Maybe it's Worth the Fight
by sparkofinspiration
Summary: It's been seven years since the last time Kurt Hummel ever saw Blaine Anderson. When the pair accidentally meet again, Blaine has some things to explain. Shocked with the story he never got to hear, Kurt is forced to reevaluate everything he had convinced himself was true, but are his inner demons too strong to let them have another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, Abigail here! First off I want to say that this is the first fanfic that I have ever written. However, I've been reading for it for a long time. This fic is a future fic and while it is rated M, this is not PWP. This story is definitely plot based even with the M rating. Also, I wrote this in the summer of 2011. Meaning that I did not know that Blaine was junior at this time. Sorry if that messes anybody up. _

_This story is written from Kurt's POV and it written through to completion. I will be posting a chapter on Mondays and Thursdays until the whole story is posted. _

_I would like to re-state the fact that Jess and I are two separate writers and that the only way that she is affiliated with this fic is being my great friend and very patient guinea pig through my whole writing process. We share the account together but we do not write together and this story is 100% mine while stories written by Jess will be indicated as such through author's notes.__  
_

_I promise not every A/N will be this long! I do not own anything Glee related. _

* * *

_"I love you, Blaine!" Kurt said in between heated kisses. Hardly able to come up with enough oxygen to talk._

_ "You are my everything Kurt," Blaine had stopped kissing him to look him directly in the eye, "I love you with my entire heart, body and soul and nothing will ever change that."_

_ Kurt could feel his heart melting with the words. Looking into Blaine's eyes he could see clearly that Blaine meant every word he said. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as the most intense emotion he had ever felt traversed his entire body._

_ "Kurt?" Blaine was looking at him, worry now replacing the lust in his eyes. "Was that too much? It was too much wasn't it? Shit. I'm so sorry Kurt. I scared you and-"_

_ Kurt couldn't take the incessant and ridiculous rambling of his boyfriend anymore and had started attacking Blaine's lips with his own. The need to kiss him, to show Blaine exactly how much he loved him was suddenly the only thought in Kurt's head._

_ "Make love to me." Kurt gasped._

_ "Kurt-" Blaine groaned and Kurt knew he was about to get the 'we aren't ready for that yet' speech. A speech he could not hear one more time. _

_ "Don't even start Blaine Anderson. I _am _ready. I love every inch of you, inside and out. There are not enough words in this language for me to spew at you for you to know how much I love you. Especially right now in this moment. I just need to show you. And I need you to show me."_

_ "Kurt-" This time it was a whimper that left Blaine's mouth but resistance was still clear in his voice. _

_ "Please Blaine. I need this. I need you. Please." Kurt couldn't care that he was begging now. He needed this. And Blaine seemed to be about two inches away from the ledge of finally giving Kurt what they both needed._

_ Kurt started attacking Blaine's lips again. Forcing him into a bruising kiss. Blaine was playing hesitantly still. Kurt moved his tongue out of his own mouth to lick at Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. One that was gained almost immediately much to Kurt's own satisfaction. Forcing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and starting to massage Blaine's own, Kurt could feel the shift in the kiss. He could tell that Blaine was feeling what he was. That the need to finally show each other how much they loved the other was clicking into his head. _

_ "Okay!" Blaine gasped out, wrenching his mouth away from Kurt's. "Okay, I do believe we need to get moving because I need to feel you, right now."_

_ Kurt had to stifle back a moan at the words, this was going to happen-_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Kurt's hand shot out to slam onto his alarm clock. He groaned as he started to rub the sleep from his eyes, not being able to believe it was 7 o'clock already. How was it that Monday morning's always came so much earlier than the rest of the week?

Kurt sat up abruptly.

_Blaine._ Kurt had been dreaming about Blaine. About the first time he and Blaine had made love nonetheless. Kurt hadn't seen or heard from Blaine in about seven years. Not since the middle of their second year of college...

Shaking his head, he tried to get the memory of the dream out of it. This wasn't like him, to dwell in the past. Not anymore. Blaine wasn't part of his life anymore. Kurt wasn't going to allow himself to think about Blaine. He had spent too much time thinking and dwelling in the past after the break up. Kurt had a career now, a new life...without Blaine being in his dreams.

"Coffee," Kurt practically moaned. He needed his coffee and then he would feel better. He would be able to go out and face the day, work and tend to all the things that needed to be done.

Throwing the blankets off of himself as he placed his feet down on the floor, practically rolling his body out of bed muscle by muscle. The walk down the hall (past his roommates bedroom, the guest room, and the bathroom) to the kitchen area of the small apartment seemed about ten times longer than normal.

Kurt set his eyes on the coffee pot while he was still several steps away from it. Even from this distance he could see a white piece of paper taped to it gave him a very foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. White notes taped to things were never a good sign when you shared an apartment with Rachel Berry. He bit his tongue to hold back the groan that was on his lips.

When he finally reached the counter that the coffee pot sat on, he carefully pealed the note off and read in Rachel's elegant handwriting:

_Coffee pot is broken. I did something to it and now it won't even turn on. Go and try that new little shop down the street. We'll pick a new one up sometime this week. I'm really sorry. -Rachel_

"Rachel," Kurt gritted out through his teeth as he resisted the urge to stamp his foot. He hadn't realized how much he depended on that cup of coffee to get him through the day and having to get ready, especially with that dream replaying in the back of his head...

"No." Kurt said out loud to the empty apartment. He was not going to think about Blaine. No way in hell. Kurt stomped angrily over to the shared iPod dock in the kitchen and quickly scrolled the rock genre. Always his go-to whenever he felt like he needed to block out the world. Plus he knew he needed something to distract him while he got ready for the day.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was walking down the street to the new coffee shop that had just opened, his satchel slung across his shoulder. He was still mad at his sleeping mind for dreaming about Blaine. The whole time he had been getting ready he forcefully had to make himself listen to the heavy guitar and bass drums, trying to distract himself from the negative thoughts. Even still, he really needed that coffee. No matter how inconvenient it was having to walk down the street to get it.

The new shop had opened just about a week ago and both he and Rachel kept saying that they were going to try it out but just never had the time. The broken pot was giving him the perfect excuse to finally try it, even though Kurt had no other choice. Soon enough he stood outside the small space. There were wide windows and looking in he could see a few tables and chairs. Small, tasteful pieces of art hung on the dark green walls with a dark hardwood floor complimenting the hunter green color. From his spot outside the glass door he could already smell the coffee seeping out through the door and his mouth started to water.

With the smell in his lungs he was quickly walking in the door. An attached bell started to ring cheerily. Kurt rolled his eyes and hoped that he would not have to be stopping in often. It was only then that he realized that the shop was deserted. Was this some new kind of thing that you made your own coffee and then left money in a machine? He was just about to call out a greeting when a man came out of the back room. At least he thought it was a man, due to the fact that the figure was carrying about three cardboard boxes that were stacked in front of his face.

"Welcome!" Came the muffled, but somehow familiar voice, and Kurt could still hear enthusiasm in it and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thank you!" Kurt said to the faceless man. At least he knew it was a man now.

"Here just let me set these boxes down." And the man disappeared behind the counter setting the boxes down on the floor as Kurt approached it. When he stood up and had his back facing towards Kurt.

Kurt observed that he was a few inches shorter than himself and he wasn't the tallest guy in the world. He also saw that he had a headful of curly black hair that stood out in every which way. The only word Kurt could use to describe it was a small fro. In his head, Kurt started to immediately name products that this man could use to tame the untidiness on the top of his head. Though Kurt doubted that a man that worked at a coffee shop really cared about what was on the top of his head.

"Now what can I help you wi-" the man said finally turning around. Stopping short in his sentence, mouth falling open wide.

Kurt felt his stomach fall into his legs...

"Blaine." The whispered name fell from his lips before he could stop it.

"Kurt." The reply of his name was whispered back to him.

* * *

_So that's chapter 1! Thank you all so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I'll be back again on Thursday to post a new chapter. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. ~Abigail_

_PS: As you probably noticed the italic section at the beginning of the chapter is a dream sequence. If you see a large italic section at the beginning of any chapter it will be a dream sequence. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hello! Well, Thursday is upon us so here is the next chapter! _

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Blaine recovered use of his face and his mind first.

"Hi Kurt," he said, still softly but giving Kurt one of those shy smiles. Kurt didn't say anything back. He was in shock seeing Blaine again, he just stood, staring at the shorter man. The small smile Blaine had been able to conjure quickly disappeared under Kurt's gaze and he started to fidget. One of his hands came up, trying to trying to organize the curls on the top of his head even though it was beyond help. The movement seemed to snap Kurt out of his daze though...

"What, _in the world,_ happened to your head?" he said before he could stop himself. He instantly wanted to clap his hands over his mouth in horror but it was too late, the damage was done.

All Blaine did was smile at him though. A real smile this time. "Yeah it's a bit different, huh?"

"That might be the understatement of the year, Blaine."

_Blaine. _The name sounded foreign. Even in his own mind, let alone being spoken out loud.

"That bad?" Blaine was still smirking at him, and it sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I haven't decided whether the _hair_ is bad or not yet." Kurt said again without thinking, making the situation even more awkward when Blaine realized that Kurt thought it was a bad thing that he had run into Blaine. Kurt could see the real smile lapse into the fake one that was now plastered on Blaine's face. Had Blaine been glad to see him?

"I just got tired of it being the same for all those years, you know?" Kurt winced at Blaine's words. Blaine got tired of a lot of things. But Kurt supposed that was an eye for an eye, Blaine's way of fighting back against his earlier slip up. It still didn't make it hurt any less...

No! Kurt's brain fought back against him. No. Kurt was not allowed to think of Blaine. Not now, not ever, in no circumstances. Even if Blaine was standing before him. However it didn't help that Blaine actually _was_ standing in front of him, arms crossed, scowling, waiting for Kurt to say something back.

"Oh yeah I get it. And you must have gotten really _sick_ of having to _deal _with gelling it down everyday, right?" Kurt couldn't help but smile as was Blaine winced this time.

"Only on days when it really wouldn't cooperate. When nothing I could do could seem to make it lie down right. It seemed, well, it seemed almost as if it was never happy with anything that I did for it."

"Well maybe if you didn't try to force it so hard into making it work your way. Maybe if you had payed a little more attention to your hair you would have been able to see a way to fix the problem instead of being so stubborn."

"Ohhh Kurt, you and I both know my hair is not one to be talking about being stubborn." Blaine snapped, looking at him pointedly.

Kurt wanted to stamp his foot in anger again. All he wanted when he walked into the shop was his coffee and to get Blaine _out _of his head. Now he was _arguing_ with Blaine, who he had not even talked to in seven years. An argument that to an outsider, would have sounded like they were actually mad about Blaine's frizzy and disgusting hair.

"The fact of the matter remains Blaine, you should have worked with it. Compromised. See what it needed and what you needed out of it. Some of this conditioner, some of this gel. But instead your only way out was to completely forget about the old and go off any try someone new!"

"Kurt you never even gave me a chance to explain!"

"You cheated on me Blaine. What was there to explain?"

Kurt didn't know when they had stopped using Blaine's hair as a metaphor for himself. All he knew was that he was now outside of the little coffee shop with tears in his eyes. He could hear Blaine behind him, he had kicked something over from the sound of it. Or punched something Kurt reevaluated as he heard a loud curse come from behind him. He smiled a little, thinking that Blaine had hurt his hand punching something because Kurt had made him so angry. It took a lot for Blaine to lose his temper as he remembered from high school. But tears were still threatening, tears that Kurt had vowed to himself he would never cry again over Blaine. He was breaking that vow right now as the tears spilled over. He had to get out of here...

He turned on his heel and started in the opposite direction, away from the shop, away from his apartment, away from the only man that he had ever really loved. Kurt just needed to walk away from it all. He knew he was crying as he was walking down the street, but he just couldn't seem to find the strength within himself to stop. At least he was able to keep it from turning into wracking sobs, silent tears simply slipping off of his cheeks onto his shirt. It was better than drawing a scene to himself. Kurt didn't think he could handle some stranger stopping and asking if he was alright.

Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to handle work with the mood he was now in. His job was almost too stressful to handle on any normal day and if forced himself to go in he wouldn't get any work done and it would just be a day wasted anyway. He took his cell phone out of the front pocket of his pants and quickly sent a message to his assistant. He knew that Cathy would be worried about him, Kurt didn't take calling into work lightly and just about everyone that worked around Kurt knew that. Plus Cathy was his best friend, if anyone would have been able to hear the hurt in his voice right now it would have been her. Kurt knew he couldn't even handle that right now. The second that she would ask if he was okay he knew the dam would break on the tears he was holding back with all his might.

Today Kurt knew the only thing that would make him feel any better was his standby. To go out and shop. Shop until he couldn't carry any more bags and it felt like he was walking home on a bed of nails and it felt like his arms were going to fall off. Kurt knew that anything he bought today he would probably never even wear, they would just serve as a reminder of what had just happened, and the pain he was feeling now. But he didn't care, he just needed to shop. Plus he still didn't have any coffee in his system...

Stopping and moving to the edge of the sidewalk Kurt waited for a taxi to go whizzing by him. A few went sailing by him and he huffed impatiently. Finally one stopped and he flung the door open and gratefully sat down. He stammered out the address of his favorite district to shop in, one that conveniently had a splendid coffee shop that would be entirely absent of Blaine, and that was just what he needed.

* * *

_I know that this was a little on the short side, but as the story progresses the chapters get longer. I believe that this is the shortest chapter in the whole story. Thank you again for reading! See you Monday. ~Abigail_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Happy Monday everyone! Here's chapter 3!_

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

By the time Kurt got back to the apartment he knew Rachel would already be home from her day of work. Not being able to land a spot on Broadway right out of NYADA, Rachel had been working as a dance instructor in a local studio. It wasn't exactly the spotlight, something she always complained about to Kurt, but it was a small start.

Kurt was grumbling to himself as he attempted to climb the stairs to the second floor (it had been a mutual agreement that they would live no higher than a second floor) arm's laden with shopping bags. He longed for the day he would be able to hire somebody to come with him and hold all of his purchases while he shopped. Though Kurt doubted he would have even let somebody come along on this particular day. The retail therapy was exactly what he needed.

He was still far from done being upset over what happened this morning however, Kurt grimaced just thinking about it again. It was not something that he ever wanted to relive. At least the coffee shop had been empty today that way he had not caused a big scene for himself. Or embarrassed himself in front of one of the friends he had made after he and Blaine had broken up. Nobody knew about Blaine, except the people from high school and the people he was friends with freshman year in college. And that was the way Kurt wanted it.

Kurt huffed out a breath once he reached the top of the stairs. They were a lot more difficult to climb when you were carrying pounds of new clothes. And shoes. And scarves. And even a new hat. Reaching the door Kurt looked down at his arms and was faced with the fact that he couldn't open the door. He resorted to kicking it, hoping Rachel was indeed home and had not gone out after work.

"What do you want? I've got nothing worth stealing in here! Go away!" Rachel's voice came muffled through the door. Kurt huffed again.

"Rachel! It's me! Open the door already!"

"Why can't you open the doo- ...oh no." Rachel had finally opened the door and seen the multitude of bags swinging on Kurt's arms.

"What?" Kurt asked in exasperation, pushing his way past Rachel into the apartment.

"You ditched work and went shopping today, didn't you Kurt?"

"So what if I did!"

"Were you really that upset that I broke the coffee pot that you had to go out and shop for the day? I know you like the stuff Kurt but there was no reason to call out because of a broken coffee pot. Oh, I hope you bought one when you went out today if it was really that upsetting. I mean that new shop just opened up down the street. It would have taken, what, about an extra ten minutes to stop. I mean I hardly doubt it was busy yet-"

"_Rachel! _Will you stop talking for 30 seconds and take a breath?" Kurt said as he walked back into the kitchen area. He had gone and put down his purchases in his bedroom while Rachel ranted on.

"Sorry," Rachel grumbled, looking down at the tile, kicking at it a little.

Kurt sighed, "No. I'm sorry. I just had a truly terrible day. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Why? Was like the coffee really bad at that place? I mean it always smelled good whenever I walked by. I mean you can't really screw up coffee, can you?"

"Rachel. What did I just say about slowing down and breathing?" Kurt knew he was procrastinating. He really didn't want to talk about Blaine to her, or to anybody for that matter. Rachel's constant steam of words had not bothered him in years. It tended to happen when you lived with the girl.

"Oh whatever Kurt. Just spit it out. You wouldn't have called out to go and waste a whole day shopping on something insignificant."

"Well first off a day shopping is never a day wasted..."

Rachel's only answer was her glare.

"Okay! Okay! Jeeze! I never actually found out if the coffee was any good because I never actually got any coffee."

"What did the woman working there have on like the wrong color shoes for the decor or something?"

"Actually there was no woman." Kurt winced at the thought of who actually did work there.

"Was it like one of those automated things were you have to pay a machine? Because I can never figure those things out either, there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"No Rachel it wasn't automated. Though I wish it was," he mumbled under his breath.

"Then what was it! The way you are beating around the bush it's almost like we're talking about_..._"

"I'm guessing that by trailing off like that you mean Blaine?" Kurt looked at Rachel then. Meeting her eyes for the first time. Rachel knew it was the first time Kurt had said Blaine's name voluntarily in years. Kurt watched as all the color drained out of Rachel's face. Much to even Kurt's disbelief, they had actually gotten even closer since living together for so long. She might have been the only one who fully understood how much Blaine had hurt Kurt. Looking at her now Kurt could see she was just as shocked that Blaine was in the city as he had been this morning.

"Oh God. No. Kurt I should have gone in there first. I am so sorry. It would never have happened if I hadn't broken the coffee pot. I am so so so sorry. Are you okay? Well obviously not because you must have spent well over a three thousand dollars today on clothes just because you saw him. You didn't actually like...talk to him, did you?"

"Actually...I did. We had a less than great conversation about his hair."

"His hair?" For once Rachel seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Yes. Don't ask okay?"

"Fine. What do you mean when you say 'less than great?'"

"We argued. And it ended with me storming out of the shop with tears in my eyes and Blaine either kicking or punching something followed by a yelled cuss word. With which I walked away crying."

"Oh Kurt. I am so sorry honey. I know how much it must have hurt to see him again. I know if I ran into Finn again after these last six months of being apart I would go absolutely crazy with sadness."

"Not helping Rachel." Kurt couldn't talk about this anymore. He turned away from her and walked back into his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as if waiting for something to appear there to make the pain in his chest hurt less. He would have been just as grateful for something that he could turn back time with that way he would have never walked into the coffee shop that morning.

"You know what you have to do," Rachel said from his doorway.

"Actually I don't know, why don't you enlighten me."

"You have to show him that you are the bigger man. That you are not gonna let Blaine get to you anymore. You have to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow and show him that he can't get under your skin anymore. That you are more mature. We aren't in high school anymore. You have to show him that."

Kurt sighed. He knew deep down Rachel was right, even though part of him just wanted to run away. Just never go back into the place and forget that Blaine even existed, hopefully for the rest of his life this time. He didn't want to be the better person, like he had been his whole life. For once Kurt just wanted to run away like the scared boy he used to be in tenth grade. Running away from his feelings was easier than actually having to deal with them.

"Why does it always have to be me?" he whispered, so quietly he didn't think that Rachel could hear him.

"Because Kurt, you can never let somebody be better than you. That is, except for me." And with that she walked away, shutting his bedroom door behind her.

Closing his eyes and sighing Kurt twisted his fingers together like he always did when he was nervous. When the break up had happened it had left him really messed up. Much more so than he was comfortable admitting, even to himself. That's why he had been fighting so hard for so many years to not even think about Blaine. If he was going to go back into that shop and confront Blaine he knew he was going to have to put up a thick wall, because he could never let Blaine back into his life.

* * *

_I want to thank all of you for reading and taking the time to review. It means so much to me because this is the first story I have ever shared online. Thank-you so much for making this such a wonderful experience. ~Abigail_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thursday is here again! And today I have the longest chapter thus far! However, they do get quite a bit longer as we go._

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

_"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Blaine panted from underneath his boyfriend while Kurt worked feverishly on his neck. Leaving kiss after open mouthed kiss on the same spot before finally sucking it into his mouth and nipping at it gently with his teeth. _

_ Once satisfied with the bruise he knew he had left, he pulled away to look Blaine in the eyes again, "What is it, Blaine?"_

_ "Kurt. Kurt, baby, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"_

_ "What happened? Just a few minutes ago you were telling me that you needed to feel me 'right now' and now you've gone back into celibate Blaine again. What gives?" Kurt poked him in the chest playfully, letting Blaine know he wasn't really angry._

_ Even still a blush was peaking shyly at Kurt from Blaine's cheeks as he said, "It's just that we both want this too much right now. I had plans Kurt..." Blaine whined the last part._

_ "I don't want plans Blaine. I want us. Right now. Unscripted. Please..."_

_ "Just promise me Kurt, promise me that you won't regret this tomorrow, or next month, next year, or even in ten years from now."_

_ "I Kurt Hummel promise you, Blaine Anderson that I will never regret this moment for as long as I live." Kurt even raised his right hand to show how serious he was. _

_ Blaine smiled up at him, "How are you so perfect?"_

_ "Only because you love me. But, can we please get back to where we were, and this time...with no more interruptions?" Kurt purred as smiled seductively down at his boyfriend._

_ Blaine leaned up to reach for Kurt's ear with his mouth. Warm air ghosting over it as he breathed, slow and deep right into it. But he didn't stop there as he ran his teeth up and down the sensitive skin before sucking Kurt's earlobe into his mouth. Kurt was now the boy whimpering from the action and had to stifle back a moan as Blaine gently bit at the flesh in his mouth. Blaine licked over the area softly before letting it out of his mouth. He moved up Kurt's ear again to whisper, "Yes Kurt. I won't interrupt anymore."_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Kurt's eyes flew open in shock while his right fist flew over to pound his alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Kurt had set it a half hour earlier because he knew he was going to be seeing Blaine again today. At least, that's what the plan was...as long as Blaine worked the same shift at the coffee shop every weekday.

At least that explained why he was dreaming about Blaine again. He had been a constant presence in Kurt's mind all day yesterday and he already had knots in his stomach from knowing he was going to be seeing him today, even though this time he would be prepared. Kurt had planned out exactly what he was going to say as he was falling asleep and he planned on trying to gain back some of the dignity he had lost the day before. However, because of these dreams, Kurt was just starting to feel like more of a creep who had never gotten over his one and only relationship. A relationship that had ended seven years ago no less. Though he couldn't help but laugh bitterly at how the dream had cut off right when Blaine had said no more interruptions. Not that Kurt had wanted the dream to continue... of course he didn't want that...

Kurt groaned as he rolled himself out of bed. The coffee pot was still broken and he had not thought to actually buy a new one on his shopping exploit the day before. All he had to do this morning was get ready, and he knew dressing for today was going to be particularly challenging. He wanted to wear something that showed Blaine what he was missing, but something that didn't _look _like he was trying to show Blaine what he was missing. Plus, it had to be something that was work appropriate, and something that he could actually stand to last a full day in... Kurt huffed out a sigh at the daunting task ahead of him but he knew if anybody could do it, he could. He _was_ Kurt Hummel after all...

* * *

In the end, Kurt was glad he had set his alarm clock early. The half hour of missed sleep had been worth the way he would look as he walked out the front door. He had taken extra time in front of the mirror to make sure that his hair was styled perfectly. Especially after the disastrous conversation the day before, Kurt owed it to Blaine for his hair to be immaculate. The outfit that he had finally decided on was a pair of form fitting black dress pants, matched with a deep blue button down shirt and a gray vest. Kurt had also tied a bright red tie around his neck just to tease Blaine with the old Dalton colors. Even though he had his doubts that Blaine would even notice. This outfit wasn't nearly as flamboyant as Kurt usually dressed so he couldn't help the knee high black leather boots. Plus, they had always driven Blaine wild... Kurt smiled to himself. Karma.

Kurt had taken advantage of every minute he had had to get ready so he was promptly out the door at 8 AM. His walk to work normally only took him twenty minutes and he wasn't expected until 9, but he liked to get there early and fully prepare everything for the day. The fashion design world was a lot more work than Kurt had fully expected. There were so many deadlines that had to be met, models to audition, fabric to be ordered...the list was endless. He was still slowly moving up in the company, and he kept getting more and more responsibilities. On many days the forty extra minutes wasn't enough. Today he knew he would be in the coffee shop for a few minutes, cutting out even more of his time. He cursed himself for not leaving even earlier, knowing how much catch up he would have from missing the day yesterday. However it didn't seem so bad when he realized he now had an excuse to get away from Blaine...

The walk to the shop seemed to take an even shorter amount of time that it had the day before. Kurt knew it was just because he was dreading seeing Blaine behind those doors, but still... He was suddenly wishing that he had run over what he was going to say a few more times, because now that he was standing outside the window most of it had flown out of his head. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Blaine sitting at one of the small tables on the right hand side of the shop. Even his dream and memories from yesterday had not done Blaine justice.

Kurt stood and watched in the window as Blaine scribbled quickly in a spiral bound notebook. From his vantage point he could see that Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and Kurt could only guess that Blaine was composing. He found himself longing to know what Blaine was so enthralled in, and almost giddy when the fact sunk in that Blaine was actually still composing. Just because Blaine had changed his hair style, not everything about him had changed. He was still just as handsome (if not more so, Kurt thought bitterly), his eyes had not changed...they still couldn't decide what color they wanted to be, brown or green. Blaine looked more like a man now than he did seven years ago, his muscles more well defined and his jaw more pronounced it seemed.

He continued to stare at Blaine until he realized what he was doing. Kurt was trying to memorize this new man that sat before him, through a coffee shop window. Almost as if he was a 10 year old kid trying to pick out the perfect puppy to bring home. Kurt's eyes widened when this sunk in and he quickly shook himself and grabbed hold of the door handle. It was now or never.

The bell jingled merrily again and without immediately looking up from his notebook Blaine called out, "Hello! Just give me once second I don't want to lose this..." Blaine's hand started to move across the page faster.

"Take your time, Blaine" Kurt answered quietly, and Blaine's hand stopped moving, pen dropping out of his hand, as his head snapped up to look at Kurt.

"Kurt." Blaine had clearly not been expecting Kurt to come back into the shop as his voice was brimming with emotion. Kurt's heart swelled until Blaine faked a cough as if trying to adjust his voice and repeated, "Hi Kurt." But this time it was full of false politeness.

"Really Blaine. Don't lose whatever you were working on. Keep going." Kurt motioned with his eyes back to the page.

"No, no, it's fine. It's gone now anyway." Kurt couldn't tell what emotion Blaine said it with.

"My apologies."

"Really Kurt, don't worry about it. It'll come back if it was meant to be. Speaking of which... You came back today. Was it to argue with me again, or to actually try the coffee?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in question as a smile played with the corners of his lips.

Kurt bit back the biting retort that had automatically came to his lips, he had come here to be the bigger man and to show Blaine that he couldn't get under his skin anymore. "Actually I came back to apologize for my behavior yesterday. And I really do want to try the coffee. Rachel broke our pot."

Blaine smiled, a real smile, as he got out of his chair to move behind the counter. Kurt followed him to stand in front of it.

"Non-fat mocha," the pair of them said at the same time. They looked each other and then twin grins broke out on their faces.

"You still remember my coffee order?"

"Of course I do."

To say it was a moment was an understatement. Their eyes had locked during the exchange and Kurt could only hope that Blaine was remembering when they were Juniors in high school ordering coffee together at the Lima Bean. Blaine broke eye contact first and started moving around behind the counter to make the coffee. Kurt looked down at the counter in front of him. This was not how this was supposed to go. Blaine wasn't supposed to make butterflies in his stomach anymore. Kurt could feel his walls doubling in strength.

By the time Blaine stopped and turned back around to give Kurt his coffee, it seemed that Blaine had melted more and Kurt was hiding under his protective layers again. Kurt could actually see Blaine recoil from the look on his face.

"Thank you," Kurt reached out and took the coffee from Blaine's hand while Blaine just looked at Kurt in confusion and sadness.

"T-three fifty." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt reached into his satchel and took his wallet out from the inside zipper compartment. While he was fishing the bills out he could still feel Blaine's gaze on him. It just made him angrier that Blaine was looking at him like that, like he actually missed Kurt. He didn't miss Kurt. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Kurt laid four dollars out on the counter and he turned around to leave.

"You gave me four dollars." Blaine's voice came from behind him.

"Just keep it! I have-I have to go to work Blaine."

"No! No Kurt! What the hell? You come in here and say you want to apologize and then 30 seconds later shut down again! And I think I deserve to know why."

Kurt turned back around and he saw that Blaine had his arms folded over his chest. Clearly exasperated and demanding.

"You want to know _why_ Blaine? I just suddenly realized nothing good can come from knowing you again after all these years. I trusted you with everything I had and then you broke my heart. I have a career now. I have a _life_. And you aren't in it anymore. You won't be. Goodbye." Kurt turned to leave again.

"Goddamn it! NO Kurt! You never gave me chance to explain and maybe if you stopped being such a pansy you could actually hear me out on this. But I guess you're just too afraid to, aren't you?"

Kurt whipped back around at Blaine's words. "Fine. You want to _explain _why you cheated on me. Go ahead. I can't wait to hear this."

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but then slowly a grin formed on his face, "No. If you want to find out, and you know you have to find out now that it's in your head. Or else it will just eat away at you Kurt, you know it will. No, if you want to find out you have to go to dinner with me tonight. Only after we spend an evening together _without_ fighting will I tell you my story."

Kurt just stared at Blaine, with his jaw on the floor. He had come in here to apologize politely, get some coffee, and then be on his merry way and forget that Blaine was even alive. "_What?"_ Was all he could get out of his mouth.

"You heard me. I'll see you outside the shop at 6 tonight. Have a good day at work." Blaine winked, and then walked into the back room, leaving Kurt standing alone, clutching his coffee with his mouth still open.

* * *

_Once again, thank-you for reading. I'll be back on Monday with the next chapter. ~Abigail_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Weekend's always seem to fly by don't they? Another Monday is here and I have a new chapter. Enjoy. :)_

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Kurt remained staring at the door that Blaine had just disappeared into for a few moments longer. That was, until he realized that if he didn't move Blaine would come back out and see him standing there with his mouth still hanging open. It took all Kurt had in him to shut his mouth and turn around to walk out of the coffee shop, cursing that damn bell as it rung happily behind him.

He walked to work more on auto pilot than really watching where he was going. By the time he was standing in front of the building, he had no idea how he had gotten there. It was a miracle he didn't get hit by a car the few times he had to cross the street. Shaking his head, he quickly entered the building. He was later than ever and he still had to play extreme catch up from the day absent.

Kurt greeted the man that worked at the front desk of the building, "Good morning Bill."

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel. It's nice to see you back today."

"Bill. I've told you to call me Kurt how many times now?"

Kurt watched as a blush appeared on Bill's cheeks. "S-sorry Mr. Hum- I mean...Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Much better. Have a good day."

"You too, Kurt!"

Kurt turned and walked away, but he heard Bill mumble something behind his back. The only word he actually caught was 'smile' so he turned back around, "Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

Bill was absolutely red now, "N-no-nothing. Mr-Mr-M-Kurt. I didn't s-say anything."

Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. He could have sworn he heard Bill say something about a smile.

"R-really M-Kurt. Have a good day."

Kurt just looked at him with even more confusion on his face, but he had bigger things to worry about than the man at the front desk acting peculiarly. "Right. Bye Bill."

He turned on his heel and walked over to where the elevators were in the lobby of the building. Kurt pressed the up button as he licked over his lips. It was a nervous habit that he had since high school. To this day he did not know the origin of it even though he wished he did that way he could stop it. The constant saliva left his lips nearly always chapped so he had learned long ago to always have a tube of chap stick with him at all times. Digging it out of his satchel he tapped his foot impatiently for the elevator.

When he had finally retrieved the small tube he gratefully ran it over his lips. From behind him however he heard a strange whimpering sound. However when he looked behind it him it was only Bill, staring at his computer. Shaking his head at his paranoia the elevator had finally arrived and he climbed inside. The pressed the sixth button and the doors closed behind him. Kurt rested his head heavily on the wall inside. It was quite the day he was having and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. He closed his eyes as he elevator climbed and it was too soon when it announced that they were on his floor.

He stepped out and he walked down the open roomed hallway. Waving at the desks he passed and calling out a friendly "hi" at the people he was more close with. They didn't stop him as they knew how focused Kurt always was when he was at work. They had no idea his inner turmoil. Even still, Kurt was never more thankful to get to his own private office. He opened the glass door and went down and sat heavily behind the desk. Resting his head in his hands he tried to collect himself, that was until there was a knock.

He looked up and Cathy, his assistant, was standing in the glass waving at him. Cathy was one of the first friends he had made since starting to work here and they had continued to get closer. She had actually interned for him during his second year and then when she graduated, Kurt had happily hired her as his assistant. She was a pretty, short, blonde girl and Kurt didn't know what he would do without her. He beckoned for her to come in.

"Awesome, Kurt. I'm so glad you're back today. Now I know you want to get right to business. First thing first, I'm still continuing to look for that personal shopper-esque person for you. But I'm just not finding someone that will click with you. I mean they have to be familiar with your work and you and I have to find someone that will put up with you while you shop. Not exactly an easy task, and I love you enough to tell you that even I _cannot _deal with that. So I'm still looking for that perfect match. Actually Bill from down stairs tried for the job, I mean I can't blame him for wanting to get out of that lobby but still..."

"That is really funny because I just had the weirdest encounter with him. He couldn't even talk to me without stuttering. I think he...hates me or something. Also, hi Cathy. Nice to see you. How was your day yesterday? Because mine was just perfect."

"Oh Kurt you know you can get away with being bitchy to everybody, but me. So don't even try."

"You're right. I just had the world's worst day yesterday and somehow today is already worse. I really wouldn't be here if I hadn't missed yesterday."

"My, my Hummel. You've never talk about missing two days of work in a row. Spill. Did someone die? I don't think I can deal with someone being dead..."

Kurt chuckled at Cathy's honesty, it was one of the reasons why he loved Cathy so much. "No. Nobody died. At least not yet."

"Oh is this a suicide thing or a murder thing?"

"Whichever comes first Cathy. Whichever comes first."

"You're avoiding. When I said spill, I meant spill. Now spill."

On second thought...maybe he wasn't so fond of Cathy's honesty.

"I just...unceremoniously ran into someone from high school."

She sucked in a large gasp and mocked clutching at her heart, "Oh my Kurt what ever will we do! I know! Let's call the police and have them deported back to Ohio! How dare they be in _your _city, don't they know better?"

Kurt glared at her.

"Oooooo-kay. Not in the mood for jokes. Right. Got it. Continue with your story because I really don't see the big deal. I run into people all the time."

"Not this person."

"What person?"

"_Blaine._" Kurt shuddered and said the name with as much anger and bitterness he could muster.

"Who's _Blaine_?" Cathy shuddered and copied his voice surprisingly well when she said Blaine's name.

"Do I want to know why you are so good at that?"

"Nope. Who's Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. Of course Cathy didn't know about Blaine. He had met Cathy after graduating college. Sometimes he forgot she didn't know everything about him because they were so close.

"Blaine is...well...Blaine...Blaine and I..."

"Oh for goodness' sake Hummel! Spit it out already!"

"Blaine was my first love." There, he said it. He looked up to meet Cathy's eyes.

"Well that sucks."

Kurt couldn't help but start laughing. And then once he started, he couldn't seem to stop. He was getting hysterical and Cathy was just standing there watching him like he was insane. Which, he guessed, he was. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes as he gasped, "Oh Cathy, you don't even know how bad it sucks."

"Really? He's that bad at giving head? I thought gay guys were like...extraordinary at that."

Kurt stopped laughing, "What?"

"Oh thank god. That laughing thing was seriously freaking me out. I had to say something to snap you out of it."

Kurt just continued to stare at her in confusion.

"Sucks. Blow job. Gay sex joke. Helllooooooo! Earth to Kurt! Are you in there?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"I thought we established that I wasn't in a joking mood."

"Oh, it was just too easy. It would have been a crime to not make a joke there."

"You know sometimes you remind me a lot of this girl Santana I once knew."

"Who's Santana?"

"Another day Cathy. We have bigger issues. As in _Blaine_. Who now works at that coffee shop that opened down the street from my apartment. _Blaine, _who was my first...pretty much everything. First boyfriend, first fuck, first love, first heart break. _Blaine _who I have to go to dinner with at six tonight."

"Whoa hold up crazy. You made a date with this guy?"

"I most certainly did not!"

Now it was Cathy to look at Kurt in confusion.

"He well...he...he tricked me Cathy!"

Cathy just stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"_What_ may I ask is so funny?"

"Only you would be able to be tricked into a date!" She panted out through her laughter.

"Yes, and you laughing at me isn't making me feel any better about it."

"S-s-sorry," she got out through finishing her laughing, "it's just so funny that the first date you have in at least two years you get tricked into."

"Oh yeah. Real hilarious. I've been laughing all morning."

"How, may I ask, did he trick you into this date?"

"Well it's not a date. We're just getting dinn-"

"Oh it's most definitely a date Kurt. Your first love shows up out of nowhere, one I'm sure you haven't spoken to in years. And then you're going to dinner? The poor guy probably knew he had to trick you into it, because God knows you wouldn't have said yes to him."

"Would you say yes to the guy who broke your heart by cheating on you?"

"He cheated on you?" Kurt could hear the anger in Cathy's voice. All signs of laughter promptly vanished from her face.

"Yes. He cheated on me."

"I don't like him."

"Well no shit, dip stick!"

"You should have started with that! For all I knew you ended on friendly terms and you were just spazzing out because you hadn't seen him for so long!"

"Oh he was very friendly, with the guy whose tongue he was sucking on!"

"Okay, okay. Point made. But seriously, how did he trick you?"

"He thinks that he has a valid excuse for cheating on me. He was going to tell me this morning but then he came up with this whole ludicrous plan of we need to have a whole dinner together without arguing before he'll tell me."

"I'm just being honest here Kurt, but, why do you care so much? You don't have to find out."

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but found he had no words. For one of the few times in his life he was speechless. Why did he care? What reason could Blaine possibly have for cheating on him? What was the bullshit going to entail?

"I-I, I don't know Cathy." He looked at her sadly. "But I do know that I have to find out."

"Well okay then. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Shopping. This might be the only reason I will ever do this Kurt, so don't take it for granted. But let's blow off work and go get you a brand new outfit for tonight. This Blaine guy needs to see that no ass is finer than yours."

Kurt smiled. "You know Cathy...if I wasn't gay...I might just fall in love with you."

"I know. I have that effect on people. Now lets go! We only have about seven hours to get you a new outfit and I know how you shop."

* * *

_And so concludes Chapter 5. As always I will be back on Thursday with the next chapter. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for reading. ~Abigail _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

The last minute shopping trip was worth it. Cathy had been sure to vocalize her surprise they were able to get back to the office in time to squeeze in an hour of work. Though she was convinced that Kurt did it on purpose to spite her.

"Come on! I'm not that obnoxious of a shopper!" Kurt told Cathy when they walked back into his office at four o'clock.

"I refuse to believe it. You totally did it on purpose."

"How would I have purposely found the perfect outfit in record time?"

"I dunno. But you did it somehow. Now isn't the time though. We have an hour here and this time we are actually going to do work."

"Fair enough. And Cathy? Thank you. For today. For everything. I don't thank you nearly enough."

"Emotional trauma makes you sappy. Grow your balls back before tonight." She snapped, as she turned to leave his office.

"Love you too!" Kurt called mockingly at her back. When she flipped him off he laughed and rolled his eyes before actually turning to his computer.

He tried to work, he tried _really_ hard to work. But it just couldn't capture his attention. All he could think about was the fact that he was going to be on a date with _Blaine Anderson _in a little under two hours. Kurt got off work at five and rather than walk home and back to the coffee shop he was just going to change and touch up his hair at the office. When he had first gotten his office he had placed a bag of emergency hair products in his bottom drawer.

Kurt couldn't help but think that he would at least look good. He knew how terribly awkward the whole encounter was going to be. What if Blaine's personality had completely changed and they were left with nothing to talk about? What if he couldn't stop himself from arguing and then he never found out what Blaine was going to tell him? What if Blaine was in a relationship? What if Blaine was married? What if Blaine had a kid?

"Kurt? Kurt!" Kurt felt a sharp snap across the top of his head and he jumped, coming out of his freak out.

"What the hell?"

"I should ask the same. You were kinda rocking back and forth here, staring at nothing. I thought you were going into some kind of fit."

"I'm freaking out Cathy. I can't do this! Don't make me do this! I-I-can't! I can't!" Kurt started hyperventilating.

"Don't make me dump cold water over you. Think of how expensive the dry cleaning bill would be."

Kurt's breaths started to slow in response.

"Works every time," Cathy smiled.

"Oh shut up."

"Kurt look at me."

He turned to look up into her eyes as she laid her hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay. I promise. I know this whole thing is hard. I get it. But just get though tonight, it's not like you're dating him again. It's not even like you're going to have sex with him tonight. You said it yourself. It's _just_ dinner. It will be fine. And tomorrow you can come in and tell me the whole thing and we will curse and make fun of Blaine all day, okay?"

"Okay. Okay you're right. It's just dinner. I can handle dinner. Right?"

"Right. Everything is gonna be okay," Cathy pulled Kurt out of his seat and and gave him a hug. As she pulled away she caught his gaze again and said, "It's five. I'm going home. And you're going to go put on those new clothes to make Blaine remember just how fuckable that ass of yours is."

"Right. Thanks Cathy. Hopefully your night will be more peaceful than mine is sure to be."

"Oh I'm just going to get wasted. Your drama is too much drama for me to handle."

Kurt laughed, "Thanks for dealing with me all day."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't be real moody tomorrow cause I'm going to have a massive hangover."

"I'll try oh so hard."

Cathy walked over to his door, "I love ya Kurt. Good luck, give him hell."

Kurt smiled and nodded as Cathy left. He walked back over to his desk and shut his computer down. Kurt reached under the desk and pulled out the bags from the day. Leaving his office, he walked down the long room to the men's bathroom. The outfit that Kurt had gotten consisted of a bright red blazer, pants that had vertical white and red stripes and he had bought a white button down for under the blazer. He was sticking with his knee-high boots because they really _had _driven Blaine wild.

After he finished changing, he took a look at himself in the mirror. The stripes showed off his long legs and hugged his hips perfectly. Kurt smiled at his reflection, they really did make his ass look good. The blazer finished the look, it was form fitting and showed off the narrowness of his waist and the slimness of his entire build. The bright red made his eyes look even more blue and the stand out shockingly bright. He touched up his hair that way less of it was falling into his face and it was more or less standing up, but in a messy sort of way. Kurt took a calming breath and left the bathroom. Slowly he walked his clothes from the day back to his office and turned out the light. He picked his satchel up off the chair in front of his desk and then it was time.

The front lobby was empty when Kurt walked back through it. Bill got off work at five just like everybody else. Kurt almost wished he was there that way he could put off going to meet Blaine for just a little bit longer. But Kurt wasn't one to be late, even for something he really didn't want to do. Therefore he was walking briskly back in the direction of home, back to the coffee shop, back to Blaine.

Kurt got there much to fast in his opinion, his hands clutching nervously at the strap slung over his shoulder. But there was Blaine. Jumping around dancing to no music, much to the amusement of a little girl standing near him. Kurt smiled at the sight until he started to freak out. Blaine _did _have a daughter. Was he married? Who was the man? How long had he been? Why did he have to have a daughter...

Kurt's hands were shaking and sweating as he walked up. Blaine hadn't noticed him because he was still jumping around. The girl's laughter kept getting louder and louder the longer Blaine went. She was even starting to clap happily, like this was something that they did all the time. Kurt fought the urge to run his sweating hands down the length of his pants, he couldn't believe Blaine had a daughter...crap...he was here.

"Well, if you're trying to get a bee off you, I think it's gone Blaine."

Blaine stopped jumping around immediately. "Kurt," he squeaked, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt smiled at Blaine's embarrassment. He smiled bigger when he saw Blaine's eyes flick up and down his body at lightening speed. _Gotcha_, he thought. Blaine's hands went up to try and tidy his hair like he had yesterday when he was uncomfortable, but then he seemed to remember the little girl.

"Oh! Kurt I would like you to meet my God daughter. Emily, this is Kurt. Kurt meet Emily, she will be joining us tonight." He looked at Kurt trying to convey the 'be nice' with his eyes.

Kurt was just doing mental high fives at the fact that Emily wasn't Blaine's own daughter. Yet he squatted down and looked right at Emily when he said, "I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Emily."

Emily giggled, "You have funny clothes."

His jaw dropped but he just couldn't find it in him to be snap at a five year old. So he just stood back up and looked back at Blaine. Blaine who had his hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"Well," Kurt said in a clipped voice, "shall we get going?"

Blaine took his hand away from his mouth, but he was still smiling. "Well actually Kurt. Emily has a little bit of a point, you are going to stand out like a sore thumb where we are going. Why don't we quickly stop by your apartment so you can change and then we can continue on our adventure." He looked at Emily and she started clapping again.

"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt hissed through his teeth.

"Yes Kurt. Seriously. Remember we have company and _no fighting."_

"Fine," Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and turned away from him, walking away. Emily quickly followed.

"Where are you going?"

Blaine stopped and turned halfway around, "To your apartment. That is, unless you moved. If that is the case, why don't you lead the way."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. Blaine remembered where he lived? And he worked at the coffee shop right down the street? He knew how Kurt was about coffee...did he take the job there just to run into him? And if he did, what did that mean? Blaine couldn't possibly miss him...

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He snapped then looking at Blaine's face he remembered the question. "No. I didn't move. Sorry, I got lost in work stuff."

"Right," Blaine smirked turning back around and continuing to walk. Kurt made a face at his back. He would have flipped him off if not for Emily. Kurt wondered if Blaine had just brought her to make sure Kurt didn't argue with him.

Kurt followed along behind them until they got to his building. Blaine opened the door and Emily ran inside. "After you," Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said walking through the door. He started up the stairs and he could hear Blaine and Emily behind him. Kurt smirked at the thought that Blaine now had a perfect view of his ass. At least this happened before he was being forced to change.

Kurt walked over to the front door of his apartment. He went to open the door and found it locked, "Huh. That's weird, maybe Rachel isn't home." He reached into the inside zipper of his bag for his keys and opened the door.

Kurt, Blaine and Emily all walked into the apartment and they heard Rachel's singing. Blaine laughed from behind Kurt, "She hasn't changed at all, has she?"

"Nope. Same old Rachel. Make yourselves at home. But Blaine, would you mind cluing me in to where we are going to I can dress more...appropriately," Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine and Emily exchanged a glance before Blaine looked at Kurt to answer, "Jeans. As in normal blue jeans. And sneakers. _Real_ sneakers, not designer ones covered in spikes. Also a tee-shirt would be nice, if you own one. If you don't a simple button up will do."

_"Where _are you taking us Blaine?" Kurt said angrily and Rachel's voice stopped singing in the background.

"Don't worry about that Kurt, just go get changed. And remember...no arguing."

Rachel chose this moment to come out of the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel perched on the top of her head, "Hey Kurt! How'd it go with..._Blaine!"_ She squeaked when she saw him standing in the doorway. She blushed crimson before dashing into her bedroom.

"Good to see you to Rach!" Blaine called loudly. Both Emily and Kurt laughed.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said to the pair of them. Starting to relax slightly.

"Hurry up, Emily has been waiting all day. Haven't you honey?"

"Yessss," Emily whined. And Kurt's relaxation was gone again, annoyance taking the fore front. All he wanted to do was let out a snappy retort but he couldn't because of Emily. Blaine knew him too well, he thought as he stomped into his bedroom slamming his door shut.

He dug though his closet searching for the one pair of blue jeans that he owned. Kurt actually did own a few tee shirts but he never wore them out of the house. However, he knew Blaine would give him a hard time if he actually did wear a button up. So he pulled on a plain black v-neck shirt. He slipped his feet into his red and white sneakers and glanced at himself in his full length mirror. He couldn't believe he was going to leave the room, let alone the apartment looking like he did. Kurt stifled back a whimper as he left his bedroom.

When Emily saw him she squealed, "Yay! No more dress up! Mouse time!"

"Mouse time?" Kurt snapped, "What do you mean by mouse time?"

"Calm down Kurt. You'll see soon enough." Blaine smiled, Kurt made a face.

"Can we go now?" Kurt asked impatiently. He wanted to get this over with.

"Yep. Lead the way. Bye Rachel!" Blaine yelled behind him as the group walked over to the door.

"She'll hate you for that," Kurt said conversationally as they went down the stairs.

"Nah, she'll get over it. I'll charm her back into my good graces later. I've got bigger fish to try fry tonight."

Kurt couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks. But luckily they were out the door. "You have to tell me where we are going now."

All Blaine did was step around Kurt to the edge of the sidewalk. It seemed like perfect timing when an open taxi hurtled right for his out stretched arm. "Climb in gang."

Emily clapped happily as Kurt huffed. He didn't like this helplessness of not knowing where they were going. Yet he climbed in first just the same. Emily came in next and then Blaine. All three somewhat squished in the backseat. Blaine told the driver an address that Kurt didn't know and the taxi took off.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was, what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. He had almost succeeded until Blaine started to whistle softly while patting his hands on his lap to some unknown beat. Emily just looked up in him at wonder, like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. It would have been cute in any other situation, but right now Kurt just rolled his eyes.

It didn't take them long to get where they were going. When the taxi pulled to a stop on the right hand side of the road Blaine took out his wallet and paid the driver. Then he swung open the door and climbed out, Emily couldn't seem to get out fast enough after him and then Kurt slowly followed. Once on the sidewalk he heard the taxi whiz away and he looked up to see where they were.

"Excited yet Emily?" Blaine said rubbing his hands together.

All she did was squeal happily and grabbed both Blaine and Kurt's hand's and pulled them to the building.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Blaine laughed.

Once they were inside the doors and in line Emily let go of their hands and started bouncing up and down. Kurt was just looking at Blaine in horror.

"Blaine. You don't see me in seven years and then you take me to _Chuck E. Cheese_? I didn't even know they had one of these in the city."

"Are you kidding me? These things are everywhere."

"I wouldn't know."

"Well now you do."

They were at the front of the line now and they stamped both Kurt and Blaine's hands to match Emily's and then they walked over to the counter so Emily could get her tokens. The child was practically shaking in excitement now. Blaine bought her a large amount and handed them to her.

"Come see where Kurt and I will be sitting Emily and then you can go and have fun, okay?"

"Okay!" Emily yelled happily, dancing around them as Blaine picked a table in a quieter spot of the room.

"Alright Em. Off you go!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" She yelled happily as she ran away from them, clutching her tokens.

"I know what your thinking Kurt. But I didn't just bring her so you wouldn't fight with me. I was actually hoping to milk more than one date out of you if you argued. But Wes is in town and actually wanted to go out rather than just wat-"

"Emily is _Wes'_ daughter?" Kurt cut Blaine off.

"Yeah. I thought you would have figured that out..."

"No, I didn't. Is he married now?"

"Mhm. I was the best man at his wedding. Why don't we sit?"

Kurt hadn't even noticed they were still standing looking at the spot Emily ran out of.

"Okay. Yeah. Sitting's good." They sat down at the booth facing each other.

"I picked here because it's loud enough that we can have a conversation without being overheard. And Emily loves the place."

"I could tell," Kurt said as a real smile reached his lips. Blaine smiled in return.

"So you actually showed up tonight. Now I owe you my end of the bargain. Make yourself comfortable Kurt. It's a long story."

"Well we have until Emily runs out of tokens..."

"And I can always buy her more," Blaine finished meeting Kurt's eyes. "Now...where to begin..."

* * *

_On Monday I'll be posting a new chapter where we will finally hear Blaine's story. Thank you so much for your alerts, favorites and reviews. It means the world to me that people are enjoying reading this story. ~Abigail_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Here we go guys! In this chapter we finally get to hear what Blaine has to say. Enjoy chapter 7. _

* * *

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Kurt suggested.

"Ahh yes, but where is the beginning?"

Kurt shot him a look and Blaine gave a dry laugh, "Sorry. That got really weird really fast didn't it?"

"Just a little." Kurt said dryly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Blaine, just...tell me the story."

"Well, why don't we start with your interpretation first?"

"Mine?" Kurt asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"I'm hoping that maybe once you start talking what I'm going to tell you will be easier to say." The only emotion Kurt could read on Blaine's face was one of sadness.

"Okay...well..." Kurt trailed off, feeling awkward with Blaine staring at him but he shouldered on, "It was the start of sophomore year of college. I had tried to convince you to move in with Rachel and I again over the summer but you just plain refused. 'I want the full college experience Kurt!' I can't even tell you how many times I heard that over the summer. I had wanted you to live with us so badly because that was our plan from junior year in high school, and then you decided that you wanted to dorm. And I thought I had my heart broken then...

"But anyway. It was a Saturday afternoon and instead of me staying in your dorm or you coming to spend the weekend at the apartment you said you had a huge exam to study for that you absolutely could not afford to fail. You had never given me a reason not to trust you, so I said, 'sure, why not.' But I remember sitting at home and missing you, so much. And for some reason I had it in my head that you were missing me too. So being the good boyfriend that I was, I decided to go over and surprise you.

"I got dressed and ready and I just couldn't wait to get into your arms. The whole cab ride over I antsy, just thinking about you and what we might do when I finally got there. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat by the time we pulled into the parking lot behind your dorm building. I tried to get a look at you through the window but you had the shade pulled shut. I thought you must have been napping or studying extremely hard.

"A student let me into your dorm and I walked up to your room. I had a stupid smile plastered to my face the entire way. I thought I was being sweet, caring and loving, taking my time to come over and surprise you. I remember thinking that I would do anything just that way I could hold you and kiss you.

"I took a deep breath and I knocked on your door. I heard a muffled sound and I though I had woken you or pulled you out of deep thought. I took it as a sign to come in. So I did. And I found you on your bed. With another man on top of you, rutting against your leg as you sloppily made out with him. Tears had instantly come to my eyes and I think I let out a sob because you pulled your mouth away and your eyes widened when you saw me standing in the doorway.

"'Kurt,' you said, brokenly because you knew you were caught.

"I remember saying, 'Go to hell,' before I walked out, slamming the door behind me. Before I knew it you were calling after me in the hallway. But I just kept walking. I had nothing to say to you. You knew what you had done. I didn't need to tell you. You chased after me but I just shoved you away with tears in my eyes and took off running. You never did catch me.

"You called me though. I didn't pick up. You texted and I didn't answer. I wanted nothing to do with you. And it was fairly obvious you wanted nothing to do with me. I think the last thing I had said to you before running into you yesterday was 'Fuck off Blaine!' As I screamed it into my cell phone. You never called again after that. And that's it. You broke my heart. I hope he was worth it."

Blaine had not made a peep the whole time Kurt was talking. His facial expression had never even changed. He wore the same look of sadness and regret the entire time. But now that Kurt had stopped talking the look intensified. Kurt almost thought he saw tears in the corners of Blaine's eyes for a second before Blaine blinked and they were gone.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. I know you never let me apologize. I think, every single day, about how life would have been different if that hadn't happened. From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. This was not what he was expecting and Blaine hadn't even really told him anything yet. Even though Kurt was surprised that Blaine actually really did look...sorry, and sad. Kurt had never seen so much pain on Blaine's face. It was enough for Kurt to want to forgive him right there. Until he remembered all the nights crying into his pillow. All the tears that had fallen silently without anybody to know. The embarrassment... No, he couldn't forgive Blaine.

Instead he shrugged, "It's okay. I kinda got over it." Kurt wondered if Blaine could tell he was lying because he had never really gotten over it. He just always told himself that he had.

"No Kurt," Blaine shook his head, "it's not okay. After all these years you deserve to know the truth. Are you ready for my side of the story?"

"That's kinda why I'm here Blaine. Sitting in a _Chuck E. Cheese_. In jeans in a tee shirt. With you."

Blaine smiled the most depressing smile Kurt had ever seen before he opened his mouth to talk, "The man that you saw with me...his name is Hunter." Blaine stopped and took a deep breath.

"Is that all I get?" Kurt couldn't help himself.

Blaine chuckled sadly, "No no. There's more. Hunter and I were friends before I ever even met you. Before I transferred to Dalton even. He was my best friend before I actually did transfer. He was the first person I came out to, and vice versa. He was there with me when I came out to my parents and the summer my dad tried to bond with me rebuilding that stupid car. We were close. But we were never more than friends.

"But we were both bullied. And we dealt with the bullies together. We had each other's backs. So when I transferred to Dalton...he wasn't exactly thrilled. We had a huge fight and falling out. That's why I never told you about him, or anybody from Dalton. Dalton was my place to start over. But Hunter...he thought I was running away with my tail between my legs. That I was too much of a wimp to stand up to them. And I was, I knew he was right, but I fought him."

"Wait," Kurt interrupted, "is he the one that got beat up with you when you went to that Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"You remember that?" Blaine looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I do. Is he?" Kurt pressed.

"Yes. Like I told you then we were going as friends. But you of all people know how people can be Kurt. And you can see why Hunter was so upset that I was running away. Hunter never had a problem standing up to the bullies. I admired that about him. I envied him. But I couldn't do it Kurt. I ran. I found a safe haven at Dalton, and then you came along and my life changed forever. I fell in love with you. You were the first person I ever loved. Don't ever think that it was Hunter. Because it was always you."

Blaine stopped talking again. If Kurt didn't think Blaine could have looked any more upset before, the look on Blaine's face proved him wrong again. This time Kurt was sure that he saw tears in Blaine's eyes. Almost as if it hurt him to be this honest. Kurt's heart ached for the man in front of him, this vulnerable, and miserable version of Blaine.

"I believe you Blaine." Kurt didn't know why he did. But he did, he believed that he was the first person Blaine had ever loved.

"You have no reason to. And I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. But I'm glad that you do. That makes the rest of the story a little easier. Are you okay if I continue?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine sighed, "Hunter and I hadn't spoken since I transferred. That was until the beginning of sophomore year of college. He had tracked me down from Ohio because he had something he needed to tell me. Hunter was diagnosed with cancer."

Kurt pulled in a shocked breath but Blaine just continued on.

"I remember when my phone rang. I knew it was a number from home from the area code. But I had no idea who was waiting on the other end of it. I was shocked when it was Hunter's voice on the line. We hadn't spoken in years and then he was calling me? All I was, was confused. Until Hunter started to tell me that he had been diagnosed with cancer. My heart started to tear apart. The person that I had known for forever was going to _die_. The person that got me though the roughest time in my life was going to be gone...just like that.

"It was different when we just didn't talk to each other. He was still _there, _you know? But he wasn't going to be. They were going to start putting him through chemo and everything but they had told him they didn't have high hopes of his survival. Can you imagine that, being nineteen years old and being told you were going to die? I started sobbing, they raked through my entire body. I didn't think I could ever cry harder than I did in that moment.

"Especially when Hunter told me that that wasn't the only reason that he called. He called to tell me how sorry _he _was that we stopped talking. How sorry HE was when it was _I _that ran away. My heart was being ripped open when he told me that he couldn't die with that regret on his conscious, that he had to tell me how sorry and how much he regretted the whole thing."

Kurt had never heard a person with more misery in their voice. He knew that Blaine was holding it together with every ounce of strength he had in him. Kurt was about to let Blaine off the hook, tell him that he didn't have to continue talking but then Blaine opened his mouth again, "I asked him if there was anything I could do. Anything. I would have flown back to Ohio in that instant if he wanted me to.

"He told me that the thing that he was most upset about was that he was never going to find someone to be intimate with. Someone that he could hold at night and tell him that he loved him. Someone to wake up next to. He said he felt like he had gone through his life not knowing what it was all about. I couldn't give him that Kurt. Because I was in love with you. I had never loved Hunter in any more than a brotherly sort of way. But I could give him a chance to be intimate with someone for the first time in his life before he died.

"From someone he trusted, even if he didn't love. Someone that would make it right for him. Someone that would make love to him and not use him. I told him about you. How I was in love with you and planned to marry you someday. I told him that I would give him that chance to be close to someone in that way before he died.

"So I flew him up here the next day. Before they started the chemo and he became even sicker. I didn't tell you because I thought that you wouldn't understand for some reason. I thought you would break up with me, even if I told you the whole story. I was stupid, and wrong. I was so wrong Kurt. I should have told you. Even if you hadn't understood, it would have been better than what happened. I know now, from looking at you, that you would have. You would have been able to understand, even if you didn't like it.

"I made up a bullshit excuse. And I was going to make love to Hunter. That way he could die knowing what life was about. Having a moment of something like what I had with you. Just a moment. Then you came though the door and told me to go to hell. You ran away from me. Hunter spent the night holding me while I cried myself to sleep instead of the other way around. No, we never had sex. We got as far as you saw. I couldn't do it after what happened."

Tears were now falling freely down both Kurt and Blaine's faces. They were two grown men sitting in a _Chuck E. Cheese_ crying about lost love, misunderstandings, and death. Kurt was still watching Blaine and his heart was swollen. How could he have done this? He made such a mess of three peoples lives forever. Why hadn't he just listened to Blaine seven years ago? Then Blaine started smiling. Kurt was about to yell at him but he started talking again.

"You know what the amazing thing is? Hunter's chemo did work. It was a one in a million chance, and it happened. Hunter grew up and he did fall in love. They are a beautiful couple and have two wonderful children. Hunter and I still talk, but we never got as close as we did back in high school. Too much time had passed and I blamed losing you on him. Even if I never admitted it, even to myself. Hunter knew that I had lost you, the man I loved with everything I had because of him. It was almost too much for him to take but I told him that he had to get through it because I couldn't lose him too. And he did."

Kurt smiled though his tears just like Blaine was.

"That's my story Kurt. The story I should have made you listen to seven years ago."

Kurt was at a loss for words. He was at a loss for emotions.

"Blaine," he finally started, "I am so sorry I never gave you a chance to explain what happened."

"No Kurt. You have nothing to be sorry for. Well...you do. But I made the bigger mistake by not telling you. If I had just been honest with you..."

They both left the thought in the air for a few moments. In Kurt's mind eye he started to see them married with a baby of their own...

"If I had just given you a chance to explain..." Kurt whispered.

They settled back into silence as Kurt's fantasy grew more involved. What if they were bring their own daughter here instead of Wes'? What would she look like? Who's attitude would she have gotten...Blaine's voice pulled him out of his reprieve.

"Kurt, I know it's too much for me to ask you for your forgiveness. And too much for me to even say anything about you coming back to me. But I lost you once. And I'm not losing you again. I refuse to. I intend to earn your trust back, and then maybe, if I'm really lucky...I'll win back what I once had."

Kurt just sputtered incoherently. Blaine smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah I thought you would say something like that. I'm just glad it didn't involve cussing me out. Another reason why I picked here...I thought ahead." Blaine winked.

Kurt just continued to stare at him like he couldn't believe Blaine was sitting before him, and he still had dried tear tracks on his face. How could the night's mood have changed so quickly?

"Ah Kurt give me more credit than that! I know you and I've learned something since high school. I won't be singing to you in any Gaps so don't worry about it." He waved his hand in a nonchalant way.

Kurt finally regained his vocal chords, "I-Is that why you took that job at the coffee shop? To work close to where I live?"

"Still sharp as a tack I see," Blaine smiled that damn charming smile and Kurt had the urge to slap him.

"Blaine fuc-"

"Shush Kurt, there are lots of kids around. Just be prepared. I'm not planning on letting go of you ever again."

* * *

_As always I will be posting the next chapter on Thursday. See you then! ~Abigail_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Thursday again! Wow. I can't believe we are already on chapter 8. Thank you so much for all of support you have been giving me. It means the world._

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Kurt continued to look at Blaine like he had gone insane as Blaine grinned cheekily back at him. There were so many emotions and thoughts rushing through Kurt's head. He had no idea what to feel or say first. He was truly at a loss for words. It was too much information all at once and his brain couldn't handle it all. He needed to think, to process. Kurt had just went from knowing in his head that the only man he had ever loved had forgotten about him for some shiny new toy, to finding out how selfless Blaine had been in the act. He really had no idea how seriously he should take what Blaine had said, if he really refused to lose him once more. He had to know, but in a way where Blaine didn't know what Kurt was thinking...he smiled as a plan hatched in his head.

"There is one flaw in your plan Blaine."

"And what's that?" Blaine put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the platform his hands were making, smiling cutely at Kurt while cocking his head to the side.

"What if I'm seeing someone?"

Kurt watched as Blaine's head snapped up instantly and all the color drained from his face. He looked at Kurt in horror, embarrassment and most of all...regret. Blaine's mouth fell open and started to open and close like a fish trying to get oxygen on dry land. Kurt's palms started to sweat as he took in Blaine's reaction...Blaine really _was_ serious about trying to win him back.

"I-I-I..." Blaine's voice pulled Kurt out of his own mind, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I never even thought of that, I figured because you showed up for the date you were single. Damn it. Kurt..." Blaine said Kurt's name brokenly.

Kurt smiled shyly, "Relax Blaine. I was kidding. I am single. For all I know, you could be seeing someone."

Fast as lightning Kurt could see how Blaine's mood instantly went back to giddy and happy. Color started returning to his face, as did his smile. And now it even reached his eyes.

"Nope!" Blaine practically sang. "I'm single as can be. I have been for the last seven years in fact." A light blush appeared on Blaine's cheeks.

Kurt squinted his eyes at him in disbelief, "Really? Nobody? Not since..." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say: 'me.'

"You remain to be the only boyfriend I have ever had, Kurt Hummel. I mean, yes I dated a little. But nothing...nobody...ever felt..._right."_

Kurt's shy smile remained, but he blushed at Blaine's words and cast his eyes down at the table in embarrassment waiting for Blaine to realize what his words suggested.

"Oh God," Blaine groaned and Kurt looked back up at him and saw that Blaine was beat red, "I didn't mean...like _that. _But yeah...no I mean no...but yes...but...ah! Never mind!" Blaine put his head in his hands and stared down at the table so Kurt couldn't see just how embarrassed he really was.

Giggling nervously Kurt said, "Well that cat is out of the bag. Don't worry about it Blaine. I," Kurt gulped, "I knew what you meant." Kurt wasn't ready to tell Blaine that he too had spent nights with other men. But he found himself wondering about the men Blaine had been with... What if they looked like him? What if they sounded like him? What if Blaine thought about him while he was-

Blaine cleared his throat breaking Kurt's thoughts. "Uhhhum. Well. Yeah...um...oh! Look. Here comes Emily."

Sure enough, Emily was coming running back to the table as fast as her five year old legs could carry her. Kurt tried to compose himself but he knew the blush wasn't going anywhere, and from the peak at Blaine out of his peripherals, neither was his. However, he doubted little Emily would notice...still...it was embarrassing.

"I'm out of tokens Blaiiiiiiiiiine," she whined when she reached the table.

"Out of tokens!" Blaine said in horror. "Now we can't have that can we Miss Emily? Here, why don't we go get some more. Kurt and I wanted a turn at all the fun you were having anyway."

Emily looked at Blaine her eyes as big as saucers, "Really?"

"Really?" Kurt echoed under his breath in annoyance just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Really," Blaine answered definitely and seriously and Kurt knew he was answering both of them.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Emily squealed as she grabbed Blaine's hand and tried pulling him into a standing position. Blaine responded by standing up like Emily was actually pulling him out of his seat, Kurt couldn't help but find it charming how good Blaine was with Emily. Once he was standing Blaine just looked at Kurt, waiting for him to stand as well. Okay, maybe not so charming.

Emily started to run back to the counter where they had purchased the tokens and Kurt and Blaine slowly followed behind her. The awkwardness was less intense but it still hung in the air. Kurt jumped slightly when he heard Blaine start talking.

"Wes never actually does a lot of things with her. I feel bad. Did you see how excited she got when I said we were going to join her? I know he cares about her and loves her and all that but he doesn't know how to loosen up with her. I can give her that. And plus, if I know you at all, I know your whole life is work. So we need you to loosen up too." Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt smugly.

Kurt sputtered, "M-My whole life is _not _work Blaine." He was lying through his teeth. "And shouldn't you like take me to a bar or something to loosen me up? Not _Chuck E. Cheese_?"

"Kurt, I'm trying to make you have _fun_. Not get you drunk so you lose all of your inhibitions and have sex with me."

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine in horror. Even though Blaine had leaned in closer to Kurt and said it lowly so nobody could hear them, it was still not the type of thing you said to your ex after being apart seven years and only having just met again for the first time the day before. Especially when your ex was Kurt and especially when Kurt had hated you for all of those seven years up until a few minutes ago.

Blaine started talking again, still leaning in closer than Kurt was comfortable with, "I mean, that is my Plan B if my whole epic romance thing doesn't work. After that I guess I would have to give up." Blaine winked as the blush on Kurt's cheeks deepened and his mouth opened in shock.

"Blaine-" Kurt started to retort when Blaine started chuckling.

"I'm kidding Kurt. Totally 100% kidding. But jeeze, you really _do_ need to relax and have some fun," he said bumping his shoulder against Kurt's. For some reason, Kurt didn't believe that Blaine was kidding. That didn't matter at the moment though since they were at the front of the line and Blaine was buying the same amount of tokens as before. He split them evenly, half for Emily and half for himself and Kurt. Emily ran off again as soon as she had her share.

"Come on," Blaine said as he started walking in the opposite direction, "I bet I can totally kick your butt at that basketball game."

"Please," Kurt said airily and arrogantly, "I've got the height advantage here."

"Ahh there's the Kurt I know." Blaine looked at him and smiled, and Kurt really didn't mind that his lips curled up into a smile of their own.

* * *

Emily finished her tokens around the same time Blaine and Kurt did. They were on their last game when she wandered over to the two of them and watched in awe as they went head to head throwing basketballs into the hoops of the caged machines. Kurt normally shied away from physical activity but he was determined to beat Blaine at something tonight. Plus he really did have the height advantage seeing how he was winning and Blaine was starting to get desperate.

Kurt could see out the sides of his eyes that Blaine was missing more and more shots as he tried to pick up his pace. He couldn't help but smile smugly as he continued with his fast, but steady and focused pace. Blaine growled in frustration next to him and Kurt laughed out loud, continuing to place every shot inside the basket.

"Shut up!" Blaine practically yelled as the timer got to 10 seconds left in the game. Kurt just laughed louder as he landed every shot he took while Blaine missed all of his. The buzzer signaled the end of the game and Kurt laughed loudly.

"So what was that about kicking my butt? Told you I had the height advantage."

"Rematch." Blaine growled.

"We're out of tokens Blaine."

"Blaaaiiiiiine, I'm tirrrrred." Emily's small voice came from besides Blaine as she rocked back and forth on her feet as if she was falling asleep standing up.

"Okay honey," Blaine instantly softened, "you ready to head home to Daddy so you can go to sleep?"

"Yes please," she said in a polite and tired voice.

"Alright then. Lets get you back to Daddy," he reached out and took Emily's hand while the three of them headed for the exit. Again it seemed as luck was on their side as a taxi seemed to come right for them the instant they left the building. Kurt got in first again, but Blaine followed directly after him taking the middle seat.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked. The proximity of Blaine making him nervous.

"Emily is about to pass out, I wanted her to be able to lean against the door," Blaine shrugged like it was nothing but Kurt saw the small smile that Blaine instantly fought back. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest in response. He was frustrated with himself because it was obvious that Blaine had planned this. Especially when he sat much closer than needed considering how small Emily was. Kurt could feel Blaine's body heat through his jeans and he just knew Blaine could feel the same. He shifted closer to his door without really thinking about it.

"Relax Kurt," Blaine's voice came from beside him and Kurt jumped a little for the second time that night. This time it was Blaine who wore the smug smile. Well, two could play at that game.

"Well if you insist..." Kurt shrugged before stretching out his right leg so it crossed over Blaine's ankle. Blaine shivered a little when the weight of Kurt's ankle was on his. "Oh are you cold Blaine? Maybe you should have worn a jacket." Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Kurt shushed him. "Emily is asleep, you don't want to wake her." This time Blaine folded his arms over his chest.

They rode the rest of the ride back to Kurt's apartment like that. The two men both with their arms crossed across their respective chest's and Kurt's ankle on top of Blaine's. Emily had indeed passed out slumped up against the door. Kurt caught Blaine looking at her fondly while she slept and he smiled to himself.

When they pulled up to Kurt's apartment building Kurt looked at Blaine and opened his mouth to say goodbye but Blaine just whispered, "I'll walk you to the front door."

Kurt climbed out of the taxi and walked around the back of it while being followed by Blaine. The door hadn't shut behind him so Kurt knew that he was going to be getting back inside of it quickly.

"I have to bring Emily back to Wes," Blaine said speaking normally and Kurt thought he heard sadness in Blaine's voice that the night was ending.

"Okay, well tell Wes I said hello and that his daughter is beautiful."

"I will. I had a very nice time tonight Kurt, even with all the emotional stuff."

"Mmm same here Blaine. Thank you. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." Kurt turned and started to walk away.

"Don't I at least get a hug? I mean, you owe me a hug after you so rudely beat me at that game."

"Rudely? I beat you fair and square and I didn't even gloat!"

"Please Kurt?" Blaine spread his arms waiting...

"Fine," Kurt huffed walking into Blaine's arms and stiffly wrapping his arms around his back loosely.

Blaine's arms instantly tightened around his frame, too tightly and Kurt was mashed against Blaine. He gasped at the closeness of their bodies completely pressed up against each other. "For the record," Blaine started to whisper right outside of Kurt's ear, "I let you win."

"Puh-lease," Kurt puffed out air into Blaine's ear while he said the word in retaliation. Blaine shuddered.

"Consider this the calm before the storm. You have no idea what I have planned. I meant what I said, I'm not losing you again."

Kurt started to struggle against him, wanting out of the hug. Blaine quickly released him but he was smirking at Kurt who knew his eyes were slightly dilated just from being so close to another male body for so long without. At least that's what Kurt told himself, that it wasn't because it was Blaine who and hugged him and whispered into his ear...of course not...

"Sleep well," Blaine winked, turned away from Kurt and walked back to the taxi. Kurt watched as Blaine climbed in and shut the door quietly behind him and the taxi whizzed away.

Kurt had no idea what Blaine had meant by the calm before the storm, but he knew he would probably regret this night. He should have never gone with Blaine and now he was going to have to deal with Blaine trying to win him over. Still looking at the spot the taxi had disappeared from Kurt decided right then and there that he wasn't going to fall for it. Even if Blaine had had a good reason for what happened, it didn't change the fact that he had lied, or all of the heartbreak Kurt had had to endure. No, Kurt Hummel would not allow himself to fall for Blaine Anderson ever again.

* * *

_See you all on Monday! ~Abigail_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Another weekend come and gone. As promised, here is chapter 9._

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

_The tides had been turned and now Kurt was under Blaine. Their shirts had been discarded but their bare chest's had not yet made contact. Kurt was staring at his boyfriends toned body in awe. He couldn't resist the urge to touch as his right hand came up to softly run over Blaine's defined abs. Kurt smiled happily at the sigh that Blaine hissed out through his teeth._

_ Kurt's teasing touch seemed to be too much for Blaine as his muscles twitched with the sensation. His eyes were dark with arousal and Kurt whimpered at how Blaine was staring at him so determinedly. He had wanted this for a while and it was finally going to happen. Kurt started to rake his nails down instead of the feather light touch. Blaine moaned and swiftly lowered himself down to Kurt's naked chest, bare skin meeting for the first time that night._

_ "Blaine!" Kurt whispered harshly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, trying to bring him closer._

_ "I'm going to make you feel so good Kurt," Blaine panted right into Kurt's ear, knowing that this was one of Kurt's most sensitive places._

_ "Fuck." Kurt called and Blaine chuckled, moving his mouth down Kurt's neck as he continued to laugh. The vibrations starting to make Kurt whimper a little knowing how they would feel even better on another part of his anatomy._

_ "That comes after Kurt," Blaine whispered into his neck, knowing what Kurt was thinking. Kurt could feel the movement of his tongue as Blaine said, "it's called foreplay for a reason."_

_ "Don't be a smart ass." Kurt couldn't help but call Blaine out, even in his current state._

_ "You love my ass," Blaine growled and then bit down into Kurt's neck, hard. Pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking, nipping at it with is teeth as Kurt squirmed under him._

_ "It's not your ass that's going to be fucked tonight though Blaine. You owe it to me to be nice," Kurt panted out, hardly able to believe he was able to get complete sentences out of his hazy brain. _

_ Blaine stopped working his mouth, instead lifting his head to look down at Kurt. The stared at each other for a moment, letting each other know how much they loved the other with their eyes. It became too much for Kurt and he pulled his fingers through Blaine's short curls to reconnect their mouths. Blaine pulled away shortly and Kurt whimpered at the loss. But then Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth, "I'll make it very nice for you, don't you worry about a thing."_

* * *

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!_" Kurt's hand slammed down on the alarm clock.

It was 7 in the morning the next day. When Kurt had gone back up to the apartment the night before, Rachel had been pacing around chewing on her nails. She demanded to know exactly what had happened and why Blaine had been in their apartment the instant Kurt had walked in. He had gotten her to take a few calming breaths and then he settled her onto the couch and told her the story of the whole day.

When he finished recapping the story that Blaine had told him, Rachel had tears welling up in the sides of her eyes.

"Oh Kurt! That might be the saddest thing I have ever heard. It's so great that he didn't _really _cheat on you though, now you two can get back together and he can move in with us! I really don't mind if Blaine lives here...I mean that was the plan all along and everything so I'm totally cool with the idea."

"Rachel," Kurt shook his head at her, "I'm not getting back together with Blaine. I refuse to fall for any of his tricks. You remember how much he hurt me and l haven't forgotten either. I am not going down that road again."

"But Kurt! You really should give him a chance! You loved him and he loved you and you were so cute together. I'm sure my dads had a rough spot once."

"Rachel, not every gay couple is just like your dads."

In response she had pouted and ran into her room locking Kurt out. But it was about time somebody told her... Even if he should have said back in high school...

Kurt groaned at the memory. It was too early in the morning to be thinking about this again. He had had a hell of a time getting to sleep trying to convince himself that he did not have any lingering feelings for Blaine. That Blaine had most definitely _not _turned him on at all when he pulled him close and whispered in his ear. That it was just his attention starved body. His hand could only get him so far and hey...it had been a long time.

And of course this persistent dream was only because he had Blaine on his mind so much lately. It had been a sick sense of foreshadowing that it had started on Monday when Kurt had first saw Blaine again. For the life of him though, Kurt couldn't figure out why it was this particular memory that his sleeping brain decided to give him every night. Even though deep down he knew that it had been that moment that he knew that Blaine really and truly loved him.

He didn't seem to have pushed the whole dream out of his head fast enough though, seeing as he was now half hard. Kurt slammed his head back into his pillow in frustration. There was no way he was using the memory of his first time with Blaine as spank material for the first time in seven years. Even though it would be so easy to just reach down...he could tell it wouldn't take long... Without thinking his hand started to move down and..._No_! He moved his hand out from under the blankets as fast as he could and took a few deep breaths. He just had to calm down. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of anything but what he had dreamed about. He sighed in relief when his erection faded away.

Opening his eyes, he rolled them at the ceiling before pulling himself out of his bed. Mostly in fear of his mind starting to wander for the second time that morning. He had to get ready, and actually get to work on time today. Plus, he knew Cathy was going to make him give her the play by play of the whole evening so that was going to set him back even further at work...he should have gotten up earlier. Instead he just ended up walking slowly into the kitchen to make himself coffee. Only to find the coffee pot gone. Rachel must have finally thrown it out because it was broken anyway and she had probably expected him to buy a new one yesterday.

Just wonderful. Already today he had to fight back a dangerously close call with his hand and his cock and now he didn't have any coffee. His life had just been getting worse and worse since Blaine had showed up again. There was no way he was going to stop at Blaine's shop to get coffee again. He would just go without or text Cathy to get him some on her way to work. Cathy wouldn't mind...

Kurt dragged himself back through the apartment to get ready for his work day, however he felt as though he was moving in slow motion. He really had gotten to bed late...and especially after the emotionally draining day he had and he was exhausted. Kurt knew he was running on pure adrenaline, what he could really use was some caffeine, but of course that damn coffee pot hadn't magically fixed itself.

The whole time he had been getting ready he was silently cursing everything. Cursing Blaine for showing up again, cursing Rachel for breaking the coffee pot... Kurt cursed Blaine's morals and he cursed himself most of all for ever having gone on that date and actually somewhat enjoying himself. He was about to walk out the front door an hour (and dozens of curses) later when he realized his shoes clashed horribly with his black pants... he really was out of it to almost miss that mistake.

Once he had put on properly matched shoes, he sluggishly made his way back to the front door. Kurt was trying to put off going to work as much as he could even though he now had two days to make up from. He sighed as he pulled the door open and went to take a step. Where he almost stepped directly on something that had been left on the welcome mat, presumably left after Rachel had left for work at seven.

"What the?" Kurt whispered as he looked down at what he had almost stepped on. It was a single yellow rose in a long clear glass vase. The yellow rose signified things such as 'gladness' and 'joy' as well as things like 'remember me,' 'welcome back,' 'promise of a new beginning,' and 'I care' Kurt's mind recalled for him. Kurt bent down and picked the vase up, bringing it into his bedroom. He set in on his nightstand and he smiled looking at it.

"Really Blaine? A rose? That's old fashioned, even for you," then Kurt realized he was standing there smiling stupidly at a rose and talking to it. He blushed for no one to see while cursing himself, again. He had already let his guard down and let Blaine warm his heart. That wasn't allowed! Kurt huffed as he glared at the peaceful flower. Finally he closed his eyes and turned out of his bedroom left the apartment very flustered.

Kurt stomped his whole way to the coffee shop. He didn't bother to look in the window and he threw the door open angrily. The bell went off.

"I'm hate that bell," Kurt growled while he turned back to glare at it.

"Bad morning?" Blaine's voice came from behind him. Kurt jumped and turned back around. Blaine was standing behind the counter with a rag in his hand wiping it off.

"Must you do that?" Kurt exclaimed holding his chest.

"What? Talk?" Blaine looked at him smugly. Kurt was really beginning to hate that look.

"Sneak up on me!"

"I'm all the way over here Kurt. Do you want your regular?"

"Yes. Wait...what?" Kurt looked at him in confusion and anger.

"Your coffee. Do you want your regular coffee order." Blaine spoke to him like he was speaking to a small child.

"Yes," Kurt said in a small voice as crossed his arms over his chest. Wait...no. He had come here to tell Blaine off.

"Coming right up," Blaine said happily as he started to bustle around making the coffee. Kurt walked over to the front of the counter.

"So. A rose. That's your big plan?"

"It's part of it," Blaine said conversationally. "Don't even try and tell me that you didn't smile when you first saw it. I know you better than to believe that."

Kurt stared angrily down at the counter. Blaine was right. It really had made him smile. It was actually an incredibly sweet gesture- _No! _Kurt shook his head like he had been slapped. Not knowing Blaine had turned to give him his coffee and had seen the whole thing until he cleared his throat. Kurt jumped again at the sound and blushed deeply at the smile Blaine had on his face. Like he knew what was going on inside Kurt's mind.

"At war with yourself? Realizing you still have feelings for someone that just unexpectedly came back into your life? Someone from high school perhaps? Someone that never forgot your coffee order? Someone who has really untidy hair? Hmmm? Someone like...me?" Blaine grinned cheekily at him.

"Like I could ever have feelings for someone that had hair that looked like an un-groomed poodle."

"You wound me Kurt! Rachel told me just today how nice my hair looked."

"Rachel?" Kurt said with scorn.

"Yeah that girl that you live with that made-out with me at a party once."

"Yes Blaine. I know who Rachel is. But why would she come here."

"Well unlike some people I know," Blaine looked at him directly, "she knows how to apologize and wanted to apologize for her behavior yesterday. That I had caught her off guard and that she hoped she hadn't scared me away. I assured her that if you hadn't yet that nothing she could ever do would scare me away."

"I'm sure she just felt much better after you made that so clear for her. Actually, if you two are getting along so well why don't you woo _her_ and leave _me_ alone?"

"I'm gay Kurt. Unless you don't remember how much I liked sucking your co-"

Kurt looked at him in horror, "We're in _public _Blaine!"

"Oh so you _do _remember. I mean I always guessed they were pretty unforgettable if they were anything like what you used to do to m-"

"Shut. Up." Kurt was blushing crimson. Of course he remembered, especially with that dream bringing back all sorts of memories... No. No way. This could not be happening right now. Absolutely not. Kurt noticed that Blaine's whole frame was shaking with laughter. Great, now he was wiping tears away with the back of his hand.

"Your plan is failing miserably Blaine Anderson. Exactly why would I want someone back in my life that just embarrasses me."

Blaine's laughter was slowing, "You're right. I apologize. But you just make it so damn easy. And I've kinda always loved your blush," he admitted a light blush dusting his cheek bones. Which in turn made Kurt blush more, if it were possible, which made Kurt beyond frustrated.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt smirked and then turned to leave.

"Aw Kurt don't go. I was just trying to make you laugh."

"Well, you didn't. Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine sighed audibly, "Have a good day at work." He sounded defeated. Good. "But remember, I'm not giving up this easily. I've waited far too long to get you back. This means nothing."

Kurt's back stiffened in response and he walked out the door with his coffee.

* * *

_Chapter 10 will be up on Thursday! Thank you for taking the time to read and review, alert and favorite. I am blown away by how many of you are reading my story. I love everyone of you. You're all the best! ~Abigail_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ Hello all! Weekend is almost here and I've got chapter 10 for you. _

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Kurt was so mad and embarrassed by the way Blaine had acted and by what had been _said,_ that he actually got to work in record time. Kurt figured he had literately been stomping his whole way to work, too lost in his haze of anger to even notice. When he did get to his building, he swung the door open viciously and some of the coffee from his untouched cup spilled over onto his hand.

"Ow! God damn that's hot! I hate you Blaine," Kurt cursed under his breath.

"Umm...my name's Bill. But close enough. Good morning Mr. Hum- I mean Kurt." Bill flashed a smile at Kurt from behind his counter.

"Oh! Hi Bill. I'm sorry I forgot you were there. I do know your name." Bill blushed and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the response.

"Oh don't worry about it M- Kurt. People seem to forget I'm here all the time," he said bitterly but Kurt didn't seem to notice. His mind had moved on to being pissed off at Blaine again. He was now glaring at his coffee with hate.

"Do you drink coffee Bill?" Kurt questioned still staring at the cup.

"Umm yes. Why?"

"Do you want this?" He finally looked up to meet Bill's gaze.

Bill looked taken aback. "Is it not what you w-wanted? Cause I can go run and get something e-else for you if you just want to tell me your order."

Bill started to stand up but Kurt stopped him, "Oh no no! No I'm sure this is exactly what I wanted." His tone showed his distaste.

"Then why-"

"I'm just too pissed off at the person who made this to actually drink it."

Bill's eyebrows unfurrowed, "Oh. Rude barista?"

Kurt laughed without any real humor in his voice, "Oh you have no idea. Do you want it? I didn't take a sip of it or anything so you don't have to worry about my germs."

"Oh no! I mean I would gladly- um...yes. I-I want the coffee. Thank you Mr- Kurt."

"No problem! I'm just glad it's not going to waste after I kinda stole it..." He reached his hand out to pass the coffee over to Bill. Bill reached out and took it from Kurt's grasp and Kurt didn't notice the little sound Bill made when their hands touched because he was back onto the subject of Blaine.

"Tell me Bill...do the men that work at your coffee shop bring up sucking your cock just casually or am I right to think that that was rude?"

Kurt's eyes flicked up to look at Bill who promptly spit out the sip of the coffee he had just taken.

"Excuse me?" Bill said choking.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror at what he had said. "Oh no! I didn't mean to imply that your gay! I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't offend you too much...sometimes when I think about...this man...the man that made the coffee...I just stop thinking correctly."

"Oh don't worry about that M- Kurt. I am gay... I'm not offended at all. I was just taken aback but the...bluntness of your question."

"Right," Kurt grimaced, "well, now that I have embarrassed myself yet again in the last fifteen minutes I'm going to leave now."

Kurt walked over to the elevators without another look at Bill. He was too embarrassed with himself to make eye contact with the man. If Bill didn't hate him already...now he was sure to.

The elevator dinged and Kurt climbed inside as he heard Bill's voice, "To answer your question... no, they don't..." Kurt chuckled slightly as the doors shut behind him so he wasn't able to hear the rest of what Bill was saying. Maybe he didn't completely hate him after all...

Kurt walked quickly to his desk after that. Putting his imaginary blinders up that way he wouldn't continue to embarrass himself in front of any more people. Bill and Blaine were more than enough for the whole day, he could deal with people thinking he was in a bad mood-because he was... but he didn't want to blush one more time. Kurt was so relived to reach his desk that he practically jumped into his chair and proceeded to slam his head directly onto his desk.

"This is the second day in a row I've found you in the pretty much same position. This can't be good..."

Kurt looked up to find Cathy in his office. She looked exactly how he felt but at least she had a valid excuse...then he noticed something in her hand.

"Coffee..." Kurt groaned.

Cathy looked at him like he had three heads, "Do you want my coffee?"

"Can I? Do you mind? Please?"

"Go crazy," she passed the mug over to him and Kurt took a deep gulp, "I brought a thermos today...remember? No bitchiness." She tapped her head to signify her headache.

"Oh yeah..._How is your hangover?_!" Kurt said loudly and Cathy promptly slammed her hands over her ears. Kurt snickered.

"Damn it Hummel! Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because you love me," Kurt shrugged, "and this is an awesome job for someone right out of college and you know it."

"You got me. On both accounts. I drink because I care so much. Really."

"Yep. Sure." Kurt slammed his head back down on his desk. He wasn't in the position for long before he felt a hand in his hair yanking his head back up.

"Ow! Cathy! Watch it!"

"That's pay back for screaming at me."

"Okay okay! Point taken! Even?"

"Even. Now tell me about your night with _Blainey-Boo._" Cathy fluttered her eyes when she said that horrible name.

"Remind me why I don't fire you?"

"Because you love me, and you couldn't handle your life without me anymore and you know it."

"Riiiiiiight. Well...it's a long story-"

Cathy flopped herself into a chair and rested her elbows on the table. "We've got all day. I really don't feel like working. Now get those lips moving."

Kurt sighed in defeat and he launched into the tale again. Cathy stayed mostly silent through the whole story. Laughing when Kurt told her the date had been at Chuck E. Cheese ('God, Hummel. I would have payed big bucks to see you in jeans and a v-neck at some kids place.') And then he told her Blaine's whole story. She stared at him the whole time and sucked in a shocked breath when he told her how Hunter had been diagnosed with cancer.

He told Cathy every last word. Taking his time that way he would be able to get the whole point across as to what had happened seven years ago. When he got to the part when Hunter actually did get his happily ever after tears started to stream down Cathy's face.

"Why does everybody cry when I tell them? He broke my heart! You of all people are supposed to be on my side!" Kurt was outraged by Cathy's emotional response. He had been hoping for her to start cursing Blaine out and telling Kurt how much he sucked for what he did, but now she was just crying.

"I am Kurt. You know I am. Just...that is like one of the most selfless things I have ever heard. I'm sorry. What happened after that?"

"Well not much else. Other than him telling me that he was not going to lose me again. That he knew that it was too much to ask for my forgiveness, smart boy, but that he wasn't going to let me get away this time. And I know he's serious. He tricked me into hugging him last night an-"

"Just a hug? Damn. I was hoping you got some ass. No wonder your so crabby. Your level of sexual frustration must be through the roof right now."

Kurt gaped at her, "And what makes you say that?"

"You're so on edge today. Twitchy. Like...someone woke you up before you got to the wet part of the wet dream or something."

"Oh Cathy if you only knew-" Kurt trailed off. Cathy just raised an eyebrow like she wanted to know more.

"No. _No_. I am _not_ telling you about my relationship with my right hand."

Cathy chortled, "Trust me Kurt. Not an image I want. But seriously...did sex come up?"

Kurt winced, "Yeah. He let it slip that he's slept with other people but that he has yet to date someone since...me." He was shocked he was able to say it this time. Cathy didn't notice his hesitation.

"Well you told him it was the same for you right? Drunken one night stands and two, short, friends-with-benefits relationships and that was the most serious you ever got with someone since him."

Kurt shook his head, "No, I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"It didn't feel...right." But actually, Kurt was just embarrassed. Blaine might have no qualms about how he was still hung up on Kurt. But Kurt couldn't tell that to Blaine. He could hardly even admit it to himself...

"You still care about him." Cathy said. It wasn't a question.

"I don't know! And he sure can't know that," Kurt had tears in his eyes. It was just like Cathy to be more honest with him than he could be with himself.

"Why Kurt? Why can't you just let the past be the past and move on? Give it another shot. I know that's what you want, I can see it in your eyes."

"Because!" Kurt snapped and Cathy leaned back. "I just can't! I trusted him and he went behind my back! Even if he had valid reasons. He should have told me. He should have known that I would understand. But he just decided to shatter all the trust and love we had between us. He broke my heart and I don't think it will ever be fixed. I'm not letting him stomp on the glass that's already broken."

"Maybe it isn't fixed Kurt, because Blaine is the only one who can fix it."

"You sound like a damn fortune cookie," Kurt sniffled wiping away his tears.

"Only for you. If it ever goes out of this office that I can be an emotional wreck I will kill you. I know where you live Hummel."

Kurt actually chuckled, "I don't doubt you."

"So. Did Blaine offer any information in what his plan for the 'great seduction of Kurt Hummel' will contain?"

"No, but he did leave a yellow rose on my doorstep this morning."

"A rose? Okay, if you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it but...that is extremely sweet."

"I know," and Kurt allowed himself to smile, just for a second.

"Wait...did you say a few minutes ago that he _tricked _you into a hug?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"That is the second thing he's 'tricked' you into in less than 48 hours. Please don't let him 'trick' you into getting drunk off your rocker and him ramming your ass passed out in an alley somewhere."

"He told me that's his Plan B. Well not that exactly but getting me drunk so I have sex with him."

"Hmm maybe that would be good for you. Maybe one quick fuck and then you would be over him?" Cathy shrugged optimistically.

"Sadly, I don't think that would work. Which is a shame cause Blaine actually _is _really good in bed."

"I knew it! I'm always right. Sometimes I wish I had a dick that way I could just have a gay guy give me a blow job. I've always kind of secretly wanted to know how it feels but I want it to be someone that's good at it, you know?" Cathy said while staring off into space.

"Don't come knocking on my door." Kurt answered throwing his hands up in horror.

"Why? Are _you _the only gay guy that is bad at giving blow jobs?"

Kurt scoffed, "Please. I mastered control of my gag reflex years ago."

"My my Hummel I'm impressed." And Cathy raised her hand waiting for a high five.

Kurt slammed his hand against hers. Feeling like maybe, just maybe everything would be okay. That is, as long as he didn't let his guard down and let Blaine back into his heart. If he kept his walls up he would be fine. Better than fine, he would be great. It was too late for what was already behind them, but as long as he kept Blaine in his past he wouldn't be hurt again, and that was perfect.

* * *

_I know that this one is shorter than they have been recently but don't worry, the next chapter gets us close to the 3,000 word range. Once again, thank you for all of the support. ~Abigail_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! I just want to let you guys know that I am starting physical therapy this week for an ankle injury and my appointments are scheduled for Monday and Thursday nights. That doesn't mean I won't be posting though, but because of this the updates will probably happen later at night or earlier in the day. Sorry for this change._

_But without further to do, here is chapter 11! See you all on Thursday. I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

When Kurt's alarm went off a week later he didn't wake up groaning. He actually woke up with a smile on his face. It had been a week since the dream had resurfaced. It had also been a week since he had last seen Blaine. One whole week, and Kurt couldn't be happier about it.

He didn't shy away from the fact that he thought he still had some lingering feelings for Blaine. However, he had decided it was time to do something about it.

The first thing was, he was limiting himself to one cup of coffee a day. He knew he would feel better about himself if he wasn't addicted to the caffeine. Plus the coffee only served to remind him of Blaine. He had caught himself more than once just staring into his cup sadly only to realize what he was doing and get so mad that he would throw it away. It wasn't going well; but he was doing it. The day that he had told Cathy Blaine's story he had gone to the store directly after work to buy a new coffee pot. That way he would never be tempted to stop at the coffee shop ever again.

The second thing was, he was going out for jogs in the evenings after dinner was eaten and the mess cleaned up. If you had told him two weeks ago that he would be going out for a jog each night he would have laughed in your face. But now, he loved it. There was something so freeing in the way he could go out and run has hard or as slow as he wanted. He got to drown out the world on his iPod and just let his body go. It was a therapy that he never knew existed, and it didn't cost him $3,000 a session...

He planned things for work while he ran, so he was getting more done. Cathy and he had been blowing through everything that they had missed in the day they had been out and they were moving faster than ever. They were actually ahead of schedule. Something that was a first. Cathy also didn't ask questions about Blaine. Kurt knew she was there to talk if he needed it, but she didn't pry. It was nice to know he had the support behind him without her always being in his face about it.

He didn't flinch when he heard Blaine's name anymore. Rachel and Blaine had somewhat re-kindled their friendship. They had stopped talking when Kurt and Blaine had broken up, due to the fact that Rachel wanted to stay loyal to her friendship with Kurt. Though, he had kind of always felt guilty that their friendship had ended because of him.

"Rachel, I have told you a million times that I don't care if you are friends with Blaine. Just don't talk about me with him and don't bring him over."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you anymore than you have already been hurt. I mean I only knew him for like 3 years so it's not that big a deal. No, I'm perfectly fine with not speaking to him if it will upset you."

"Take a breather. Just answer my questions with one word, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Good girl. Now, do you want to be friends with Blaine again?"

She opened her mouth to launch into explanation but Kurt glared at her. Slowly she nodded yes.

"Can you be friends with him without talking about me?" She nodded her head yes.

"Can you be friends with him without bringing him over?" Yes.

"Have you answered your own question yet?"

"Yes Kurt," she said like she was a little kid that had just gotten yelled at.

"There you go."

"But-"

"No buts Berry. End of discussion."

Surprisingly, it had been. She hadn't brought it up again. But Kurt knew that they had been hanging out, she didn't have to tell him. Rachel came home from work a little later now and one night she had even gone out and she hadn't said she was going on a date so Kurt knew she was going somewhere with Blaine and just didn't want to tell him. Rachel also seemed happier, now that she had someone from her past back in her life besides Kurt. Finn and Rachel still kept falling in and out of the same relationship but this time it was years in between instead of months. Kurt had been the only one around for a long time.

However, there was something that wouldn't get out of Kurt's head. Blaine's 'threats'. Kurt had honestly thought that Blaine was going to put in more of an effort than giving him one rose. Not that he was complaining... but sometimes he wished that Blaine had put in more of an effort. He obviously didn't want Kurt back all that much if he had already given up. But it was just as well because now Blaine wasn't wasting his time trying to chase down a long lost dream. Even still, a little more effort would have been nice.

But Kurt figured it was for the best since now he could really focus on his career and didn't have to worry about Blaine being a distraction. He had all the work he needed with his job and his efforts to keep Blaine out. He was on his way to being healthier and happier now that he really could put what happened between him and Blaine in the past. He could get his closure now. It was done. Over. And he would never go back. No, life was getting seriously better.

Kurt was still smiling lying in his bed. He reached his arms over his head and stretched his body out. He was tried, but not exhausted like he used to be. Water had replaced the coffee and along with that and the running... he could already feel he was getting healthier. Kurt actually was able to get up out of bed, instead of roll out of bed. When his feet hit the floor he pulled himself up.

He stretched his legs out when he stood. His body wasn't used to the exercise yet. Kurt knew that soon he would be able to take longer and longer runs around the city but for now his body was kicking its own ass. However, it was a good sore. It reminded him that he was doing something to change what he didn't like about his life. It was a great feeling, he was proud. Something that didn't happen very often for him.

He started to walk to the kitchen to make his one cup of coffee for the day. It wasn't as good as what he could get at the coffee shop... but Folgers had to do. He didn't have the time or the equipment to make himself lattes every morning plus he knew that it would be a while before he was able to drink another nonfat mocha, even if Blaine wasn't making it. Kurt had been doing so good that when he walked by the shop in the morning he didn't even turn his head. But he secretly hoped Blaine watched him walk by every morning and wished that he would stop in. This morning was no exception.

Every day Kurt made sure he looked perfect. Just in case he had something else left on his door step and he had to go yell at Blaine. Or just in case Blaine really _was _watching him in the window at work. He hated that it seemed his life was still revolving around Blaine but for at least right now, it had to stay that way. Soon he would be completely over Blaine for the first time since meeting him and he couldn't wait. He would put in all the hard work for it to happen. It had to happen. There was no other choice now.

So Kurt drank his coffee deeply and quickly. The cup was always gone too soon. But he walked back to his room to go get ready anyway. He flicked on his iPod while he walked by. That was also part of his plan, drown everything out with music. Even if he didn't sing anymore, he still enjoyed listening to it. And this morning he was in such a good mood, he even caught himself humming along. Just a little bit.

Once ready an hour later, he pulled his iPod off the dock and plugged in his headphones. Pushing them into his ears and grabbing his satchel he went to walk out the front door. He stopped and looked down at the mat. There was nothing there and he smiled. Blaine really had given up. It was too perfect. Kurt couldn't believe his luck. He pulled the door shut behind him and turned to lock the door. He ran slowly down the stairs and out the door of the apartment complex and into the city.

Kurt felt like skipping to work he was so happy. He knew there was an extra bounce in his step until he got to the coffee shop. He just wanted to walk by without anything to do with it but something caught his eye. It was closed. For the first time since opening that Kurt had seen. All of the lights were off and the closed sign hung in the window. So, definitely closed. But...why? Where was Blaine? Was he sick? Was he hurt? He wouldn't just call out of work for nothing...

No. It didn't matter. It didn't matter where Blaine was or what he was doing or whatever. Blaine didn't matter anymore. So why was Kurt standing here thinking all of these things? He shouldn't be. It didn't matter. He didn't care. Well, he was working on not caring, and to do that he _had_ to not care. Shaking his head he continued to walk to work. But he turned up his music to drown everything out and he had much less of a skip in his step.

He got to work shortly after and his mind was almost completely off Blaine. Kurt had been planning what had to be done today in his mind the whole way there and it had been an excellent distraction. He was almost as happy as he was when he had left the apartment. He pulled out his headphones when he entered the building and fished the iPod out of his pocket to turn it off.

"Hey Bill!"

"Hi Kurt! Good morning!"

Now that Kurt had been decidedly less rushed in the mornings he had made a habit to stop and talk to Bill. He had felt bad when Bill had said that people had forgotten he was there and and in talking to him Kurt had found that Bill was actually extremely nice and easy to talk to. He thought they were on their way to a very solid friendship. In fact, Bill didn't even stammer while talking to him anymore.

"It's a beautiful day out! I felt like I was dancing all the way here."

"Just as long as you don't sing out loud, people don't think you're too crazy," Bill said smiling.

"I don't sing." Kurt snapped.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No. It's okay...I just. Don't sing." _Anymore_, Kurt added silently in his head.

"Right. No singing. Filed away in the 'Don't Mention' drawer. I add something new to it everyday. Some weird shit makes you mad."

"Well, you know how your teen years are. Hell on Earth," Kurt said easily. Most of it had been anyway...

"Oh don't I know it."

"Were you bullied too?"

"Everyday. High school was the worst part of my life. The best day of my life was when I graduated, and I came here. Everything got better."

"I know what you mean. It hasn't always been easier here though."

"But better," they say at the same time. Smiles broke out on each of their faces.

"Oh!" Bill started, "I forgot to tell you. I'm pretty sure Cathy has a surprise for you upstairs. You better go before she has a heart attack from the excitement."

"That good, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You're gonna be thrilled. Or at least Cathy thinks so..." Bill trailed off with a funny look on his face.

"Well then I better go find out. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day Kurt! Oh, and go easy on him. He seems like the type that would break easily."

"On easy who?"

"Just go upstairs," Bill said in an amused fashion.

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed walking over to the elevators. He pushed the up button and waited.

"Go easy on who?"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Just wait 30 more seconds. She won't wait to tell you."

Kurt huffed. He hated surprises. Something about walking into more than a dozen slushies does that to a person. Soon enough the elevator dinged and he climbed inside. Before the doors shut he called, "Go easy on who?" But all he heard was Bill laughing again.

He paced around the elevator. His good mood dwindling again. Why was all this happening today? First Blaine not being at work, and now this...but this he actually had reason to be upset about. Not Blaine. Blaine didn't matter. Right. Kurt nodded to himself. And then he was out the door and almost ran to his office.

Kurt had almost expected Cathy to be there waiting for him but she wasn't. So he walked to his desk and sat down. He turned his computer on and then he heard the door open. It was Cathy and she was beaming.

"So, Bill said you had good news."

"I found him!"

"Who?"

"That personal shopper-thing-person! I found him! He's perfect!"

Kurt's mood lightened. This was good news. "Him?" Kurt inquired.

"Yes! His name is Joshua. He's gay but don't worry about falling for him 'cause he is definitely not your type."

"I have a type?" Kurt laughed, genuinely shocked.

"Yes Kurt. Everyone has a type. Even you."

"What's your type? Actually...what's my type?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Now's not the time! Don't you want to meet Joshua?"

"Oh right. Yes. Joshua. Tell me about him first."

"Okay. Well. He sure knows a lot about you. Are you sure your Facebook is private? Whatever. You probably have a Wikipedia page by now. He knows all about your style and the clothes you have out now and in the past. He is very handsome and has greenish hazel eyes. I actually couldn't figure out what color they were...never mind. Not important. He was downstairs talking to Bill when even I got here. Boy was here early. Said he didn't want to lose the job. But I told him he didn't have much competition. He seemed to find that funny. He's got a great laugh, great smile to..."

"Sounds like Joshua is...your type Cathy."

"Yeah except the fact he's gay. Doesn't look it though. Even with the ha-"

"Tell me more about him. Does he have experience?"

"Well, not really. But some. He said he dated someone a while back that was very into fashion so he could keep up. I also warned him about the way you shop. But all he did was laugh and say it was nothing he couldn't handle. Something about his ex being a horrible shopper so not to worry about it."

"Sounds perfect." Kurt smiled. This was all very good.

"He is! I already had him sign the contract for a year."

"Contract?"

"Yeah, it's this new thing Harvey is doing. All new employees must sign a contract for at least a year saying they won't take designs out of the building. It also states that the person has to work for a full year before they can be fired unless they do something major. But it's all legal stuff. Yadda yadda yadda."

"Wait Cathy. Shouldn't you have at least had him meet me first?"

"Oh psh. I know you better than you know yourself. And I say he's perfect."

Kurt laughed. "Well you seem so sure so I suppose he is. Do I get to meet him now?"

"Right! One thing. He has...well...quite the head of hair. But don't let that fool you. He's actually very...well...I guess dapper would be the right word."

"What did you call him?" Kurt paled at the word, people had always told Kurt that Blaine was dapper. But Cathy was out the door waving to someone.

Kurt watched his window glass wall, waiting for the first look at Joshua. And when he came into view Kurt started to chant "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no" over and over and over. Joshua's name wasn't Joshua...no...his name was...

Before he was ready, Cathy opened the door and the pair of them walked in. Cathy was beaming as was the man standing next to her. He looked like he had just won the freaking lottery.

"Cathy what have you done?" Kurt asked in horror.

But she didn't hear him because she was making flourishing movements with her arms and saying loudly, "This is Joshua!"

Then the man opened his mouth to talk for the first time, "Actually everybody has always called me by my middle name. My whole life actually. You would have thought my parents would have just named me it if that's what I was going to be called my whole life. But no. Most people don't even know Joshua is my first name. Please, call me Blaine."

* * *

_Sorry to cut it off right there! We'll see how Kurt reacts to this news on Thursday. Thanks a million for reading! ~Abigail_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Happy Thursday, everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I really never expected there to be so many of you._

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Kurt slammed his head down onto his desk, forgetting to cradle it in his hands. It made a sick cracking sound as the pain of it registered slowly. However in that moment it had been better than seeing Blaine standing in his office. Stupid Blaine wearing a big, goofy smile like he was the funniest person on the planet. Blaine who was now his _employee._ Blaine that had been hired as someone to go shopping with. Stupid fucking Blaine. How could this have happened?

"Call you what?" Came Cathy's voice, lacking any emotion, like she couldn't believe what Blaine had just said.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped his head up off his desk. "Blaine! Cathy, you hired fucking Blaine! How could you?"

"Kurt," Cathy said brokenly; her eyes bugging out of her head, "Kurt I swear to God I didn't know. I would have never done that to you. You know that. I would never. He-He lied! He told me his name was Joshua! You never told me his last name or even what he looked like. How was I supposed to know that this was Blaine?"

"Wait," Kurt said slowly standing up, "he signed that contract Joshua Anderson right?"

Cathy nodded.

"Thats perfect!" Kurt clapped his hands together while Cathy just started at him. "You see! He didn't sign his own name therefore the contract is null and void! We can just rip it up and forget this whole thing ever happened!"

"Kurt it's not that simpl-"

"Can I say something?"

Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine's voice. He had almost forgotten that the other man was in the room.

"What do you have to say _Joshua_?" Kurt said with scorn.

Blaine smiled, "My name really _is _Joshua Blaine Anderson. I wasn't lying."

"You mean to tell me that we dated for almost three years and you never thought it necessary to tell me Blaine wasn't your first name?"

"It never came up. Works out pretty well for me now, huh?"

"I don't believe you!" Kurt yelled. This wasn't fair!

"Kurt," Cathy said quietly, "he has a birth certificate. He had to show one for the contract. I told you it was a lot of legal stuff."

Kurt's jaw dropped. His head whipped back and forth between Cathy's completely white and scared face to Blaine's smug smile. "Birth certificate?" He whispered.

Blaine smiled even bigger. He reached behind him to pull out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. He took a few steps toward Kurt holding the paper out. It took everything Kurt had not to step away from Blaine. Yet he still reached out and took the paper out of his hand.

Kurt's hands were shaking when he unfolded the page. He looked at the top and there it was, the Ohio state letter head. His eyes traced further down the paper to find Blaine's legal name, 'Joshua Blaine Anderson.' His index finger slowly traced over the raised seal. This was official. Kurt's heart sunk. The paper fluttered out of his hands and onto the ground as he looked up at Blaine.

"Told you I wasn't lying."

"Cathy let me see the contract please," Kurt said slowly turning to face her. He was at the point of being so mad that it wasn't even showing anymore.

"I-I have to go get it."

"Then go," Kurt practically growled.

"Yes sir!" Cathy squeaked and ran out of the office. Kurt had never heard her call him sir before.

"Jeeze Kurt! Get a grip! She really didn't know. There is no need for your behavior right now. You are completely over reacting."

"Shut up Blaine. If you have any idea what's good for you right now you will fucking shut your mouth."

"You're such a child. Grow up."

Kurt's whole body stiffened. His arms went into rigid lines at his sides. He was fighting every nerve in is body to slap Blaine across his smug face. He had _no_ right to come in here to Kurt's work place and mess everything up. Kurt clenched his jaw and adverted his eyes. Just looking at Blaine was making him angrier. Where the hell was Cathy?

"Because this is just so mature of you. You set a great example. Hypocrite."

Then suddenly Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt. Just a few more inches and their lips would be touching. Kurt didn't recoil. He didn't want to give Blaine the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was getting under Kurt's skin. So instead he just met Blaine's eyes.

"Look me in the eye," Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face when he spoke, "and tell me that the reason you are so upset right now isn't because you still have feelings for me. Come on Kurt. You say that to me and this will all end. Go on."

Kurt just continued to stare into Blaine's eyes. His whole body was shaking. He was fighting everything in him. He wanted to do so many things at once. Push Blaine away. Slap him. Knee him in the balls...but the thing that was making Kurt the sickest, was how badly he wanted to just lean forward and press his lips to Blaine's. To take out all of his anger in one kiss. To make Blaine whimper for the first time in seven years...

"Go on Kurt." Blaine's breath blew across his face again. "Tell me you don't have feelings for me. I _dare_ you."

Kurt's resolve was shaking. His body was trembling even more now. He was losing. Kurt felt his eyes flutter and he was starting to lean down...

That's when the door to his office opened. His eyes immediately opened and he put both of his hands on Blaine's chest and shoved him away. Not hard enough to knock him down, but hard enough to get him away. That was close. Too close. Much much too close. Kurt's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Umm," Cathy was standing awkwardly in the doorway, "here." She held out the paper in her hand.

Kurt walked over to her and took the paper out of her hands. "Thanks."

Slowly he walked back over to his desk and sat down heavily. His felt like knees were about to give out. He placed the paper in front of him on the desk and he looked up at Blaine under his lashes before he cast his eyes down.

Blaine had been looking right at him. His arms were folded over his chest and he was smiling. Smiling like he knew exactly how badly Kurt had wanted to kiss him. Well of course he did! If Cathy hadn't come back; oh God, if Cathy hadn't come back...Blaine was winning, and he knew it.

Kurt shook his head and pulled in a deep shuttering breath and he finally looked down at the paper. It all went over his head. Cathy was right, it was all legal talk. He couldn't make head or tails of it. Other than the flowing signature of Blaine's at the bottom.

"There has to be a loophole here somewhere," he whispered more to himself than to either Cathy or Blaine.

"Kurt, Harvey wrote that contract himself. There won't be any loophole. You know how thorough he is."

He looked up at Cathy, eyes pleading. "I'll get a lawyer..."

"Don't waste your time," that was Blaine, "I'm here for a year. Might as well get used to the idea." And with that he flopped himself down into one of Kurt's chairs. His back leaning up against one arm rest and his legs bent over the other side.

"I think Blaine is right. We just have to make the best of this now. We can't change the past. He's here for at least a year. After that you can fire him or he can quit. But until then...we have to make this work."

Kurt looked up into the room again. "You were hired as my personal shopper, right?" It was the first time Kurt had really addressed Blaine.

"Right."

"Welllllll..."

"Cathy. Well what Cathy?" Kurt paled.

"The company doesn't actually let people just hire people to go out shopping with them. Even someone as high up as you. So I kind of made Blaine like...my assistant. To help me with what I can't get time to. So he's kind of your personal secretary as well."

Blaine grinned hugely, "I'm gonna be here everyday! Isn't that great! Now you can't just never say you don't need me to go out with you."

Kurt just gaped. That had been exactly what he had been thinking. Let Blaine work for him. Kurt would still pay him, he just would never call him into work. Things were going from terrible to horrific.

"How did you even know about this?"

"Rachel." Blaine said happily.

Of course, Kurt should have known.

"I told that girl to not talk about me!" Kurt slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Oh she didn't talk about you really. That night we went out. Well, she got a little drunk and then I started to ask the right questions and the truth came pouring out so it wasn't really her fault. She didn't really break your rule."

"What about the coffee shop?" Kurt had to know...

"I quit," Blaine shrugged, "that was just to see you. I knew you wouldn't resist a new coffee shop. So I waited for you to come in. I knew you would go home and tell Rachel. I also knew you wouldn't come running back with open arms, even when I told you the truth so I set the plan in motion. Find out how to get closer to you. Rachel was a big help. I told you I was going to earn your trust back. How else better than to work for you?"

"How else indeed." Kurt said with defeat. There was nothing he could do. His anger was still vastly present, but now he was just tired.

"Did you really think I would give up that easily Kurt? I'm offended." He clutched his chest in mock horror.

"Do you see how tricky he is now Cathy? Now you can't make fun of me anymore."

Blaine guffawed.

"Yeah Kurt. I totally get it now. I still say don't let him get you drunk. There's no telling where your limits are Blaine. No offense."

"Nooooooone taken." Blaine crossed his arms behind his head. Kurt wished he would fall out of the chair.

"You can go now Blaine."

"What?" He looked at Kurt with confusion.

"Kurt's right. You don't officially start work until tomorrow. And Kurt _is _your boss."

Blaine pouted. Kurt waved at him. "See ya."

"Yeah. Until tomorrow." Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the door to leave the office. "Until then," and he kissed his palm and blew air on it right at Kurt before smirking and walking out the door.

"Kurt! I am so so so sorry!" Cathy said rushing towards him.

"Not now."

"Kurt-"

"Please. Not right now. Give me at least until tomorrow. I don't want to yell at you anymore. Please, just go away and don't disturb me."

Cathy had tears in her eyes, it broke Kurt's heart. "Please Cathy."

She sniffed and turned on her heel walking out of the door. Finally Kurt was alone.

* * *

Somehow he made it through the day. But now it was five and he had to go home, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Rachel was there and this was all indirectly Rachel's fault. He wanted nothing to do with the girl right now. But what other choice did he have?

He made sure Cathy had left before he walked out of his office. She had walked by slowly, staring in at him. But he had just cast is eyes at his computer screen. Kurt wasn't mad at Cathy. He was just afraid he would start yelling at her because she was someone that he could take out his emotions on and she didn't deserve that. Most of Kurt's anger had ebbed anyway. Now he was just upset. And annoyed. And yeah...he was still pissed. But he had calmed down.

All of his emotions were mixed together and sitting in the pit of his stomach. It had been such a roller coaster day. He still couldn't believe how much he had let his guard down. He had almost kissed Blaine! The thought made him sick to his stomach. How could he have let that happen? It couldn't happen again, if Cathy hadn't walked in...Kurt shuddered.

Going home was the only thing left to do. So he stood up and walked slowly out of his office. He walked to the elevator and climbed in. Moving all on autopilot. The elevator dinged and he climbed out.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt jumped at Bill's voice.

"Oh. Hey Bill."

"Kurt? Are you okay? You look terrible."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah I feel pretty terrible."

"Want to talk about it?"

Kurt winced. "No."

"Okay." Bill said. Not pushing, just genuinely concerned. Kurt found it extremely refreshing.

"Thanks for asking though."

"No problem," Bill smiled. "You gonna be okay to make it home? Want me to walk with you or-"

Kurt winced again. "Rachel," he hissed though his teeth; remembering she would be there.

"Who's Rachel?"

"My roommate." Kurt said sighing. "I really don't wanna be around her right now."

"Oh. Hey! Do you wanna maybe come over my place for a bit? It'll get you away from your roommate and I just bought a bottle of vodka. Maybe get your mind off of things a little?"

Kurt looked at Bill. He looked so damn hopeful and he was as red as a tomato. It made Kurt laugh. A real laugh for the first time today since he had seen Blaine in his office. Maybe Bill could make him feel a little bit better...

"You know what...yes. I would love to. Lead the way."

* * *

_Again, sorry for cutting it off right there! We'll find out what happens next on Monday. Thank you for reading! ~Abigail_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry this update is coming so late. I had work today and then went right to physical therapy. Crazy day! On Thursday I'll be able to post at a more reasonable time. Thanks for putting up with the differing times. But without further to do... the longest chapter in this fic so far... Chapter 13!_

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Bill talked to Kurt animatedly the entire time they were walking to his apartment. Kurt wasn't exactly paying attention though. Neither to what was being said or where Bill was actually taking him. He had checked out of the conversation when they walked out the door and started in the opposite direction of Kurt's own apartment. He knew he would be taking a taxi home anyway so it didn't really matter.

Kurt was surprised though of how much he really didn't need to pay attention to keep Bill talking. A non-committal 'yeah' or a nod of his head was enough to fuel the fire. He had never heard Bill talk so much. He didn't even know Bill _could _talk so much. It was sort of overwhelming, and it wasn't the distraction he had been hoping for. But spending time with Bill tonight meant less time with Rachel and Bill had offered free booze so... Who was Kurt to say no?

This was all Blaine's fault anyway. Blaine's fault that Kurt had fallen in love with him in high school. Blaine's fault for their break up. Blaine's fault for working at the coffee shop. Blaine's fault for forcing Rachel to tell him all about Kurt's job. Blaine's fault for tricking Cathy into hiring him. Yeah, everything was Blaine's fault.

How could Blaine have done this to him! Kurt knew that Blaine would know how much this would have rattled him. Bitterly Kurt came up with ideas to get back at him. Blaine thinking that Kurt would be so upset that he would've gone out to a bar to get wasted that way he could have stalked him there and taken advantage of him. Kurt laughed in his head at the thought and how even fake Blaine wasn't going to get to him tonight. Kurt was going to a friend's house for a few drinks to get his mind off of things and then going right home and crying himself to sleep.

No, Kurt wasn't going to let Blaine ruin his day anymore. He would deal with the mess at work tomorrow when it needed to be dealt with. But for right now all he needed to do was go and have fun with Bill as his company. This whole thing was actually very sweet of Bill. They weren't that close yet he had still offered to comfort Kurt when he had obviously had the day from hell. Kurt found himself thinking how glad he was that he had befriended this man.

He couldn't help but wonder why Bill had offered the invitation however. Kurt doubted he would have done the same if the situation was reversed. He just didn't know Bill that well. But he figured that it was probably his trust issues...that were once again, Blaine's fault. Everything was Blaine's fault. Bill was just an honestly good guy. Something that Kurt thought was a dying breed. He needed another guy friend. All he really had was Cathy and Rachel and while the girls were great, sometimes he just wished he had another gay guy to spend time with as friends. Maybe Bill was going to be that person...

"We're here!" Bill's even more excited voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Really? That was fast," Kurt said looking up at the building they were standing in front of.

Bill laughed slightly. "I'm the one that should be asking 'really.' That was like a 40 minute walk. I should have offered to take a cab...sorry. I don't bring people over from work often. Or well...ever."

"Oh no! Don't worry about it. I like the exercise and fresh air. I guess that's why it seemed so quick to me." Kurt really didn't want to tell Bill that he had been in his own world the whole walk.

"That's refreshing. I thought all New Yorkers hated being outside. It's nice to find someone that I have this in common with."

"Like wise," Kurt said smiling at Bill. This was the first time Kurt noticed that he had to look up to meet Bill's eyes. Not by much, just a few inches, but still he was definitely looking up, Kurt chuckled a little.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Did a pigeon shit on me? Why are you laughing?" Bill started touching his face and looking at his shoulders.

Kurt only laughed harder, "No! No it's nothing like that. It's just...your tall." Kurt snickered again.

"I'm not that tall," Bill said furrowing his eyebrows, something odd crossing over his eyes.

"Taller than me. I consider that tall."

"You must have spent too much time with short people then," Bill said. The weird look in his eyes evaporating as he rolled them and walked toward the door of the building.

"You have no idea," Kurt muttered at his back as he followed him.

"What was that?" Bill asked has he held the door open behind him.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." Kurt looked up at Bill and started laughing again. His emotions were so shot...even without the alcohol.

"Right. Okay, now it's a bit of a climb but we don't have an elevator. Just follow me, okay?"

"You got it."

Bill walked over to the bottom of the start of the staircase. It seemed to Kurt that the building was a three floor walk up like his own. He followed Bill's figure up the stairs. He tried to not check out Bill's ass, but he was only human. Plus it was like...right in front of his face. _Not bad_, Kurt thought to himself. Wait...that was weird, Bill was his new friend and you don't check our your friend's ass's until you had at least been friends with them for over six months. Otherwise it was weird cause you just thought about their ass... They were at the top of the stairs now.

"That was fast!" Kurt said again.

"Kurt I live at the top of a three and a half story walk up. I can hardly even make it up those stairs without panting."

"I run," Kurt said shrugging, trying desperately not to blush because the reason the walk seemed so short was because he had been thinking about Bill's ass the whole time.

"You never stop surprising me," Bill said smiling. And this time Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Let's hope that continues to be a good thing."

Bill just smiled smugly and walked over to the only door on this floor. He reached inside of his front pocket and pulled out his keys. The door was unlocked quickly and Kurt followed Bill inside.

The front door seemed to lead directly into the kitchen area. It was small. Enough room for a fridge and a sink with a very small amount of counter space. A microwave was placed directly over the sink on the wall and in the meeting corner a small oven was nestled. A small table filled up most of the space with two mismatching chairs on either end.

Bill snaked his way around the table as he threw his keys on it. Kurt didn't know what else to do but to follow him. Bill lead them to the living room area which was bigger than the kitchen. A couch was pushed up against the wall that they had walked in on and a TV was on the opposite side of the room. A hallway lead down deeper into the apartment on the wall with the TV and the and the kitchen wall.

Kurt thought it was odd that you couldn't see into the kitchen from the living room but to each his own. However, he knew how claustrophobic the space would have made him. As he continued to survey the room, he saw clothes everywhere. The small table in front of the couch was littered with opened and tipped over beer cans and a half eaten bag of potato chips. It was messy, but it smelled and appeared clean overall. Kurt had certainly been in worse.

"Umm," Bill started clearing his throat and following Kurt's gaze, "sorry it's kinda of a pit. It's just I don't normally have people over and I live alone. And work has such long hours I only get time to clean on the weekends and it's Wednesday and...yeah..." He finished lamely.

Kurt laughed. Something about Bill made him laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've been in far worse. Trust me."

Bill colored, "Right. Well. Here." He started to rush around the room picking up his clothes. After he had made a person sized spot on the couch he started carrying the pile to the hall.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna throw this stuff in my room."

"Okay," Kurt said cheerily as he sat down gently on the couch. He watched Bill come back into the room and come back over to the couch. Bill started to pick up more clothes and he got most of the rest in his arms and retreated back down the hallway. Kurt sat back now that there was room.

Bill walked back in and flopped himself down on his couch and put his feet up on the table. He looked over at Kurt and laughed. Kurt was sitting rigidly with his feet planted on the floor and his back hardly even touching the back of the sofa.

"Kurt, I said relax! This is a no stress zone so...relax."

Kurt leaned back fully on the back of the couch. "Sorry. I don't go out very much and it's been a long time since I've been friends with another guy that isn't my step brother."

"I didn't know you had a step brother. What's he like?"

Kurt laughed, feeling himself relax into the couch more. "His name is Finn. He's 26, like me. We went to high school together actually. I set his mom and my dad up on a date in a horrible attempt to get him to be interested in me. The things we do when we're young, huh?"

Bill nodded, "What does he do now?"

"Well he and my roommate Rachel break up and get together every few years and they just had a falling out. He was living with us but now he is back in Ohio living at my old house with our parent's. He's in between jobs right now as well. But he said he's gonna start helping out more in the auto shop that my dad owns 'cause he just can't keep up with it anymore."

"You have a good relationship now?"

"Yeah. We do. It's nice. But still...I need a guy friend that isn't my brother. Preferably someone who's gay, someone that I can talk to, you know? Cause girls are great-"

"But they don't really get it. I totally understand what you mean. But that new Joshua guy is gay right? Maybe the three of us could get together sometime." There was an edge in Bill's voice that Kurt couldn't place, and he didn't care enough to try.

Kurt winced. "I-I don't think that's a very good idea. Oh and you might as well know. Joshua is his first name but everybody calls him Blaine."

"He seemed really interested in the job. And in you," Bill added, the harshness in his voice increasing.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Kurt forced a small smile, "Well Blaine is a very...intense individual. He knows what he wants."

"You sound like you have a past with him."

This time Kurt could not stop the snort that came out, "Let's just say it's something that is better off forgotten."

Bill smiled at that as he stood up from the couch, "And let's do that with that vodka I mentioned."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt laughed.

Smiling even wider Bill turned around and walked to through doorway to the kitchen so Kurt couldn't see him. Kurt sighed in relief. He had come here to get away from Blaine, not talk about him more.

"Hey, Kurt. I've got orange juice, cranberry juice and Sprite. Do you have a preference?" Bill's voice called from the kitchen, muffled through the wall.

"Umm, I've never had it with Sprite, I'll give that a try." Kurt thought the harsh carbonation and the burn of the vodka would sting his throat terribly but that's what he wanted.

"You got it!" Bill yelled back.

Kurt looked at the glasses in Bill's hands when he came back into the room. Small and clear, they had a few ice cubes in each and bubbly liquid. Bill sat back down on the couch and handed Kurt a glass.

"I should warn you of something before I drink this," Kurt said sadly.

"Oh God, what?" Bill said looking like he wanted to snatch the glass back out of Kurt's hand mixed with something that Kurt would call arousal if he didn't know better.

"When I drink...my emotions go a little haywire. Like whatever emotion I'm feeling gets exaggerated greatly and since I've been pissed off all day...I might end up screaming at you. But just know that it's nothing against you...just the alcohol."

Bill surprised Kurt by laughing, "Oh don't worry about it! I'll take care of you and calm you down if that happens. Plus it's a week day I'm not planning on getting hammered tonight and I doubt you are either. So don't fret." He patted Kurt's shoulder reassuringly.

"Just warning you," Kurt shrugged and took his first sip.

* * *

Three drinks later and Kurt actually was feeling pretty hammered, as well as pretty pissed off. The drinks seemed to burn his throat and stomach a little more every time and Kurt's hazy brain could just figure out that they were getting stronger. Which was making Kurt angrier.

"What did you do to this!" Kurt slur-screamed at Bill. "This drink is killing my throat!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt felt bad for yelling at Bill, especially since he was sitting right next to him on the couch.

"You wanted to forget. I'm helping you forget him, Kurt." Bill said looking pleased and smug.

"Oh." Kurt said quietly before he remembered what Blaine had done, "I hate him."

"Now is not a time for hating, baby. Just relax and forget all about him. Someone that looks like you should never be with a frizzyhobbit like that."

"He's just so..." Kurt waved his hand in the air trying to come up with the right word, _"Blaine._ Ya know?"

"Just forget about him. Let go of everything that happened today."

"You have no idea what he did to me." Kurt all but growled thinking of the way he had almost kissed him. When Bill looked confused Kurt decided to show him.

"Here, I'll show you." Kurt scooted closer to Bill and put his face a few inches away like Blaine had done to him earlier in the day. Kurt could see Bill's eyes trying to focus on his face and failing.

"He got this close to me," Kurt whispered now, "and told me I still have feelings for him. And you know what I wanted to do to him, Bill?"

"What did you want to do?" Bill's voice was deeper than Kurt had ever heard it and he was whispering to.

"I wanted to kiss him."

And before Kurt could lean away from Bill, Bill's mouth was on his. Stunned Kurt gasped and opened his mouth which Bill only took as an invitation. He moaned as he stuck his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth. Moving fast and hot all through it. And before Kurt was aware of what he was doing, he was kissing Bill back.

His hands went up into Bill's hair and he pressed his face closer to his own. He heard Bill inhale deeply as hands found Kurt's face and Bill started pulling him closer as well. Kurt's tongue started fighting against Bill's for dominance which Bill gave over quickly. He shoved his tongue into Bill's mouth and started his own exploration. He moaned deep in the back of his throat at the taste of alcohol in Bill's mouth.

Kurt's tongue started to thrust in and out of the mouth it was currently occupying. It had been a long time since Kurt had kissed anybody like this. His hands were shaking in Bill's hair. But the taste of Bill was like a drug and he just needed, _more._ He whined when Bill tore his lips away from Kurt's.

"I wasn't done!" Kurt said angrily. But he felt Bill chuckle against the side of his neck. And soon Bill's tongue was licking from his ear lobe down to the top of the collar on his button up. Slowly licking up and down and then he started to bite at the skin here and there. Kurt groaned and tilted his head to give Bill better access. But he really wanted Bill to suck hard on his ear lobe, why wasn't he? Blaine would have know to-

Kurt pulled on Bill's hair hard. Pulling him away from the side of his neck and reconnecting their mouths. Bill took back control of the kiss as he sucked Kurt's tongue into his own mouth. He sucked around it hard and moaned, the vibrations traveling right to Kurt's cock. He let out a harsh breath that went directly into Bill's mouth.

Then Bill was starting to push him back. Kurt let his body be moved and didn't fight it. Bill was now hovering over top of him, still sucking on Kurt's tongue. Soon he started to slow the kiss and that wasn't good enough for Kurt so he fought back control. He licked at Bill's bottom lip and then slowly brought his tongue back into the other's mouth, tickling the roof of it. He slid back out and repeated the same motion a few more times until Bill was shaking above him.

"God Kurt," Bill's voice was still in that deeper octave, "I've wanted to do this for _so long_."

Bill groaned out the two words and slowly let his hips fall. Kurt could feel how hard Bill was through their pants when their aroused cock's came in contact and a cold shudder shot through Kurt's body. He suddenly stopped participating in the kiss that he hadn't realized had already been resumed.

Slowly Kurt became aware that it wasn't Bill's thigh that his body was unconsciously thrusting against, but his hand. He tore his mouth away in shock and his eyes opened wide, darting all around the dark room. This wasn't what he wanted... When Bill started to undo the button of his pants Kurt finally took action.

"Get off me!" Kurt all but screamed.

Bill climbed off of Kurt and Kurt scooted the opposite end of the couch. "Kurt? Kurt, baby, what's wrong? What did I do? We can slow down. I don't mind going slow."

Bill lunged at him again but Kurt stood up quicker. Bill just ended up doing a face plant into the arm of the couch.

"Ow," Bill said turning over and looking up at Kurt confused.

"I-I-I need to go home now." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. Already starting to feel sick with what had just happened.

"Kurt? I'm so sorry! Don't go. Stay with me." Bill climbed off the couch slowly and then started at Kurt with his arms open.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. He kept running out the door and down the stairs. He didn't stop running until he was out of the building and into the cold night air.

Tears started to prick to Kurt's eyes as he turned and started walking in the direction he hoped was home. All of that was not enough to completely sober him up and he really hoped that he wasn't staggering. But he just kept walking, and soon he heard a car pull up next to him.

He looked over and saw that it was a taxi. Kurt almost wanted to sob with how relieved he was. The window on the passenger side rolled down and the cabbie leaned across.

"You Kurt?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Cab's paid for. Some guy called and told me to take you where ever you wanted to go."

"Oh thank God!" Kurt pulled open the back door and lunged inside telling the driver his address. He slumped up against the seat and did his best not to cry during the ride. Even though a few tears managed to slip out despite his best efforts.

He finally made it home and got out of the taxi. Pulling open the door to his building Kurt slowly walked up the stairs. Tears clouding his vision. It seemed like a miracle when he got to the top of the second floor. Kurt inched his way over to open the door, thankfully it was unlocked.

"Kurt! Oh my God! Kurt? What happened!" Rachel started yelling right away.

"Go away Rachel." Kurt muttered and walked by her, ignoring her yells. He walked right to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Kurt flopped down onto his bed and started sobbing, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

_Uh-oh. Come back on Thursday to find out what happens next. Thank you all so much for reading and your support. I couldn't have asked for better readers. ~Abigail _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Hello! This is the longest chapter that I will have posted so far at over 5,000 words. It is also the longest that will be posted for a while but we will be staying in the 3,000 range. I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter._

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning he was temporarily blinded by the sunlight streaming in through his window. He groaned and slammed his face back down. He couldn't remember why the sun was hitting him in the face, or why his pillow was suddenly so hard...he always remembered to close the shade before he went to bed. And speaking of the bed...why were his feet hanging off the edge of it? And why did his head feel like it was being beaten with a baseball bat? And why were his eyes so sore? What had happened last night...

Soon the memories poured into his head like a floodgate was opened. Blaine now being his employee and how it was Rachel's fault. Bill asking if he wanted to come over to escape her for a while. How Bill kept bringing him one more drink. One more. Each one getting stronger than the last and Kurt just kept getting more pissed off. Bill making out with him, and...oh God...Bill pushing him down on the couch...Kurt throwing Bill off of him and running out of the apartment. He knew it was a miracle that he made it home safe.

Kurt whimpered as he realized that his face was pressed against the top of his comforter. He had crashed down on his bed and never moved, that's why it was so hard under his face. It took him just a few more seconds to realize that he was still dressed in the clothes that had worn yesterday. Great...now he was going to have to pay extra at the dry cleaners to get the wrinkles out. Using a lot of strength he pulled his neck off of the bed and dared a look at the clock. It was 6:30 AM. At least he wasn't going to be late to work...but that meant that Rachel was still home and he really wanted a big glass of water. He had learned in his years that even though caffeine was tempting, it did nothing for his hangovers. Water and shower's did though...

He rolled his body up, vertebrate by vertebrate until he was kneeling on his bed. It was then that he realized that he didn't have shoes on. Rachel must have taken them off, Kurt thought. She would be comfortable enough with that but no more. Oh well. At least he didn't have to worry about his shoes on his bed not that it mattered since he didn't seemed to have moved since he flopped down. He stretched his feet down until they were on the floor and hauled the rest of his body into a upright position. It was going to be a long day.

Still, he moved across the hallway as fast as his body would allow him, sneaking into the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it behind him. Kurt had enough to deal with in the next coming hours without Rachel to worry about as well. He was never more thankful that they kept the towels on a shelf inside the bathroom than at that moment. Slowly he walked over to the shower and turned the water on as hot it would go. First off he needed to get rid of the knots in his body from the way he slept. Later he would switch to cold water, Kurt fully intended on using his extra half hour to take a half an hour long shower.

The next thing that he did was slowly peel off the clothes from the day previous. He felt like he was pulling off a second skin with how the fabric seemed stuck to him. When he was fully undressed he looked at the articles in his hands and frowned. Kurt was never this destructive to clothes and even though he could now afford all the dry cleaning...it fought against everything in him to see the clothes in such distress. He didn't even treat tee-shirts like this...

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it now. Plus he doubted he would ever wear the clothes again seeing how they would just bring back too many memories of what had happened the night before. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Bill...obviously that was not the problem...but there were many other reason's why he was appalled with his behavior the night previous. He heaved a sigh and climbed into the scorching water of the shower. Kurt hissed through his teeth as the water hit his cold skin but he knew his body and knew that he needed this.

Kurt stood under the beating hot water for several long minutes. That was one thing that he had always loved about the place that he and Rachel lived, they never ran out of hot water. He had tried...an hour and a half and 10 pruning fingers later, and the water was just as hot. The knots in his back slowly began to recede and he rolled his shoulders experimentally. There was no pain so he slowly began to run shampoo through his hair.

He had always found showers therapeutic, right now was no exception. Kurt felt like he was washing away the mistakes that he had made the day before. He moved slowly, methodically, washing every part of his body with care. He paid close attention to what he was doing for the therapy part of it and partly to keep his mind off the coming invasion of thoughts and feelings. But still...the shower was the place that he ended up thinking the most and he couldn't help it when it started.

Yes, he was disgusted with his actions but it wasn't because of the person that it was happening with. Well...he wasn't _that _disgusted that he had made out with Bill. Bill was nice, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and he must really have liked Kurt because he had moaned out at some point how long he had wanted to kiss him, even though Kurt couldn't remember when. It was just that...under any other circumstance, Bill would not have turned him on at all. It was strictly the alcohol and Kurt was appalled at himself that he might have led Bill on. Solely for the reason he really did want to have Bill as a friend. But he that was the only feelings he had towards the man, other than the fact that he had a nice ass.

There had been no exaggeration on Kurt's part that it had been a long time since he had another gay man to talk to about things. Yes, he had Cathy and Rachel but it really wasn't the same. He missed the feeling of having someone be completely on the same page as him, someone like him. Plus he really thought that Bill could be that person once they got to know each other better. They had things in common...just that Bill liked Kurt. And Kurt just...didn't return the feelings.

Then there was the fact that Bill and Kurt had only just become friendly in the past week. It was too short a time to harbor a relationship, and much too long a time for just a one night stand. Kurt had a rule to never hook up with someone that he knew for more than three hours, and it hadn't gotten him into trouble yet. He never liked having one night stands, it made him feel dirty and used. Still, he was human and sometimes he just craved the touch of another person and he had to act on it. New York was a place he could do that, he could be himself and not worry about it and having grown up in Ohio, he took liberties.

While all of these things were true...they weren't the biggest reasons that Kurt was so angry with himself. His main reason just sparked a never ending circle of anger. It made him mad that this was his biggest reason, but he had to be honest with himself if he was ever going to be able to move forward in his life.

It was Blaine.

If it had been Blaine instead of Bill, Kurt would still be at the apartment. Naked and under the covers curled around an equally naked Blaine. He would not have been able to stop himself. He wouldn't have wanted to. Just the thought of the possibility scared him as much as it was arousing. He just couldn't get close to Blaine in that way again. Letting him in would just letting himself be hurt by the same person again.

Kurt had learned a few lessons. One was if someone hurt you once, they can and probably will do it again. He had to pick and choose the people he was willing to be hurt for, and Blaine just wasn't one of them anymore. He had vowed to himself that Blaine would never hurt him like that again, not that he ever thought that the situation would ever come up that Blaine would...but still. Blaine had broken him. No, he had done worse than that...Blaine had destroyed him.

After so many years of people hating him for what he was, Blaine had really been the first that had loved him for it. Blaine had really showed him that not all people were evil and that he could be happy and loved. He was the first person that Kurt had torn down all of his walls for and Blaine had run circles all over that in cleats. Everything changed in Kurt that day he walked in on Blaine and Hunter. He retreated back into himself. Not letting himself really feel things because it was easier than being hurt. It was easier to just exist.

Blaine was the reason that Kurt didn't sing anymore. The hope and strength he felt when he sang was shot out of him when Blaine broke his heart. His heart had not been the only thing broken, so had his spirit. Now it hurt to sing. All he could think about was the happiness of the times he had sung in high school, with Blaine without Blaine, it didn't matter. All he could think about was the hurt. So he didn't do it anymore. Yes, he still loved music and appreciated it. But there was nothing to sing for anymore. What was the point?

He hadn't even realized that he had started to cry until his nose started to run. Kurt pulled in a shaky breath and wrung his wet hands together. He had to get it together. This was why he was doing what he was. Blaine made him crazy. And not in a good way. However, it was still nagging him that when Blaine had showed up it was the first time he had really felt any _real_ emotion in seven years...

The end of his half hour shower was disappearing rapidly. Kurt knew that he had to switch to cold water now to shock his body out of the now sleepy and relaxed state it was now in. Whimpering he reached behind himself and turned the water down. He jumped when the first few drops of the water hit is overly hot skin. This is why he avoided getting hungover, the shower the next morning was torture. Yet, he forced his body to stay in the cold for a full 120 seconds before turning the water all the way off. He finally felt like he could face the bitch of a day he had ahead of him.

Sliding the curtain back he slowly and careful stepped out of the shower. Kurt crossed the length of the bathroom and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and tucked it in that way it held itself up. Next he slowly wiped the fog off the mirror and peeked at himself. It wasn't a very pretty sight. He had large bags under his eyes and the whites of his eyes were mildly bloodshot. Kurt leaned in closer to the mirror and saw how pale he really did look. His eyes roamed further down to his next and he gasped. The hickey's there weren't large but they were numerous, and a vicious angry red. How could he not remember Bill doing that to him?

Continuing to analyze the marks on his neck he shook his head at himself. Silently he was wishing that the air was cooler this September day that way he didn't look vastly out of pace with a scarf tied around his neck. It had been unseasonably warm and Kurt knew that the news kept saying that the cold front was coming but it just hadn't hit yet. In his better judgement he knew that just because he needed today to be cooler meant that it wouldn't be, but he couldn't help but hope.

Knowing that the hour was slowly ticking by he cracked the bathroom door open and peered around the frame just to make sure that Rachel had indeed already left. He saw a white piece of paper taped onto his bedroom door so he knew he was safe. Letting the door open all the way he walked over to his door and pealed the note off. In Rachel's handwriting he read:

_"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Blaine called me after I got out of work and explained what happened yesterday. I didn't know that Blaine could be that vindictive to take advantage of me like that to get information about you out of me. But I want you to know that I DID NOT just tell him things about you and I am sincerely sorry for what has happened on account of myself. _

_ "I don't know what happened to you last night but I understand that you did not want to talk to me. I was just glad that Blaine had called to warn me about the state that you might come home in. He was worried sick about what you might do but he thought it would be worse for him if he waited for you to get out of work and make sure you were alright. Kurt, I know you don't want to hear this again...but you really should give Blaine another chance. I know personally how deeply sorry he is and how much he still really cares about you._

_ "Once again I am truly sorry about the repercussions of my actions. I hope you can forgive me and actually talk to me when you get home from work tonight. -Love Rachel_

_ "PS: Don't go wherever you went last night again tonight. I've never seen you like that and I never want to see you like that again."_

Well of course Blaine had called Rachel! That would be just like him to act concerned when it really was him that had caused Kurt to go out and drink himself into an almost stupor. Kurt felt anger flare though him and he crumbled the note in his hands, grumbling nonsensical words under his breath. He reached for the door handle and flung his bedroom door open, stomped inside and threw the note in the trash.

He stomped to the kitchen to turn on his iHome full blast. Kurt was past the point of caring if he woke up the neighbors, he needed to distract himself. He sighed in content as the loud music filled his eardrums and made thinking a little harder. Next he stalked over to the sink and pulled a large glass out of the cabinet above it which he proceeded to fill with cold water. Drinking deeply he felt anger leave his body. He had to get control of his emotions if he was going to be able to make it through the day.

For now though, he was just going to concentrate on getting ready. Taking his glass of water with him he slowly re-entered his bedroom and surveyed his closet. Knowing that Blaine was going to be in his workplace all day was stressful, and the need to look good but not too good was even more so. Plus, he had to find something that wouldn't look ridiculous with a scarf. He placed his cup down on his end table that way he could flip through his clothes using both hands.

* * *

It took Kurt the full hour to find a suitable outfit and to style his hair perfectly. He feared that he would be having to wake up earlier from now on to make sure he always looked prefect because Blaine was always going to be there. But that was a matter for a different day and now he had to face what was ahead of him. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before he set foot outside of his apartment. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Bill again this morning, and he really wasn't looking forward to talking to Blaine again. However, he knew what needed doing on both accounts and it was time to just suck it up and face it.

He clicked his iPod on as he slowly made his way down the stairs of the building. His scarf was securely fashioned around his neck that way none of the hickey's were visible, all he could do now was pray that it wasn't going to be another hot day. Sadly, as soon as he stepped outside he could feel that all his hoping was for nothing. Kurt could tell that it was going to be in the 80's today...it was a long way off from the 102 record breaking for September, but still too warm to be wearing a damn scarf. He shook his head and continued walking forward.

The walk to work seemed to take half the length of time it normally did. On most days Kurt looked forward to going to work, he enjoyed what he was doing with his life and who he was doing it with. Now, all that was shot to hell. He cursed Blaine in his head for messing everything up. But this wasn't all Blaine's fault. And right now he needed to talk to Bill if there was any chance of saving anything of the little friendship they had had the day previous. It was time to deal with this.

Pulling the door to the building open his eyes immediately were cast to Bill who was sitting behind his desk chewing on his nail. Bill looked as bad as Kurt did, if not worse, Kurt could tell that Bill hadn't slept all night. Bloodshot eyes met his and Bill sighed in relief.

"Kurt," it came out choked and cut off.

"Hey." Kurt said shyly.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? You like...didn't get hurt when you left did you? I was up all night, I was gonna come looking for you but I thought you might like...attack me. That's why I sent that cab after you." Bill spoke too quickly, eyes darting to and fro.

"Calm down, I'm not hurt. The cab found me not ten minutes after I um...ran out. Thank you sending it by the way."

"God Kurt, it was the least I could do. I am so sorry for...for jumping you like that." Bill's voice was steadier but there was something in his eyes that Kurt could not place.

In spite of this Kurt could feel a small blush rising on his own cheeks at the memory, "I-I hope this won't come between our friendship."

"Wait," Bill turned his head like he was confused, "you don't like...hate me now?"

Laughing nervously Kurt replied, "No Bill. I don't hate you now."

"Jesus. I guess I should have come with my own warning when I started drinking. I totally lose any sense of right and wrong and I get kind of...horny."

"Alcohol does horrible things to the best of us," Kurt reassured him. Bill looked like he was going to throw up.

"Yeah, but all you did was scream at me about other people. I almost like...raped you or something. I am sorry. I probably shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that..."

Kurt met Bill's eyes and he could detect a small look of regret inside of them. "So you didn't mean to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

Bill's choked on the inhale he had just taken and sputtered, "Wha-at? No! O-of course not! It's just you were there on my couch and you looked so _good_ and I had wanted to kiss you for so long and..." Bill said much too quickly with an air of falseness in his voice. However when Kurt watching him then turn a slight shade of red, he wrote the falseness off that had been in his voice as left over nerves.

"Is that why you always stuttered when you talked to me? Because you like me?"

"Yes, I-I suppose so" Bill said slowly, casting his eyes down to his desk.

"I wish you had told me that way we could have avoided this whole mess."

"So there's no hope for me then?" Bill looked up and smiled oddly.

Kurt returned a soft smile. "I'm sorry. Someone from my past just unexpectedly returned to my life. And I have a lot to work out with my emotions and this gentleman. Me being in a relationship would not be a good thing at the moment. But I do want us to have a friendship, just because I'm not...romantically interested doesn't mean we can't be friends. Does it?"

"No," Bill said slowly and quietly, "I have to ask though... Okay I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"Would I have had a chance before this person came back into your life?"

Kurt paled, "Do you want the truth?"

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a no and you're just to nice to say it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just...needed to know."

"Did you have another question?"

"Is the man Blaine?"

This time Kurt cast his eyes down and he whispered, "Yes."

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay."

Kurt looked up and met Bill's eye's again and they shared a small smile.

"Thank you for answering honestly."

"I'm sorry if I led you on at all."

"Lets just say we're even now."

"Deal."

"Friends?" Bill asked sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Friends."

The pair clasped hands and shook. A smile was shared between them and Kurt felt a lot better about the whole thing than he had when he had walked into the building. He had known deep down that Bill would never have intentionally taken advantage of him but he had to make sure. Now they were on the same page with where Kurt stood when it came to a relationship...or lack there of.

Bill interrupted Kurt's thoughts when he sighed, "Well I guess it's better to know now. Now I have a chance to work on getting over you." He teased, winking.

Kurt felt the awkwardness of the situation dissipating, now it just felt like they were joking around as friends. As equals.

"Good luck. I hear I'm impossible to fully get over." Kurt teased back

"Nah, I just need to get laid and then I should be all set."

Kurt guffawed. "Good to know I won't have two guys hung up on me."

"Well I never said how long it would take me to actually get laid..." Bill trailed off, an expression that Kurt couldn't place passing over his features.

"I'm sure you'll find an eager participant soon enough," he tried to reassure.

"We'll see." Bill said with a sly smile.

Kurt cleared his throat nervously, the awkwardness having returned. "Well...I best get upstairs. Lots of work to do. Umm...thanks for talking about this. I'm glad we could uh work things out."

"Me too. _You _have a good day."

"Umm yeah. You-you to Bill."

Shaking his head Kurt walked over to the elevator. His whole encounter with Bill really had gone better than he was expecting. Even if he did have to be painfully honest about his feelings for Blaine and how Bill just would never have a chance. But now he had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach from what Bill had said at the end of the conversation. Did Bill really mean that he was going to fight getting over Kurt? Or was Kurt just being overly paranoid about the whole thing?

Kurt didn't know how to interpret what was said and he would have to figure it out later because now he had to deal with Blaine. Which was really the last thing he wanted to do after the emotional roller coaster of a ride he had already experienced this morning. He was having a hard time just placing what he was feeling while he was riding upstairs in the elevator. Emotionally...he was already drained and he had no idea what was going to happen to him when he saw Blaine, let alone talk to him.

He sighed deeply when the elevator dinged and the door opened on his floor. All Kurt wanted to do was just run away and never have to deal with this. How did his life end up in such a mess in just a few short days? Oh yeah...it was Blaine's fault. Once again Kurt felt anger flame through his body as he marched to his office. He was sick of his drastic mood swings.

Pushing the door open he groaned when he saw what was sitting on his desk. It was a beautiful bouquet filled with lilac, white tulips, and hyacinth. The bouquet was stunning and unique, he knew it must have had to be special ordered and in that case expensive. Slowly he crossed the room and stuck his face into the flowers, breathing deeply, the aroma was calming and relaxing and he smiled.

"Good morning Kurt," said a soft voice behind him. He jumped, startled and pulled his face out of the flowers.

"Hi Blaine," he said back while he slowly turned around to look at him.

The shorter man was leaning against the side of the doorframe of Kurt's office. His arms hanging awkwardly at his sides, hands clenching and unclenching like he didn't know what he should be doing with them. Kurt had never seen him look so shy. But when their eyes met, Blaine pulled in a breath through his teeth.

"Kurt. Your eyes are like...really bloodshot. Are you allergic to the flowers? 'Cause I mean I basically just picked them for what they mean. The hyacinth means sincerity because I've meant everything I've said to you my whole life and I wanted to remind you of that. The white tulips means forgiveness because I'm really sorry for yesterday I wanted to apologize and-and the lilac...well the lilac means first love." Blaine ranted and then blushed.

"I'm not-"

"God, I'm such an idiot! I didn't even think you would be allergic. You never were before but... Here, give them to me and I'll take them away. I'm sorry. I just continue to shoot myself in the foot with you, don't I?"

Blaine had reached his hand out for Kurt to hand him the bouquet, "You're not taking away my flowers."

"But-you're allergic-"

"I'm not allergic. I love them actually. It's a beautiful bouquet. Thank you."

"No!" Blaine's voice was rising, "Your eyes are bloodshot. You are obviously allergic. Quit trying to humor me. You look flushed too. Kurt, I know you love them but you gotta take off that damn scarf. Here..."

"No! No, Blaine don't!" But Blaine walked forward anyway and started to untie the scarf around Kurt's neck.

Quickly he revealed the marks that were there. A choked sob came out of Blaine's throat as he involuntarily ran his thumb over one of them. It was a feather light touch but Kurt felt sparks zip through his entire body. It had been years since he had been touched so gently...and this was _Blaine_. Suddenly Kurt was aching for Blaine's mouth to start leaving it's own marks and he tilted his head without thinking. At the motion Blaine dropped his hands and stared Kurt in the eye.

"Who did this to you?" Blaine practically growled, punctuating each word.

"Blaine? What-"

"Answer me! Goddamn it, Kurt! Tell me!" Blaine was now actually yelling.

Now Kurt was outraged. Mostly at himself for almost letting Blaine in once again. But at Blaine as well. What right did Blaine have to yell at him about who he did things with?

"It's not any of your business!" Kurt yelled back moving behind his desk.

"Like hell it isn't," Blaine snarled as he walked to the front of Kurt's desk and leaning over it, "tell me."

"No! I will not tell you! You get no say in who gets to leave his mark on me anymore!"

Blaine winced at Kurt's words. "I know. But please, please just tell me." He was almost whimpering now.

Kurt glared, "Why do you even care so much?"

In response Blaine's eyes narrowed and he leaned away from Kurt, "Because I'm _still_ in love with you. _God_, are you really so dense that you can't see that? I've loved you _everyday_ since that first kiss! _I've_ never stopped. And you haven't made that fact easy Kurt Hummel. But _hell_ if I'm giving up. I tried, for seven years I tried. Not anymore. Are you happy now? Are you happy knowing this? That I _love_ you_,_ Kurt?"

All Kurt did was stare at Blaine while he was talking. Blaine was no longer yelling but he might as well have been with how much emotion was in his voice. Kurt had never heard anything like it, and it was something that he knew couldn't be faked. Tears spilled over his eyes at how Blaine just continued to stare at him. It literately brought him pain to what he had to say next.

"You have to understand Blaine, you _cheated_ on me. For seven years I never allowed myself to think anything different than that you didn't care me. You just waltzing back can't change that. Maybe now that we work together you can work on getting over me-"

"I don't _want_ to get over you! Don't you understand that? You are the love of my life. I _can't_ live without you anymore. It's you Kurt, it always has been, and it _always_ will be." Now Blaine was crying.

Sobbing Kurt said, "I c-can't Blaine. I can't do this again. I _trusted_ you."

"I know," Blaine said smiling through his tears, "that's why I'm here, that way I can earn your trust back once again."

"It won't be easy."

"I know," this time the smile reached his eyes and Blaine wiped the tears away.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not for you. Never for you."

Kurt smiled sadly as he said, "You work here now. We have to get along. So lets put this behind us and move forward."

"Deal. Can we hug on it?"

"Blaine. We are co-workers, not friends. It would be best for all of us if you learn the difference."

"Oh we'll see about that..."

Kurt couldn't help the twitch of his lips as they curved up into a smile.

* * *

_Emotional stuff... Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. I really cannot say it enough. Chapter 15 will be up on Monday! ~Abigail_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Wow guys, I cannot believe we are already on chapter 15 and more than halfway through this story. Just a little over ten chapters are left after this one. You all are so wonderful and I cannot thank you enough for the support._

_I do not own anything Glee related. _

* * *

"I'm running out of clothes Cathy!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw his hands down on his desk.

It had been about two and a half weeks since Blaine had unceremoniously started working for Kurt. However, since that first day things had been going better than Kurt had anticipated. Blaine had not made anymore serious unwanted advances towards him and he was actually very good at his job of taking whatever Cathy chose to throw at him that day.

Kurt was worried that Blaine would protest all the weirdness that happened around the office but he fit into the dynamic very well. If he hadn't been _Blaine, _Kurt would have been ecstatic with Cathy's choice. He probably would have befriended him as well. But since it was _Blaine_ their relationship was kept strictly professional. Even if a few times Blaine had made Kurt laugh so hard he had shed a few tears...

On another note things with Bill had stayed mostly the same...but maybe it had gotten a little more awkward. At times Bill would brush Kurt's hair out of his eyes or compliment him a bit too personally. Even though those times did not happen every day, Kurt was still unsure of how hard Bill was working on getting over his crush on him. He tried to not let it bother him however, knowing that things would take time.

"What are you talking about Hummel? You have more clothes than half of my girlfriends put together."

"Well ever since _he _started working here I've had to come up with a new outfit everyday. And it's not like I can repeat any of them. _Plus_, they have to be something that he won't just look over."

"You're talking crazy. I'm a chick and I don't even put in that much effort to impress my ex-boyfriends."

"Come on! A little sympathy would be nice here."

"Oh I'm so so sorry little Kurty! Whatever will we do since mean ole Blaine is just oh so important we can't repeat an outfit?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend's sarcasm, "Be a little more sarcastic. I dare you."

"That's a dare I can't except. But really...what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! I'm just getting desperate here."

He stared at Cathy sadly as she sat opposite of him at his desk in the office. Cathy spent a lot of time in there even though she had a desk directly outside of his office facing him through the glass wall. Blaine had taken residence at the desk on the side of hers that way he was at easy access to her at all times, plus Kurt could keep his eye on him.

"Here's a wacky idea...go shopping!"

"We're at work. In case you hadn't noticed. Which obviously you hadn't since you're sitting in my office. Not working."

"That's what Blaine is for, my dear."

He smiled, "You're evil."

"You love it," Cathy teased as she smiled back.

"Of course I do."

"You missed my point thirty seconds ago though. I know we're at work. But go shopping. You know, with Blaine. Since that is what he was hired for and you haven't really used that luxury yet. Plus if he's with you he can help you find outfits that will impress him."

"Please," Kurt interrupted, "like I need him to help me. Did you see the way he was eyeballing me that day I wore...wait, what? You want me to take _Blaine _shopping?"

"Yes Kurt." Cathy said slowly while nodding her head.

"Are you _out_ of your mind?"

"Well that _is_ what he was hired for. And you were just telling me yesterday how well he was doing and how you wish you could be his friend but that you would settle for Bill if you had to."

"Yeah. But-"

"Don't even say 'but he's _Blaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiine_.' I know he's Blaine. Which is why you should do this. Show him he isn't getting to you. Plus, maybe Bill will back off." Cathy shuddered.

Kurt had told Cathy about what had happened with Bill the day Blaine had given him the flowers. She had immediately started going off about this and that and how she wanted Bill fired and blah blah blah. How Bill should have never taken advantage of Kurt like that and what had Kurt been thinking... Needless to say Cathy was not Bill's biggest fan.

"Bill is a nice guy Cathy. So he made one mistake. Blaine hurt me a lot more."

"Whatever. So what do you say? You and Blaine shopping, yes or yes?"

Kurt weighed his options. Cathy did have a great point. This would show Blaine and Bill on how he stood with the pair of them. That he was okay with Blaine being around him so much. Plus, that Bill really did have to back off since things would never be romantic with them.

"I think you're right Cathy. Looks like I'm taking Blaine out shopping."

"Perfect," Cathy smiled, "I love it when I'm right. He should be back up at his desk any second now."

"What do you have him doing all day anyway?" Kurt laughed as he questioned.

"Top secret. Ahh there's the boy now!"

Kurt looked at Blaine out his wall made of glass. Even after all this time the sight of Blaine still made Kurt's heart skip a beat and then rapidly accelerate. He wondered if that reaction would ever go away.

Cathy stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey Blainers! Get your ass in here."

Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine chuckle and then slowly jog over to the door and walk in.

"What's up guys?"

"Well, Kurt here has a proposition for you," Cathy said as she reached up and squeezed Blaine's shoulders. Kurt had taken to teasing her that she is the only person that is shorter than him.

"And what would that be?" Blaine's eyes narrowed at Kurt and his breath hitched in his throat involuntarily. Stupid Blaine and his stupid eyes.

"Would you be opposed to getting out of here for the rest of the day?"

"I'd love to get out of here. What are we doing?" Blaine looked between Kurt and Cathy.

Kurt stood as he said, "You and I are going shopping. Since that is kinda why we hired you."

"Wait, you and I? As in the two of us? Just us?"

Blushing, Kurt nodded. "If that's okay with you."

Blaine scoffed, "Right. Like I'm really going to object to that. Plus now I don't have to be _her _bitch for the rest of the day."

He was laughing as he playfully shoved Cathy just enough to knock her off balance but not enough to force her over. It warmed Kurt's heart to see how well the two of them had hit it off. If only he could allow himself to be friends with Blaine...

"Nope. Much worse. You have to be _my _bitch." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them and his eyes bugged out of his head at his own brash comment.

The laughing and giggling in the room stopped as both Cathy and Blaine stopped dead in their tracks. They both were staring at Kurt like they had never seen him before and Kurt knew his cheeks were turning about ten different shades of red. Then something seemed to snap in all three of them and they all bust out laughing. The kind of all consuming laughter that hardly happens, the kind where you are doubled over gasping for air and have tears streaming out of your eyes. Cathy had quite literately fallen to the floor and her fit which just made Kurt and Blaine laugh harder.

After several long moments they all started to come down from their laughing highs. They stood (and lay) panting as they caught their breath. Kurt couldn't remember the last time his stomach hurt so much from laughing so hard.

Blaine was wiping tears out of his eyes as he said, "Been there and done that Kurt. And if I'm not mistaken...still doing it now."

Kurt blushed even more and was at a loss for words as Blaine just stood staring at him. But thankfully Cathy was always there to have Kurt's back.

"Help the ole girl up will ya?" She said as she raised her arms and waited for Blaine to pull her to her feet.

Air whooshed out of Kurt's lungs as he realized he had been holding his breath since Blaine's comment but still he laughed and said, "Cathy you do realize you are younger than both of us right?"

Blaine pulled Cathy up to her feet and she immediately started to smooth down her outfit, "And don't you forget it!"

Both Kurt and Blaine giggled quietly as they watched Cathy run her hands down her perfectly straight hair. Kurt walked out from behind his desk and over to Cathy where he gave her a small peck on the forehead, "Your hair is fine sweet cheeks."

"Ewww! Gay germs. Get'em off me!" Cathy yelled as she started to scrub her forehead with her hand.

Kurt looked behind him to where Blaine was standing and he grinned wickedly. Blaine winked and Kurt knew they were on the same brain wave length. Slowly Blaine stalked his way up to the other side of Cathy, who was too preoccupied to notice. Kurt held up one finger as both he and Blaine leaned down, then he added a second as they gabbed her to keep her still...

"THREE!" Kurt yelled and then they both started attacking Cathy with kisses. All over side of Cathy's face they planted kisses over and over. All over her cheeks and ears and Kurt kissed over just a small fraction of her forehead in fear of catching Blaine's lips. Cathy was squirming wildly between them and laughing her head off.

"Come on guys!" She yelled through her laughing, "No fair! There's two of you now!"

Kurt was laughing himself as he decided that Cathy had finally had enough of this unique torture and went to place a delicate peck on her lips. He closed his eyes and shifted his head to reach her lips and went he went to press them down.

"Oh no you two don't!" He heard Cathy yell. But that didn't make sense because he had his lips on hers, how could she be talking?

His eyes flew open and what he saw was Blaine wearing an equally shocked expression. Cathy had pulled away at the last second and when he had his eyes closed he ended up kissing Blaine. That made sense though, seeing how he had just managed to kiss the corner of the lips under his. Kurt wrenched his mouth away as quickly as he could and then took several steps backwards. He looked at Blaine who was still leaning over, still puckering, and wearing a heavily dazed look on his face.

Cathy was just standing there with her eyes bugging out of her head. Moving her head quickly between the two men waiting for one of them to react. Blaine finally shook his head and stood upright, still wearing a dazed and shocked expression, but one that was obviously of happiness. Kurt was just as dazed. Every fiber of his being had told him to grab Blaine's head and pull it closer, but in the end his brain had won and he had backed away.

"Umm..." Cathy was the first to break the silence.

"That was..." Blaine said breathlessly.

"Interesting." Kurt finished.

"If by interesting you mean amazing! That worked out way better than I could have planned!" Blaine looked like he was ready to jump up and down.

"You are such a child Blaine."

"Aww Kurt don't be mad 'cause we accidentally kissed. Plus it doesn't even count cause we were both _trying _to kiss Cathy. Right Kitty Cat?"

"I'm staying out of this one! No matter what I say will piss one of you off. Just remember, this wasn't my fault." Then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the office. Clearly exasperated by the two supposedly 'grown' men.

"Sooooo," Blaine said looking at Kurt, "shopping?"

"Right." How Blaine could switch between topics so quickly and easily was beyond Kurt. But right now he was happy for the distraction.

Kurt walked over to behind his desk and turned his computer monitor off. He grabbed his jacket which was resting on the back of his chair (the weather had finally turned) and his satchel before making his way out of the office. He could hear Blaine following him even though he hadn't said anything, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was still replaying the last couple of minutes in his head...

Because he was. He could still feel the phantom pressure of Blaine's lips under his. Could still feel how much his body wanted to pull Blaine closer. And how much effort it had taken to pull away instead. He couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was feeling. For Blaine things were so much easier because his emotions were out in the open and Kurt had to work so hard to keep his a secret, especially since he still wasn't 100% sure of how he felt.

Once inside the elevator Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine. He had his head resting on the wall and his eyes were closed. A smile was clearly present on his lips and Kurt knew what Blaine was thinking about. How magical just those few mere and slight seconds had been when their lips had been hardly touching...and how much more magical it would feel if they could kiss for real. Which was not something co-workers should be thinking about each other. Kurt fought back his groan with a cough. Blaine's eyes snapped open.

"You okay?" Concern painted across his face.

Coughing a few more times Kurt said, "Yeah. Must be coming down with something."

"You better not make me sick," Blaine teased and Kurt smiled as he relaxed.

"No saliva was passed. I think you'll be okay."

Blaine sighed, "Sad. But true."

Kurt had never been more thankful for the elevator to ding. He exited first and Blaine followed quickly behind. As they walked toward the front door Bill looked up and immediately smiled when he saw Kurt. But then Blaine walked out from behind him and Kurt saw something dark pass over Bill's face.

"Hey Kurt! Blaine." Bill said Blaine's name coldly. But Blaine didn't notice.

"What's up Bill? Wonderful day, huh?" Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet again.

"Yeah. Sure. So what are you two up to?" Bill said staring pointedly at Kurt.

Kurt fought the urge to blush, "Oh just going out shopping."

"Oh. Well how-how wonderful."

"Isn't it though!" Blaine said happily.

Bill just stood and stared at Blaine but he was too oblivious to notice. Kurt started to pull on his arm.

"Come on Blaine. We have to get going. Bye Bill!" Kurt called over his shoulder.

"Have a good day, _Kurt."_ Bill called back and Kurt felt uneasiness in his stomach. That was the worst Bill had acted since the...incident as Kurt liked to call it. Kurt tried to shake the feeling as he walked to the curb edge and hailed a taxi, but somehow he felt like what happened with Bill wasn't over, and the idea of it made his stomach turn.

"Where are we going?" Blaine pulled him out of his thoughts as the taxi pulled up.

Kurt smiled slyly, "Oh just a few of my favorite stores."

"I know that smile. I'm in for a long day aren't I?"

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt said smiling as he pushed him to the taxi.

* * *

Blaine was complaining about how he had lost track of the amount of stores they had been to when Kurt finally announced they had one more stop.

"How many stores have we even been to?"

"You are such a boy," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Uhh yeah. I have a penis. And penis equals boy. I would have thought you of all people would know that."

Kurt blushed crimson at the casual mention of Blaine's...anatomy. Oh great, now he was picturing it. Shaking his head trying to dispel the image he heard Blaine chuckle.

"Stop thinking about my dick Kurt. Unless you plan on doing something for it." Blaine said lowly right into Kurt's ear. Kurt squealed in surprise and jumped away from him.

Blaine put his hands on his thighs and doubled over laughing hysterically. "I will never get sick of that! It will almost be a tragedy the day you finally crack and I can't do that and cause that reaction anymore."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Kurt said narrowing his eyes, still fighting back his blush.

"Whatever, you'll crack eventually. We both know I'm not giving up. Especially after today. That was just enough to get me by for a while."

"Lovely. Let's go."

Blaine groaned but followed Kurt anyway. Kurt had really put Blaine through the paces today, mostly to see if Blaine would keep up and not complain. And surprisingly, that last comment had been his first complaint. He had followed Kurt around all day, holding whatever Kurt threw at him, carrying the many bags that had piled up and even helping make suggestions. Some actually pretty good suggestions if Kurt was going to be honest. He almost felt bad for Blaine. Almost.

When they walked into the last store Kurt turned around to face Blaine and took all of the bags out of his arms.

"Kurt? What are you-?"

"This last store is for you. My treat. Pick out whatever you want. For being such a good sport today as I dragged you around."

"You're being uncharacteristically nice to me. What's your angle?"

Kurt laughed, "No angle. I mean it. Go crazy. Well...not too crazy."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Thanks! You know, this is almost something like a friend would do for a friend..."

Rolling his eyes and smiling as he playfully shoved Blaine he said, "Shut up. Or I am revoking the privilege. That also applies if I see you pick up one bow tie." Kurt flicked the fabric under Blaine's chin to emphasize his point, Blaine only rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, Mr. Friend sir," Blaine said with a mock salute as he turned into the store and started looking around.

And this time, Kurt didn't correct him.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be posted on Thursday. ~Abigail_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Thursday already! Here's chapter 16. Enjoy. _

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his cup of coffee that he was stirring sugar and creamer into to look at Rachel.

"What's up Rach?"

"Um, I only say this because I care...but...I know you are going out tonight and I just want to warn you to be careful that way we don't have another...Bill _incident_. Just don't get too hammered and end up getting hurt again, okay?"

He raised one eyebrow at her and gave her the biggest look of confusion he could muster.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't tonight Harvey's annual 'all employee's present bonding night'?"

Kurt groaned, "Dammit. You're right. How did I forget...for the second year in a row?"

Harvey was Kurt's crazy boss. He was the president of the company that he worked for and Harvey had...a different way of running things. One being that contract that locked Blaine into working for Kurt for a year. And another being his annual 'all employee's present bonding night' as Kurt called it.

It was something that most of Kurt's co-workers dreaded. Kurt normally just put it out of his mind that way he didn't have to deal with the stress the whole night created. But last year it had snuck up on him, and apparently this year as well. Having a bunch of fashion obsessed people, that worked under Harvey, all in one place was never a good time. But every year Harvey insisted, that they had to be a family and even families that hate each other get together one day a year. Apparently today was the day.

Once Kurt actually got there he dealt with it by getting wasted. That way he didn't remember any of it and he didn't really have to deal with it. Plus, many of his one night stands came from these nights. Not that he was proud...but...3 years in a row. It was the one night a year Kurt let himself lose all of his inhibitions and just let loose, weather he wanted it or not. It was his convenient excuse to get drunk and get laid.

Except he couldn't do that this year, he suddenly realized. For two reasons. Bill and Blaine. If both he and Bill got wasted again he didn't know what would happen. He didn't trust Bill. And then there's Blaine. Blaine had told Kurt that he wanted to do this very thing that way Kurt would give in and have sex with him. No, he was actually going to have to deal with this year's event.

"I can't do what I normally do anyway, _because _of Bill. And Blaine..."

"Wait, I thought you said that you and Blaine we're getting along great and that you might actually be becoming friends with him?"

"Yeah as great friends as two people who loved each other, then one of them hated the other for seven years and just started talking again can be." Kurt said rolling his eyes at Rachel.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he knew he and Blaine were becoming friends again. The shopping trip that they had taken a week ago really had opened Kurt's eyes. He didn't want to argue with Blaine about how they weren't friends anymore. Sadly, he wanted to enjoy the year he was sure to have with him. Because after that Kurt was firing him, no matter what. Blaine really couldn't be part of his every day life without Kurt feeling all nostalgic and wanting to be best buddies again. And Kurt couldn't go through that all again. It was just going to end up hurting him too much.

"Don't mind me saying this, but you need to get over yourself. Blaine loves you, he always has. And you've never stopped loving him. Don't you see how lucky you are? How would you like to be me and have your soulmate break up with you every few years?"

"Yes. 'Cause I've had it so _easy_! So easy having the one person I trusted the most outside of my family cheat on me! Stomp all over my feelings and then not talk to me for seven years. Seven _years_, Rachel!"

"Make up for lost time then," Rachel practically yelled taking Kurt by surprise, "you lost him for seven years. But he's back now. And he wants you. Just you. Plus, you know now why he did what he did. I wouldn't even really consider that cheating. Trust me. I've done it."

Kurt just stared at Rachel. He hardly ever saw her get so worked up. Well, at least never about something that she wasn't involved in. There had been that one audition where she had gotten in the directors face and listed the facts how she was superior to the girl that had been cast...but she did not make a habit of getting this upset over something that was happening in his life.

Rachel was somewhat panting from the way she had raised her voice at Kurt and when she saw the look on her face she regretted it, "Sorry." Rachel said in a timid voice.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's just- Kurt...I don't want to see you lose him again. It would break my heart. And I feel like you are doing a damn good job of screwing this chance up."

Kurt was stunned at Rachel's words and her honesty. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and he saw that she really believed what she was saying. Her honesty touched him in a way he wasn't expecting and his tears started glimmering back at hers.

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt had to know.

Rachel laughed, "I'm not heartless. Self obsessed and self absorbed, maybe. But not heartless. Your and Blaine's relationship was one of the most honest and loving things I had ever seen. Did you really think you were the only one hurt when you found Blaine with Hunter?"

"I guess-I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"Maybe you should Kurt. We were all effected when you broke up. If you guys couldn't make it...there wasn't any hope for the rest of us."

"Okay Rachel," Kurt laughed, "that's a little too dramatic. Even for you."

A big smile broke out on Rachel's face, "Just promise me. Don't screw this up just because of your pride."

"I can't promise that." Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Well, at least you're honest. But just remember what I said. And know that if Finn were here he would say the same thing. Or Santana, or Puck, or Quinn, or-"

"I get it!" He said laughing.

Rachel looked him up and down like she was trying to decide if she believed him or not. Kurt huffed out a sigh and went back to stirring his coffee. When Rachel turned and walked away he knew that the conversation was over and she had said her piece. But he knew he was far from done thinking about it.

Was she right? Was it really just a matter of his pride getting in his way of being happy? Of a good future with the man he had once loved? Or was he right...that all Blaine was going to do was hurt him again? What was he supposed to do? Listen to Rachel and his heart or actually listen to his brain?

He groaned. It was too early to be thinking this hard. Especially without coffee in his system. Plus he had bigger things to worry about right now, like the party he had to go to tonight. How could he have really forgotten, he had less than 12 hours to come up with a decent outfit...crap. And what about Blaine? Did he have any idea what tonight was? He had only been an employee for about a month. Kurt silently hoped that Cathy had filled him in. Even if she had failed to remind Kurt himself.

There was no use worrying about it now. He had to get ready and then get his butt to work. Where everyone would be spazzing out about outfits and who they thought would go home with whom and who would pick up somebody random at the club and who would come back to work on Monday the sickest. Kurt was always surprised that they didn't take bets...but then again maybe they did and he just didn't know about it. It wouldn't surprise him.

Kurt sipped his coffee and then travelled back into his room to get ready for his day. There really was no use in dressing up today since nobody would notice and he had to save anything amazing for tonight. He chose lose fitting black pants and a simple white button up which he put a black vest over. It was still fashionable, but something really dulled down from what he normally wore to work. Might as well go comfortable though seeing as he would have to wear his tightest fitting clothes to the club.

He found that he was ready very early and decided to just head in anyway before all the madness started. Rachel had left by the time he was leaving so as he slipped his earbuds in his ears he locked the door behind him. Once again he chose to listen to something loud with a heavy bass beat that way he wouldn't find himself thinking stressful thoughts. He seemed to be listening to a lot of that type of music since Blaine returned.

Getting lost in the music as he walked, he found his head bopping along to the beat until he realized and blushed. But then he heard the sound of someone talking over the music and he quickly pulled the iPod out of his pocket and turned it off while he looked around.

"Hey Blaine," he said shyly when he saw him walking a short distance behind him.

"Oh don't stop rocking out on account of me." Blaine took a few jogging steps until he caught up with Kurt and then started walking at the same pace.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Not that long actually. You walked by a street I was coming down about a block ago. You're heading in early. Why?"

Kurt laughed bitterly, "Don't you know what tonight is?"

"Yeah Cathy mentioned something about how the whole place goes to a club and gets wasted as a direct order from Harvey."

This time he smiled a real smile, "Well I don't think we are supposed to get wasted, but most of us do."

"Does that include you?" Blaine said bumping shoulders with him.

In response he blushed.

"I'll take that," Blaine poked his cheek, "as a yes."

"Yeah the past few years I've had some fun. It's a convent excuse."

"Are you going to drink tonight?"

Kurt wanted to ask why he cared so much but instead he just sighed and said, "I don't plan to. But you never know."

"Well I'm not gonna. I know that for a fact."

"Why?"

"I'm still trying to earn back your trust. That way you will come back to me. Can't get too sloppy."

Once again Kurt blushed. He remembered saying something very similar to Finn back at Rachel's party the year he met Blaine. Back when he naive and innocent and all he wanted was to win Blaine over.

"Have I ever told you that you're extremely cute when you blush?"

He looked down and gave Blaine a small smile that was mirrored on Blaine's face. "Yeah it might have come up before."

"Just as long as you know."

By this point they were about a block away from the office building and they continued to walk in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, Kurt noticed. It was the type that happens when you're comfortable with someone and you don't need to always be talking. He wasn't sure if this should be a warning to him that he was getting too attached to Blaine, or if should make him smile. Too late, he was already smiling.

When the reached the door Blaine ran ahead of Kurt and pulled it open for him.

"After you my fair prince," Blaine said bowing and sweeping his arm in front of him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him but inside he was touched. Blaine sometimes talked a big game and acted very confident. But deep down inside he was just an old timely gentleman. It was one reason why Kurt had fallen so deeply in love with him.

He strolled though the door and Blaine quickly followed behind him. The first thing he saw was Bill sitting behind his desk with his eyes narrowed at the pair of them. Kurt wanted to blush, but Bill had no right to make him feel uncomfortable. So instead he just smiled widely at the man.

"Good morning Bill!" Kurt said with just a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey." Bill's voice was dead.

"Hey Bill! What's up, man?" Blaine said standing next to Kurt.

All Bill did was wince like Blaine had walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Kurt felt anger growing in the pit of his stomach. Bill had no right to treat Blaine like that because he was jealous.

"You okay?" Blaine said, concerned as he turned his head to the side studying Bill.

"Fine." Bill grunted out and the anger inside Kurt flared up.

"You looking forward to tonight Bill? I was just telling Blaine here about how much fun this night will be and how much I can't wait to dance with him!" Kurt squealed excitedly. Blaine opened his mouth to protest and Kurt swiftly gabbed his elbow into Blaine's ribs.

Blaine choked and covered it with a cough as he stared in confusion at Kurt, but all Kurt did was send him pleading eyes to agree with him.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait. Kurt can really move."

Kurt grinned devilishly at how well Blaine played along and he didn't even know what was going on. Bill winced again.

"Well, we best get going. See you tonight Bill!" He walked off and pulled on Blaine's sleeve as he went. Blaine followed obediently and they waited for the elevator together. Kurt could still feel Bill's eyes on them until they climbed inside.

"Okay, as much as I'm excited you're gonna dance with me tonight, _what _was all that about?"

Kurt paled. What had just happened? Why did he feel such an intense need to protect Blaine from Bill? Blaine wasn't his to protect. Kurt found himself wondering what that had really been about.

"Kurt?"

He sighed. "You remember those marks you found on my neck your first day?"

Blaine's eyes widened and color drained from his face, "B-Bill?"

"I was upset so he offered me to come hang out with him that way I didn't have to go home and deal with Rachel because I was mad at her for telling you. Well...Bill and I sorta got drunk and...we made out. He kept trying to go further but then I realized what I was doing and shoved him off of me and ran out. It was just a drunken mistake." Kurt looked up from the floor to meet Blaine's eyes.

He thought he had felt anger at Bill but it was nothing to match what was in Blaine's eyes right now. It wasn't often that Kurt had seen a look like that on Blaine's face. The few times he had Blaine had disappeared to the gym for hours, just to come back exhausted and sore.

"Blaine? Y-you okay buddy?"

"I should go punch that mother-fucker out right now. So help me God."

"Whoa! Calm down. It's okay. It was just as much my fault as it was his."

The elevator dinged and Blaine marched out of it and headed right for Kurt's office. Kurt didn't have any choice but to follow him.

Blaine was standing in his office with his hands pressed down on his desk. His shoulders were hunched and Kurt walked forward and put his hand on one of them and Blaine whipped around, the same fire in his eyes. Kurt recoiled and Blaine's expression immediately softened.

"I'm not mad at you Kurt. I am however, furious at-at that piece of shit!" Blaine started to pace angrily around the office.

"We were drun-" Kurt started in a small voice.

"That's no excuse!" Blaine roared, throwing his hands up in the air. "He hurt you. Whether you admit it or not. That is _not _okay with me. _He_ is not okay with me."

Kurt bit his tongue but he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth, "You hurt me more."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments before he turned and ran out of the office. Leaving Kurt standing alone looking longingly at the place Blaine had just been standing. Why did he have to say that? He really was trying to get along with Blaine, but something inside him always kept him fighting. Tears in his eyes he walked and sunk down into his chair and willed the day to be over.

* * *

The day had dragged by. Especially since Blaine hadn't come back to talk to him all day. Kurt realized that he really did look forward to talking and spending time with Blaine at work and he really missed him now that he didn't get to talk to him. At least he hadn't pissed Cathy off. He ranted himself out to her and she just listened and then gave him a hug and told him everything was going to be alright.

But now he really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. He stared sadly into his closet trying to find the will to change and get ready. Attendance was mandatory. He had to suck it up and go. Without feeling, he pulled clothes off the hangers and pulled them on. His tightest white jeans paired with a skin tight black and white pinstriped long sleeved shirt. Over that he pulled on a white vest that fit snugly around his waist and had various dangling silver chains. For shoes he wore the same black knee high boots as he had the day he had gone out with Blaine and Emily.

Zombie-like he did his hair and put a tiny amount of black eyeliner around his eyes. Just to make them pop in the dark lights of the club. It wasn't enough for anybody to notice unless they were within kissing distance and Kurt knew that wouldn't be happening tonight. Not with Blaine mad at him...

No. He had to get out of this funk. This was good. This proved why Blaine couldn't be back in his life. No matter how much he wanted him there. He didn't deserve this crap. Kurt sighed and looked at his clock. He had to leave in a few minutes, might as well say goodnight to Rachel for the night.

"Rach?" He called as he exited his room.

"Yeah?"

He walked into the kitchen to see her fixing herself a late night snack standing in her nightgown.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You okay? You seem depressed."

"Just a bad day at work."

Rachel looked at him skeptically and then turned back to the stove, "Just remember what I said this morning."

"Right," Kurt said angrily and walked over to the door. This wasn't his fault!

Once outside he quickly hailed a cab. Telling the driver the address of the club he settled himself down and prepared himself for the hell of the night this was sure to be. He hoped that Bill wouldn't show up but he knew that wouldn't happen. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to let the motion of the cab relax him.

Unfortunately all that did was seem to make them get there faster. Kurt payed the cabbie and walked to the front door of the club surpassing the line. When he got to the bouncer he simply flashed his work ID and he was immediately granted access. The loud bass stabbed though is head instantly and the flashing strobe lights made his head spin dizzily.

Kurt pushed his way through the throng of people standing at the entrance and made his way over to the bar. He hopped up on one of the last vacant stools and spun himself around that way he could look out onto the dance floor. He planned to spend the whole night on this stool not talking to anyone.

But then he spotted Blaine already out on the floor. And he was dancing. With another man. How he had found someone shorter that himself Kurt didn't know, but there they were with Blaine grinding into the other man's ass with his head tossed back. Kurt grimaced and tried to tare his eyes away. But the image was like hypnosis and he couldn't stop watching. That should be him...

"Aw fuck it." Kurt said under his breath and nobody heard him over the music.

He swung his chair around and waved the bartender over.

"What can I get you, handsome?" The man said, flirting and winking at Kurt.

"A long island iced tea."

"Not messing around are you?" The bartender joked as he walked off to gather all of the alcohol in the drink.

"No. Not tonight. Please just let me forget tonight." Kurt said to no one.

* * *

_This does not bode well. On Monday we'll get to see exactly what happens at the club. I hope you all have a great weekend! ~Abigail_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Ahh Monday. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hopefully chapter 17 will make up for it! Enjoy._

_I do not own anything Glee related. Or any of the music mentioned in this chapter. _

* * *

It was about an hour and a half, or a few drinks later that Kurt saw Cathy slide into the seat next to him with a mans arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kurt!" He saw her eyes trying to focus. "Kurt. You will never believe who this is!"

He looked the man up and down and saw nobody he recognized. Just an averagely attractive male that was drunk off is rocker trying to score with his best friend. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Who is it Cathy?" Was his voice starting to slur or was that just his ears?

"This." She said grabbing his shoulder, "This is...Greg." And then she started laughing hysterically and Greg leaned down to nibble her earlobe.

"How wonderful for you," he huffed and swung his chair around that way his back was to Cathy. He had lost Blaine in the crowd about a half hour ago, but he kept seeing Bill staring at him from various spots all around the room. Just watching. It was creeping him out.

This was the sight he turned to see when he swung his chair away from Cathy and her neanderthal of choice. Kurt narrowed his eyes but all Bill did was continue to keep staring at him with a smug smile on his face. Almost like he was planning something. The alcohol in Kurt's brain was telling him it would be a good idea to flip Bill off, so he did. All Bill did was start laughing.

Kurt scowled and turned that way he was halfway between Cathy and Greg, and Bill. He couldn't decide which sight was disgusting him more. Normally he and Cathy were each other's wingmen when they went out, but she must have known he wasn't going to be up for it and went out and found someone for herself. In his fuzzy mind this was a big enough reason to be pissed at her.

And upset that he wasn't off dancing with someone. Or sharing a drink with someone. Or having someone nibble on _his _ear...and by someone of course he meant Blaine. Where had he run off to anyway?

Wait...he couldn't be upset about Blaine not being next to him. Blaine had been dancing with some other asshole. And had made Kurt upset all day today. But for some reason his mind couldn't wrap his head around that. He wanted Blaine. And wanted him right now. To make all the pain in his heart go away. He had to find him but looking out into the moving mass of bodies that task was going to be impossible.

He snuffled as he watched the crowd. But then a slurping noise pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong Kurty bear?" Cathy said looking to far to her left with a fine line of spit still connecting her mouth to Greg's.

"Why do you have it so easy?! Sitting there with him!" Kurt knew he sounded like a whiny five year old but he had too much alcohol in his system to care.

"Because I don't have emotions!" She yelled throwing her arms into the air above her and wiggling around in her seat like she was trying to dance sitting down.

"You suck Cathy! You too Greg! You and your lips and your kissing and your sex. You all suck."

"Aw," Cathy said reaching out and slapping him across his cheek a little to hard to be playful, "it's okay Kurty. I still love you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't love you back right now."

She smiled and giggled, "You don't mean that." Cathy wagged her finger at Kurt and then turned to Greg. "He doesn't mean that. Come here!" And she reached up and pulled his face back to hers again.

Kurt looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. He should just leave, just leave right now before something bad happened. But this was his one night a year to let loose, so shouldn't he take advantage of that?

Swinging his chair around so hard he almost knocked himself off it he faced the bar once more. He put his elbow down on the table and rested his chin on his fist waiting for the bartender to come back over. Kurt knew it wouldn't take very long since the man had taken a liking to him. Sure enough he came walking back over, smirking a few seconds later.

"What would you like now, babe?"

"An apple martini please."

"Aw, sweetie are you slowing down. And here I thought I was going to get lucky." The man teased the glint never leaving his eye.

"I may be slowing down. But just enough so I can actually move later on." Kurt winked.

"I knew you were something else the moment you sat down. I'll get your drink now superstar." Kurt watched his ass as he walked away and decided it suddenly had more swing to it. He giggled, flirting was fun. But this wasn't as much fun as it would be flirting with Blaine...Kurt pouted and when the bartender came back with his drink he swung back around before he had a chance to say anything.

He started scanning the room for the hundredth time tonight. Once again looking for Blaine. His drunken mind didn't nearly seem as mad at Blaine as his sober one did. For once, Kurt didn't really mind. It was nice to give his brain a break and let his heart and his body take over for a while, he should do this more often. But with Blaine. Because Blaine loved him. Kurt giggled to himself again, Blaine _loved _him. He would never say no.

Yet again his search proved Blaine-less. But it was also Bill-less this time. This was the first time that Kurt had lost track of Bill the whole night. He shrugged and sipped his martini. His eyes searched the room again but this time for anybody cute that was also gay. Kurt was adamant that he was not going home alone tonight and if it wasn't going to be Blaine...it was at least going to be someone cute.

It took him a few minutes but Kurt had finally picked someone out. It was a man who was taller than him, obviously drunk and obviously gay. He wasn't up for a challenge tonight anyway. He hopped off the barstool and took a few staggering steps when he heard a familiar voice close to him coming from his right.

"Where are you going?"

Kurt turned his head and grimaced, "I'm going to dance. Leave me alone Bill."

He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"Let go!" Kurt tried to squirm out of his grip but Bill held on tighter.

"You are _not _dancing with anyone, not unless it's me," Bill practically growled at Kurt and he started fighting more.

"Get your hand, off of me!" Kurt screeched hoping that maybe Cathy would hear him and get him out of this whole mess.

"No," Bill answered simply and squeezed down even more which made Kurt struggle harder. Now Kurt was scared. Why couldn't Cathy hear him?

"Hey! He said let go," said a voice off to his right. He knew that voice, that was one of his favorite sounds in the whole world. Kurt watched in awe as Blaine walked up to them, confidence and anger radiating out of his pores. Kurt was never happier to see him.

"Blaine," he breathed and Bill's hand shook him.

"He said," Blaine gritted out through his teeth, "to let go."

"And what are you gonna do about it, short stuff? You hurt him and he came to _me. _He screamed at me about how much he hated you. Do you really think he wants you?" Bill said, his voice full of venom. Kurt winced but Blaine stood his ground. Never flinching, never breaking eye contact.

"Was that before or after you took advantage of him when he wasn't capable of thinking clearly?"

"Watch it Anderson." Bill growled, the hand on Kurt's shoulder never loosening.

Blaine took a step forward that way he was right in front of Bill. Even though Bill towered over him the look in Blaine's eyes was pure hatred.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a coward. You intentionally took advantage of someone I care about when you knew he was drunk. That is one of the lowest things a person can do. You are nothing to me. And Kurt...I can't live without. So take your fucking hand, off of his shoulder before I get someone to come kick you out of here. And don't think I won't tell Harvey exactly what you did."

Kurt's jaw dropped. It was only a rare few times he had ever heard Blaine speak in such a manner. Blaine wasn't even blinking as he stared Bill down, waiting for him to back off since Blaine knew he had the upper hand.

Finally the grip on Kurt's shoulder loosened. He felt Bill put his hand in the middle of his upper back and shove, hard. Kurt lost his footing and fell forward bracing himself for the hit that was about to come. But it never did. Blaine had moved right in time to catch him and Kurt ended up with his face in Blaine's chest instead of the floor. Kurt instinctively wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck and felt warm arms wrap around his waist in response.

"Coward," Blaine growled under his breath. "What were you thinking Kurt? Him? Asshole." He said a bit louder even though Kurt had not detached himself from Blaine.

Kurt stood up straighter but still didn't move his arms. Instead he started to play with one of the curls on the back of Blaine's neck. He twirled the soft hair through his fingers on his right hand.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, trying to take a step back but Kurt just moved with him. Blaine's arms were still heavy around his waist so he didn't see why he should let go either.

"You saved me." Kurt cooed into Blaine's left ear. Blaine's whole body shuddered and Kurt left himself smile in victory.

Blaine cleared his throat nervously and dropped his arms. "Umm yeah. But it didn't exactly take Superman or anything."

"Doesn't matter to me." Kurt whispered and moved his head away from Blaine's ear that way his breath blew over Blaine's face. Blaine blinked a few times.

"Jeeze, did you bathe in booze?"

Blaine reached behind his neck and gently forced Kurt's hands away from where they were starting to move up through his hair slowly. Kurt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing air out through his lips.

"What's gotten into you? Besides your weight in alcohol."

Kurt smirked and he slid forward that way his body was flush with Blaine's. "I want you." And he swore he could feel Blaine's heartbeat through the two layers of clothes, or was that just his own?

"Whoa!" Blaine yelped, jumping away from Kurt. "That's a total turnaround from the past...7 years."

"Whatever," Kurt breathed and stepped toward Blaine again but this time Blaine was prepared and Kurt walked into his hands instead of him. "What's your problem?!" He yelled.

"Kurt..." he started, but stopped when he saw a look of devastation on Kurt's face.

"Don't- You don't want me anymore, do you?" Kurt whispered his voice full of tears. Rejection hit him hard and it traveled instantly through his whole body. Kurt felt his heart breaking again at the thought. Blaine had practically been begging for him back and here he was, ready, and Blaine didn't want him. He should have known-

"God damn it! Of course I want you! Can't you see how much I'm struggling saying no?! But I will _not_ do this with you drunk. Your heart _and_ head have to want this. Not just your body. I won't take advantage of you like-" Blaine's words cut off as that look of hatred came back. Kurt hated that look.

"You're silly. Now come here and kiss me." Kurt reached out to wrap his arms around Blaine again but Blaine was to quick and pulled away.

"No. Not like this." There was pain in Blaine's eyes and Kurt figured if he pushed him far enough Blaine would snap. He just had to get him to that point.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whined changing his tactics.

Blaine ran both of his hands through his hair and Kurt could really see how much Blaine was struggling with whatever his internal dilemma was. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, whether he was frustrated with Kurt or himself, Kurt couldn't tell. Maybe if he pushed a little bit more...

"Show me that you still love me. Prove it to me."

Blaine groaned, Kurt smirked. "You are going to be the death of me Kurt Hummel."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Kurt pounced on Blaine. Taken aback Blaine's arms immediately pulled Kurt closer and Kurt giggled in happiness. He leaned back down to Blaine's ear and whispered lowly, "No dying allowed. At least not until I get to fuck you." Kurt finished the sentence by licking the shell of Blaine's ear.

He felt more than heard the moan that went through Blaine's whole body. Blaine seemed to shake with the force of it. His arms tightened more and Kurt breathed in a sharp breath of sweet victory and the next thing he knew he was out of Blaine's embrace. But Blaine had somehow latched his his hand onto Kurt's right one.

"I can't Kurt. I can't do the same thing to you as that douche bag!" Blaine's voice broke.

"But I'm asking you for it. It's different. Please Blaine? Please?"

Blaine stared at Kurt brokenly, like he was seeing him for the first time. His eyes were full of wonder and sadness, like it was literately paining him to keep saying no. His curls were falling into his eyes and it just made the whole pained look even more sad. But Kurt wasn't going to give up. He _needed _Blaine.

However, Blaine was pulling on Kurt's arm. Dragging him through the club. Twisting around bodies and squeezing them through spaces Kurt thought they would never make it through. He had no idea where Blaine was taking them until they stood in front of the large platform that the DJ was standing on. The music was louder here and Kurt could feel the vibrations from the bass though his whole body.

Turning around to face him, Blaine put one hand on each of his shoulders and mouthed 'Wait here,' to him. Kurt smiled and nodded as he started to swing his hips to the beat showing Blaine that he was content where he was. Blaine watched him for a few long seconds before wrenching his eyes away and jumping up the few steps to the DJ.

Kurt watched as Blaine yelled something over the music to the man. But the music was much to loud so Kurt couldn't hear a word he was saying so he just kept dancing. He saw the DJ make a face and shake his head no and then Blaine was slipping him a tip. Kurt had never seen someone bribe a DJ to play a song before, what was Blaine doing? The DJ seemed as shocked as Kurt, but nodded and Blaine grinned happily before jogging back down the few steps.

The music's volume dipped a little and Kurt watched as the DJ leaned down to his mic to start talking.

"So we've got an unusually bad request. But lets just take a moment to appreciate how much better music has gotten in the last ten or so years okay?" Kurt felt the laughter from the people around him and he looked at Blaine, who was now back by his side, in confusion. But all Blaine did was smile and look back to the DJ waiting. They both watched as the DJ shook his head but the song changed anyway.

The familiar 'dun, dun, dun' of the song filled Kurt's body and he turned to look at Blaine with his mouth wide open. Blaine had his hand out stretched and was smiling from ear to ear as Katy Perry's voice filled the entire club. Kurt laughed and shook his head but took Blaine's hand anyway. He pulled them into the throng of moving bodies and wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and held the other hand out. Kurt moved his arm to Blaine's shoulder's and let him lead the old fashioned dance in the middle of a night club.

Through the whole first half of the song Blaine was mouthing the words to Kurt. Kurt's heart swelled but he was still not okay with all the distance between his and Blaine's body. Kurt knew when the line was coming, having listened to this song on repeat for months, so right before Katy sang the words he was waiting for he dropped Blaine's hand and pulled him tight against his body. It was perfect timing as he whispered into Blaine's ear, "this is real, so take a chance."

Before Blaine could react, someone was trying to pull Kurt away from him. Kurt screamed and latched on tighter to the body of the man in front of him, fighting whoever was trying to get him to detach himself. Blaine's own arms tightened and pulled, wrenching Kurt out of the other person's grip. Stepping around Kurt, Blaine stood in front of him, protecting him.

"How many times, do I have to tell you? He's _mine__._" Blaine hissed out through his teeth.

Bill grinned wickedly, "Not yet he's not. This isn't over." And without another word he stalked away.

Blaine turned back around to face Kurt and saw the fear in his eyes. Instantly he pulled Kurt into his arms, and Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck. His whole body was shaking and now he needed Blaine more than ever to make him forget. To wash away all of Bill's touches.

"Kurt," _Teenage Dream_ was still playing in the background, "I'm sorry I had to say that, I know you're not mine. But I had to do something. Man, I hate that guy!"

"I don't care about what you said. Just make me forget him, make me forget my mistakes. I need you to."

"I-I can't. Not tonight. I can't take advantage of you. I'll never be able to live with myself if I do that to you. You deserve so much more than that."

"I don't give a fuck about what I deserve!" Kurt screamed. "I just want you!"

Kurt watched as something in Blaine's eyes seemed to snap. A low groan ripped out of Blaine's throat and before he knew what had happened, Blaine crashed his mouth down onto his. Kurt gave a small yelp through the kiss in triumph. This kiss was anything but slow and chaste. Blaine's teeth raked across Kurt's upper lip as his hands snuck down to Kurt's ass and pulled Kurt's lower body against his own.

Gasping Kurt pushed his tongue fast and hard into Blaine's mouth. Their teeth clinked in the rush of them fighting over who got to be closer to who. Blaine won dominance and forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He explored quickly and roughly, knowing exactly where to touch to make Kurt react. After skillfully tickling the back of Kurt's teeth, Kurt involuntarily thrust his hips into Blaine's.

Kurt could feel that Blaine had enjoyed the kiss just as much as he had when their groins made firm contact, he relished in the feeling until Blaine stopped. He had quickly yanked his mouth back and started gasping for air. Kurt watched and whined at the loss. Beginning to move his hips slowly against Blaine's, trying to reel him back in. Kurt smirked when Blaine groaned loudly.

Blaine reached up to Kurt's ear and slowly said, "Do you feel that? Do you feel how much I want you? Does that prove myself to you?"

Kurt whimpered and breathed, "Yes."

"Good," Blaine said grinning against Kurt's ear before stepping back that way they were no longer touching.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kurt was outraged. Blaine had finally caved and now he was pulling away, again.

"I'm not going anywhere. But I told you I'm not having sex with you, or doing anything sexual," Blaine corrected when Kurt started to protest, "while you are intoxicated. It has to be _you_ who wants it. Not the alcohol in you."

"But-" Kurt started.

"No buts. However, I do have to get you out of here before I lose my self control again. You are way too sexy for your own good sometimes, you know that?"

Before Kurt could answer Blaine had grabbed his hand again and was pulling him through the crowd to the exit.

Almost to the door the pair ran into Cathy who was nursing a drink while Greg was grinding into her ass.

"Perfect! I'm so thirsty!" Kurt yelled and grabbed the drink out of Cathy's hand and downing the rest of it in one gulp. After, he shook his head and a small 'whoa' came out of his lips.

"Umm, Cathy...what was that?" Blaine asked, concerned. Kurt giggled despite the pain burning his throat.

Cathy shrugged, "Vodka."

"And?" He pressed.

"More vodka?"

Blaine groaned and Kurt giggled even more. Blaine started to pull on him again, "Cathy I'm getting him out of here before Bill attacks him again. Or he attacks me again..."

"Okay," she waved in the wrong direction, "have fun with your butt sex!"

"Right." Blaine said in a clipped voice and started pulling harder on Kurt's hand.

Blaine was pulling him out the door as Kurt giggled, "See! Even Cathy wants us to do it!"

Except Kurt had basically screamed it, trying to make Blaine hear him over the music. But now they were outside and the whole line of people waiting to get in had overheard. Blaine blushed crimson but Kurt just giggled more and leaned into Blaine.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine said tugging him in the other direction.

"Where are we going Blaine?"

"I'm bringing you back to my apartment. Rachel will kill me if I bring you home like this. Plus I wanna keep my eye on you in case you drown yourself when you start throwing up."

"When we get back there, can we have sex?" Kurt said right into Blaine's ear. The alcohol from Cathy taking a fast effect. Through Kurt's eyes he had just seemed to grow even more desirable the more he resisted. Pushing harder and harder seemed to be the only way for him to get what he wanted.

"No, we can't."

"Aw Blaine, why not? It'd be fun! Lots and lots of fun."

Blaine groaned as Kurt licked the shell of his ear again. He stepped away from Kurt to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. There were lots around because of the club so it didn't take very long. When it pulled up Kurt watched Blaine open the door to the backseat and come back to get him.

Kurt looked at him with heavily lidded eyes and was watching him hungrily. Blaine himself wearing a look that was easily able to see exactly where his mind was. Kurt smirked in triumph.

"Come on Kurt. In you go."

Giggling, Kurt lurched forward and Blaine went to steady him before he fell face first into the cab. Kurt felt Blaine's hand on the top of his head that way he ducked and didn't hit his head. His brain was so fuzzy, and this seemed like the nicest gesture anyone had ever done for him.

When Blaine plopped down himself he quickly muttered his address to the cabbie and then Kurt pounced on Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"You," he said slurring, "are so nice for letting me not hit my head."

Blaine pushed Kurt off a little that way Kurt was only sitting extremely close next to him, instead of on top of him. Blaine laughed when Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"It was no problem. You would have done the same for me. If you could remember your own name right now..."

"I know my name!" He said defensively. "It's Kurt! And you're Blaine. You're so pretty Blaine..." Kurt poked his cheek while he stared at him in wonder.

Quiet laughter shook through Blaine's body and Kurt looked at him confused. Blaine was a little fuzzy around the edges when he shook his head and said, "You are very pretty too Kurt."

Kurt put his hand on the inside of Blaine's knee. Blaine started to fidget at the contact. Kurt leaned to Blaine's ear and tried to whisper but it came out a lot louder than he was intending, "Let me fuck you then. We'd make pretty babies."

Now Kurt's hand was slowly moving toward Blaine's groin. Rubbing slowly and with a firm pressure. Blaine slapped his hand away quickly, especially because he heard the cabbie cough uncomfortably.

"No touching Kurt. We keep our hands to ourselves when we are intoxicated okay?"

Kurt pouted but leaned down on Blaine's shoulder anyway. He smiled in content and closed his eyes, maybe that would make everything stop spinning...

It seemed like he had closed his eyes for thirty seconds when Blaine was shaking him and pulling on his arm to move.

"I don't wanna move!" Kurt said grumpily.

"You have to. Come on, come on up to bed."

Kurt widened his eyes. Bed? Bed sounded lovely. Maybe bed with Blaine was worth all the effort it was to move. Slowly he slid to the end of the seat and reached his arms up waiting for Blaine to help him. He scowled when Blaine laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked once he was on his feet. He heard the cab door slam and drive off quickly.

"You," Blaine said simply taking his arm and helping him up to the door of the building the cab had dropped them off at. Kurt was thankful for his help, walking was hard.

Blaine led them into the building and down a short hallway before he started to fumble for his keys. "I knew there was a reason I picked an apartment on the first floor," he mumbled. Kurt just "mmm'd" and leaned heavily into Blaine, standing was hard too.

The door swung open and Blaine reached for the light switch that was just inside the door on the right. Kurt winced at the harsh lighting that was now filling his eyes.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. "Just come with me and we'll get you to bed."

Taking both of Kurt's hands in his Blaine marched down to his bedroom. The whole time Kurt was just staring at Blaine in wonder. Blaine walked them over to the edge of his queen sized bed and eased Kurt down into a sitting position.

"Do we have sex now?" He asked looking up at Blaine, then down to his crotch. Blaine leaned down that way he was eye level with Kurt.

"Tomorrow. When you are sober, if you still want to, I will gladly let you. Deal?"

Kurt made a face but he seemed to realize that that was the best offer he was going to get, he looked Blaine in the eyes, "Deal." Blaine smiled sadly in response.

"Why are you sad?" Kurt said putting one hand on the side of Blaine's face.

"Don't worry about it. Just-Just go to sleep." Blaine's voice was thick, but he said not to worry about it...

Shrugging, Kurt snuggled himself down at the top of the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows. He closed his eyes and suddenly realized just how tired he was. But he had to say something before he fell asleep.

"Blaine?" He called softly.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"I love you," Kurt whispered not opening his eyes and smiling.

He felt Blaine kiss each one of his eyelids softly before whispering, "I love you, too."

* * *

_...Oh boy. What now? I'll be posting chapter 18 on Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading my story, I cannot thank you enough. ~Abigail_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Sort of a doozy of an ending last chapter but I have chapter 18 for you today! Hope you all like it. __  
_

_I do not own anything Glee related. _

* * *

_Blaine slowly slid down the length of Kurt's naked chest. His mouth open that way his tongue left a warm, wet trail. He stopped right before he reached Kurt's bellybutton and then took his mouth away, just enough to blow cold air up the line he had just drawn. Kurt's back arched in response, breath escaping him in a gasp. Blaine grinned into Kurt's skin._

_ He rested one hand on each side of Kurt's body and then slowly brought them up to rub over Kurt's exposed chest, his fingers catching on his peaked nipples. Kurt couldn't help himself and he squirmed on the bed with how teasing the touch was and he looked down at Blaine who was smiling smugly._

_ "Do you like that?" _

_ Kurt, who knew Blaine knew how sensitive he was opened his mouth to throw a smart ass comment back at Blaine. Blaine saw this coming though and took each of Kurt's nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them. Kurt gave a choked off sob at the arousing abuse._

_ "What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly," Blaine said, voice low._

_ Moving quickly Blaine brought his body up higher and instantly put his mouth around Kurt's left nipple. He sucked the flesh into his mouth and nibbled on it slightly, just enough to sting but nothing that would still hurt a few seconds later. At the same time his right hand worked with it's twin on the other side of Kurt's chest. Rolling it gently and pinching when his tongue licked over the one in his mouth. Kurt whimpered and writhed under him._

_ Satisfied, Blaine grinned before slowly pulling off and removing his hand. He rested his chin in the center of Kurt's chest and looked up at him under his eyelashes. Trying his best to look innocent. Kurt growled and latched his hands into Blaine's hair and moved his head across his body, then shoved it down onto his right nipple._

_ He didn't need to be told twice as Blaine enthusiastically repeated the same torture on the right side, playing the left with his hand instead. Kurt's hips bucked under Blaine almost making him lose balance, but he slid his mouth quickly from the abused skin and gripped both sides of the bed above Kurt's shoulders. Grabbing fistfuls of sheets he pressed his own hips down into Kurt's whose seemed to be moving on their own accord._

_ Rutting his hips down Blaine tossed his head back and moaned loudly. Kurt opened his eyes to see the wrecked look on Blaine's face, and their pants hadn't even come off yet. He thrust up harder and sucked in air through his gritted teeth at the friction. The debauched look on Blaine's face spurring him on even more. With shaking hands Kurt let go of the bedspread and moved them to Blaine's ass._

_ Kneading the flesh filling his palms, Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes flew open. When their eyes met Kurt pushed down on Blaine's backside and they both let out a groan at the same time._

_ "Kurt-" Blaine sobbed out as he continued to feverishly rock his hips, "we... need to stop. Or this -oh God- will be over before -fuck- we start." Blaine's face pulling into a grimace at every few words._

_ "Just-" Kurt panted, "a-few-more-seconds." And he punctuated every word with a sharp thrust of his hips. He whined at the loss of friction when he stilled, Blaine followed suit._

_ "Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly, "Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt..." he continued whispering as a mantra while he reached for Kurt's lips, "Kurt." He mumbled one last time against Kurt's lips before capturing them in a heated kiss._

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt, you gotta wake up. Kurt!" Kurt was shaking. Wait...no, someone was shaking him, pulling him out of his hungover dream. He waved his arm and hand trying to dislodge the person who was shaking him without opening his eyes.

"Just five more minutes," he said softly and rolled over onto his belly. The shaking stopped though, and Kurt was relieved. He heard the low sound of a man chuckling and then whispering to himself before patting Kurt's blanket cover knee twice and exiting the room. Kurt didn't catch anything but the words 'always' and 'morning' but he didn't bother trying to figure out what the man had said.

His head was slightly spinning and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. But he didn't know if that was from the dream he had just woken up from or the fact that he had drank so much the night before. Kurt didn't remember much, just Blaine dancing with some other person, then him getting stupidly and horrifically jealous and drowning himself with booze. The rest of the night he couldn't remember, other than a vague feeling that he was supposed to be mad at Bill.

Right now he had bigger things to worry about though. One of them being why the dream had resurfaced. He thought he had gotten rid of that weeks ago, but yet here it was again in all it's shiny Blaine-filled glory. Blaine... Kurt wondered what had happened to him the night before. If he had gone home with the man he was dancing with...or someone else. Or had he just left after he saw how jealous he had made Kurt.

Kurt groaned as his head throbbed and he pushed his face down into the pillow beneath him. The pillow was soft, and cold, and it smelled good. Like really good. Kurt hummed to himself happily and stuck his face further down into it. But wait... that wasn't the smell of his detergent...and a man had just woken him up...

Carefully Kurt picked his head up out of the pillow and cracked his eyes open. He winced. Sunlight was heavily pouring into the room and it made Kurt's head throb with the beat of his heart. But he forced them to stay open that way he could look around. Kurt found himself laying in the middle of a queen sized bed that was covered with deep red sheets and a navy comforter. The walls were a stark white and bare, like the person living here had not been here long, or was about to move.

Slowly he moved his head to the right and saw a small nightstand. On the dark wood there stood a wrought iron lamp with a tan shade over the bulb. And in front of that was a large glass of water. It had condensation on the sides so Kurt knew it had been left there for him. He smiled weakly, normally his one night stands weren't this considerate.

Moving with care, Kurt rolled himself onto his right side. He felt the smoothness of the sheets on his bare legs from the knee down. Lifting the cover he saw that he still had on his button up, boxers, and socks. Really...nobody had ever re-dressed him _and _left a drink out. Kurt sat propped on his left elbow and tried to remember who he had gone home with. But there was nothing and he closed his eyes in defeat.

A moment later though he remembered the water and reached a shaky hand out to the nightstand. He grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips drinking deeply. He hadn't realized how sore his throat was...

"Ah! Sleeping beauty awakes!" Kurt coughed into the glass in surprise and then started choking. He hadn't heard the owner of he apartment come into the room and the booming voice had startled him. Kurt was still coughing, spittle flying out of his lips when the glass was removed from his hand. He realized he had closed his eyes when he had started to choke and slowly opened them to see who he had spent the night with.

He slowly looked up the body of the fully clothed man standing at the side of the bed. When his blue eyes finally met hazel-green he gasped, not able to help himself.

"Blaine?!" Kurt squeaked.

He smiled down at Kurt, but he noticed it didn't each his eyes. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt's mind started to fire in a hundred different directions. How had this happened? Why did it happen? Was all this consensual? Had Blaine been drunk to? What if he's mad now? Wait...Kurt realized that he didn't remember anything. He punched the bed in frustration at the fact that he had sex with Blaine but he couldn't remember it.

"That bad to wake up to me, huh?" Blaine's voice was teasing but there was something else hidden under it, Kurt's head just hurt to much to figure it out.

"No! That wasn't- it wasn't- I'm not- Blaine?" Kurt blushed and stuttered through his words.

Blaine put his left hand on Kurt's right shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "Don't hurt yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt flopped back onto the bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to collect his thought's and his emotions. He was really trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into this situation. But a portion in the back of his mind was working desperately to remember one moment of sharing the bed with Blaine, when it came back fruitless yet again Kurt closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt jumped, but then remembered that Blaine was still in the room. Blushing Kurt uttered a small, "I'm trying to remember how I got here."

"Scoot over," when Kurt complied Blaine sat down at the edge of his bed, "I took you here. You were about as far gone as I've ever seen you, and...certain things kept happening so I had to get you out of the club. I didn't want to take you back to your place 'cause I was a little scared of Rachel, but mostly I wanted to make sure you didn't drown when you threw up."

Kurt laughed despite himself. But that really hurt his head. He brought his hand out from under the covers and held onto it. "Ow." He said weakly turning his head to look at Blaine. Kurt noticed that he had bags under his eyes like he had not slept all night. There was a smile on his face but he could see the worry underneath it.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned, confused.

Blaine shook his head like he was startled by the question, "Um. N-Nothing. Why are you asking _me _that? Shouldn't it go the other way?"

"Should there be something wrong with me?"

Again, Blaine looked started by the question. "No," he said slowly, "I guess not."

"Then it doesn't need to go the other way. Oh God my throat hurts." Kurt whimpered as it started to ache more the more he spoke.

"Here," Blaine murmured as he reached for the glass of water that he had set back on the nightstand and handed it to Kurt.

"Thanks," he said gratefully as he sat up and took the glass, drinking deeply again.

"You threw up three times, that's probably why it's still so sore." Blaine informed him clinically.

Kurt removed the glass from his lips and blushed, looking down at the comforter. Dalton colors. He should have know this was Blaine's bed. He felt two fingers go under his chin and his head was raised that way he was looking at Blaine again.

"Why are you blushing?"

He blushed harder in response, running his hand over the blanket. "I just figured it was from... you know... I just thought- we- I- you had- oh never mind!" Kurt now thought it was impossible for him to blush harder.

"From what?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his fingers still holding Kurt's chin up. Kurt gave him a pointed look and then he saw Blaine's slight blush as Blaine's hand dropped from his chin.

"Oh! _Oh_...oh no Kurt! We didn't-"

Kurt cut him off, "I hope I at least made it to the toilet all three times."

This time Blaine looked down at the bed in embarrassment a tiny smile tugging on his lips. Kurt groaned, "I threw up all over you didn't I?"

Blaine shook his head, "No you made it to the bathroom all three times. Just... you didn't make it to the toilet the first time. But you threw up on the tile so it was easy enough to clean. The bleach even got rid of the smell."

"Oh God, Blaine I am so so sorry!"

"Nah don't worry about it. You'd never even been here before, I should be thrilled that you made it to the bathroom at all."

"I still feel really bad. But I guess it's better than throwing up on you while we were um...while we shared the bed together..." Kurt trailed off awkwardly, unable to bring himself to say what he was trying to get at.

"What do you mean?" Blaine's eyebrows were drawn together, a look of pure confusion on his face.

Kurt blushed harder, pursing his lips looking at Blaine, willing him with all his might to say it that way he didn't have to. He almost exhaled in relief when Blaine's eyebrows dropped and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Blaine practically whispered. Kurt shook his head no and Blaine nodded slowly. Like he understood and somewhat knew.

"I should have expected that. You drank a lot. Then finished Cathy's drink of straight vodka. It just...just hurt's worse than I thought."

"I'm sorry I don't remember it. I'm sure you were amazing. I mean, I probably wasn't all that great seeing how drunk I was-" Kurt was rambling, now not being able to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth, but then Blaine pinched Kurt's lips between two of his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine demanded and dropped his hand that way Kurt could speak.

"Didn't we, I mean... we had sex right?" There, he finally said it.

Blaine threw his head back and loudly started laughing. Confused at the reaction, Kurt started to grow angry. What was so funny about that?!

"What is so funny about that?!" He demanded, echoing is thoughts. Blaine stopped laughing immediately as soon as he heard the anger in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt-" he bit his lip trying not to laugh, "we didn't have sex."

"Oh yeah. I totally believe that. You've been practically begging for it since you came back. And this morning I wake up in your bed, from a night I don't remember, in my _boxers._ But yeah, of course, we didn't have sex. Right."

"We didn't have sex. Trust me. I took off your vest that way you didn't get tangled in the chains in your sleep and your pants are off because they were so tight I was afraid your legs would turn blue if you slept in them all night. I checked for underwear first, don't worry."

"Yeah! Because we had se-"

"No. We didn't. I simply put one finger down the _side,_" Blaine emphasized when Kurt gave him a look, "and felt for the elastic waistband. And I was very careful not to touch you when I unbuttoned and unzipped them. Believe it or not, I have amazing self control. Unlike you." He laughed.

Kurt scoffed, "What are you talking about Blaine?"

"No, first you have to answer me honestly whether you believe me when I say we didn't have sex."

Rolling his eyes, "No. I don't believe you."

"Fine. Stand up."

"What? I'm in my boxers."

"Give it a rest. I've seen it. Just stand up."

Kurt shot him a look, blushed slightly, but pushed himself over to the opposite side of the bed anyway. Slowly he stood up, and turned around to face Blaine.

"Happy now?" He put his hands on his hips, still angry.

"Take a few steps."

"Blaine why am-"

"Humor me."

Kurt huffed but he took a few steps around the room. He looked at Blaine's dresser which was the same dark wood of the night stand. All the drawers were closed tightly and there was a single picture frame on top of it. Kurt squinted but he couldn't see the small picture from this distance.

"Now I have a question. Does your ass hurt?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt demanded.

"Does. Your. Ass. Hurt?"

"I don't see where you are go-"

"Just answer the question Kurt." Blaine said, frustration filling his voice.

"No Blaine. My ass does not hurt."

Blaine smirked and stood up himself. He walked over to where Kurt was standing and stood in front of him.

"Did I limp on my way over here?"

"No..." Kurt said confused.

"So that means my ass doesn't hurt either. Huh. I wonder what that means." He said as he tapped is index finger against his chin and tilted his head to the side.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, still mad, still confused. And Blaine was just standing there smirking like this was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, which just added to Kurt's confusion.

"Oh for God sakes!" Blaine sad exasperatedly. "Kurt don't you think if we had sex at least one of our asses would hurt?!"

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked, widening his eyes, "g-good point."

"Do you want to inspect my body for further proof of no marks. I'll gladly strip down right here if you just want to be extra sure."

"N-No. That won't be necessary." Kurt blushed crimson at the thought however.

"Relax. I was kidding."

"Oh. Right..."

Blaine chuckled, and for the first time, this one reached his eyes. "But if you really wanted me to, I wouldn't say no. At least... I wouldn't today."

"And would you have really said no another day?" Kurt's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Any trace of laughter quickly fleeted Blaine's eyes. "Come out to the kitchen. I made you breakfast. We... I need to tell you some stuff."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you say?"

"Because you aren't going to like what I'm gonna say. Now are you coming or not?"

Kurt huffed but he didn't see what other choice he had. Blaine had already turned around and was walking out of the bedroom so Kurt followed behind him. He led Kurt down a narrow hallway that had one shut door, Kurt could only assume that this was the bathroom he had thrown up in. The hallway then split off like an 'L' and around the corner the space opened up to show the living space and an open doorway that led to the kitchen area.

Scattered around the space were pieces of the same dark wood that Kurt had seen in the bedroom and he could only appreciate how everything seemed to match. There was a doorway to get to and from kitchen to living room but there was a large space that served as a glassless window.

"I love how open and bright everything is in here. Especially with the dark wood." Kurt complemented as he followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what drew me to this place. I needed something open. Take a seat," Blaine nodded in the direction of the one place at the table that had a plate before it.

"_This _is considered making me breakfast?" Kurt said as he slid the chair out and it scraped loudly against the linoleum. On the small plate that was now before him were four Saltine crackers and another large glass of water.

"After the amount of puke I saw come out of your body last night, that's a feast. Once you prove to me your stomach can hold the crackers I might give you something else." Blaine sat down directly opposite Kurt and smiled.

"Fair enough," Kurt smiled back and picked one of the crackers up and staring to nibble on the corner of it, "now...what did you have to tell me?"

Blaine sighed and started to play with his fingers that were resting on the tabletop, "A lot happened last night."

"I figured. Since I ended up here this morning. Just tell me and get it over with."

The look in Blaine's eyes showed Kurt that he would rather do anything but. Without thinking about it Kurt reached across the table and took one of Blaine's hands in his. "It's okay. Whatever happened I won't be mad. Just tell me."

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, like he was afraid to let go, as if he was afraid Kurt was going to disappear. Kurt wondered if that was what he really was afraid of. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kurt nodded.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Blaine opened his mouth, "I got to the club before you did. I saw you come in and you looked so breath taking. I like to think that's why my brain short circuited and I grabbed the closest guy near me and started to dance with him. I don't know why...but for some stupid reason I thought it would make you jealous and spur you into action. Action to come and tear me off of the guy. Instead I watched you turn around and order a drink.

"I could tell from where I was that the bartender was flirting with you. It was rather painful for me to watch so I turned around and walked away realizing how stupid I had been. I melted into the crowd but I kept my eye on you because I could tell you were getting hammered. And then I saw...that fucking asshole staring you down like you were a piece of meat and-

"Wait, who?" Kurt interrupted looking at Blaine with confusion. So far he remembered everything Blaine had told him, except whoever Blaine was cursing.

"Bill." Blaine hissed out through his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows in anger.

Kurt titled his head, "Huh. I had a vague feeling that I am supposed to be mad at him. Guess that's why."

Blaine snorted, "You haven't heard anything yet."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It get's worse. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Cathy came over and talked to you and I thought hopefully that she might talk some sense into you. But she didn't seem to cause she started to make out with someone and you turned around and saw Bill. When you flipped him off I laughed right out loud."

"I flipped Bill off?" Kurt interrupted again.

"Kurt, honey, I'm never gonna get through the whole night if you keep interrupting me every time I say something."

He narrowed his eyes at Blaine but then nodded once. Blaine patted his hand and then grasped it again.

"You ordered something else from the bar and then turned back and looked into the crowd, searching. I dunno for what, but then you seemed to find it and jumped down off your stool and tried to get to the crowd. But Bill came out of no where and grabbed your shoulder. My blood was already boiling at this point and I could tell you were trying to fight him off. But he wasn't letting go and I'd had enough.

"I walked over to you and told Bill to let go. He was obviously just as drunk as you were and he wasn't having any part of letting go of you. We exchanged words, some of which I'm not proud of. But it was the truth, I don't regret what I said. Eventually he realized I had the upper hand and he shoved you. I saw it coming and jumped in front of you that way you ended up with your face pressed against me instead of the floor."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words and looked down at his crackers. He seemed to have forgotten about them. Kurt picked another one up and started to nibble again. However Blaine didn't miss the action.

"Embarrassed already?"

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, "what else happened?"

This time Blaine smirked before continuing, "Well you kinda...latched onto me after that. I took your hands out of my hair when I realized just how much you had to drink. But then...you pushed your body close with mine and kept telling me how much you wanted me."

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine as he felt all of the blood rush out of his cheeks. A cold sweat starting to break out on his forehead out of embarrassment. He couldn't believe what Blaine was saying.

"I told you no," Blaine continued, "that I wasn't going to take advantage of you in your intoxicated state. That I wanted _you _to want me, not the alcohol in your system. You didn't like the sound of that very much and were practically begging me to fuck you. I was losing against my will power, I had to do something that way I just didn't give into you.

"I pulled you through the crowd and went and bribed the DJ to play _Teenage Dream_ because you wanted me to prove to you that I still wanted you. And since I couldn't sleep with you...it was the only thing I could think of. I pulled you onto the dance floor and led you around with pride, keeping a gentlemanly distance between our bodies even though I wanted nothing more than to give into you. You seemed to have the same idea and quickly gave up with the distance and pulled me against you.

"But then...that douche bag Bill, came back and tried to pull you off of me. I had enough of him at that point and told him you were mine. He muttered something about 'this not being over' and walked away. When I turned back to you, you were practically shaking you were so rattled about the whole thing. You begged me to make you forget your mistakes, to forget Bill. It was probably one of the hardest thing's I've done to deny you in that moment."

Kurt was shocked. At everyone's actions. Bill's, Blaine's, his own. He would never have expected Blaine to act the way he did, and even if he didn't want to admit it... he was touched. It made his heart ache and stomach flutter when he really did realize how much Blaine cared for him. It was too bad that he couldn't remember any of it though...

"Unfortunately," Blaine started again, "you did break me down. I couldn't take it anymore! And... I kissed you. Right there on the dance floor. That's what I regret about the whole night, was taking advantage of you like that. Even if it wasn't as much of a kiss as us trying to see who could eat the other's lips faster." Blaine chuckled dryly.

"Blaine I-" Kurt started to say but then Blaine cut him off.

"After that, I knew I had to get you out of there. We bumped into Cathy on the way and you quickly downed her vodka. After that you turned into a horny kid like you always do when you drink way too much. I got us a cab and brought you back here. I think you might have traumatized the poor cabbie though because you told me we would make pretty babies and tried to palm me through my jeans."

"Oh dear Lord," Kurt whimpered and blushed, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Aaand that's pretty much it," Blaine finished, his voice in a different tone. Kurt took his head out of his hand and looked at Blaine. But as soon as their eyes met Blaine looked away and frowned.

"There's something you aren't telling me Blaine. I know you."

"No there's not." Blaine said, clearly lying.

"Oh just tell me. It can't be much worse from what I already did last night can it?"

Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes. Kurt couldn't read the emotion that was in them. If it was sadness, or love, loss, pain, joy or a combination of all of them. He felt Blaine squeeze the hand that he was still holding on to before he quietly said, "You told me you loved me."

* * *

_I know a lot of you were afraid Kurt wouldn't remember what he told Blaine at the end of the last chapter, but you really didn't think Blaine (or I) would let that one slide did you? :P The response that this story is getting is completely blowing me away, I seriously cannot thank you all enough. You guys are the best. Chapter 19 will be up on Monday. ~Abigail_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Hello Monday! Chapter 19 is here! It's a little on the shorter side, but chapter 20 will get us back in the 5,000 word range. Hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

Kurt blinked and continued to stare at Blaine, his mouth open. Blaine was still wearing that same conflicting expression, and squeezing his hand tightly. Like he was afraid if he let go Kurt would disappear in a puff of smoke. Kurt's own hand was slack in his grasp. His mind firing in a thousand different directions, not able to focus on one thing he was thinking. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to focus. Blaine...Bill...love...Blaine..._I love Blaine?_ Kurt opened his eyes.

"Blaine, I-"

"It's okay. You-You don't have to say anything. I know you probably need time." Blaine smiled sadly.

"Y-Yes," Kurt choked out, "time. I-I need time."

Nodding, Blaine stroked his thumb over the flesh on the top of his hand. "And I bet you want to shower. Please don't think I'm creepy but the weekend after our shopping trip I went out and bought some stuff. That you liked but didn't actually buy yourself. You know...just in case." Their blushes mirrored each other.

"I don't think you're creepy." Kurt said softly.

"That's a relief!" Blaine said, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow. Effectively dulling the awkwardness that was floating around the room. Kurt laughed breathlessly.

"I've missed that." Blaine said, fondly looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked back, confused, "What?"

"Your laugh. Your blush. The way you smell. The way you say my name. Just... you. Everything about you."

Not thinking, Kurt just let the words fall out of his mouth. "I missed you too."

The way Blaine smiled reminded Kurt of a small child upon finding out his mother just booked them a trip to Disney World. Happiness shot through Kurt's whole body at seeing that look on Blaine's face. That was the first time he had admitted it out loud, even to himself. The words had felt right in his mouth when he said them. Kurt was sick of denying it, and it felt like a huge relief to finally allow himself to accept it.

"Okay. Shower." Blaine pulled him out of his reprieve and stood. Kurt followed suit. He had only eaten two of his crackers but the butterflies in his stomach told him it was going to be impossible for him to even try to eat the rest of them. Blaine was now walking out of the kitchen and Kurt followed behind him. They walked back down the cornered hallway and back into Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine went and stood in front of the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. Kurt peaked in from where he was standing in the door way and saw there was enough there for probably two or three outfits. Kurt flicked his eyes back up to Blaine's face who was staring into the drawer looking lost.

"Um, I don't know what you want. Why don't you pick?" Blaine backed away that way Kurt could take his place. Slowly he walked over but something on the dresser caught his eye first and he gasped.

The picture that Kurt couldn't see earlier was now perfectly clear. And he was looking at himself and Blaine about ten years younger. They were both dressed in matching Dalton uniforms and sitting outside on one of the park benches that were outside of the Lima Bean. Kurt was in the middle of rolling his eyes while Blaine was pressing his dry lips to Kurt's cheek.

It wasn't long after they had gotten together that this had been taken, they were both bundled up for the cold. He remembered Mercedes snapping the picture with her phone and then sending it to the both of them. Blaine immediately setting his to wallpaper and exclaiming that it was is favorite picture to ever exist. Kurt always denied it, but it was one of his favorite pictures that had ever been taken of the two of them. And for that reason it had been the first to be deleted out of his phone when they broke up. He hadn't seen it for seven years.

Kurt spun around and looked at Blaine, disbelief painting over his face. "You still have that picture?"

"I told you then it was my favorite picture to ever exist." Blaine said, giving a half smile, like he was unsure of what emotion he should be conveying.

"But," Kurt started, "_seven _years Blaine."

"And I should have started chasing after you after only seven hours. Waiting all this time was the biggest mistake of my life."

"I-I-ah-I," Kurt stuttered, words failing him.

"It's okay," Blaine repeated for the second time in a matter of minutes. Slowly he brought his fingertips up to trace over Kurt's cheek. Kurt couldn't help himself as he leaned into the touch, Blaine's palm now resting hot and heavy on his face. He bought his hand up to Blaine's cheek and repeated the motion, staring, feeling Blaine blink and swallow against his hand.

The intensity of the emotion Kurt was feeling was too much for him and he dropped his hand, Blaine following Kurt's lead. His head spun around in circles, and he didn't know if it was from Blaine or if his hangover was finally catching up with him. Blinking, Kurt tried to steady his head but it wasn't happening. He felt like it had suddenly turned into one big cotton ball.

"Your clothes." Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded once before turning back around.

Kurt looked down into the drawer and bent over to shuffle through. But then he heard Blaine clear his throat behind him. Kurt looked around his legs without standing up to see what Blaine was doing. And what Blaine was doing, was staring at his ass, not being shy about it either. Kurt watched him for a few seconds longer, trying not to giggle but then it go to be too much and a small bit of laughter bubbled from his lips.

Instantly Blaine blushed, snapping his eyes away from Kurt's backside. "Umm, I'm j-just gonna go set up the shower for you." And with that he ran out of the room. Laughter raked Kurt's entire body, but fire was in his veins knowing what had just happened.

He shook his head and tried to focus again, looking down at the drawer. Kurt ended up picking a long sleeved sweater that came to his mid thigh, a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button up for under the sweater and a blue tie. He couldn't deny that he was impressed, he had tried on this exact outfit that day but had decided not to purchase it. Blaine had even gotten the sizes right.

Smiling, Kurt shut the drawer and stood up. He cast one last look at the picture before he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, the door was now open. When he walked in he saw Blaine bent into the shower, fiddling with the knobs and testing the water in the palm of his hand. Now it was time for Kurt to admire the view Blaine was unknowingly presenting him with. He let himself really look for once and he had to fight back a groan with a cough. Blaine pulled the same move Kurt had, looking around his legs to meet Kurt's red face. Only Blaine was much more gutsy than he was.

"Like something you see?" He said coyly before swinging his hips back and forth and turning back to the water.

"You wish." Kurt said, meaning for his voice to sound rough but it coming out breathless leaving Blaine knowing exactly how much Kurt did like what he saw. He watched Blaine's shoulders shake with laughter and he blushed harder, if possible.

Blaine stood up and turned to face Kurt. "That water temperature should be okay. I'm gonna go run and grab you a towel." Blaine started toward the door and Kurt took a step in that way Blaine could get around him.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" He stopped halfway out the doorway.

"T-There were no boxers in that drawer for me. Should I just put back on the ones I have on now or-?" Secretly Kurt was hoping that Blaine would offer him a pair of his own. He was surprised to find out that he wanted to wear Blaine's clothes.

"Oh ew Kurt. I'll just give you a pair of mine. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that." Blaine walked off down to the bedroom and Kurt heard him opening a drawer and then his closet.

Kurt grinned wickedly. "Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna wear them if you don't want me to." Kurt wondered if Blaine could hear the bullshit in his voice.

Blaine walked back into the bathroom with a dark green towel and a pair of plain white boxers. "I wouldn't have offered if I cared. Okay so everything you'll need is in there. Feel free to use whatever and as much of it as you want. And you can adjust the temperature if you want, it's just kinda tricky to get just right."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled as he took the towel and the underwear out of Blaine's hands, "I think I can handle it from here."

"Oh! Right. I'm leaving right now. Enjoy your shower and stuff...yeah..." Blaine shook his head and then turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked over to set the pile of clothes on the edge of the sink. He took the towel with him and hung it on the hook that was conveniently placed at the end of the shower. Pulling back the curtain he stuck his right hand in and tested the water temperature for himself and was surprised to find it exactly right.

Smiling even bigger he pulled his arm out of the shower. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, not enjoying the chill of the air on his naked body. Kurt hummed happily when the warm spray hit him. Running his hands through his hair he felt the soreness of the night before slowly leave his body. He scoped out Blaine's shampoo and squeezed some into the palm of his hand, enjoying the smell.

While he massaged his head Kurt thought about his situation. He was currently in Blaine's shower, using Blaine's shampoo after spending the night intoxicated in Blaine's _bed, _while Blaine had refused to have sex with him. And he had told Blaine he loved him, before he had even told himself. _Do I love Blaine?_ Kurt's head started spinning again.

However, deep down, Kurt knew this was the moment. He could either run away and never see Blaine again or he could throw faith to the wind and step off the high dive into Blaine's arms. A new line had been drawn with his confession, whether it was drunken or not... Things had shifted, Blaine didn't try to conceal himself anymore. Kurt didn't not believe him anymore. His actions spoke even louder than his words and against all odds, Kurt did trust him again. The rest of his life was hanging in the balance and he was just standing there shampooing his hair.

He didn't know what to do. Blaine said that he could have time, but he didn't want to over think this again. For the first time in ten years he wanted to listen to his heart instead of his head. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door slam open.

"Blaine?" He called out over the sound of the water, startled.

"Comeoutwithmetonight. I mean...let me take you to dinner. A date. A dinner date. Tonight."

This was it. Blaine had just unknowingly set Kurt up for exactly what Kurt needed. He had to decide, he didn't get anymore time. Heart or head? Blaine or his pride? Kurt squeezed his eyes shut...

"Yes." He whispered.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Shit. I just couldn't wait and I had to ask and-"

"I said yes Blaine. Yes. Yes I will go out on a date with you tonight."

"Wait...what? Really? Kurt you better not be playing games with me."

Kurt laughed breathlessly, "I'm not Blaine. No games. Yes."

He could hardly hear it over the sound of the water but he distantly heard the sound of feet hitting the floor hard, like Blaine had jumped up in his excitement. Kurt's heart almost flew out of his chest. He had done it. He had really said yes. But he couldn't make it that easy for Blaine...

"You just have to do one other thing for me first."

"Oh God," Blaine groaned, "what is it?"

"Don't sound so upset. We just need to go somewhere before tonight, preferably right when I get out of the shower."

"Kurt-" Blaine warned.

"If you want me to go out with you tonight you just need to do this one little tiny easy thing for me Blaine."

It took Blaine a few moments to answer. But Kurt knew he would never say no. Finally the answer came, "Fine. But I feel like I'm going to regret saying yes to this."

"Perfect, we'll go as soon as I'm done here. Which would be sooner if you left."

"Oh! Right!" And Kurt heard the door softly click behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously meeting his eyes in the mirror they were both looking in.

It was about an two hours later. Kurt had finished his shower and gotten dressed. Borrowing some of the hair gel Blaine had lying idly around. He had told Kurt it was a force of habit to keep it on hand.

"Yes. Absolutely." Kurt smiled down at Blaine who was sitting.

"But...I _like _it like this."

"It's a mess and you know it Joshua Blaine Anderson." The Joshua part still felt weird in his mouth.

"But Kurt..." Blaine whined.

"Don't 'but Kurt' me. You are getting a haircut. And I don't care how much you complain about it."

Blaine huffed and Kurt saw him roll his eyes in the mirror. He was already wearing the salon cape and was his hair was damp from the shampoo he had already gone through. His curls were hanging into his eyes and his jaw was clenched. Kurt couldn't help but think a little kid could take this better than Blaine was.

"Maybe," Kurt said mocking, "if you're really good the pretty lady will give you a lollipop."

The hairdresser standing next to Kurt over Blaine's other shoulder shook with silent laughter. She had been about to take this scissors to the first curl when Blaine had stopped her. It wasn't even like Kurt wanted him to get a buzz cut, just trim up the curls so they would be manageable. Kurt didn't even want him to gel it into a helmet like he had when they had met. Just something...that didn't resemble a lamb.

"Watch it." Blaine growled through his teeth.

Kurt leaned down and spoke into Blaine's ear, "Do you want dinner with me tonight or not?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt in the mirror, "You don't play fair."

"Did I ever?" Kurt smiled, teasing.

A smile broke out on Blaine's face. "Good point. Alright, let's do this."

"Excellent." Kurt said standing straight.

He nodded to the lady and she smiled at Kurt before taking his place at the back of Blaine's head. She moved the scissors into place and before she shut them down over the hair she said, "This won't hurt a bit."

Kurt guffawed and knew that would earn her an eye roll if she didn't snap them shut at the same time. She gained a wince instead. Kurt watched her intently while she worked and Blaine kept shooting him pleading glances in the mirror like he was begging for Kurt to stop her. Kurt just smiled at him.

Soon enough she was done. She blew Blaine's hair dry and then whisked the cape away with a flourish. "Ta da!"

Blaine looked down at the floor and frowned at the hair there. "You maimed me."

"Aw come on Blaine," Kurt said, "It looks so good now!" And he slowly ran his fingers through it before his brain told him no. Blaine's whole body shuddered in response.

"I guess it is if you do _that._"

Kurt laughed. "Come on. I'll go pay and then we both have to go home and eat lunch and then get ready for our d- ...tonight."

"You can say date Kurt it's okay."

Kurt blushed in response, "Don't make me change my mind."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blaine beamed and stood turning around to face Kurt.

"Come on." Kurt said tugging on his arm trying to get him to follow so he could go pay.

"But Kurt...I want my lollipop."

* * *

_Oh these boys... Chapter 20 will be up on Thursday as always. Thank you (again) for the support! ~Abigail_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Ahh, Thursday is here once again. This chapter was one of my favorites in this story, as well as Jess'. It was a joy to write and I am eager to share it with all of you. I cannot believe we have already reached chapter 20. This story only has seven chapters left after this! Never in my craziest dreams did I imagine there would be so many of you reading what I had written, I am truly grateful for every single one of you. You are all amazing. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. Okay, sappy author is sappy, I'm going to shut up now and let you all read._

_I do not own anything Glee related, or anything else mentioned in this chapter. _

* * *

Rachel walked in to the apartment as Kurt was walking out of his bedroom from getting ready for his date with Blaine. He still couldn't believe that he was actually going out with him. The whole time he had been getting ready he kept having to lead his mind away from the fact that way he didn't have a panic attack and decide last minute to not go.

After he and Blaine had left the hairdresser's they both had gotten in separate cabs and gone back to their apartments. Kurt made himself a light lunch while he mulled over outfits that would be suitable for the night. Blaine was scheming something and had assured Kurt that it would not be _Chuck E. Cheese_ this time.

The outfit that he had chosen was one that he had been saving for a special occasion, and what was more special than tonight? It was a dark blue military style jacket that had bright silver buttons up both sides of it, they started around his bellybutton. The jacket came to the top of his thigh and the collar was worn out and hugged around his neck. For pant's he chose a simple fitted pair of lighter blue dress pants. He had pulled on leather work like type boots and he had hardly done the laces up. Under the jacket he had on the blue tie that Blaine had bought for him and a shirt that matched the whole ensemble perfectly.

Knowing that Kurt had been saving this outfit for something special Rachel narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you so dressed up for? Actually, I have a better question? Where were you all night? And this morning? Hmm? I warned you Kurt. I _told_ you not to go and get yourself hurt again, but no. You never listen to me and-"

Kurt laughed, "Rachel calm down. Do I look upset, or hurt?" He spun around in a circle that way Rachel could see all of the wonderful lines the outfit created. He heard Rachel admit a small giggle.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Did you finally meet someone special last night? More than just another drunken one night stand?"

"I didn't have sex with anyone last night." Kurt said, beaming.

"Then where were you?" She asked, confused.

"I went home with someone. But we didn't have sex." He explained firmly when Rachel was about to open her mouth again.

"Okay. You lost me. Someone took you home...but they didn't sleep with you. Are you sure he wasn't like a...cop or something. Afraid you were gonna go kill someone in your drunken state."

"You're ridiculous. No. Get this. He didn't want to take _advantage_ of me. So he just put me to bed. And nothing. Happened."

Rachel stared at him in wonder. Happiness was beginning to paint over her features as she let out a small cry of excitement, "Kurt! You finally met someone worth your time! What a gentleman! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know!" Kurt said, a small squeal coming out of his own mouth.

"Okay, you have to tell me all about him. What's he look like? What's his name? Where is he from? Does he have a brother?"

Kurt chuckled, she still hadn't caught on. "Well. He's gorgeous. He has curly dark hair that is just wonderful to run your finger's through. Eyes that can't decide whether they want to be green or brown. Lips that just _look _like you could kiss them for hours at a time. He's built, but he's no Finn. Just...toned. And he's from Ohio. Like us. So he gets the whole bullying thing."

"Oh Kurt! He sounds absolutely wonderful! But what are you gonna do about...you know..."

"I know...?" Kurt trailed off.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Blaine."

"Oh," Kurt laughed, "I don't think that will be a prob-"

There was a knock on the door. Both Kurt and Rachel broke out in twin beaming smiles.

"That's him," Kurt mouthed silently. Suddenly anxious, his mouth going dry and all the color leaving his face.

"Get the door!" Rachel mouthed back, flustered. Kurt shook his head quickly. No, no he couldn't do this. What had he gotten himself into? That was _Blaine_ on the other side of the door. Absolutely not. He couldn't do this. The knock came again.

"Well if you don't, _I _will," Rachel hissed out through her teeth as she started to walk to the door.

"No!" Kurt yelled jumping in front of her right at the door. He couldn't be sure but he swore he heard a chuckle through the door. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He clutched the handle but his hand slid off of it, it was so wet with nervous sweat. He tried again, this time the door swung open.

Blaine stood before him, clutching a bouquet of red roses just a little too tightly. He was smiling, but Kurt could see the nervousness in his eyes and in the way he was standing. Blaine's ankles were glued together and Kurt could tell that if he didn't have something in his hands his fists would be clenched. But that didn't make him any less handsome.

Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's body without him conscious he was doing it. Blaine was wearing a dark gray button down sweater that was white around the edges. He had the first few buttons of the white button down underneath undone and Kurt could just nearly see some of his chest hair poking out. A length of fabric was resting under his collar and Kurt could tell by the shape that it was an untied bow tie. One side of the button up hung down below the sweater and over the edge of his black dress pants. On his feet he had on shiny black loafers. He had styled his hair, not into a helmet but now it was out of his eyes and Kurt sucked in a breath when he looked into them and saw the emotion that was shining out of them.

"You look amazing." Kurt breathed on the exhale and he could feel Rachel trying to peek around him, trying to look at what she thought was the new guy he had met.

"I could say the same. Just...wow Kurt." Kurt's whole body went hot as he felt Blaine's eyes travel heavily across him. They stood there for a few more moments, just looking, now that they were allowed to. Until Rachel cleared her voice, still not being able to see around Kurt and getting impatient. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine mouthed "you didn't tell her?"

Kurt smiled, smug, "nope."

"May I come in?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded and backed out of the way, making Rachel trip over her own feet she had been standing so close to him. Blaine had turned around to shut the door behind himself and Kurt knew it was because he wanted to play the game with Rachel a little longer.

"Hi!" Rachel finally piped up, "I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's roommate. I'm so pleased to meet yo- Blaine!" She squeaked the last word when Blaine turned around to face her. Kurt started to laugh heavily.

"But...you...Kurt- youandKurt- and...what? Blaine? Your the amazing guy Kurt was just gushing to me about?" Kurt stopped laughing and blushed at Rachel's words.

"Normally they are words of anger, but I'm happy for the change," Blaine said easily. "By the way, these are for you Kurt." Blaine turned to face him and extended his arm to hand him the bouquet of roses.

Kurt took the bundle out of his hand, "They're beautiful. Thank you." He leaned his face down into them and deeply inhaled the aromatic scent.

"Arg," Rachel groaned rolling her eyes, effectively ruining any moment, "if you two get any cuter you're going to explode. You make me sick." And then she turned on her heel and stomped all the way to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"I don't think I'm supposed to," Blaine started, "but I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Laughing Kurt said, "No, not supposed to be a compliment. I'm just gonna put these in some water and then we can go?"

"Sounds great," Blaine said as he followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt laid the bouquet on the counter by the sink and made quick work of the ribbon and taking the plastic off. Next he moved to the cabinet and pulled out a long, rectangular, clear glass vase. He filled it up with water and stuck the roses into it, arranging them that way they were more pleasing to the eye.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you what those mean." Blaine's voice pulled him out of his work.

Kurt blushed, everyone knew what red roses meant. Love. "No. I know what these mean."

"Good. Just know that _I _mean it." Kurt turned away from the roses and met Blaine's eyes before responding. He hoped he was doing a good a job at sending love out through his eyes as Blaine did before he answered.

"I do know." Kurt watched as a smile fluttered across Blaine's face. Kurt smiled warmly back at him. This was weird, to be here smiling with Blaine. Having that exciting feeling that something great was happening in the pit of his stomach. Feeling like if he opened his mouth to talk, 10 butterflies would fly out and swarm around Blaine. It was a feeling he never expected to feel again with anyone. It was weird, but Kurt couldn't be happier about it.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked.

This was the last chance Kurt would have to say no. If he said no, Blaine would leave and Kurt would probably never see him again. This could all end right now if he said no. In that one word his life would go back to normal and he would continue with his career and make a name for himself in the fashion world, just saying no...

"Yes. Let's go." The time for saying no was over.

Blaine turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kurt followed after he had moved the vase from the sink to the center of the wooden kitchen table. He found Blaine waiting by the door.

"Bye Rachel," Kurt called over his shoulder. Blaine opened the door and Kurt slipped out behind him. He knew that he was probably reading too much into it, but Kurt felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as soon as he stepped out of the apartment. He was finally letting himself have what he really wanted. And he couldn't wait to see what was coming next.

The pair walked down the steps and down onto the streets of New York. Kurt wanted to dance with how alive he felt. Instead, he just let a tremor pass through his body.

"Yeah, it is cold isn't it? Let's find us a cab." Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had been watching him. He blushed, and it wasn't from the cold. Kurt watched Blaine walk to the edge of the sidewalk and bounce on the balls of his feet, it really had gotten cold. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for a cab to pull up. Blaine opened the door and waited for Kurt to climb in first, even though he followed quickly after.

Once inside Kurt quickly realized he had no idea where they were going. Blaine didn't hesitate though, calling out an address to the waiting cabbie. They didn't speak on the ride over, and Kurt assumed Blaine was as caught up in his own thought's as he was. The longer they rode, the more Kurt realized just how cold it had gotten, and how cold he was. Blaine however, seemed to be radiating warmth and Kurt desperately wished he could cuddle himself against the man next to him. But just because they were going out tonight, didn't mean Blaine was suddenly his. So instead, he just inched closer and hoped Blaine wouldn't notice.

Blaine noticed. But he didn't say anything. If Kurt hadn't known him so well, he wouldn't have been able to catch it. The sideways look out of his eyes when he heard Kurt shift. The small crooked smile when he comprehended what Kurt was doing. All he did was shift himself, that way he was closer to Kurt. By the time they had reached their destination, their bodies were slightly touching.

The cab pulled over on the right side of the road and Kurt could see bright lights and lots of people milling around. He looked at Blaine, questioning, and all he did was smile. Before Kurt could even blink, Blaine had payed the cabbie and was starting out the door. Kurt slid over and when he reached the edge of the seat, a hand loomed in front of him. Smiling, Kurt grasped it and climbed out of the cab. Blaine didn't let go even after Kurt had shut the door behind him.

"It's not Breadstix. But it was the closest thing I could think of." Blaine said from Kurt's left side as they stood in front of an Olive Garden.

Kurt grinned and looked over to the man standing beside him. Blaine was beaming up at him. "It's perfect," he said softly as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

Wordlessly Blaine started toward the restaurant, Kurt kept pace easily and didn't even think about letting go of the hand he held in his. Blaine opened the doors for Kurt and as soon as they were inside Kurt gasped when he saw how many people were standing, waiting to get a table.

"Looks like we're going to have a bit of a wait," Kurt said lowly, that way only Blaine could hear. The only response he got was Blaine smirking and leading them up to a frazzled looking hostess.

"There is a 35 minute wait!" She barked at them before Blaine had even opened his mouth.

"Excuse me," Blaine said, still friendly his smile never faltering, Kurt wondered if it had been painted on for the night, "I have a reservation. It's under Anderson."

The hostess huffed and finally looked up. "First name."

"Blaine," he answered happily.

She snapped her eyes back down and started to flip though the pages that were on top of her podium. "For two?"

"That's us," he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze when he said it.

"Missy!" Was the only answer they received and a waitress came running up. The hostess pointed with her index finger and Missy instantly grabbed two menu's and two bundles of silverware.

"Right this way, Mr. Anderson." Blaine followed her, his hand tugging Kurt along. They twisted around customers and waiters alike until they reached a table that was set for only two in the very back of the restaurant. It was still busy, but the noise level there was significantly lower.

Missy placed their menus and silverware down before smiling and saying, "Your server will be right with you." Kurt watched her disappear back into the crowd. He hadn't noticed Blaine had let go and left his side until he looked up and saw that Blaine had pulled his chair out for him.

"I am not a girl Blaine," Kurt teased but moved and sat down anyway.

"Trust me," Blaine had leaned down that way he was...well literately growling into Kurt's ear, "_I know._"

Kurt squeaked a little as Blaine moved away and sat down opposite him. He felt the telltale blush creeping onto his cheeks as he took in Blaine's smug smile.

"And just exactly what type of person makes a reservation at an Olive Garden?" Kurt gave a weak attempt at a comeback.

Blaine shrugged, "The type of person that has been waiting seven years for this night. And wasn't about to let a 35 minute wait get in the way of it." Kurt didn't have anything to respond to that.

Thankfully he didn't get a chance to because their waitress had chosen that moment to show up. "Hi! My name is June and I'll be taking care of you tonight! May I start you off with a few drinks?" She chirped happily.

"I'll just have water with lemon please," Kurt smiled at her and she turned to Blaine.

"The same. Thank you."

"Coming right up!" She said over enthusiastically and walked away.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes again, and smiled. Kurt couldn't help but smile back at how happy Blaine was. Actually...how happy he was too. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

"This is kinda weird," Blaine said, laughing a little.

"A good weird," Kurt quickly agreed.

Blaine smiled even bigger, "Most definitely a good weird."

At that they both lapsed into silent giggles and picked up their menu's. Kurt had a hard time focusing on reading what was printed though because he kept stealing glances over the top of the menu at Blaine. And when he did look down long enough to read something he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. Kurt was startled when June came back with their drinks.

"Have we made any decision's yet?"

Frantically searching the menu Kurt read out the first thing that his eyes found that sounded good. He looked at Blaine and saw him doing the same thing. Kurt covered his mouth to hide his smile and laughter.

"And I'll just bring some bread sticks over for you." Both men giggled as the confused waitress walked away.

"I wonder if Breadstix is even any good anymore," Kurt said through his laughter.

Blaine took a sip of his drink and then ran his tongue over his lips making Kurt bite his tongue to hold back a whimper, "It's good. Not as good as it used to be. But the food is still decent."

"And you know this because..." Kurt edged.

"I ate there right before I moved to New York."

"You were in Ohio?" Suddenly Kurt realized he had no idea what Blaine had done with is life the past seven years. Other than the fact that he had been the best man in Wes' wedding.

"Yeah for about a month. Then I left for here. Going home was sort of the last leg of my journey so to speak." He laughed weakly.

"What have you been doing these past seven years anyway? You know my story."

Blaine laughed slightly and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's not very happy. Or good date material either. Shouldn't I just brag about myself instead?"

"Please Blaine?" Kurt pressed.

He sighed deeply and looked straight into Kurt's eyes before opening his mouth to begin, "I finished off the semester in New York. But I couldn't stay here. Everything reminded me of you. And I mean everything. I needed to get away. I didn't drop out or anything, but I transferred to a school on the west coast.

"I couldn't go home either. Ohio seemed to smell like you somehow. I went back for Christmas before I left for California and I vowed never again. I changed majors when I got out there too. I lost music for a few years and I graduated with a degree in English. Needless to say, it took me more than the 2 and a half years. I ended up being in school for a total of six."

"Okay," Kurt started, "so you were in school for the first four. That leaves me with three." He wanted Blaine to know that he was still with him. That his views on him hadn't changed. Kurt was taken aback with Blaine's words, but that was all.

Blaine seemed to catch on and continued his story, "I went to England. I got a small job writing for the newspaper. It wasn't glamorous, and it didn't pay much, but I was working and it was enough for a small apartment and food. But everything was numb. I did it because I _had_ to, not because I loved what I was doing. I was just going through the motions."

Kurt nodded. He understood that. The last seven years of his life had been numb. "What changed?"

"Well, what I wrote was a relationship advice column. Completely stupid and a waste of time, I know. But it proved to be a type of weird therapy for me. About eight months ago I received a letter that was almost exact to what happened to us. For a second I thought you had written it until I realized it couldn't have been you because you would never write into something as tacky as a relationship advice column. In England no doubt. Plus you didn't know my side of the story then.

"But as I sat there, writing to this anonymous person about how they had to go and fight for their love back, I realized I was writing it to myself. As soon as I accepted that I started feeling again. I know all of this sounds like some elaborate story Kurt. But please believe I am not making this up. I got pretty good at faking an accent if you want me to prove it to you. Plus, I saved the clipping from what I wrote to that person that ended up saving me from a life of no emotion."

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. He could tell how nervous he was to be under Kurt's scrutiny. Like he was afraid that Kurt was going just tell him to leave and then never talk to him again. Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't believe yet that Kurt really did care for him, and Kurt realized for the first time that he had something to prove to Blaine as well.

"Well," he said slowly, "I wish I knew who that person was that way I could thank them. They saved me as well."

Slowly Kurt watched Blaine's eyes come back to life. His features became more animated and he beamed. Kurt beamed back at him. He didn't care about how stupid they looked, just sitting there smiling at each other. That's all he could do. How he ever said no to the man sitting before him was now beyond his realm of comprehension. The past seven years had been just as hard for Blaine, if not harder, and Kurt found himself wanting to take all that pain and loneliness away. It felt like he was falling in love all over again, even though he didn't think he had ever really stopped.

In a way, Kurt guessed that he _was_ falling in love again, but in a different way. Blaine wasn't the same as he had been seven years ago. But neither was he. Life had gotten in the way of them, but somehow they had come back to each other for a second chance. Kurt knew that he wouldn't get another one and he hoped he would never need it.

June came back with their food and they ate together. Laughing and joking. Telling stories from their pasts now that the hard stuff was done. It was so easy to just sit here and be with Blaine. Kurt had forgotten how easy it always had been. They just...understood each other. They had once loved each other. And they had a chance to do so again, even though all of their mess.

Soon the food was gone, but they continued to sit and talk. Both of their floodgates had been opened and they had so much to say to each other. Kurt told Blaine of how he had met Cathy and Blaine told him all about England and everything he had seen in California. They talked into the night and soon Kurt was trying to stifle back a yawn, and when he looked around they were one of the last couples left.

"Are you ready to leave?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. But I'm not ready for tonight to end." Kurt said sadly.

"We can have other night's. If you want them."

Kurt blushed, "I do."

"Then don't fret." Blaine started to pull out his wallet to pay the bill they had all but forgotten about.

"Let me split it with you." Kurt started for his own wallet but Blaine wasn't going to have it.

"No. Tonight's mine. Maybe next time." Kurt's blood ran hot at the thought they would have a next time.

When they stood Blaine walked over to Kurt's side of the small table and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked down at the smiling man next to him, rolled his eyes, and snaked his own arm to wrap around Blaine's shoulders. As soon as they were outside though Kurt was glad he was so close to Blaine. It had gotten that much colder while they had been eating dinner.

Blaine left his side only for a moment to hail a cab and then they both rushed into it. As soon as they were inside the warm interior Blaine held his arm out and though Kurt blushed, he didn't hesitate to snuggle down into Blaine. He inhaled the familiar scent deeply. Recognizing it from years ago and the smell on the pillow this morning. Kurt cuddled deeper into Blaine's side and he heard Blaine hum in content.

They rode like this all the way back to Kurt's apartment. Blaine paid the cabbie again and as soon as they got out it took off like a rocket.

"We forgot to tell him you needed to get back in." Kurt said sadly.

The pair walked up to the door before Blaine said, "I can get another cab."

Without words, they slowly slipped into a tight embrace. Kurt couldn't even feel the cold anymore wrapped up in Blaine's arms. Kurt's chin was resting on Blaine's shoulder and Kurt could feel the warm breath of Blaine's mouth on his own ear. Kurt didn't know how long they stood like that, but it seemed far too soon when Blaine moved his head away. He followed Blaine's lead but neither of them let go.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Is it okay...can I kiss you?"

It was the first time in Kurt's life that anyone had ever asked him that question. It was the first time that he ever had the power to say the word 'no.' He almost did, just for the fact that for the first time he could. But he didn't.

"Yes."

And in the same instant Blaine's mouth was on his. Warm and perfect against his lips. The suddenness had taken him by surprise but in a few moments he was kissing Blaine back. As soon as Blaine felt Kurt's lips moving beneath his he let out a soft sigh and it spurred Kurt on more. He deepened the kiss. Bringing one of his hands to the back of Blaine's head and holding him there.

Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and soon Kurt felt Blaine's tongue trying to get inside of his mouth. Just softly. Letting Kurt know that he didn't have to. But Kurt wanted it. He slowly opened his mouth just a little and then they're tongues were dancing and dueling together. Kurt felt one of Blaine's hands come up to the side of his face and run his thumb along his cheekbone. It was an old move but it made Kurt whine under Blaine.

At the sound Blaine pulled away and Kurt tried chasing him with his own lips. Until they finally reached home and he placed them gently against Blaine's own wet lips chastely. Satisfied, he pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. He fluttered his eyelids open and smiled, dazed.

He had forgotten what it had felt like to kiss someone he actually truly cared about. Kurt's whole body was burning from the inside out. He was breathing heavily even though the kiss hadn't lasted very long at all. But he felt the warm puffs of air against his face that showed him Blaine was having the same reaction. Kurt's toes were curled inside his boots in happiness as his hand was shaking against Blaine's head.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Their foreheads were still pressed together and they both were beaming.

"Letting me kiss you."

Kurt laughed silently, "I wasn't letting you. I wanted you to. I wanted to kiss you too."

Blaine suddenly pressed his lips against Kurt's once more. This one was chaste and dry, but Kurt could feel zips of sparks flying off of them. Too soon Blaine pulled away again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Seven years is a long time."

"I know. Don't apologize." Their heads were apart now but Blaine still had Kurt's face in his hand. He started to run his thumb across his cheek again.

"I've missed that so much. I've missed _you_ so much."

"I know Blaine," Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say. Those words said it all.

"I've got to go home."

Kurt frowned and nodded, understanding. But before Blaine moved away he kissed him. Just as chaste as the last one had been, but still giving him that rolling happiness in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away and smiled.

"Seven years _is _a long time."

"I know." This time Blaine was the one to say it.

Slowly they broke their embrace even though neither one of them wanted to. Kurt turned to the door, instantly missing Blaine's heat.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from behind him. He turned around to see Blaine looking at him nervously.

"Yes?"

"Please don't make me wait seven years to kiss you again." Kurt's heart broke a little bit. How could Blaine believe that Kurt would stop him now?

"Never again."

Blaine smiled, satisfied. But Kurt could still see the doubt behind his eyes. Kurt sighed.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight." And Kurt turned back to the door and let himself into the building as Blaine turned around and hailed another taxi to take him home.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up on Monday. See you then. ~Abigail_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Hi-ya! First off I want to apologize for how late this update is coming to you. I had work all day today, 8-6 EST. And I would also like to say sorry for how short this chapter is, being just a little over 2,000 words. Once you read this and the next few chapters you'll be able to see why I had to split it like this. Hopefully this short little (late) chapter won't be too disappointing. _

_I do not own anything Glee related, or anything else mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

_The couple kissed hungrily for a few more moments, both of them out of breath and panting into the other's mouth. Blaine pulled away first, earning himself a whine out of the boy below him. He had pulled away from the kiss, but their lips were still slightly touching, so when he said is next words he whispered them directly into Kurt's mouth._

_ "Are you still sure about this? We don't have to. I will be equally as glad to finish like this." At which point he snapped his hips down, hard, into Kurt's._

_ Kurt growled and wrenched his mouth away, Blaine pulled back looking hurt. With exasperation he said, "Are you seriously asking me that question right now? We've been dating for two years Blaine, this isn't exactly a snap decision for me."_

_ Blaine made a noise deep in the back of his throat and snuzzled himself into the other side of his boyfriends neck. Opening his mouth he started to suck and bite, working a bruise into the pale canvas below him. He felt Kurt's neck vibrate below his lips when Kurt started to talk._

_ "I'm starting to think you're the one that's not sure about this." He said softly as he petted the back of Blaine's head. "It's okay if you aren't ready. We can just do your idea if you'd rather." Kurt bucked his hips up into Blaine's again._

_ Blaine growled into the skin below him and bit down sharper. Kurt whimpered and squirmed. "Want you," Blaine gritted out through his teeth before he swiped his tongue over the fairly large bruise he had just made._

_ "Prove it."_

_ In the back of his head Blaine knew that Kurt didn't mean it as the challenge he was taking it as. Nevertheless, he smiled mischievously into the skin below him and waited for Kurt to make eye contact. Once Kurt met his eyes he slowly started to slide down the length of the boy in front of him until he reached the tent in the front of Kurt's pants. _

_ Only once he was there did he break eye contact and look down at what was before him. The sight still wanting to make him moan even after all the times he and Kurt had fooled around. They had done everything besides what was going to happen soon. Blaine didn't know how, but it was even more amazing every time._

_ Blaine felt his mouth slightly water as he continued to stare. He knew Kurt was watching him and he wanted to drag this out for as long as Kurt would allow. It wasn't very long. Kurt lifted his hips to try and get some contact out of Blaine but all Blaine did was move further away and then look up at Kurt under his lashes._

_ "Yes?" He asked innocently. It was a challenge because Kurt seemed to be shaking slightly in anticipation. _

_ "Come on! Please!" His hips lifted higher off the bed, just centimeters from Blaine's face now._

_ "What Kurt? Use your words, please."_

_ "Blaine!" Kurt cried. "Touch me, suck me, just do something already!"_

_ A sound tore out of Blaine's throat and he pinned his hands to Kurt's hips and pushed them back down flush with the bed. He kept eye contact with Kurt as he slowly lowered his head and then licked over Kurt though the denim._

_ "Fuck! Just take them off already!" Kurt gritted out through his teeth as he tried to buck his hips up again._

_ Blaine laughed lowly in the back of his throat knowing exactly what he was doing to Kurt. Still, he removed one hand from Kurt's left hip and carefully undid the button. Making sure to not touch Kurt in anyway. Blaine did the same thing with the zipper, slowly dragging it down Kurt's cock, keeping as little friction off of it he could. When Kurt's hips reacted violently he pressed down harder with his right hand._

_ "Please Blaine," Kurt whined as he tried to buck up again. Blaine was trying hard to pretend that he was annoyed with Kurt's impatience but it was really urging him on more. He loved how worked up Kurt got every single time they did this. It was almost his favorite part, watching Kurt come completely undone. _

_ Yet, he took pity on the poor boy. He hooked his fingers under the denim of the jeans and slowly started to work them over Kurt's hipbones and very aroused cock. Instantaneously Kurt lifted his hips that way Blaine could pull them over the swells of his ass easily. Blaine had become sort of a master at working Kurt's very tight pants down his legs and soon they hit the floor._

* * *

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Rubbing sleep out of them he groaned. Not because he was mad that the dream was continuing, but frustrated that it cut off right fucking there. If he could have only managed to stay asleep for a few more minutes... He shuddered at the thought.

It was Monday morning and looking at the clock Kurt realized he had woken up two minutes before the alarm was going to go off. Two minutes. He rolled over onto his belly and stuffed his face into the pillow, muffling a sound of discontent. Kurt knew that he could continue where the dream left off in his own mind. But it just wasn't the same.

The dream made it so realistic. It felt like sometimes he was transported back to that moment and was feeling everything he was when it all happened. To just think about it in his hazy memories didn't do it justice. Didn't do Blaine justice. _Blaine..._

Smiling into the pillow Kurt let himself get lost in the memories of Saturday night. The only thing that he regretted from the whole night was seeing the look on Blaine's face when he asked Kurt to not make him wait seven years again. Kurt had no idea how much he had hurt Blaine in return. If anything was ever going to happen between them again, Blaine had to believe that he really did care for him.

Just every time Blaine's name crossed his mind he felt swooping happiness in the pit of his stomach. Kurt never believed he would ever have the chance to have Blaine back, but he could now. He knew that just because they had gone on one date they weren't suddenly together again. They had taken the first step to that ending, but they weren't there yet.

Sighing Kurt pulled himself out of his warm bed. He had started to sleep in long pants and socks now that the cold October weather had hit New York. Silently he padded down to the kitchen. When he lifted the coffee pot the liquid sloshed and Kurt smiled at the thought that Rachel had actually left him some today. Since his date with Blaine on Saturday even Rachel seemed to be easier to deal with.

He drank his coffee slowly and in silence. Just letting his mind rest, something that he never seemed to be able to get to do anymore. It seemed like he had just poured his coffee when he reached the bottom of the cup but still he stood from the table and walked over to the iPod dock. Thumb quickly scrolling through his songs he decided to play slow and relaxing music. The song _I Only See You_ filled his eardrums and soon he started to feel himself getting lost in the music.

For the first time in seven years he opened his mouth to sing along with Benton Paul but no sound came out. Quickly shutting his mouth he started to hustle around getting ready, the thing that had just happened throwing him off. Kurt thought when he had finally gotten everything figured out with Blaine he would be able to sing again, to feel that fire he always had. But when he had just tried his blood had turned to ice and he couldn't force himself to sing one note. Just like it always had been since he and Blaine had broken up.

He shook his head to try and clear it, trying to make himself believe that this had nothing to do with how he actually felt about Blaine. Trying to make himself believe that it had just been the song, or the day or anything else _other_ than his heart still not being completely sure about Blaine and himself. _Of course_ that wasn't the reason he still wasn't able to sing. He shoved all thoughts of it away except for one back corner of his mind where he knew that it was.

Kurt finished getting ready and soon it was time to leave. Now that the weather had turned he had been taking taxi's to work. He knew that over the winter the fee's would add up but he just couldn't force himself to walk all the way to work in the cold. Plus he had a strict no sweatshirt policy, no matter how cold it was outside. Once he had reached the pavement outside of his apartment Kurt hailed one of the yellow car's as fast as he could and quickly spoke the address to the cabbie that grunted out confirmation.

The good mood that Kurt had woken up in had quickly diminished. Kurt was frustrated and upset with himself. Why couldn't he just sing that damn song? He cared Blaine, he knew he did. Lifting his hand he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Kurt stayed like that, with his eyes crunched closed until he felt the cab jerk to a stop. Paying the cabbie he climbed out and walked briskly to the door of the building.

"Good morning Kurt," a cold voice made him freeze in his tracks. He turned his head in the direction it had come from and he saw Bill sitting behind his desk, unhappiness written all over his face.

"Bill. What do you want?"

Bill shrugged and frowned, "You? But that's not going to happen is it?"

"Your behavior was absolutely disgusting on Friday night. Do you actually think I would want anything to do with you now?" Kurt fired back at him, venom in his voice.

Scoffing Bill sneered, "Like yours was any better. Do you even remember any of what happened? Or did the midget have to fill you in?"

Kurt ground his teeth together, "Don't call him that."

"Why? Does that bother you?" He taunted. "Because you know what, you bother me. Especially you on Friday night. In that outfit and all over _him_-"

_"Him _has a name," Kurt interrupted. Bill just rolled his eyes.

"You weren't so defensive when you were drunk and making out with me. While you were yelling at me about how much you hated him. Or did you just forget about that also?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, "You took advantage of me. I see that now. And do you know why? Because _Blaine_ took me home and put me to bed, and didn't touch me in anyway. And he's wanted me for a lot longer than you ever have."

Bill started chuckling, "Little bitch. I knew he had no balls. I would have fucked you so hard if you had been all over me like that. You'd still be limping today."

An angry blush rose to Kurt's cheeks. He had never wanted to punch someone more in his life, and he had been through a lot. "You're a disgusting prick."

Bull shrugged. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean I'm done. You can be a little bitch, but I still want you."

Kurt sighed, the fight starting to come out of him, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this tacit. "Just give up. It's not going to happen. I will never pick you over Blaine. You can trust me on that."

"Does _he_ believe that? Or is there still a shadow of doubt in his mind?"

Kurt sputtered. His mouth falling open and then he quickly snapped it shut. Blaine _was _still unconvinced, Kurt had seen that in his eyes on Saturday night.

"Gotcha," Bill's voice pulled him out of his own head.

Finally Kurt regained his voice, "What does that even matter to you? I'm going to convince him. I am."

"He doesn't believe you, because you don't even believe you yet. Deep down you are still afraid. You know it too. I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt bit his lip. That had been just what he was freaking out about in the car, that there was a part of him that would always be afraid that Blaine would hurt him again. Could Bill be right? Could that be the reason why Blaine was afraid that Kurt was going to make him wait seven years again?

"See?" Again Bill pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So what?! I still know enough that I'd pick Blaine over you. Blaine is wonderful, and handsome, and is a true gentleman. You lack all of those qualities."

"That maybe true, but until you can convince me that you really love your precious little Blaine, then I'm still going to try and get you to be with me."

"Please don't keep trying. I lov-," Kurt said softly.

"Then look me in the eye and say it. Say to me 'I love Blaine.'"

Kurt looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was stuttering. His face heated up in shame and he cast his eyes downward once again.

"You should thank me Kurt. I showed you something you really needed to see."

"Go to hell," Kurt told the ground.

"I'll be out of your life as soon as you convince me."

"I've got to get to work," Kurt had to get away. He felt little bits of his heart tearing off as he realized that Bill was right, he still wasn't sure. Blaine had known, how could he not have?

"Okay," Bill said simply and he turned his chair back to his computer, dropping the whole thing. For now.

* * *

_So... that's it. For now. Next chapter will be up Thursday! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me this long! ~Abigail_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_Hi! In the last chapter, Kurt listens to a song by Benton Paul called, _I Only See You. _I totally meant to give you guys a link in case you wanted to hear the song but in my haste to post the chapter it totally slipped my mind so I figured better late than never. Here is the link if you are interested: watch?v=i1GAGxIV9OI_

_Anyway, without further interruption I bring you all chapter 22! I do not own anything Glee related, or anything else mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

Kurt silently walked by Bill, still staring at the ground. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How could he have really thought it was going to be that easy? When had anything in his life ever been that easy? And how had both Bill and Blaine known how he really felt and he didn't? But he could see it now, how a small part of him was terrified. Scared to death of being that hurt again. Weakly he pushed the up button for the elevator.

As soon as it arrived he slowly walked into it and rested his head on the cold metal wall. All he wanted to do was take a long walk and clear his head but he really did have a lot of work to do. Plus, he didn't want Blaine to know that anything was going wrong with him. Kurt didn't know why, but he really just felt like Blaine couldn't know about what had just happened. He figured it was because he didn't want to see that pained look ever come across his beautiful face again. So for now, Kurt had to deal with this on his own.

Too soon the elevator arrived on his floor and he forced himself off of the wall and out the open door. Keeping his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, he didn't make eye contact with anyone. Kurt really did not want to be seen crying at work. Again. He felt like he had been walking for miles by the time he finally reached the safe haven of his office. Breathing out a shaky breath he quickly threw himself into his chair and put his forehead in his palms.

What was he going to do? He thought he loved Blaine. But he couldn't be with Blaine because he was afraid of being hurt. He wanted Blaine. But he that wouldn't be fair to either one of them. Kurt had woken up this morning with so much hope for the future and now his heart just felt like a stone in his chest. A stone that was starting to have fissure lines.

"Okay, I'm getting really sick of walking in here and seeing you with your head down."

Kurt hadn't heard the door open but he looked up and met Cathy's eyes. He tried to force a smile but he knew all he was able to get out was a sick sort of grimace.

"Jesus," Cathy breathed, "what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing," Kurt's voice shook as tears threatened dangerously again.

Cathy smiled halfheartedly and immediately walked around Kurt's desk. He felt her small hands in his under pits and stood up like she wanted him to. As soon as he was on his feet Cathy threw her arms around him. Kurt was surprised at the action but he quickly wound his arms around Cathy's small body. Not being able to hold it in any longer his body quickly started to shake with tears.

"It's okay, Kurt. Everything is going to be okay. Just let it all out. I've got you."

Tears raked through his body harder at Cathy's words. All she did was hug him tighter and let his tears hit the top of her blonde head. Kurt felt her hands run up and down his back in a comforting gesture and the sobs started to subside.

"Wh-Where's B-B-Bl-Blaine?" He choked out.

"I sent him off on some wild goose chase. I didn't know what happened Friday night and I didn't know if you would want to see him right away or not."

Kurt snuffled but smiled, "Y-You're a really good friend you k-know that?"

"Don't even think about telling anyone," she said as she smiled up at him. He managed a weak little laugh in response before he let go of her and fell back down into his seat.

She took the seat on the other side of Kurt's desk and just waited. Kurt knew she would stay there until he started to talk or told her that he couldn't. He didn't want to go through this alone. And since he couldn't tell Blaine...he launched into the whole story. Starting from Friday night in the club up until what had just happened with Bill. By the time he had finished a few tears were leaking out of his eyes again.

"And now I just don't know what to do! I do love Blaine...I think?" Kurt said miserably.

"Can I pleeeeeaaasssse tell Harvey what that douche bag Bill did to you? That's bordering assault honey."

"No. I don't want to encourage him in anyway. I don't need him stalking outside of work. He'll give up eventually, right?"

Cathy's face twisted into a half smile, "Sure." But Kurt could tell she didn't believe it, she was just trying to pacify him. Truth be told, he didn't believe it either.

Kurt rested his forehead down on his desk, trying his best not to let tears overpower him again. "Why is this so hard?"

"Your desk or the situation?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the attempted humor, but..." Kurt said to his desk.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just grasping at straws here to try and make you smile."

He lifted his head off of the desk and grimaced again.

"Nice try," Cathy smiled and shook her head at him.

"What do I do?" he whispered pathetically.

"You love Blaine right? You think? You want to be with him?"

"He makes me feel alive. Just seeing him smile makes happiness flood through my whole body. When we kissed, it was like he erased all of my mistakes and that they didn't matter, that everything was perfect and always would be. Now that I've had him back for one night, I don't know if I could give him up again," Kurt let the words pour out of his mouth, words that he had been dying to say for so long. He meant every single one of them, he knew it.

"Then you keep fighting. Screw Bill. You have to convince Blaine, and yourself how you really feel. If you love him, it'll be worth it."

"Do I love him though? Or did he hurt me too much?" He asked miserably.

"I don't know. That's what you have to figure out. But if you asked for what I see as an outsider, I really do think you love him. And that you're terrified, but I've never seen someone that looks at another person like you look at Blaine outside of a romantic comedy."

"Am I really that obvious?" Kurt laughed, just a bit.

"Yeah, but if helps any, he looks at you the exact same way. You guys are sickeningly cute."

"So I've heard. I just can't wait for the day I can say that about you and the poor bastard that falls for you," he joked, trying to get some of the attention off of him. He was sick of talking about this, it just made his head spin.

To his surprise, Cathy started to turn a light shade of pink at his words. "And what's this? Cathy, you're blushing! You never blush."

"I know!" She wailed and she slammed her face into her hands. "What's wrong with me! I keep doing that!" Her words were muffled by her hands.

"What? Blushing?" The only response he got was Cathy frantically nodding her head, hands still over her face.

"It happens to me all the time, don't worry about it. I am however, curious as to _why _you are blushing?"

She slowly removed her hands and Kurt saw that her face was now a flaming red color, he smiled in amusement. Cathy scowled at him, "Shut up."

"Ah there's the Cathy I know and sometimes pretend to love. Now cough it up. What's got you like this?"

Breaking eye contact she started to look all around the room and she mumbled something under her breath. Kurt had no clue what she had said, "Come on! It can't be that bad! You know my whole life's story!"

"I met someone okay! Happy now?!" She roared at him.

"Now was that so hard?" he teased and she shot him a death glare.

"I told myself I would never get like this over a guy. Ever. I made it through high school _and _college without being the girl giggling and blushing whenever she thought about her boyfriend. And now look at me! It's so embarrassing!"

"You should be happy. Okay out with it. Who is he? When can I meet him?"

The color that had faded from her face returned with full force, "Um. You kinda already did. At the club? Do you remember?"

Kurt broke out into laughter, he couldn't help it. Even when he saw Cathy staring at him with anger written all over her features. "I'm sorry," he gasped out, "it's just...leave it to _you _to find someone while drunk off your rocker."

"Oh shut up," she snapped for a second time, "you don't know him. He's handsome and sweet and loving. I had never been touched so gently. And he cooks, Kurt! He made me breakfast! He is constantly telling me how beautiful I am and how lucky he feels that he met me. How he doesn't want us to be just a one night stand."

As she was talking Kurt felt the smile on his face grow. It was wonderful to see his best friend so happy. She talked a big game, but he knew she was lonely and he really couldn't wait for the day she found someone worth her time that would put up with her sarcasm and attitude. "I'm so happy for you," Kurt said honestly.

"We spent the whole weekend together. We're really going to try to make it work. Even though we did things kind of out of order.

"Doesn't matter the order if you love someone."

"Ugh, don't say that word. I just met him Friday. We are a long way from love."

He laughed a little under his breath, "Whatever. I'm happy for you regardless."

Cathy smiled warmly at him. The last of her blush finally completely disappearing from her face. "Thank you. Hey! I just got a brilliant idea. I ordered two tickets for Greg and I to see that _Rent_ show-"

"You mean the Rent revival they are doing for _one week. _In the _original theater_?! Do you realize how hard tickets are to get to that?! That is way more than just 'that _Rent_ show.' I am _so_ jealous."

"Will you just let me finish? As I was saying, I don't really know much about the show or really care, I just bought them for Greg cause he's like...really weirdly into it. But...I'm going to give them to you. Take Blaine. I know you love it and I bet he does to. Go and figure your shit out, 'cause if you guys can't make this work I have no hope for myself."

"Cathy. That's very sweet of you, but I can't accept that. Those tickets are impossible to get, whether you know the show or not," Kurt shook his head sadly. He really had wanted to go to that show.

"I won't take no for an answer. You are taking them. I'm too emotionally invested in you two to see it all be for nothing. Please take them? Please?"

"Okay fine! But only cause you asked nicely. Plus I really wanna go to that show," Kurt laughed.

"Great! You'll go to the show. Blaine will love you for the tickets, you'll love Blaine cause he loves you and then you guys will fuck and everything will be perfect!"

Kurt let out a breathy laugh, "I wish it was that easy."

"It must be driving you crazy though. After Blaine cock-blocked you Friday night...you must be freaking out to get into his pants."

"Who's getting into who's pants and why wasn't I invited?" a loud voice said from behind Cathy.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as he turned an intense shade of crimson. He had just been about to tell Cathy how it actually _was_ on his mind more than he would like to admit...

"Hey babe!" Blaine said loudly as he basically bounded all the way over to the side of the desk Kurt was sitting on. Once he got there he immediately leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt reprimanded but he laughed breathlessly anyway, "we are at work!"

"Sorry," Blaine was still leaning down, "seven years."

"Enough said," Kurt whispered before pressing his lips into Blaine's. He heard the intake of breath from Blaine, Kurt knew he had surprised him but soon enough Blaine was kissing him back. It seemed like as soon as they're lips touched they both forgot where they were. Blaine's hand cupped the back of Kurt's neck as his tongue started to try and trace the outline of Kurt's bottom lip. However it stopped and quickly moved back into Blaine's mouth as soon as a loud retching sound filled their ears.

"Go away Cathy. M'busy," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's lips before pressing them down more firmly again. Kurt inhaled sharply and pressed back just as hard. He felt the fingers on the back of his neck tighten, but not in a threatening way, Kurt knew if he tried to get away Blaine would let him. But he didn't want to, he liked the weight and heat of Blaine's palm there. A half choked out moan came out of the back of his throat. However Cathy had started talking again so he didn't think Blaine had heard it.

"Okay, as hot as this is guys. We are kinda not in the best place for you two to start ripping each other's clothes off."

Neither stopped. If anything their lips started to move faster and more insistent at the thought of the kiss ending. Kurt reached one hand up to cup the side of Blaine's face and he could feel the muscles moving below his fingertips. He ached to be closer to the warm body in front of him, the distance feeling heavy and cold. But Blaine had finally worked his tongue into Kurt's mouth and suddenly Kurt didn't feel cold at all anymore.

Kurt continued to get lost in the feeling of Blaine's lips on his until he felt a hard whack on the top of his head. Reacting involuntarily his mouth claimed shut, hard. His eyes snapped open when he realized he was biting down his tongue, but that it didn't hurt at all. However, Blaine's eyes were open wide with tears starting to fill the corners and he was making quiet, little, whimpering sounds. Kurt quickly opened his mouth and Blaine's tongue was immediately gone and he was standing up.

"Thyou bpit bme!" Blaine yelled, his words coming out garbled because he was holding his tongue outside of his mouth.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! It's Cathy's fault! She hit me in the back of the head!" Kurt yelled back and started pointing to Cathy. When he finally turned and looked at her she was bent in half in her seat laughing.

"Wthat is tho fun-nay?" Blaine still had his tongue hanging out.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, "that just worked out way better than I thought it would. I mean, I had to do _something,_ you guys were about 30 seconds from doing it on Kurt's desk."

Kurt felt a twinge of arousal sweep through his whole body at Cathy's words but instead of showing that he said, "Give us more credit than that. It takes more than just some light making out to get us there, right Blaine?"

Blaine still had his tongue sticking out but he nodded quickly, looking like a cartoon character. His eyes had darkened just a little and Kurt had to shake himself of the stronger feeling of arousal that the sight had caused.

He sighed and said "Come 'ere," to Blaine who slowly shuffled forward. Kurt looked down at Blaine's tongue, trying to see if he had broken the skin. It was redder than normal and a little puffy but other than that it looked fine. It looked more than fine actually, Kurt's lips twitched at the thought of how much he just wanted to run his own tongue over Blaine's. How Blaine would whimper because of how sore it already was...

"You're fine," he said slightly more higher pitched than normal. Blaine noticed and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Just put your tongue back inside your mouth. You're fine. I didn't break the skin."

Blaine slowly pulled the muscle back into his mouth and swallowed. "Ow," he said weakly looking at Kurt under his lashes.

"It'll be okay," Kurt reassured and kissed Blaine's forehead. He smiled in response.

"Well if you two aren't so fucking adorable. I'll be in the bathroom sticking my finger down my throat," Cathy snapped and then quickly exited the office. Both men laughed.

"I am sorry I bit you," Kurt said quietly.

"It's okay. It'll feel better soon enough. You've given me worse," Blaine teased. Kurt gulped.

"Soooo," Kurt said awkwardly, "how was your weekend?"

"Uneventful. I missed you though. I jumped out of bed today just knowing that I would be seeing you."

Kurt smiled, "I missed you too. And guess what? I've got something great to tell you!"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, "Don't tease me."

"I got us tickets to the _Rent_ revival in two weeks!"

Disbelief washed over Blaine's face followed immediately by overwhelming joy, his eyes sparkling. "You better not be messing with me."

"I'm not! We're going!"

As soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth Blaine had thrown his arms around him. Enveloping him in a tight and close hug. Kurt laughed breathlessly and hugged back. "I take that as in you'll join me?" Kurt teased.

Blaine moved further away but kept his arms around Kurt, "Do you even have to ask? I'd go anywhere for you. But that! Holy crap, Kurt!" And Blaine latched onto Kurt again.

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed.

Blaine pulled away again, "I'd kiss you right now, but you kinda killed my tongue."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Kissing doesn't _have _to involve tongues you know."

"Yes it does. If I'm kissing you."

Kurt blushed and broke eye contact, giddiness filling his body.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, his voice sounding more serious all of a sudden. Kurt looked back up to meet his worried expression. "I hate to have to ask this. But...what are we?"

Immediately Kurt stiffened. Sensing his discomfort Blaine broke his hold. He smiled sadly at Kurt. "I just want to know that way I don't overstep my boundaries."

Oh. Relief washed through Kurt. He had been thinking that Blaine was going to think that they were in a relationship. Kurt wasn't ready for that, he palms started to sweat at the thought.

"D-D-Dating. I'd say we are dating," he stammered.

"Okay," Blaine said simply, easily. "And you don't mind kissing people you are dating do you?"

Kurt let out a small laugh even if the unease was back in the pit of his stomach, "Did I seem to mind?"

"No," Blaine laughed himself.

"Is that okay?" Kurt questioned despite himself. "Is that okay with you? That we're just...dating?"

Blaine smiled, "For now it is. I'm not going to rush you into anything Kurt."

Kurt nodded, and smiled. But he couldn't get the troubled feeling out his stomach.

* * *

_So..I really never expected any of this, maybe a handful of readers and reviews. I truly appreciate every single one of you. You have made this experience something that will stay with me for the rest of my life. Again, sappy author is sappy but this is the first multi-chaptered story I ever finished. Let alone shared outside of a classroom. So...just...thank you so much. The next chapter will be posted on Monday, have a good weekend! ~Abigail_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_Yay Monday, I have another update for all of you! I would like warn everyone before reading that if you have not seen the movie/show Rent there are spoilers through the next two chapters. Sorry if that causes an issue for anyone._

_I do not own anything Glee related, or anything else mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

The two weeks before the show seemed to fly by for Kurt. Work had been crazy because everyone was trying to get a jump on the upcoming winter season; himself included. He had never been more grateful for the fact that he had Cathy and now Blaine on his side to help him out. Kurt was just starting to feel like he was getting a handle on everything that was work related, which was good because his personal life was a mess.

He and Blaine had gone out a total of four times in the last two weeks. Two dinner's, a movie, and on one unseasonably warm day they had just taken a long walk around Central Park holding hands. Kurt couldn't be happier of how things were going. This was a chance that he was never expecting to have, and for it to actually be happening was better than he could have ever dreamed.

But there was still the fact that he didn't know 100 percent if he was actually still in love with Blaine. The confrontation with Bill had really messed his head up. When he was with Blaine, he was happy, and he smiled just because he could feel the warm pressure of Blaine's hand in his. But in the back of his mind, he just couldn't forget about what Bill had said and how true the words had been.

Maybe it really was too late for he and Blaine to ever have a real future together. What if they were just fooling themselves into thinking that they had another chance with each other? Had Blaine really hurt him so much that there was no more room in his heart for him to really ever trust Blaine?

Kurt had no answers to these questions, and they were driving him out of his mind. Sometimes at work, Kurt would just watch Blaine with sad eyes and Cathy would look at him and make a face trying to get him to smile. They hadn't talked about it anymore, but Kurt knew Cathy knew how much he was struggling. She kept talking about Greg to a minimum because Kurt knew she didn't want to upset him. But he could see the happy glow around her at all times and he couldn't be happier about it.

All of this was running through Kurt's head as he looked into his closet trying to pick out an appropriate outfit for the show tonight. It had to be something spectacular. Not only because of the show and the fact that they would be on Broadway, but he was going with Blaine and Blaine was special enough to warrant an amazing outfit.

Sighing, Kurt reached his arms up and started to pull through the hanging clothes. He had music blasting through the apartment since Rachel was already out for the night with some girls from work. He was happy for her absence, leaving him some peace as he tried to work though his jumbled emotions. Kurt let the music fill him up as he continued his search. Still, he didn't sing. Not yet. He was starting to doubt he would ever be able to again.

Trying to dispel that upsetting fact, Kurt focused more on the task at hand. This was fashion, this was Blaine. Fashion and Blaine were two things that he liked that made him happy. Tonight was not a night for sadness it was about celebrating what he had, even the theme of the show they were seeing reiterated that fact.

Smiling to himself Kurt pulled up the memory of senior year when Mr. Shue had assigned them all to sing duets again. This time he had let them make their own pairings instead of going through the whole disaster with Rachel again. He and Blaine had obviously partnered up and had decided to sing "I'll Cover You" from the very show they were going to see tonight. Kurt could still see Blaine's smile as he crooned, looking at Kurt like he was the sun while he sang. It was one of Kurt's favorite memories of the two of them.

As the memory continued in his head, Kurt was able to find the perfect outfit. He cut off the movie in his mind with a cry of happiness. What had finally jumped out at him was a mid thigh length peacoat with a double collar. It had four buttons, two rows of two and was off white. He paired it with a pair of fitted black dress pants (passing on the skintight ones, it was _Broadway_ after all) and shiny black low heeled shoes. Under the coat he had on a white button up and a light blue vest that he hadn't done up.

He laid the clothes down flat on the bed and smiled happily. Tightening the sash on the blue bathrobe he had on he walked back into his bathroom to style the wet hair that was sticking to his forehead. Carefully he blew it dry while he added gel and hairspray, making it into the perfect poof. Several minutes later, he added a final coat of spray and nodded his head to make sure it didn't move too much.

Once his hair had passed the test, he dabbed a tiny amount of cologne on his neck. Kurt hadn't changed his cologne in the seven years that he and Blaine had been apart. And Blaine had noticed. Three of the four dates that they had been on had ended in them kissing goodnight, each time getting longer than the last. The last date had resulted in Blaine roughly yanking Kurt into his apartment by the lapels of his jacket and slamming him against the closed door.

Hands had been fisted in hair while tongues had dueled. They both just couldn't get enough of finally being able to kiss the other. Yet, something always happened to make Kurt stop and Blaine, ever the gentleman, always agreed. It felt so good to be with Blaine in that way, Kurt would even go as far as to say amazing. But the second he felt Blaine pressed against him he shut down. He wasn't ready for that yet.

However, during the few glorious minutes that they had been trying to satisfy their need for the other, Blaine had nuzzled into Kurt's neck. Kurt could remember how easily his head had titled to grant Blaine more access without him even thinking about it. And then Blaine's lips were leaving open mouthed kisses exactly on the spot he put the cologne: _'God, Kurt. You still even use the same damn cologne that drove me crazy. I love you so much.'_ Blaine had growled directly into his skin before digging his teeth into the spot. Kurt would never admit it, but he was a little sad when he woke up the next morning and the light mark had faded away in the night.

Running his fingers over the spot absentmindedly he smiled to himself. Kurt wished it could just be that easy, that he and Blaine could just be together in every way possible and not have any of this horrible baggage. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to either of them if he didn't figure out his feelings first. He was really starting to regret the night that he ever decided to go to Bill's apartment. Even though at the same time he was grateful for Bill who had made him see what was truly happening. Better this way than to hurt himself or Blaine even more in the future.

Deeply sighing, Kurt finally moved his fingers off of the spot. Blaine was going to be there soon and he didn't want the area to be red. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to the bed and started to mechanically pull the clothes on. He hoped that when Blaine arrived it would pull him out of this weird mood that he was in. Blaine always made him smile so he was counting on it.

Once dressed he walked into the kitchen to turn his music off. He longed to sing again but his vocal chords just wouldn't cooperate. The most he could get was saying the words under his breath or humming. It was closer, but it still was not enough. Kurt believed that one the day that he would be able to sing wholeheartedly, and that would be the day that he could honestly say that he was completely in love with Blaine. Until then, he was just going to have to wait and figure things out.

The sound of a knock on the door pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. Knowing it was Blaine at the door he smiled instantly. Blaine had always had that effect on him and knowing that he was just a few feet away sent Kurt's body humming with happiness. As he practically skipped to the door he shoved all of his unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind. He could deal with them later, because right now Blaine was here and that was all that mattered.

This time when he opened the door, there was no hesitation. Kurt yanked the door open as quickly as he could. Meeting Blaine's eyes he could see the sparkle of happiness in them. It took his breath away.

"Hi," his voice breathy, betraying him.

"Hello handsome," Blaine said warmly before walking forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Returning the embrace Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck, placing a small kiss where his lips landed and breathing in deeply as he walked them backwards into his apartment. He heard the door slam behind them and then one of Blaine's hands was on his cheek, softly rubbing his thumb over the bone under Kurt's eye.

Pulling away from Blaine's neck, Kurt met his eyes again. Looking into them he saw nothing more than happiness and adoration. His heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't help but press his lips down against Blaine's. Humming softly in surprise, Blaine moved his arms from Kurt's waist to around his neck, pulling him in closer. Smiling into the kiss Kurt shuffled forward a little that way their bodies were just hardly touching.

They kissed slowly and for Kurt it felt like hours even though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. His whole body was tingling and when Blaine gently licked along his bottom lip he didn't even have to think about opening his mouth to help him out. Blaine continued to move at the slow pace they had set. Kurt knew exactly where Blaine was going to go next and his toes curled in his shoes with just how well they still remembered each other's bodies.

Kurt whined softly when Blaine ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive area and instantly he felt Blaine's arms stiffen and suddenly the length of Blaine's body was flush against his. They hadn't been kissing for that long but he could distinctly feel Blaine's half-hard groin against him. Parts of his body were screaming for him to just pull Blaine closer and grind down, but his mind won.

"Blaine," he said, gasping as he took a step away from the shorter man. He didn't know if he had moved away fast enough or if Blaine had felt that he was in a similar state.

"God Kurt," Blaine's voice was wrecked as he dropped his forehead to Kurt's shoulder, "the _sounds_ you make. I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I-It's okay, Blaine," Kurt stammered. He had half a mind to take Blaine's hand and move it so Blaine could feel exactly what the kiss had done to him, but again his mind won, "we have to get going anyway. It might be hard to get a cab tonight. And I do not want to be even the tiniest bit late."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt could feel his warm breath on his neck before he lifted his head to look into Kurt's eyes again. "Finding a cab is _not _going to be a problem for us tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Come with me, I'll show you," Blaine said, smiling as he took Kurt's left hand in his.

"Just two seconds, I have to grab my keys and turn my iPod off." He dropped Blaine's hand and his instantly missed the warmth.

As Kurt was walking away Blaine said, "What were you listening to? You never talk about music anymore. It used to be that I couldn't get you to shut up about it."

Blushing Kurt quickly said, "Oh nothing. Just had it on shuffle, nothing special."

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing Blaine. Just drop it," Kurt knew he was snapping at Blaine but he really did not want to get into this right now. He just wanted to focus on this moment and not all of the stuff going wrong in his head.

"Okay," disappointment and hurt were clear in Blaine's answer and Kurt knew that he was letting it go for right now but that it would be brought up again in the future. Sighing, he returned to Blaine's side keys in hand.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, but Kurt could still hear a little bit of hurt in his voice. It made him feel a little sick, to know he was upsetting Blaine. But he would tell him, just...not yet. He wasn't ready to reveal that much of himself yet.

"One more thing. Kiss me again. Please?" Kurt knew it was weak, but he needed to know that Blaine still was there, that he still loved him even though he couldn't give all of himself to Blaine again.

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling again before slowly bringing his lips back to Kurt's. Again, they moved slowly, but all that was between them was love. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't in a lust of passion that left them both half hard and panting, it was just two people sharing their love and it was exactly what Kurt needed. Blaine always seemed to be able to give Kurt exactly what he needed.

Kurt was the one to break this kiss again, but just so he would not break down in tears. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice heavy.

"You don't have to thank me for kissing you. I'll do that anytime you want." Only adoration was radiating out of Blaine's eyes and voice again, it made Kurt's heart soar.

"Not just for that," his cheeks pinked just a little, "but just for being here. For sticking with me. Even though..." His voice stopped working, if he continued he was going to cry, as it was tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes. Why couldn't he just love Blaine back? Why was this so hard?

"Shhh, Kurt it's okay. No, please don't cry. Shh. I'll always be here, for as long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. We're okay. I love you, I always have and I always will." Blaine pressed his lips to the corner's of Kurt's eyes, catching the tears before they could fall.

"Blaine, I-I-ah-I-" Kurt stammered, trying to say something, anything that might make Blaine actually want to stay. Wanting so desperately to say 'Blaine, I love you,' but still not being able to.

"No Kurt. Shh. Calm down. You don't owe me any explanations or have to say anything you're not ready to. I'll still be here when you are."

Kurt smiled weakly, fresh tears back in the corners of his eyes. "I-I don't deserve you Blaine." Once again, Kurt had admitted something to Blaine before he had even been able to admit it to himself. But as soon as the words were out he knew them to be true. He was terrified that Blaine would wake up and realize this wasn't worth it, that he wasn't worth it.

Before Kurt could form another thought, Blaine was kissing him fiercely. Kurt gasped instantly from the intensity of this kiss. Blaine was kissing him like his life depended on it, it was full of hope, loss, anger, and desperation but above all love. Kurt felt like he was drowning it it, unable to catch his breath and not wanting too. He could swim and drown forever.

Blaine tore his lips away from Kurt's to whisper harshly against Kurt's mouth, "Don't you _dare_ ever say that again Kurt Hummel. So help me God." And then Blaine's mouth once more clamped down on Kurt's again, with no less of the emotion it had had before. Blaine had Kurt's face framed between his hands and Kurt was grabbing his down Blaine's back before tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

This time it was Blaine to pull away first, hands still holding Kurt's face, forehead pressed against Kurt's. Their breath was mingling between the two of them and Kurt felt dizzy and drunk with it. He never would be able to give this up ever again, nobody had ever made him feel the way Blaine did.

"If I _ever_ hear you say that again," Blaine's beautiful voice pulled Kurt out of his own head, "I cannot say as to where I will stop to convince you otherwise. Kurt, you are the most beautiful and amazing man I have ever met. Every fiber of my soul loves you. I was lucky enough once in this life to have you feel the same way about me, and dammit if I won't do it again. I can't live without you.

"You are so honest, and gentle and _kind_. You are one in a billion, I don't care what anyone says. You make me laugh until tears run out of my eyes and when you cry it is the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. When you cry I can't think of anything else but how to make it better. It makes me sick to think of tears you've cried over me. If anything I don't deserve _you, _Kurt. But I'm selfish enough to keep fighting for you. I'm not giving up."

"I don't want you to," Kurt choked out in a dry sob, tears burning in his eyes. "Please don't give up on me Blaine."

Blaine finally pulled his forehead off of Kurt's. Looking into the hazel green orbs Kurt could see Blaine's own tears, threatening heavily. "Never," Blaine's voice was thick, voice cracking with the unshed tears in his eyes.

Kurt pulled his hands off of Blaine's neck and ran his thumbs along the bottom of Blaine's eyes. Once he had collected all of the moisture he framed Blaine's face the way Blaine was framing his and leaned down to press a very chaste kiss onto Blaine's warm lips. Eyes closed in content Kurt lingered there for a moment before pulling away and meeting Blaine's dry eyes.

"Save your tears for when Angel dies," Kurt said softly, not wanting to cry anymore himself and knowing he would the second this beautiful and broken man standing before him started.

Smiling half-heartedly, Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. He fluttered them open again and said just as softly, "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine placed one last soft kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping back that way they could leave the apartment and Kurt could lock it behind him. Blaine opened the door and Kurt watched him from behind. The emotions he was feeling were like nothing he had ever felt before. On one hand, this was the happiest he had ever been but on the other, it was the saddest. Knowing how happy they could be together but not being able to let himself go, Kurt felt like his heart was being pulled apart, inch by inch.

There was nothing he could do but keep waiting, hoping with everything he had that Blaine wouldn't give up this fight. Kurt was really starting to believe he needed Blaine, he didn't know what he would do if he lost him now. But in this moment all Kurt could do was follow Blaine out the door and then turn around and lock it behind him.

* * *

_I know this is a tad bit short, but posting this and the next chapter all at once was going to be 8,000 words... The next chapter will be up on Thursday. However it will probably be up later because I'm working and going straight to physical therapy. I am so sorry the times keep jumping around. :( Thanks for sticking with me! ~Abigail_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_I got out of work early today so I'm actually able to post at a decent time, yay! And more good news! This is my last day of PT! Bad news is I start classes on Monday, but I only have one class on Mondays so posting should still be pretty reliable but I have classes until 7 on Thursday so they might but up really early in the day. I'll let you guys know on Monday! So without further ado I present chapter 24.__  
_

_Once again I would like to warn for Rent spoilers. I do not own anything Glee related, or anything else mentioned in this chapter.  
_

* * *

As soon as the latch had clicked shut and Kurt had turned back around, Blaine was instantly at his side and weaving his arm around Kurt's waist. Happily, Kurt snaked his arm around the middle of Blaine's back as they walked side by side down the stairs in perfect synchronization. Kurt was thrilled with the way their bodies softly kept bumping into each other, it made Blaine real, that he wasn't going to just float away in the breeze.

Once they were outside, Kurt hissed in a breath through his teeth when he saw what was waiting in the street. "Blaine, why is there a _limousine _in front of my apartment building?"

"Because I love _you, _and _you _love Broadway and we are going to see a revival show. Plus you didn't want to be the _tiniest _bit late, remember?" Blaine smiled hugely when Kurt glared down at him.

"But really? A limo?"

"Only for you, my love," Blaine said, still beaming as he stretched and placed a dry kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well come on then lover boy, open the door."

"Yes Sir," Blaine said lowly from the back of his throat before practically skipping to the door and pulling it open. Kurt was glad that Blaine had his back to him when the shudder passed though his body at the name calling. Blaine saying it in _that voice _brought him back to those few nights...and no, Kurt put his wall up from the memory. He couldn't be thinking thoughts like those now...

Instead, Kurt just walked to the limo and gracefully slid into the backseat. He gasped when he saw that the tiny mini bar was stalked full of champagne. This was entirely too much and Kurt started to panic a little. What was Blaine expecting from tonight? Why had he gone to all this trouble and spent all of this money? What did he want?

Kurt jumped slightly when he heard the door slam and the seat dip a little as Blaine sat down. Casting a look at Blaine out of the side of his eyes, he saw that Blaine had been looking at him. Wearing that same damn expression like he was so pleased with himself and smiling a smile that looked like it could fall off. But as soon as Kurt's eyes met his, it immediately vanished.

"What's wrong? Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine demanded as the limo slowly started to take off. Kurt let out a shuddering breath.

"Why did you do, all _this_?" He gestured vaguely around the inside of the limo.

"Well, you got us the tickets. I knew they were probably expensive and I knew you wouldn't have let me pay you back so I didn't even ask. I just wanted to make it up to you somehow and this was all I could think of. I hope you're not too mad. I just wanted to make tonight great and special because you're so special and- _W__hy are you laughing at me?!"_

Kurt was laughing quite hard actually. He had been so scared that Blaine expected something from him, that Blaine expected him to do something he was in no way ready for. But all he had been doing was trying to make this special for Kurt because Kurt had never told him that Cathy had _gave _him the damn tickets on the condition he would take Blaine. Kurt was so relieved that it was making him a little hysterical.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, still laughing, "Cathy gave me the tickets."

"Cathy?" Blaine questioned like he didn't quite get it.

"Mhm," Kurt murmured quietly, his laughter stopped but still giggling a little, giddy with the relief.

"Well damn. Now I owe _her_ a limo ride too," Blaine said seriously, but the smile on his face gave him away that he wasn't really upset.

Before Kurt had made a conscious decision to do so, he was guffawing while he rubbed Blaine's knee and said, "You're the best, babe."

As soon as the words left his lips he stopped laughing and his hand stilled, his eyes popping out of his head. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but he refused to look, not wanting the already pink blush to flame a violent red. Slowly he pulled his hand away from Blaine's knee and placed it laced with his other on his own lap. Kurt knew he had probably embarrassed Blaine, but he couldn't help it. It had been so natural to say and it had just...slipped out.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said softly. Kurt just turned his head to look out the window, refusing. Not wanting to feel the rejection he knew he was about to. Kurt wished his body could just pick an emotion and stay there for more than five seconds.

"Kurt, honey, please look at me," this time Blaine's voice was even softer. Raising his chin, Kurt finally turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him and he almost gasped when he saw the look on Blaine's face. There was so much love and happiness painted across his features, instantly making Kurt's own heart swell. Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt's hands in his before speaking again.

"You can call me anything you want. You don't have to be embarrassed. It makes me so happy that you finally feel comfortable enough around me to accidentally call me 'babe.' Please don't be embarrassed, because I'm not."

Smiling weakly Kurt whispered, "Okay."

The only response that Kurt got was Blaine smiling even bigger before nuzzling his face down into Kurt's neck. Kurt was becoming so used to Blaine's random touches that he hardly even stiffened anymore. Yet, he did giggle softly as Blaine's deep breathing tickled the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Blaiiine," Kurt whined, "tickles."

"Oh hush," Blaine spoke directly into the skin making goosebumps rise out of Kurt's flesh, "you know you're just afraid you'll get hard. I remember how sensitive your neck is. Especially..." Blaine's teeth dragged roughly across the skin right behind Kurt's ear, "there."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his hand curling into a tight fist as he tried not to make any noise as Blaine continued to breath and lick over that spot. "If you leave a mark I am going to murder you!" Kurt's voice was breathy, leaving the threat empty, he cursed his bodies natural reactions.

Chuckling quietly Blaine placed one last open mouthed kiss on the area before pulling away completely. "Now we can't have that now can we? I much prefer being alive and torturing you like this."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Please, remind me why I put up with you."

"Because you think I'm the best, _babe_," Blaine winked.

Continuing to glare at Blaine Kurt watched as Blaine's face became less and less amused into a much more defined pout. When Blaine actually stuck his bottom lip out Kurt couldn't help but laugh. His icy glare immediately warming as his faced crinkled up into a full out laugh.

"You should laugh like that more often," Blaine's face softened while he spoke, "you're adorable when you laugh like that."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not always adorable?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"Not in the least."

And then Blaine's hand was framing Kurt's face and pulling him closer. Gently closing his eyes Kurt allowed Blaine to continue to pull his face closer and when he felt Blaine's lips he smiled into the chaste kiss. When Kurt felt Blaine return the smile his own hand went to Blaine's face and he pulled him just a little bit closer. They kissed slowly, lazily, just allowing themselves to experience the other, not needing to go fast or be licking into each other's mouths. Just to be connected.

They did not realize when the vehicle stopped moving until they're driver gave a small cough and said, "Gentlemen? We have arrived at your destination."

Blaine pulled away first laughing just slightly and meeting Kurt's eyes. "Later," he whispered and Kurt nodded his head a little too quickly, eyes wide.

Blaine gave another soft laugh before scooting over to the door, opening it and climbing out. Kurt followed Blaine and when he reached the edge of the seat Blaine's hand was extended out, something that was seeming to become a signature for him and it made Kurt smile hugely.

"What?" Blaine asked, eyes crinkling when he saw the look on his face once he was securely on his feet.

"It's nothing," Kurt waved his other hand in Blaine's direction as Blaine led them up to the doors of the theatre. "I just really...care about you, Blaine."

Without warning Blaine had stopped walking but Kurt had kept going, leaving Kurt's arm stuck out behind him in an awkward angle as he took in the shocked expression on Blaine's face. This time it was his turn to ask, "What?"

"That's the," Blaine swallowed, "that's the closest you've come to telling me you love me while sober. I'm just...kinda freaking out."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt cooed; wishing more than ever before that he could just say those three little words, "I care about you so much." It was the closest he could get.

Blaine laughed sadly before shrugging, "Me too, Kurt. Me too."

"Come on," Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm and he finally seemed to snap out of it. Quickly he caught up to Kurt's pace and they were entering the door to the theatre. Kurt's eyes immediately lit up and he tried to look every where at once. He heard Blaine laughing next to him and when he looked at him Blaine wasn't looking at anything. Only him. Kurt blushed but he couldn't help as his eyes started to dart all around again, trying to take in everything, including Blaine's warm hand wrapped around his own.

He felt Blaine gently leading him somewhere but Kurt was too lost in his own world to know what was really going on. He was memorizing everything he could. The smell of the building, the posters hanging on the walls, the recessed lighting. What wallpaper and paint was used, the carpet design. Everything. He wanted to look back on this night and to be able to remember it perfectly clear.

"Let's go, Kurt," Blaine was pulling on his arm again. Slowly Blaine led them down a hallway and up a split set of stairs. Once they reached the top he cast another glance down at the tickets and slowly maneuvered them around the people to their seats. Kurt's body was humming so much that he didn't think that he could sit down, but he forced himself to sit down next to Blaine and then look out at the stage.

He gasped. It was not the first Broadway show he had seen by any means, but this was his first time seeing _Rent_ as it had gone off Broadway while he was in high school. Plus this was his first time sharing the Broadway experience with Blaine. From the ceiling there was a beautiful glass chandelier and an intricate design on the ceiling. Next Kurt's eyes went to the stage where there was a metal construction that was obviously used for more than just decoration. He itched to be the one climbing on it.

There were a set of stairs that were leading up to a platform that had metal railings. And then there was another construction on the far left hand side of the stage that held the band in the bottom and there was another platform on the top. Kurt's eyes darted to the large white paper lantern that was hung over the right side of the stage, over the larger metal contraption.

"This is amazing Blaine," he breathed and finally looked at the man sitting on his left hand side.

"Yeah, you are," Blaine said in just as breathless a voice and Kurt's cheeks pinked a little. He wondered if Blaine had been watching him the whole time.

"Hush you. Really look," his eyes flicked back to the stage before coming back and meeting Blaine's again.

"I am." Blaine smiled happily, still staring at Kurt. Kurt leaned over and placed his lips to Blaine's forehead, noticing when Blaine leaned into the touch.

"Thank you. For coming with me tonight," Kurt said quietly.

"It is my pleasure to accompany you anywhere you wish to go Kurt Hummel."

Sighing happily, Kurt nestled himself as close to Blaine's warm body as the seats would allow and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he continued to take more in. While inspecting the stage and the way things were set up, he felt Blaine place a kiss in his hair before burying his face in it and smelling.

"Don't even think about messing up my hair," Kurt tried to sound menacing.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blaine's voice drifted from above him and then the lights flicked.

"Blaine!" Kurt raised his head and latched both of his hands onto Blaine's that was resting on the arm rest, "it's gonna start soon!"

"I know, baby," Blaine tried to squeeze Kurt's hands even though his was squeezed in between Kurt's.

"This amazing! I can't believe we're here! I'm going to have to give Cathy a raise for this," Kurt clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"It's worth it," Kurt noticed how Blaine's eyes crinkled when he smiled again and he was suddenly hit with a pang of how he wanted to be able to see Blaine when he was old and wrinkly, those same laugh lines etched into his skin.

Deciding in that second to stop holding back Kurt said, "You're gonna be the cutest old man ever you know. With those laugh lines."

Blaine blushed slightly before saying, "And here I thought you would be the kind of person that would do anything possible to avoid getting laugh lines."

"Well on myself, naturally. But with you it's a whole different story."

"I'd love to hear how you'll still-" Blaine started but then the lights suddenly turned off and Kurt let out a little shriek of excitement as he squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter.

"You ready?" Blaine teased Kurt, whispering under his breath. Kurt scowled even though it was dark and Blaine could probably feel his hands shaking around his own.

"Shhh. Respect the show Blaine."

Through the darkness and the corner of his eye Kurt saw motion and figured it was Blaine pretending to zip his lips. He rolled his eyes even though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. But then the lights on the stage went on and the only thing keeping Kurt tied to the planet was the fact that he was latched onto Blaine's hand.

While he was watching, Kurt vowed to never go this long without seeing a Broadway show again because he had almost forgotten his love for it. He had been pushing music and theatre out of his head for seven years and to finally re-submerge himself in this world was beyond amazing.

Kurt felt himself being swept away in the pain of the show. Of all of the characters just wanting to be happy even though they were all dying in one way or another. Even Mark, dying alone in his work. Kurt laughed and clapped his whole way through Act I, beside himself with joy. This is what life was all about. Spending time with friends and people you loved.

_Loved._ The scenes had been going by so fast Kurt couldn't believe it when it was time for Collins and Angel's duet. His body stiffened at the familiar music rang through the whole theatre. He felt Blaine shift beside him and then Blaine's lips were by his ear, "Do you remember when we sang this together senior year?"

"Of course I do," Kurt whispered back, intently watching the actors on stage trying desperately to not break down in tears like every time the music for this song came up on shuffle on his iPod. It took him a second, but he realized that he wasn't filled with that same sadness that the song usually created. But he was actually...happy. Kurt's head tilted to the side as he realized this new emotion, catching him completely off guard.

But then Blaine's lips were following his ear and suddenly Blaine was _singing_ directly in his ear, all of Collins' parts. Kurt melted back into his seat at the sound of Blaine singing, singing to him for the first time in over seven years. Even though it was just whispered under his breath, it was still intended just for Kurt's ears and Blaine was giving him more goosebumps than the actors.

Kurt's throat was aching to be singing back the replying lines of Angel. He had never wanted to sing so badly since he had lost his voice. Blaine's was amazing and it was physically hurting to not be answering his pleas of forever. Kurt opened his mouth and honestly tried to sing back "_You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle"_ but all that came out of his mouth was dry air and a gargling sound. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut straight away and he snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment.

At the sound Blaine had pulled away from Kurt's ear so quickly Kurt thought he had maybe gotten whiplash. He knew Blaine was staring at him, with a stunned and worried expression but he just couldn't bear to look at it. This was too hard without having to explain to Blaine what was happening inside of him. The actors were still singing but for the moment the magic was gone. Kurt felt only cold and emptiness inside of him once again.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut for the remainder of the song and when the last notes had finally fizzled away he dared to open them again. Kurt finished out the remainder of Act I dreading intermission and Blaine asking him what had just happened. He could not get the least bit back into the show even though he was trying with everything he had. That had been the first time that he had really tried and thought he was going to be able to sing, and it had blown up in his face. And he thought he had been so close to finally being able to tell Blaine everything...

Then all of a sudden he was blinking in surprise as the house lights came back up and it was the end of Act I. Oh God, this was it. Blaine was going to turn to him and say...

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm really thirsty."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, shocked. It was a few long seconds before he could gasp out, "N-No. I'm good."

"Okay," Blaine said smiling and then slowly rising to his feet, "I'll be right back." He pressed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead and then Kurt was watching him walk away.

It was another few seconds before Kurt realized his mouth was still hanging open and he quickly snapped it shut. He had been sure that Blaine was going to give him the third degree for what had happened and he hadn't even mentioned it. Had he not heard? No of course he had, Kurt reminded himself, it hadn't been just a tiny squeak. So what was it? Had he just not cared?

Reality hit him like a cold slap in the face. Blaine wouldn't care if he were able to sing or not. Blaine was in _love _with him for God sakes. Why would Blaine have given the least amount of worry over the fact that Kurt couldn't sing? Why had he been so worked up about it? Kurt's hands were shaking now that he had figured it out and he gave a random little laugh.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Blaine was back standing beside him with a bottle of water in his hands. Kurt realized he must have been lost in his thoughts for longer than it had seemed.

"It's not very good. What do you think so far?" He tried to change the subject. Even though he saw now that Blaine wouldn't care, he still wasn't ready to talk about it.

It worked. Instantly Blaine was analyzing every little thing that had happened and Kurt could just get by with nodding every once in a while. Kurt was just lost in looking at Blaine. The way his eyes danced while he talked about something that he really cared about. How he talked with his hands when he got really excited and how he would just randomly smile sometimes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that this beautiful man had chosen him to fall in love with.

Before he had even realized twenty minutes had passed, the house lights were flicked off again. Kurt started to prepare himself for what he knew was coming in Act II. This is where the show got intense and he always broke down crying. Kurt hoped that maybe since he knew what to expect it wouldn't be as bad as it had been every time he watched the movie, and the DVD of it live on Broadway...

It started off okay, he only teared up a little bit during 'Season of Love' so he figured he would be good for the rest of the show. He was wrong. Kurt had forgotten about the song 'Contact', which was the most sexual song of the show and implied all of the characters having a big session of group sex. Along with Angel standing up and singing his death. However, while the song was happening Kurt could probably cut though the sexual tension rolling between himself and Blaine. Blaine's hand was sweating in his and Kurt knew his own body was shaking just slightly. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the song was over.

"That was...interesting," Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear again. Kurt couldn't risk responding, fearing that if he opened his mouth he might moan. So all he did was nod his head yes as his body gave a violent shudder because Blaine was so close.

Luckily Blaine didn't push his luck and just leaned back over into his seat. Kurt tried to focus back in on the show but that tension was in the back of his mind the whole time. He couldn't help but wonder if Blaine was feeling the same way. Kurt thought it would go away while the silent tears tracked down his face while Collins wailed out the 'I'll Cover You Reprise' mourning his lost lover. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if he lost Blaine like that...

Kurt was weepy for the rest of the show. This show always played with his emotions like that and the power of seeing it on stage was overtaking him. As the characters were singing their way through the last song of the show Kurt was stuck painfully with how he could lose Blaine again at any moment. In one second Blaine could be taken away from him forever this time. Kurt didn't think he could handle losing Blaine again. Ever, in anyway.

He was aching to give himself to Blaine. When the house light's came back up he looked over at the shorter man and Blaine was wearing an expression that Kurt could tell was matching his own. The need for each other was too great at the very real thought of them ever being separated again by any means. Kurt's mind was distracted as Blaine pulled him up to his feet and started leading him through the crowd by the hand. Kurt just couldn't wait to get out of the venue, he knew he would probably regret not savoring all of this but in that moment, he didn't care.

Soon enough they were out on the street and Blaine was dragging him through the taxi's lined up over to the limo that had brought them here. How Blaine knew which of the other three limo's was the right one, Kurt would never know because Blaine already had the door open and was pulling Kurt inside. Diving in after Blaine, Kurt slammed the door behind himself.

At the sound, Blaine's mouth was on his instantly. Kurt whimpered into the kiss and Blaine muffled the sound by kissing Kurt deeper and harder than he had since coming back into Kurt's life. Fisting his hands in Blaine's hair, Kurt dragged him closer, needing him closer. This time it was Blaine that groaned deep in the back of his throat and Kurt made a high pitched sound in return.

A mechanical whirring sound broke the lust in Kurt's brain for his long enough for him to tear his mouth away from Blaine's. Just in time to see the driver disappearing behind the black partition, a knowing smile on his face reflected in the rear view mirror. But then Blaine's teeth were back on that spot on his neck and any momentary sanity was gone again.

The ride back to his apartment seemed a lot shorter while Blaine was leaving hickeys on his neck and fucking his mouth with his tongue. They broke apart when they heard a loud knock on the partition and Blaine growled.

"Apartment. _Now._" Blaine's voice was deep and Kurt actually whimpered at the sound of it.

But he sprung into action and flung the door open and got out of the vehicle as fast as he possibly could. Blaine was out the next instant and was pressed up against his back. Blaine's hands were tight on his hips as Kurt started to walk forward to get to the door of the building.

"Can't, God, walk with you behind me like that," Kurt gasped.

"Deal with it Kurt, I'm not letting you get away from me again," Blaine said directly into his ear before biting down on the flesh.

"Oh God," Kurt's knees started to buckle and they were still standing, motionless on the street.

"Go," Blaine snarled before stepping back just half a step, hands still on Kurt's hips. But without the feeling of Blaine pressed against him Kurt could actually walk them into the building.

"How are we doing the stairs?" Kurt asked, breathily.

"I'm going to let go, and then we both are going to run up them as fast as we can. Get the key out now."

With shaking hands Kurt fished the key out of his pocket and then held it up, "Got it." He felt Blaine's hands let go and then Kurt was running. He took every other stair trying to get up them faster, his longer legs letting him beat Blaine. Kurt sprinted to his door and unlocked it before Blaine was once again pressed against the back of him and they went tumbling into the apartment.

Kurt was slammed up against the closed door and he heard the deafening click of the lock. "Rachel?" Blaine gasped while staring at Kurt's lips hungrily.

"Out for the night," Kurt was able to breathe out before Blaine's mouth claimed his again. He felt Blaine's hands wrap around his wrists and then they were slammed into the door on either side of his head. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine shuffled forward, body pressed right against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine, hard and heavy and pressed right into his thigh. His own hard cock was pressing against Blaine's hip and just the pressure there was making Kurt's head spin in want and lust. Blaine's mouth slipped off of his and was running down the length of his neck and Kurt couldn't help it. He thrust, hard into the warm body pressed against him.

"Fuck. Kurt," Blaine gritted out through his teeth and then Blaine was thrusting back, hard and fast, knocking Kurt's body into the door, over and over again.

"Yes," Kurt breathed out, open mouthed, head strained back against the door as Blaine kept marking him and thrusting against him. This was better than Kurt had remembered. Why had he been denying himself this for so long?

Then Blaine's hand was unwrapping itself from Kurt's right wrist and slowly, teasingly, being dragged down the side of him. Kurt banged his head back against the door at the sensations traveling through his body as he thrust harder and harder into Blaine. The hand disappeared suddenly and Kurt whined at the loss. But before he knew it, the warm pressure was back, only this time it wasn't on his side.

Blaine was palming him though his pants, somehow able to wedge his hand between his own body and Kurt's. The feeling of fingers and a hand that weighed more than his own snapped Kurt out of every thing he was feeling.

"Stop! Blaine! Stop!" The reaction was immediate. The hand over his cock was gone as was the one that had been wrapped around his other wrist. Blaine had taken at least two steps back and was staring at Kurt, panting, eyes dark staring at Kurt as he licked over his lips.

"Oh God!" Kurt shrieked, "I'm so sorry!" And before he knew it he was sliding down the door, head in his hands and sobbing. "I can't! I'm so sorry!"

Strong arms wrapped around his curled up form and Blaine was pulling him into his lap. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere Kurt. It's okay. I understand. I'm so sorry I pushed you."

Kurt chuckled through his tears, "Well I wasn't exactly stopping you. It's not your fault. You were just trying to do what we both wanted."

"You want that?" Blaine sounded shocked. Kurt huffed.

"Of course I do. I just...can't. I'm sorry," Kurt started to cry again.

Blaine started to gently rock Kurt, "It's okay. Whenever you're ready is when it'll happen. If you're ever ready. Not until then."

They stayed like that on the floor together for a long time as Blaine quieted each and every one of Kurt's cries. Finally Kurt felt like he could stand up again and Blaine helped him to his feet.

"I'm gonna go get you a glass of water alright? Go sit on the couch. I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down heavily, he could hear the sink running. He took a few deep breaths and then Blaine was back handing him a big glass of water.

"Thanks," he croaked, his throat aching from crying so much. He looked at Blaine gratefully as he gulped down the water.

"Why is tomorrow circled on your calendar in red with big arrows pointing to it?" Blaine questioned as he sat down next to Kurt. Kurt titled his head to the side, thinking. Tomorrow? What was tomorrow? And then it dawned on him, and he almost spit out the water when it did.

"Dad and Carole are coming for a visit," Kurt smiled weakly.

"Oh," Blaine smiled hugely, "I've missed them, I can't wait to see them again! You are gonna re-introduce me as the guy your dating right? I mean, I'm sure you've already told them..."

Blaine kept talking but Kurt was tuning him out. He had not told either one of his parents about Blaine. Plus Kurt knew that his dad would not be very happy that Blaine was back in Kurt's life. Kurt gulped down more water and tried to put out of his head the sinking feeling that was back in his stomach.

* * *

_Okay, so two songs are important in this chapter. If you want to listen to them you can find "I'll Cover You" here: watch?v=cJ6SCOUOrvE and you can find "Contact" here: watch?v=iJY8IAV5tOc _

_I do feel the need to warn for "Contact" please make sure to watch this in the appropriate company and wear headphones! "I'll Cover You" is just a video of the original Broadway cast recording but I could not find that for "Contact."_

_But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a fun one for me to write. There are only 3 chapters of this story left! :( We're so close to the end! I'll be back on Monday with the next chapter! Thank you so much for the continued support. ~Abigail _


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_Wow, first Monday in September and I'm already back at college! This chapter is the longest in the story so far, and we only have two more left! We're really getting down to the nitty gritty here. Thank you all so much for the support and sticking with me on this long journey.__  
_

_I do not own anything Glee related. _

* * *

_As soon as Blaine got to look at Kurt without his jeans, cock straining the front of his black boxer-briefs, the little game he had been playing was quickly forgotten. His hands were stripping Kurt from the black material before he had consciously told them to and as soon as that last small piece of fabric was gone Blaine's lips were wrapped around the head of Kurt's dick._

_ "Fuck!" Blaine heard Kurt curse and looked up to see Kurt with his head thrown back and his fingers fisted in the sheets, "Warn a guy next time!" All Blaine did was move his lips further down the shaft of Kurt's cock, humming slightly._

_ "Blaine," Kurt panted in between heavy breaths, his fingers uncurling from the sheets to move and curl into Blaine's curls instead, "you-oh-have on too many c-clothes." Even though it was what Kurt was trying to get at, he still whimpered when Blaine let go of his dick._

_ "I was trying," Blaine was still staring at Kurt's cock before he licked his lips and looked up at him, "to suck your cock."_

_ "And while I appreciate that, you need to stop talking and take your pants off before I decide this is more trouble than it's worth," Kurt surprised himself with how well he was able to think and get words out of his brain._

_ "We can't have that now can we?" Blaine responded, cheekily, still grinning up at Kurt smugly._

_ "Not if you want your dick up my ass tonight it can't."_

_ Blaine's eyes widened as his cock twitched in his jeans and he dropped his head onto Kurt's hip heavily. "You can't just say things like that, Kurt."_

_ "Take your pants off and we can do a lot more than just talk about it," Kurt resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest, knowing how ridiculous he would look. Instead he watched Blaine heavily as he stood up and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. Blaine let out a low whine of the pressure of his jeans being off of his very hard cock. _

_ "Tease," Kurt breathed and Blaine looked over to the man still laying on the bed. Surprised to find himself looking as Kurt watching him like he was the last man on the planet with his hand loosely stroking his own hard cock._

_ Blaine looked pointedly at what Kurt was doing to himself before saying, "And I'm the tease?" It surprised Blaine when his voice came out breathless, but this was Kurt, so he guessed he shouldn't have been._

_ "Pants Blaine," Kurt reminded him, "then you can come join me again." As if to prove himself Kurt's hand sped up just a little and he bit his lip to contain the moan that was on his lips. Blaine shucked off his jeans as fast as they would allow him to and he was jumping onto the bed between Kurt's legs again._

_ Swatting Kurt's hand off his own dick he looked up and made eye contact with the beautiful man above him, "Lube?" When he saw Kurt reaching over to the bedside table he quickly sunk his head back down and swallowed as much of Kurt as he could. His lips curved up just a little when he heard Kurt whimper._

_ Continuing his actions Blaine ran his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock before reaching the head and slowly tonguing over the slit. He eagerly cleaned it of the precome that was oozing out of it until he was hit in the head with something hard._

_ Instantly dropping the cock in his mouth he glared up at Kurt, "Um, ow!" And then he looked to the side to see what had hit him. Kurt had actually thrown the small bottle of lube and the condom at his head. "Really Kurt?"_

_ "You asked for the lube and I can remember telling you to warn me next time," Kurt scolded but Blaine could see the little twitches in the corners of his mouth, giving himself away._

_ "You love me," Blaine said before dropping his head again and pulling one of Kurt's balls into his mouth to gently suck on._

_ "That-oh God-should be obvious by now. Fuck! Blaine. Blaine stop!"_

_ Blaine pulled away quickly, "What? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

_ Giggling and blushing slightly Kurt said, "I just don't want to come yet. Can we...you know...get to it?" Kurt's face was now a brilliant red._

_ "Only if you are still 100% sure, love," Blaine was now leaving open mouth kisses along Kurt's inner thigh._

_ "Please Blaine. I love you so much. I want you to make love to me," Kurt sighed happily._

_ "It would be my honor," Blaine mumbled into the sensitive skin before lifting his head and reaching for the lube. He had fingered Kurt before so this wasn't new territory, he knew exactly how to make Kurt come undone as fast as he could by stroking and rubbing his fingers against Kurt's prostate. But Blaine knew that tonight he would actually be able to put his dick inside there...it wasn't just the nerves that made his hands shake while he uncapped the lube and slicked up his right index finger._

_ Kurt had been watching him the whole time and when he saw that Blaine was prepared he opened his legs even wider, silently begging for Blaine to continue. Slowly Blaine trailed his finger down until he reached Kurt's entrance. Moving his finger around the puckered flesh a few times, listening to the small sounds Kurt wasn't aware he was making Blaine asked, "Okay?"_

_ "Please Blaine," Kurt had finally gotten over his snarky comments and all he wanted was Blaine to stop teasing him and slowly sink his finger in and-oh. Oh God. This was definitely not the first time anything had been in there but Kurt could never get over how good it felt. "More," Kurt demanded between pants, Blaine had only sunk his finger in to the first knuckle._

_ Blaine chuckled softly but slowly sunk his finger in all the way and allowed Kurt time to adjust. They kept at this pace until Blaine had three of his fingers slowly fucking into Kurt and Kurt was writhing on the bed begging Blaine for more. Blaine's hands were shaking more heavily as he pulled his fingers out of Kurt and reached for the condom. Once in his grasp he tried desperately to open it but his lube slicked fingers wouldn't allow it. _

_ "Let me," Kurt said quietly as he sat up and slowly took the condom out of Blaine's trembling hands. Kurt's hands weren't shaking and he was able to open the small wrapper fairly easily. Once it was open he handed it back to Blaine and he sat up and slowly rolled the condom on, hissing while his hand was touching his neglected erection. He pumped himself a few times to spread the lube that was already on his hand and then looked at Kurt who had already laid back down. _

_ Shuffling to get into position Blaine scrambled forward until just the head of his dick was softly resting against Kurt's hole. Even though he already knew the answer he had to ask one more time, "Are you ready?"_

* * *

"Yes!" Kurt said loudly, alone in his bedroom, waking himself up. He had bolted upright as he woke up and he was alarmed to find himself alone in the bed, sheets twisted into a ball at the end of it, his hands damp and his half-hard cock.

"Kurt? Honey, are you alright?" Carole's voice drifted through the door, concern clearly evident.

"'M fine! Just...bad dream," he stammered out trying to make his voice sound less guilty. God, how old was he, having his step-mom almost catch him waking up from a wet dream.

"Okay sweetie," she said though the door and Kurt could hear her footsteps walking back toward the direction of the kitchen. He wondered what she was even doing up. It was Friday and his parent's last day in the city. Kurt had taken the whole week off work to spend time with them but since their flight was booked for this afternoon he was going in to work this morning. Plus he missed Blaine more than he cared to admit.

_Blaine._

Kurt flopped back down on the pillow as the dream came rushing back into his body. Every single time he thought he had finally gotten rid of it always came back, more intense than the last time. Trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes he allowed to linger on the details for a few moments.

He remembered being so nervous, but trying to be the strong one because he could see how badly Blaine's hands were shaking. Kurt had been nervous, but had been so ready. When he had told Blaine that he had been wanting to for a while he hadn't been kidding. They had moved slow, it had taken them two years to work up to that moment but if he could do it over he would not change a single thing.

Everything they had done had been with so much love and care. Asking "is this okay?" and "can I..." before every step. Gentle touches until they both got comfortable and only then would they allow it to be rough and fast with each other. This had been the last step, the thing that brought them closer together then they had thought possible. The moment where the world could have stopped, but as long as Kurt had Blaine he wouldn't care.

Of course Kurt had said yes when Blaine had asked that final time. He could distinctly remember the nervousness in Blaine's eyes when he finally started to push in but what mattered more was the love that out shown everything else. In that moment the world had shifted and nothing would ever be the same for Kurt again.

Kurt slammed his arms down on the bed. Something was off about today and he had a very foreboding feeling resting heavily on him. Luckily it was enough to kill the semi-erection that he had been sporting and he was able to pull himself out of bed. He quietly walked to the kitchen and was taken by surprise when he saw his dad was also up and dressed.

"What are you guys both doing up?" His voice was rough with sleep and he winced as he walked over the the coffee pot.

"Don't you remember Kurt?" Carole asked, "You promised us you would bring us to work today that way you could see Cathy. She is such a sweetheart. I miss her."

All the color drained out of Kurt's face. How had he forgotten that? Now that Carole had mentioned it he remembered a foggy conversation with them over the phone weeks ago. He had actually told them on their last day they could go to work with him in the morning to see Cathy. Carole and Cathy had really hit it off and he thought that she looked at Cathy a little bit like the daughter she never had. They gossiped like high school girls, and it was actually very fun to watch. But he had told them that before Blaine had started to work at the office.

"Yeah and didn't you say somethin' about seein' someone from work? I gotta make sure he's okay for my boy," Burt said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Kurt gulped. He had managed to say that he was seeing someone but it had been over dinner and the waitress had come over before he had been able to tell them everything and after that he didn't want to ruin their night with the news.

"Uhhh...yeah. I am...seeing someone from work," Kurt said quietly as he stared into the cup he was stirring creamer into.

"Aw Kurt. There is no need to be embarrassed. You aren't in high school anymore. Tell us about him!"

"Um," Kurt blushed, still not looking up from his coffee, "he-he's really great. He's a real gentleman and he makes me feel special. He makes me laugh all the time. And he's so handsome. He's a wonderful guy. And I think I might lo- never mind." Kurt blushed deeper before finally looked up and smiling at the ceiling. He had almost said it though, almost said he lov-

"He does sound wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Carole gushed and Kurt looked down to meet her eyes and he couldn't help but smile a little bigger when he saw the look on her face.

"Thank you. I'm really lucky that he found me," _again_ Kurt added in his mind. Maybe this wouldn't go over as badly as he was expecting.

"What's his name?" Carole asked and Kurt dropped eye contact. He turned the head to the side and licked his lips nervously, his hands were mildly shaking. But he couldn't lie, not when they were going to be in the same building with Blaine soon.

"Um, Joshua...Blaine Anderson," he practically whispered. The room was dead silent. He looked back over to his parents and saw a look of surprise on Carole's face and his dad was just staring at him, not blinking.

"Oh!" Carole recovered faster, but Kurt was still looking at his dad, "Well isn't that a funny coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence, Carole," Burt said gruffly, eyes still not leaving Kurt's, "it's the same guy. The same guy that broke your heart. Isn't it?"

Kurt couldn't keep eye contact any longer as he stared down at the floor, "Yeah. Yeah, i-it's Blaine."

More silence. Kurt's words hanging heavily in the air. He was waiting for someone to snap. His whole body was trembling now as he waited. Kurt could feel both pair's of eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

"What are you thinking, Kurt?" Burt finally broke the deafening silence, but his voice was eerily calm. Like he was so angry that he was past even showing it.

"H-He explained to me what happened. It was a misundersta-" Kurt tried to explain but Burt cut him off before he could finish.

"Do not even dare to say it was a misunderstanding. He _cheated _on you. Last time I checked it was 'once a cheater always a cheater.'" Burt's voice had risen significantly while he had been speaking and Kurt winced.

"Dad. Just let me explain, please?" His voice cracked with the last word and Burt's face softened a little.

"Well this better be good," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"T-The guy's name was Hunter. Blaine knew him from the school he went to before he went to Dalton. Hunter was the first person he ever came out to and vice-versa. They went through a lot together but when Blaine transferred Hunter thought he was giving up by running away. They hadn't spoken for years and then Hunter called Blaine and told him he had been diagnosed with cancer-"

At the word Carole had sucked in a harsh breath and Kurt was grateful for being able to stop for a few seconds. He knew he was speeding through the story but he thought it would be better to just get it all out there as fast as he could.

"Hunter told Blaine that his biggest regret was going to be dying without knowing what it was like to be in love. So Blaine offered to try and show him, even though he was already in love with me. But Hunter was Blaine's best friend, and you always have a kind of connection with people that you go through hell with and-"

"And you forgave him because of that story?" Burt cut him off again, looking at Kurt with doubt in his eyes.

"Well...not right away...but...yes, eventually... I did," Kurt raised his chin, trying to come off more confident than he felt, "I saw the truth of it in Blaine's eyes."

Burt laughed exasperated, "Well that's just great. Boy messes you up, then just comes running back in with a sob story and you go back to him. What are you thinking?! Do you not remember how you felt after? Or what a strain it put on your friends? Or what about us, huh? Did you ever even think about us?"

Kurt was now fighting back tears. He really never had thought about how the break up had effected anyone else that he knew, he had never even realized that it did effect anyone else but him.

"I never...I never really knew it effected anyone else. Not until recently," Kurt told the floor quietly.

One again Burt huffed and rolled his eyes. But Carole had seemed to finally found her voice, "Does he make you happy Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurt allowed himself to smile through the tears welling up in his eyes from his father's reaction, "yeah he really does."

"Well then that's all that matters. We just want you to be happy, whoever that's with. Even if it's Blaine."

"Thanks Carole," he said warmly, finally able to blink away all of the tears.

"I don't trust him."

"Please just give him a chance today. For me? Please Dad?"

Burt looked at his son for a long time, searching his eyes and Kurt could see when he had finally found what he had been looking for when his expression softened.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all for the idea after I see him."

"Just let Blaine speak for himself before you completely write him off. He obviously means a lot to Kurt and that should mean a lot to you," Carole warned her husband and Kurt smiled in relief.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll do it. But I'm not going to be happy about it. You all might suffer from memory loss, but I sure as hell don't."

"A chance Dad, that's all I'm asking for," Kurt reminded him.

"Yup. Now don't you need to get ready for work? You haven't seemed to have grown out of taking the longest amount of time in the bathroom."

Kurt cast a look at the clock and when he saw how much time had actually passed. A low "ah shit," left his mouth and he left his coffee abandoned on the counter as he briskly walked back to his bedroom.

The whole time that he was getting ready for the day he could hear hushed whispers coming from the kitchen and he knew his dad and Carole were talking about Blaine. Telling them had pretty much gone how Kurt had been expecting, except for Carole's approval. He had been shocked and strangely touched at her acceptance of whatever was going to make him the happiest. Now he just had to get his dad to sign off on it...which was going to be a lot harder.

He hoped that Blaine would be able to win his dad over again like he had been able to do to Kurt himself. It had been working with Blaine that had showed Kurt how much Blaine really was trying to get him back and that this wasn't all just a game to him. Nobody would have put up with the shit that he and Cathy had put Blaine through if he wasn't serious. All Kurt could do was hope that his dad would look at the same way.

In the back of his head we was hoping that at least Cathy had remembered that his parents were coming to work today and had warned Blaine. It could be bad if they were in his office playing basketball with wads of paper and the trashcan on top of a chair that they had placed on his desk again. Kurt himself had laughed and found it endearing that Cathy was probably the only one Blaine could beat at basketball because of his height.

Smiling at the memory, Kurt walked out of his bedroom dressed and ready for whatever the day was going to bring. Even though he still had that foreboding feeling like something big was going to happen. The smile was gone by the time he got to the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked, forcing a fake smile this time.

"As I'll ever be," Burt huffed before standing up and pulling his coat on. Carole simply clucked her tongue at her husband's response and also stood up.

The three Hummels finally left the apartment and ventured out into the cold air together. Taking the lead, Kurt hailed a cab as fast as he could which took look longer than it normally did. Kurt thought it was a sign that even the universe was against what was going to happen today. During the ride Carole dithered over how much money it was to take a cab to and from work everyday and how Kurt really should have a car. He tried to stay calm as he explained how he had no where to park a car. Burt stayed silent the whole time, quietly fuming Kurt assumed.

It was too soon when they reached the building. Kurt handed the cab driver the money and led his parents into the building.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Bill said loudly as they entered, making Kurt wince.

"Hey Bill," Kurt said miserably and Carole jabbed an elbow into his ribs, no doubt trying to remind him of his manners, "I would like you to meet my parents. Carole and Burt Hummel." He really would rather do anything else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Bill smiled, eyes twinkling as he came out from behind his desk and shaking both their hands, "My name is Bill."

"It's very nice to meet you," Carole said warmly, "Are you a new employee? I haven't heard Kurt say anything about a handsome young man named Bill."

Kurt gritted his teeth as Bill laughed affectionately, "No. Not new. He's just too shy to say anything about me, isn't that right Kurt?" When Bill actually winked at him, his left hand clenched into a fist.

"That's right," his voice was laced with anger and sarcasm and Carole shot him a look. "Well, we'll just be off." Kurt started to walk towards the elevator, not looking back to see if his parents had followed or not.

"It was a pleasure to meet both of you!" Bill called from behind Kurt so he assumed that they had decided to follow after all. He shifted his weight to the other foot as he willed the elevator to hurry up. Kurt stood tensely and when the door finally arrived, he was inside the next instant.

As soon as the doors had closed behind them Carole turned to him, "Did you two have words? He seems like a wonderful boy and you were acting very strange."

"Bill and I," Kurt started and realized he had no idea how to explain how horrible a person Bill was without telling them everything, "don't see eye to eye." He finished lamely.

Luckily for him, he had paused for longer than he thought and the door was already opening on his floor. He pushed past his parents and started to lead them down the hallway, knowing they would follow behind him. The day had hardly even started and Kurt already had a pounding headache. How was he supposed to have his dad sign off on his relationship with Blaine now?

"Caaaaaaaroleeee!"

Kurt heard a screech from down the hallway and suddenly a small blonde figure was running right at them. Snorting at Cathy, he moved to the side as she attacked his step-mom in a bone crushing hug. But at least she had remembered they were coming today, hopefully she had extended the information to Blaine.

"What I don't get a hug, kiddo?" Burt teased as his eyes lit up and a real smile actually passed over his face. Kurt was relieved to actually see his dad smile for the first time today. Cathy suck her tongue out at him and hugged Carole tighter making all of them laugh.

Finally she detached herself and went over to give Burt a hug also. Kurt was watching them interact fondly until he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Automatically leaning back into Blaine's embrace Kurt took a big lungful of air, breathing him in.

"Hi baby. I missed you this week," Blaine said quietly before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, always mindful when parents were around. Kurt sighed happily, how could his dad not approve of his wonderful man?

"I did too. Never that long again, deal?"

Blaine had rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and whispered, "Deal."

They watched for a few moments longer before Kurt asked,"Are you ready to re-meet my parents, Blaine?"

"Of course I am," Blaine cooed into his ear before letting go of Kurt and standing next to him, grasping his hand.

Together the pair walked forward and the smile on Burt's face instantly vanished. Noticing Blaine tense beside him, he squeezed his hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Carole looked taken aback, but her smile only wavered for an instant and Kurt was happy for Blaine's sake. Now that he knew how nervous Blaine was to be doing this he was filled with pride.

"Blaine," Carole said in a warm, but wary tone and opened her arms. Kurt looked at Blaine who looked very taken aback but squeezed his hand again before dropping it. Slowly Blaine walked forward and hugged Carole back. Their embrace did not last long but it was still more than Kurt had been hoping for.

"It's so nice to see you again Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said once the hug had come to an end. Kurt could hear the affection in his voice and it made his heart swell.

"Don't be silly dear. You know to call me Carole."

Blaine nodded once and smiled warmly before turning to Burt. Kurt sucked in air through his teeth in nervous anticipation.

"You too, Mr. Hummel," he said sticking his hand out, waiting for Burt to shake. Burt made a noncommittal noise from his throat but shook Blaine's hand anyway. However, it did not go unnoticed by Kurt that Blaine's hand flexed uncomfortably as soon as his father had let go as well as the fact that Burt hadn't told Blaine to call him by his first name.

The five of them stood silently for a few moments, all shifting back and forth on their feet. Kurt had no idea what to say now and he was guessing that nobody else did either. His dad was still staring at Blaine like he was trying to decide weather or not he was going to punch him. Blaine was just smiling nervously, eyes darting to meet everyone's. Carole was doing almost the same thing as Blaine but with less energy. Kurt had a small smile on his face because he didn't know what else to do and was staring off into space.

Finally it was Cathy, who probably felt the least uncomfortable, broke the silence, "Do you two want to see what we've been working on?"

Carole blinked a few times as if she were waking up before saying, "Of course dear!"

Immediately Cathy started chattering away and started to walk in another direction, Carole following behind her and Burt after her. Once they had rounded a corner Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. At the sound Blaine instantly threw his arms around Kurt's lithe frame. Kurt could feel his body trembling but he didn't hear any sobs.

"It's okay Blaine. Everything is okay," Kurt soothed, running his hands up and down Blaine's back, trying to provide some comfort. He knew Blaine probably didn't believe him, because he didn't believe the words himself. "It's okay," Kurt realized he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Blaine.

Blaine only clung to Kurt tighter, latching himself onto the taller man. Kurt knew that Blaine was feeling it to. The dread that had been in the pit of Kurt's stomach all morning. Feeling like he knew what was happening, Kurt clung back onto Blaine, not ever wanting to let go again. Dry tears were burning in the back of his eyes but he just kept whispering nothings to Blaine, hoping he would start to believe them.

"Don't leave me Kurt. Please. You can't leave me now," Blaine begged. It was the first thing he had said since shaking Burt's hand and Kurt felt like a knife was being stabbed into his throat. It made him sick to know how much he was hurting this wonderful, beautiful, honest and kind man. The only man that he had ever loved. He had to say something, but he wasn't going to lie.

"I don't want to," he whispered gently, stroking his hand on the back of Blaine's head. Kurt allowed one tear to fall from his eye before he wiped it away with the back of his other hand. He didn't know how long Cathy would be able to keep his parents entertained and he had to be the strong one and get Blaine back on his feet again.

"They fly out this afternoon," he started, "as soon as we get through this mornings work and I see them off I'll come over and we can spend the whole weekend together. We can get Chinese food and watch _Moulin Rouge_ five times in a row like we used to," Kurt teased and was relieved when Blaine chuckled, finally pulling away a little.

"Split an order of veggie lo mein and you got yourself a deal mister," Blaine's eyelashes were damp, but he was smiling just the same. Kurt returned the half-hearted smile.

"You got it," and then he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine sighed into the kiss, but didn't try to deepen in for which Kurt was grateful. They pulled away and smiled, before breaking the embrace. They didn't need to talk about what had just happened, but they both knew it was something big. Things had just changed and it wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't long after that that Cathy came back with Burt and Carole. She shot Kurt a look, trying to apologize that she couldn't keep them occupied longer but Kurt just waved it off with his hand. She had already done too much to help him. To help _them._

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. Kurt was going through the motions of working but he was too lost in his own head to pay attention to what he was doing. It was impossible for him to describe what had happened, but this was the turning point. Kurt couldn't keep floating. He had to figure out what was happening with him and Blaine, and it had to happen now.

Seeing Blaine and his father interact Kurt saw how he wasn't being fair to anyone. Not his friends, his family, and especially Blaine. He was keeping them all suspended up in the air like marionettes. And he, the puppeteer was telling a cruel story. Forcing them all around on their strings, making them dance for him. He saw that clearly now, and realized that it wasn't really Blaine that put his father so on edge, it was the way Blaine effected him. Burt thought having Blaine in his life was going to send him off the edge again. But it was this, this not knowing was what was doing it.

He didn't want to be the bad guy anymore, he was tired. With a sick twist in his stomach Kurt knew what he had to do. He fought the urge to vomit as he sat with his head in his hands on his desk. After this everything would change, the rest of his life would change. It felt so final and foreign, knowing that one thing would be the cause of everything else.

The bile turned in his stomach again, knowing what he was going to do. Before he had made conscious decision to he was running out of his office and into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, that way no one had to directly hear the sounds of him being sick.

After he was still sitting on the floor, covered in a cold sweat and he heard the door creak open. He stood up as quickly as his shaky legs would allow him to, flushed away his vomit and walked out of the stall.

"Oh! Kurt! Are you okay?"

It was Blaine.

"I'm fine," Kurt cast a fake smile before walking over to the sink and splashing cold water on his face, "musta been old creamer in my coffee this morning. I'm always telling Rachel to keep an eye on that."

"Okay..." Blaine said and Kurt knew that he didn't believe the excuse. He didn't know why he was lying to Blaine, this affected him too and he deserved to know. Later though, after his parent's were gone.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked instead as they walked out of the bathroom, Blaine still eying him warily.

"Sure," Blaine looked down at his watch, "It's almost 3:30."

"We have to leave then," Kurt said flatly. Leaving would just make what was coming come sooner. If he hadn't already emptied his stomach he knew he would be sick again.

"Yeah," Blaine said simply.

Together they went to collect Kurt's parents to leave for the airport. While Carole and Burt were saying their goodbyes to Cathy, Kurt sent her a text saying that he needed two different addresses that only Cathy would be able to easily access from the files in the computer. They were still there when Cathy opened the text and she sent Kurt a look, seeing something off in his eyes. He just nodded once and she said one final goodbye before going and sitting at her computer.

Blaine hugged Carole once more. At which Burt had rolled his eyes and walked away. "He'll come around," Carole said, even though nobody believed her. Kurt allowed himself to hug Blaine quickly before leaving.

"I'll still see you tonight right?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," was all Kurt could bring himself to say. The pair detached after the short embrace and Blaine looked at him, confused, knowing something was wrong, "I'll be there. See you soon." And with that he turned around and walked away, a part of his heart breaking.

They took a taxi to the airport and nobody spoke much. As they walked though the airport they made small talk about the next visit and how Carole couldn't wait to come back. Kurt's dad staying silent through most of it, only speaking when spoken to and making little sounds every once and a while.

Cathy sent him the addresses while he was waving goodbye to his parents as they went through security. He looked sadly at his phone and then back at their retreating figures, knowing what he had to do couldn't wait any longer. Kurt made his way out of the airport, looking only at the ground, trying desperately to not break down in tears.

Some still escaped despite his best efforts and it was through a clouded vision that he hailed the taxi. Kurt lingered getting in, not wanting to go through with this. But it was what needed to be done. Lifting his chin he opened the door and told the cab driver the first of the two addresses. The car lurched forward, into the hardest thing Kurt would ever have to do.

* * *

_Uh-o. What's going through Kurt's head? Any ideas where he might be going? I would love to hear them! My last update will be happening next week and I, like many of you, cannot believe this story is coming to an end. It has been part of my life for over a year now and having it be totally finished will be a very odd feeling for me. However, you all have made this a great experience. So... thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. The next chapter will be up sometime before 12:30 EST on Thursday! Stupid night classes, haha. ~Abigail _


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_Wow guys! The response from last chapter was amazing. I loved hearing all your ideas and thoughts. Honestly, some of you came up with things that even I never would have thought of. A+'s for all of you! So this is the second to last chapter and things get pretty intense for the characters. I want to take this chance to warn for slight consent issues. Once you read you will know why I am warning for this. Everything is consensual but... Well I'll let you all see for yourselves. _

_I do not own anything Glee related. _

* * *

Kurt walked into the apartment building, his head fuzzy and stomach in knots. He knew he was making it worse for himself by coming here first. But if he wanted to do the right thing, then he was doing things in the correct order. It wouldn't be fair to the other person if he didn't...

Thankfully he remembered which door was the right one even though he had been here only once. It didn't help that the one other time he had been drunk as hell. Cathy hadn't supplied him with an apartment number even though he was sure the records or the contract would have had it. But it didn't matter now, he was here. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the time. It wasn't very long after five and he hoped he hadn't beaten him home. Kurt still had a lot to do tonight.

He allowed himself one last moment of peace before raising his fist and knocking on the door with the top of his knuckles. The sound echoed hollowly and Kurt bit his lip, thinking maybe he had beaten him home. The sick feeling in his stomach doubled, now that he had set his plan in motion he had to keep it in motion or he would talk himself out of it. It couldn't be put off any longer, Kurt knew it was always going to come down to this.

Raising his hand to knock one more time before he gave up and went to the other address first, he heard fast steps approaching the door. Kurt figured the man inside had been changing out of his work clothes, probably not expecting him so soon. The door unlocked from the inside and quickly swung open.

Blaine stood in the doorway in a pair of old gray sweats and was still in the process of pulling a tee shirt onto his head. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Kurt watched those few inches of skin quickly disappear under the shirt. He tried to not look too longingly, that would just make everything more difficult.

"I-I wasn't expecting you so soon," Blaine stammered and Kurt lifted his eyes off of Blaine's waist.

"Can I come in?" Kurt avoided having to say anything to Blaine's statement.

"Of course," Blaine said quickly while backing away from the door and opening it more widely. While looking around he could see the disorganization of a man living by himself, but the apartment was still clean and welcoming. Kurt was still drawn to the space, how open and bright it was, complimented with the dark furniture.

"You really have done a lovely job with this space Blaine," Kurt said softly, stalling for as long as he could. He didn't want to do this.

"That means a lot to me coming from _the _Kurt Hummel," Blaine teased, and Kurt assumed that he was feeling the dark cloud that was hanging in the air. Kurt gave an attempt as a smile, but he knew it was weak.

Seeing this, Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, dropping his forehead into the crease of Kurt's neck. For the first time in a long time, Kurt didn't return the embrace. Instead he leaned away from it, this was already going to be hard enough.

Sensing Kurt's discomfort Blaine quickly dropped his arms and took a few steps away from him. He was looking at him nervously, waiting for Kurt to say something, anything. Kurt's body felt cold, empty inside, his heart was beating but it was echoing around his whole body like a drum in an empty auditorium. Why did he have to do this?

"We," Kurt started, losing his voice for a moment, "we need to talk."

Blaine's shoulders drooped and his head hung forward, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Nothing good ever comes after that, does it?"

"No, not really," Kurt said, smiling sadly.

"Do you want a drink or to sit down or something before we...talk?" Kurt noticed that Blaine's voice was shaking slightly, his Adam's Apple bobbing.

"I can't. I can't really stay too long..." he trailed off.

"I thought you were-" Blaine stopped talking as he eyed Kurt's empty hands, "_not_ spending the weekend here."

Kurt opened his mouth but all that came out was air and a little bit of noise, his hands waving around trying to articulate something that words couldn't.

"I know. We need to talk," Blaine said again, his voice still wavering.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt's voice was already starting to crack and he hadn't even told Blaine anything yet.

"What's going on Kurt? You need to talk to me, I'm going out of my mind here," he said pathetically, eyes starting to swim in a film of water.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself in anyway for what was going to happen. Whatever it was, he knew he was doing the right thing. He had to keep reminding himself because every time Kurt heard that tremor in Blaine's voice he wanted to call this whole thing off. And putting it off longer did neither one of them any good.

"S-Seeing you, with my family today, really opened my eyes-" Kurt's voice was now shaking too.

"We've worked our way around your dad before, we can do it again," Blaine interrupted him quickly, "you heard Carole, he'll come around eventually."

"It-It wasn't just my dad. I know how unfairly I have been treating you." Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt held his hand up, "let me finish. Please?" Once Blaine had nodded Kurt took another deep breath and allowed himself to continue.

"I-I care about you, so much, Blaine. But a part of me can't help but think that it's too late for us. That we already had our chance and we're just fooling ourselves to make this," he gestured between the two of them, "work." Kurt had to take another deep breath before he could continue.

"That being said, I don't want to give up on it. Because I have never felt something so strongly for anyone else in my life and I don't think I ever will." By this point Kurt's voice was thick and heavy, his eyes physically burning to hold back the tears.

"We'll make it work. Don't give up. You can't give up," Blaine's voice was just as thick, a few tears running out of the corners of his eyes.

"Don't you see though! Look at what I'm putting you through! I can't do this to you anymore! It hurt's too much to see you in so much pain," tears were now following freely and Kurt didn't have mind to stop them.

"I need to figure myself out Blaine. I can't keep putting you through this, I care about you too much to keep hurting you. This is something I have to do," Kurt tried to sound more confident in his decision than he really was.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice broke and he took a step forward, "no. You-You can't. I love you so much. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it's enough!" More tears rolled down Kurt's face, "But this isn't fair to either one of us. I refuse to pull you around on a string anymore."

"I don't care!" Blaine cried, his voice rising, "I love you! I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just don't-don't leave me."

"Please," Kurt begged, "I can't keep doing this. Us. Not like this."

A sob came out of the back of Blaine's throat. It was one of the worst sounds that Kurt had ever heard in his entire life, full entirely of pain. Blaine's head was hanging again, looking miserably down at the floor, his shoulders quaking steadily. Kurt chose to look up at the ceiling as the tears flowed down his face in streams. He wanted so badly to scoop Blaine up in his arms and tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't know if it would be anymore.

"Is this...? Are we...? Are you leaving me?" Blaine's voice was dripping with the tears that were rolling down his face.

Kurt snuffled and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, "I don't know."

Blaine's head snapped up, and Kurt could see a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. It was hardly there, but it was enough. For now.

"When will you?"

"Tonight," Kurt whispered, trying desperately latch himself onto that small hope deep in Blaine's eyes.

"What are you going to do Kurt?"

This was the part he had been dreading most of all. Having to tell Blaine what he was going to have to do to figure out his feelings once and for all. It was going to kill him. It was going to kill both of them...

"P-Please," Kurt couldn't hold back the choking sobs any longer, "please d-don't make me say it."

Blaine's jaw clenched, as his hands curled into fists. Kurt watched something dark cross over Blaine's eyes, before it left just as quickly as it had come. Then all of his muscles sagged, like it was too much effort for him to hold himself up anymore. Kurt felt like he could feel individual parts of his heart curling and dying inside of him.

"Who?" Blaine's voice was hardly audible now. "You have to at least tell me who."

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat painfully before saying, "The only person I know who won't care how much this hurt's either one of us as long as he gets what he wants."

Nodding once, Blaine looked like he had been expecting that answer. Kurt knew he didn't have to get any more specific. It was obvious to the both of them. "I knew I should have punched him when I had the chance," Blaine mumbled under his breath.

Surprised breathy laughter bubbled out of Kurt's lips, leave it to Blaine to make him smile when his whole world was falling apart. "It's not his fault, don't blame him. This is my fault. I caused all of this, starting seven years ago when I never gave you a chance to explain."

Both men allowed themselves a few moments to think what could have been. They could have been together, right now, and for the past years. They could have a family by now, and Kurt knew they probably would have. Blaine would have never given up on his music and Kurt still would have become the designer he was today. But they would have done it _together_.

"We both made mistakes," Blaine said finally, "neither one of us is more to blame."

Kurt nodded in agreement, the tears on his face were dry even though every few minutes a new one would come and wet his cheek again. This is what he had come here to do, to tell Blaine his plan. It was the least he could do after all the pain he had caused in Blaine's life. And all the pain he was about to.

Shifting his weight to the other foot, Kurt tried to come up with a way to leave. What made it so hard, was that he really didn't want to. He wished he could stay here with Blaine forever and never have to worry a single minute of the day again. Kurt was terrified of what he was going to find out. His hands were already shaking just at the thought of what could go wrong, what he could realize.

"I should- I should get going," a wave of fresh tears started down his face as he took a step towards the door.

"No! Kurt wait! I could...we could..." Blaine was begging with his eyes, "Couldn't we try to at least, figure it out, using me instead?"

"Blaine," Kurt said softly smiling through his tears and meet Blaine's own, "I can't. Don't you see that I don't want to simply use you. I wouldn't be able to figure anything out if it were you, and we would still be here."

Nodding slowly Kurt could see that Blaine had been expecting that answer, but he couldn't blame him for trying. That had been Kurt's first thought, was Blaine. It didn't take him long to realize that it wouldn't solve anything. All it would do was make Kurt feel more guilty and make this whole thing worse.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'll wait for you, for as long as you want me to. I will wait for you," Blaine pleaded, voice low, tears dancing on his eyelashes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sobbed, his whole body now heaving with the force of them. He shut his eyes as the tears over took him so he didn't see it coming when strong hands were suddenly framing his face. Blaine's tear dampened lips were pushing against his, not taking no for an answer.

Kurt had been trying to avoid this happening because he didn't know if he was going to be able to leave once Blaine had kissed him. But that didn't matter anymore. All he could do was pour everything he had into that one kiss. Everything he was feeling. All of the pain, regret, and loss his heart was feeling was being eaten up by Blaine.

What hurt worse was feeling all of that coming from Blaine at the same time. His lips were working furiously, trying to convince Kurt to stay even if he couldn't do it with his words. Kurt could feel what was left of his heart shattering into a thousand different pieces because he could feel Blaine's breaking at the same time. Blaine was kissing him like he thought he would never get the chance to again and Kurt sobbed into the embrace when he realized that this really could be it.

Fisting his hands in Blaine's hair, Kurt brought him closer. His lips moving just as fast an intensely as Blaine's. Teeth were scraping over lips, occasionally clinking together. Kurt couldn't tell anymore if it was his tongue in Blaine's mouth or Blaine's in his. They were both panting harshly into the others mouth during the few seconds that their lips would stop moving. But it didn't matter anymore. When they broke this kiss neither one of them knew what was going to happen next.

"You come back to me," Blaine growled against Kurt's lips, "You hear me, come back. You have to come back to me."

Whimpering, Kurt just kissed back harder, hands yanking on Blaine's hair. Letting himself go and just feel this last time. Blaine's lips were fire on his, every movement, a new hotter inferno. His whole body was humming with desire as he went up in flames under Blaine's hands. If Kurt didn't stop this he was going to stand here and burn forever.

It was great pain and strength at Kurt finally wrenched his lips away from Blaine's. Both men stood panting as they looked at each other but neither one of them went in for another kiss. The chance was over, they had allowed themselves that one last moment and they couldn't go back.

"I really have to go," Kurt sobbed as he walked backwards away from Blaine. This time Blaine didn't try to stop him, just simply watched as he walked away and Kurt's sobbing grew heavier. Kurt threw his body around and ran for the door, pulling it open as fast he could, he had to leave, he couldn't stay here any longer.

"Kurt!"

He turned to meet Blaine's eyes, his hand still on the door latch.

"If you- If you don't want to come back. I'll be gone. Forever. I won't come back again." Blaine was crying just as hard as Kurt was, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, knees bent like he just didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore.

Kurt's sobs turned vocal as he nodded, "I know."

"I'll be gone if you don't come back tonight. I won't be able to stay."

Nodding quickly he allowed himself one more look at the man that had changed everything through watery vision before turning and running out the door.

Kurt kept running until his feet hit the pavement outside of the building. His eyes still had tears running out of them and he just stood there for a moment, not thinking and not knowing what to do.

It took him several moments before he could even remember how to walk, but once he had use of his legs again he started walking as fast as he could away from the building. He had to get away. As fast as he could. So he kept walking, without seeing where he was going, the only thing in his mind was that look on Blaine's face as he ran out the door.

That look would haunt Kurt for the rest of his life. He knew that twenty years from now he would wake up, sweating and shaking, from the nightmare that he had just created. Only this was happening, right now, and he wasn't going to wake up. No matter how much he wished he could. Kurt had made this mess and it was time to deal with the consequences, so he just kept walking forward.

It took him longer than he would have thought to remember he still had things to do. What he had just done had been the worst thing he could have ever imagined having to do and now he had to do more of it. Kurt almost doubled over right there on the sidewalk with the pain from it. The only thing that kept him from it, was that small spark of hope that Kurt had seen in Blaine's eye. It was enough to keep him going, just for that one last flower of hope.

With great effort, Kurt stuck his arm out at the first taxi that whizzed by him, he thought it was going to keep going. But instead, it came to a screeching stop just a few paces in front of him. Kurt tried to not look at it like too much of a sign and opened the door and sat down. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and read the second address to the cab driver and it rushed forward.

He tried to use this time to calm his racing heart but every time he got it close to a normal tempo it would just start back up again. Instead he tried not to think. Not about what he had just done, or what he was about to do. But this didn't work either. Not only could Kurt not get that look on Blaine's face out of his head, but he couldn't get the kiss out either. Kurt had thought that the first time Blaine had kissed him, or the first time they had made love would be the most powerful thing that he would ever feel. He was wrong. Blaine kissing him, begging him not to leave, was the most powerful thing he had ever felt.

More tears started to trickle out of his closed eyes as he rested his head on the back of the seat. He could still feel the phantom touch of Blaine's hands on his face, strong but holding him like he was the most delicate piece of glass. Nobody but Blaine had ever held him that gently. And when Blaine had kissed him...Kurt never knew a human body could feel an emotion that intense.

The only thing that Kurt could take comfort in was rewinding through the past. Going through some of his favorite moments with Blaine. The first time they met, their first kiss, prom (both Senior and Junior), when Blaine had transferred to McKinley, overcoming things that had been thrown at them such as Sebastian and Chandler. Kurt even allowed himself to laugh a little at that. Blaine's comfort when he hadn't been accepted to NYADA, and encouragement to delve into fashion instead.

Kurt had almost reached a little peace inside himself when the taxi finally came to a stop outside a different apartment building. It was with shaking hands Kurt paid the driver and slowly climbed out of the backseat. He slammed the door behind him and winced when his last chance to go back took off. Holding back another set of tears he entered the building and as slow as he could, started up the three and a half flights.

Sadly, he didn't have any trouble remembering where this door was. When he had arrived here the last time he hadn't been under a haze of alcohol, even if he had left under one. It seemed like only seconds had passed when he got to the top of the stairs. Lingering there, he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He didn't know how far things would go, or how much it would take for him to know. The only thing that he was sure of, was this was the only way to finally figure out his feelings and his future with Blaine once and for all.

He really didn't want to have to do this. Especially with the man who lived in the apartment that was now right in front of him. But no matter what it was going to come down to this. Even if, by some sort of miracle that tiny glimmer of hope started to burn as bright as the sun, this still needed taken care of. It didn't cheer Kurt up any when he realized he was killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Blinking away the new tears that were forming behind his eyes and swallowing around the lump that seemed to have taken permanent residence in his throat, he walked forward. Too quickly the distance to the door was covered and he was standing directly in front of it. Raising his chin with his fist and biting his tongue, he brought his hand down on the door.

As he stood there, he heard slamming around from inside the apartment. Kurt knew he would be home, but hearing it confirmed made his body start to shake a little. Swallowing, again Kurt wondered if he had time to leave, he could just turn around right now and run away. Run back to Blaine. He was just starting to move, to turn around and run, when the door opened with a loud bang.

"Kurt?" Bill looked at him with confusion written across his face. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and unbuttoned white button up. Kurt grimaced at seeing his bare chest, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

"Hi Bill," Kurt said timidly and immediately gave himself a mental shake. If this was going to work he had to make Bill think he had changed his mind. If Bill knew this would do anything to maybe help him and Blaine then it wasn't going to happen. Kurt had to _lie_.

Standing his ground when all he wanted to do was turn and run away, Kurt watched as Bill's face turned from confused to smug. It didn't take very long for a sly smile to come across his features and for him to cross his arms. Bill leaned against the doorframe, pouring out arrogance. Kurt's stomach rolled again, he really did not want to have to sleep with this man. But he had to know...

"So you finally wised up and left the hobbit, huh? Ready for a real man Kurt?" Bill drawled, overconfidence oozing out of his pores. On any other day Kurt would have gladly put him in his place, but tonight...

"That's right," he fought to keep his voice steady, "care to show me what all the fuss is about?" He desperately hoped when he quirked his eyebrow his face didn't show how disgusted he felt.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask babe," Bill's voice cut through him like a knife. The pain in his chest was too much for him to be able to form another sentence. Instead he closed the distance between himself and Bill and brought his lips to the taller man's.

As Kurt had assumed, it did not take long before Bill was responding. His hands latched themselves around Kurt's slim waist and he was tugging Kurt into the apartment, lips still connected. Even though Kurt felt rooted to the spot he allowed himself to be moved, following Bill inside.

The door slammed heavily behind them and as soon it was shut, Bill quite literately threw Kurt's body against it. Kurt's head banged against the hard wood and he wrenched his lips off of Bill's to whimper at the pain that was blooming from the back of his head. Bill didn't seem to take notice, seeming to think the whimper was one out of pleasure and had instantly brought his lips to Kurt's once more.

Returning the kiss, Kurt tried to let himself go and get lost in just the sensations running through his body. Bill was pressed up hard against him and every few minutes his hips would move just a little bit. Kurt had had one night stands before, and he knew the action should make him feel sexy and turn him on but it just...wasn't. He just kind of wished that Bill would stop but then he would accomplish nothing.

Instead Kurt stood there and let Bill go, even though Bill was being too rough with him. He never minded when Blaine would let go a bit, but it had always been done with so much care. Blaine would never push too far and the instant he thought he had he would immediately back off and it would take Kurt a long time to calm him down enough so they could continue. Kurt knew Blaine would never do...this.

Trying to shake the thoughts of Blaine out of his head, Kurt kissed Bill back harder. He thought maybe he could force a reaction out of himself. Responding in earnest, Bill started forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth and whining in the back of his throat. Kurt allowed the muscle to move too quickly through is mouth before trying to get his own into the other. Bill didn't allow it though, quickly fighting for dominance again.

Kurt still didn't fight Bill. He was too drained to keep fighting. It was just easier to let Bill go that way he didn't have to think too much about what was happening, what he was doing to himself, and to Blaine. Tears burned under Kurt's closed eye and Bill, oblivious, didn't stop kissing him hungrily.

He wished desperately that he would stop thinking about Blaine, all that was doing was making this whole ordeal that much more difficult. Kurt knew he needed to get a reaction out of himself, something. His hands had been hanging by his sides the whole time and he finally moved them to tangle into Bill's hair, tugging on it softly.

"Yes," Bill moaned out against his lips. Kurt waited for the spark of arousal to flare through him at the sound, but it never came. Why wasn't this working?

Bill's teeth were now scraping over Kurt's lips and Kurt just shifted his weight to the other foot. Silently he wondered if Bill could tell how uninterested he was or if he just didn't care now that he finally had what he wanted. Kurt's skin crawled at the thought, realizing just how disgusting the man who now had shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat again really was.

Silently, Kurt wondered again why nothing was getting a response out of him. Was it just because it was Bill? But he had responded to Bill's touches before...what if... Kurt nibbled lightly on Bill's bottom lip and was happy to hear the gasp that it created but it still didn't do anything for him. He licked over the area softly and Bill's body pressed harder into Kurt's. Bill's hips were moving with more force now and Kurt was still no more aroused from when he first kissed him.

Continuing to let Bill shallowly thrust against him and it didn't seem like long until Kurt felt cold hands working their way under the back of his shirt. Kurt yelped and try to move away from the unexpected touch. But once again, Bill seemed to take this as encouragement and kissed Kurt harder, faster. Finally though, something seemed to click in Kurt's head. Realizing _why_ nothing was working and what this meant.

Yanking his mouth away from Bill's he stood panting head rushing around in circles. This was wrong. Inside his mind, Kurt's world seemed to shift as Bill's lips were now trailing over the scar on his neck. This was something that had taken Kurt months to allow even Blaine to do, it being so sensitive and making him feel vulnerable. Kurt brought his hands down from Bill's hair and dug his nails into his shoulders, hard, trying to get him to stop.

"Come on, Kurt," Bill panted into his ear, "you were so into this just a few minutes ago. Just lean back and let a real man take care of you."

"No," Kurt whispered. This was wrong. And not because it was Bill. It would be wrong with anyone. Anyone except for one person... Kurt could feel the puzzle pieces clicking together.

"Get your filthy hands _off_ of me," he growled, low in the back of his throat. This had to end. Right now. Because he was in lov- But Bill wasn't moving his hands. Just making a tut tut noise in his ear.

"What if I don't want to Kurt?"

That was it. Kurt's hands moved from Bill's shoulders and he pressed them to the bare skin of his stomach. Bill's breathing hitched but then Kurt was digging his short nails into the skin, hard. Shoving Bill's body away from him at the same time.

Bill was now a few feet away and staring at Kurt with a look of shock and disgust. Kurt didn't care, he felt like he was floating. How could he have been so stupid? All this time he had always known what he really felt, he had always just been too scared to admit it. A small burst of relieved and giddy laughter bubbled to his lips.

"Why are you laughing?" Bill's voice was thick with anger and it just made Kurt laugh harder. Kurt knew he was close to hysterics but what else was he supposed to do? He had just realized what he had came here for. But instead of this ending in pain and heartbreak, his heart was soaring.

"Because," he got out through his giggles, _"I'm in love with Blaine."_

* * *

_...FINALLY! I'm sorry that I had to put you all (and Kurt) through that. But I think I might be able to sweeten the deal a little. The next chapter will be the last of this story, however I will be posting an Epilogue, next Thursday the 13th of September. Which as you all know is when Season 4 of our little show will premiere. Thank you so much for staying with me this long. I cannot wait to share the last installment with you on Monday. It was one of the chapters I had looked forward to writing the most. I will see you all again on Monday! ~Abigail_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_Holy... I cannot believe we are on the last chapter of this story, and it's the longest one of the story as well. The last few months have flown by! When I started it seemed like it was going to take so long to post this. You all have made this experience wonderful. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. I don't have any warnings for this one other than to remember that this fic is rated M..._

_I do not own anything Glee related. __  
_

* * *

"You're what?" Bill snapped, staring at Kurt in shock.

"That's it!" The light was shining out of Kurt's eyes again as he bounced on his feet, "That's why nothing's working. I'm in love with Blaine!"

"Oh no no no! _No!_ Not once I finally got you!" Bill wailed pitifully and Kurt had to bite back another laugh.

"Thanks for helping." He knew it was too much, but Kurt winked anyway. This time he didn't stifle the laugh when Bill's face contorted in rage. In that moment Kurt felt like he could have walked on water and not sunk.

When Bill started to lunge forward, Kurt spun on his heel and yanked the door open. "Gotta go!" Kurt called over his shoulder before jumping out of the apartment and slamming the door shut in Bill's face.

Knowing that Bill might follow him Kurt ran over to the stairs and started to jog down them as fast as his legs would allow. Only once he reached the bottom did he allow himself to look over his shoulder and saw nobody was behind him. Smiling impossibly wide, he twirled around in a circle and put his hands in his hair. How could he have been so stupid?

_I'm in love with Blaine. I'm in love with Blaine. I love Blaine. I'm in love with Blaine. _It repeated in his head like a mantra. Another hysterical giggle burst out of his lips and he covered his mouth as it transformed into a full out laughing fit. Kurt felt like he could run around the whole city of New York and still have enough energy to do it again. His heart was in his throat as the chorus of _I love Blaine _continued in his head.

_Blaine_. It slammed into him like an eighteen wheeler when he remembered how he had left him. Quickly he cast a look at his watch and realized that more time had passed than he thought. He had to get back to him. Blaine might already have his bags halfway packed...

Kurt threw his body out of the building and when he reached the edge of his sidewalk he bounced on his feet impatiently. He looked up and down the street he was on and when he finally saw a cab hurtling toward him he stuck his arm out as far as it would go, snapping his fingers in his impatience. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the cab slowly pulled up to him. Of course he got the one driver in the city that wasn't in a hurry...

As soon as the car had stopped Kurt had flung open the door and threw himself inside.

"Where to?" the driver grunted, eying him suspiciously in the rear-view mirror.

"Ah shit," Kurt cursed as he dug into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Only then did he realize that his hands were shaking as he scrolled trying to find the text with Blaine's address. Finally getting there he read it off in one breath and the driver shook his head and started forward slowly.

"Is there anyway you could drive a little faster? This is kind of important," Kurt snapped at the driver as he leaned forward. The driver mumbled under his breath and slammed his foot down on the gas, making the car lurch forward and Kurt to slam back against the seat.

"Better?" The cabbie asked, his tone condescending and sarcastic.

Biting his tongue to not chew the cabbie out he just leaned back and closed his eyes. Even this man's horrible attitude was not going to put a single cloud over his head right now. Kurt's fingers twisted around themselves anxiously as his whole body seemed to thrum with happiness. He hadn't felt anything like this in seven years. Since the last time he had truly allowed himself to love another person. The same person that he loved now.

Kurt knew now that he never should have ran away from Blaine. Today, or seven years ago. But even after all this time he was finally getting it right. Even just sitting in the backseat of a dirty cab with a grumpy man Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He could feel his whole body vibrating slightly and he didn't know if it was anticipation or just how happy he was.

Or how happy he was going to make Blaine... Kurt's eyes watered slightly when he realized how happy this was going to make Blaine. Sweet, caring, loving, Blaine. Blaine who had never once given up on him, despite all he had put him through. Blaine who had never stopped loving him since that very first kiss. Blaine that had been there through so much and would be there now through so much more. Blaine, who Kurt knew he would marry someday. Blaine who he would raise a child with. They were going to be able to do it all together now.

Sinking even further back into the fake leather Kurt heaved a contented sigh. Yes, they had lost so much time, but everything really was going to be okay now. No more lonely nights, wondering what could have been. Kurt quickly realized that he would never wake up alone again. The man he loved would always be there, smiling at him, eyes crinkling and kissing him even though they both had morning breath.

It was almost too much for him to handle. Kurt had never actually allowed himself to believe that he would ever have Blaine back in his life. He felt as if his heart had swelled and was filling the entirety of his chest. There wasn't room for pain anymore. Only love, and hope for the bright future that Kurt now saw before him. Before _them._

But now he was able to really see just how numb he had turned in the last few years. It hadn't been that he was unhappy, there was just something that had always been missing. Kurt had always just thought that it was the pain of losing his first love. Something that he often heard said a person never really got over. He had been victim of that, but only because he and Blaine were really meant to be together.

Everything was going to change after today. Going through all of this had opened Kurt's eyes and he felt like he was seeing in color for the first time in his life. No more doubting, no more crying, no more random hook ups that meant nothing to him. Kurt was in love. He always had been.

This time Kurt knew it was tears of joy that were leaking out of his already tear stung eyes. He had cried the majority of the night but he couldn't bring himself to care about these tears. Kurt laughed quietly to himself as he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He knew a lot more tears of joy were in his future, and he looked forward to every single one of them.

"If this was so important you might've realized the car has stopped, sir," came the cabbie's sarcastic and biting voice, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he leafed through his wallet to find the correct bills. He reached forward and held the money out and it was taken from his hand roughly, "Keep the change," he added sweetly before saying, "I'm gonna go tell the man I love I'm in love with him now."

He turned to open the door and climb out but he still heard the driver say under his breath, "fucking homo."

All Kurt did was shake his head sadly, too used to this behavior from people at this point in his life. "I still get more ass then you do. Have a wonderful night!" And with that Kurt was out of the cab and walking up to the front door of Blaine's apartment building.

It was only then that Kurt realized that he was nervous. Not in a way that he felt like Blaine was going to tell him to get the hell out or anything. Not even that Blaine was going to be mad about what he had done. Just nervous, to be laying so much of himself out there for the first time in years. Kurt was shaking slightly as he climbed the stairs and opened the door.

By the time Kurt reached Blaine's apartment door he was vibrating with happiness just as much as he was shaking from his unnecessary nerves. This was it. Nothing was going to be the same after this moment. It was going to be so much _better._ Kurt was ready to really start his life.

Making a fist he brought it down on the door, hard and impatient. He heard a small yelp from inside and his hand flew over his mouth. Pounding feet could be heard through the wood as various objects were knocked over. Kurt had half a mind to tell Blaine to slow down but then the door was flung open.

"_Kurt_?!" Blaine gasped, half in question and half in shock. Kurt didn't even have time to look at him before Blaine had ran into him, throwing his arms around his frame and almost knocking him down with the force of the embrace.

Laughing into Blaine's hair he allowed himself to be practically hauled into the apartment in front of him. As soon as they were inside Blaine detached himself and took a few steps backwards. Finally Kurt got to really look at him. Blaine's eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy, the remains of a few fresh tears still on his cheeks. His nose was also a light shade of pink and Kurt knew he had been blowing it ever since he left. Blaine's lips were twitching like he didn't know what he should be doing with them and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

Looking closer Kurt could see that the spark of hope still lingered in his eyes. Through it was growing duller every second Kurt continued to stare at him. Too soon his lips stopped twitching and Kurt realized he still hadn't said anything yet.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt started, a huge grin forming on his lips but Blaine had started to talk at the same time.

"Y-You didn't have to come back here. I w-w-would've known when you didn't show up," the pain that still lingered in Blaine's voice broke Kurt's heart all over again. He watched in horror as a few tears trickled out of the sides of Blaine's eyes.

"No," Kurt said sternly as he walked forward. He wound his arms around Blaine's neck and all Blaine did was look at him in confusion.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice broke, "please don't make this any harder for me."

Smiling Kurt shook his head, "I love you," Kurt said with a shaking voice. Tears threatening again at the look on Blaine's face but he forced himself to continue. "You Blaine. Only you. It's only ever been you. And it will only ever be you. I...am in love with you."

"Kurt," Blaine's voice shook heavily as he raised his hands and started to trace his fingertips over Kurt's face. "Oh Kurt. _My Kurt._"

And then before Kurt could even blink Blaine's arms were firmly wrapped around his waist and he was pulling Kurt closer. Warm lips slammed against his own and Kurt didn't bother to stifle the sound of happiness, letting it slip from his mouth into Blaine's. Blaine's arms continued to pull him closer until their whole bodies were flush with one another. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's well muscled back, finally letting himself fully go.

Their kissing intensified the longer they went on. Kissing Blaine, Kurt could now feel how much loneliness and heartbreak had been in all of the kisses before this. This kissing was like it was before, before everything had fallen apart. It only contained love and hope for the future. Kurt was doing his best to show Blaine that there was no hesitance in his mind anymore. He desperately wanted Blaine to know that he was his. To have and to hold for as long as Blaine would have him, for the rest of their lives. Kurt didn't think that Blaine would argue.

Every few minutes the kiss would change from rough and needy to slow and loving. Neither man able to make up their minds about what they needed more. To finally have _this_ again was something they both wanted to cherish, but something that they both craved and wanted more than they could put into words. During one of the sweet and slow moments Kurt wanted more, wanted everything that he could now have.

Moving his hands he brought them to the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. Using both of them he grabbed onto the soft curls there and yanked, hard, knowing full well the reaction that he would get out of it.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped out, his hips moving on their own accord and crashing into Kurt's. This time there was no holding back the loud moan that came out of Kurt's throat, directly into Blaine's ear. Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear when he heard the whine leave Blaine's throat.

"It's okay. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere ever again," Kurt whispered gently before running his teeth down the sensitive flesh and pulling the lobe into his mouth.

"Oh God- Oh _fuck!_" Kurt had started to nibble on the thick part of Blaine's ear playing to Blaine's weak spots. It was uncontrollable, Blaine's hips bucked again only this time with more force. Smiling smugly Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back before finally resting them on the swells of Blaine's ass.

Hands pressing forward Kurt brought Blaine's hips even closer if it were possible. Only then did Kurt let his hips start to grind down on Blaine's that were still moving on their own accord. Caught in some kind of dance both men let out loud groans at the friction they were creating. Tossing his head back in pleasure Kurt squeezed his eyes shut so when lips found his neck and hand's found his ass he yelped in surprise.

At the sound Kurt could feel Blaine start to slow down and Kurt could almost hear him thinking, _'Kurt doesn't want this.'_

"Please, Blaine...don't stop," Kurt hissed through his teeth and that was all that it took. Blaine's full lips opened against the slightly sweaty skin on his neck and then Blaine was licking and nipping and sucking. His hips bucking even more violently while he clawed at Kurt's ass trying to bring him closer when there was no more closer.

"You're _mine_," Blaine growled against the already bruised skin. He dropped his mouth just a little lower before continuing to mark Kurt. All Kurt did was lean his head to the other side, stretching his neck out, allowing Blaine to have more access.

"Yours Blaine," Kurt sighed happily as teeth grazed over his sensitive skin, "only ever yours."

The couple continued like this for several long moments, neither one of them wanting to walk away from the other. But too soon Kurt started to feel something coiling low in his stomach. Just from this, just from Blaine rocking against him and leaving dark bruises all over is pale neck. It had been so long since Blaine had touched him like this... Instead of stopping Kurt just started to grind down harder.

Blaine's lips faltered as he gasped against the newest mark at the new friction Kurt had caused. "Kurt-Kurt...I'm..." Blaine bucked into him with a particularly hard thrust and Kurt whined, "I'm so close." The whole time Blaine had been speaking into Kurt's neck, the air from his words raising gooseflesh on his neck.

"M-Me too," Kurt gasped out, laughing somewhat at how little they had done and how close they both already were to coming. "I don't-_ah_-want this to be o-over yet," he struggled to speak as Blaine bit down a little harder, lips moving to that spot behind his ear.

"Me either," came the reply, whispered directly against that spot. Warm and moist air trickling over it and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, his hips stopping. With everything he had Kurt fought against his impending orgasm, not wanting to come in his pants without having really done anything.

"Blaine!" Kurt warned, before moving his hips away that way they were no longer touching. He had been too close, way too close... All Kurt could do now was just stand there, air rushing in and out of his lungs while he stared at the man he loved. The man he had always loved, and had always loved him. And who was looking at him the exact same way.

Looking into Blaine's eyes he could see the same love reflected back. The same lust, the same desire. Kurt felt his cock stir in his pants even though he had thought that it couldn't get any harder. His chest was heaving and he could feel little beads of sweat running down the nape of his neck. But he didn't care.

"Bedroom?" Blaine's question pulled Kurt out of his own mind.

"God _yes_," Kurt didn't hesitate for a second. Blaine's eyes sparkled as his mouth broke out into a toothy grin. Kurt himself couldn't stop the twin that was now matching on his own face. So much for seduction...

But _hell _if it mattered because Blaine suddenly pulled Kurt's hips flush with his body again and reclaimed his his mouth. Blaine's tongue gently traced over Kurt's bottom lip as Blaine himself started to walk backward, pulling Kurt along with him, leading him to the bedroom.

Together they stumbled more than walked down to where Blaine's bedroom was. Stopping every few steps to kiss more and grope at each other's backs and asses. At one point Kurt had pressed Blaine against the wall of the hallway until the friction became too much again and Blaine had to force both of them off the wall. Kurt had no idea how much time had passed when they finally danced into the bedroom.

Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp to look at the bed. He was puzzled to see it covered in clothes, more spilling out of an open closet. Looking back at Blaine he had confusion written all over his face. His brow furrowed when Blaine blushed deeply.

"I-I didn't think you were going to come back," Blaine spoke lowly, like it was a curse. Kurt felt as if a white hot knife had been stabbed through his ribcage and into his heart. He had caused Blaine even more pain than he had thought. Tears started to well in his eyes.

"Kurt! No, Kurt, shhh," Blaine spoke softly, "you did come back. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now." His voice rose at the end of the sentence, his own laugh of disbelief coming out.

"I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt choked out through his tears and his arousal. He didn't know which was being more of a problem right now. Until Blaine was kissing away the few tears that had leaked out of his eyes and he sighed and leaned into the touch. How did this perfect man love him?

"I want you to show me, Kurt. Please? I need you to show me." His voice came out low, Blaine begging with his eyes as well as his words. Kurt had a sharp flair of arousal shoot through him at the words. He knew exactly what Blaine was asking for, and deep down he knew it was for Blaine's own reassurance that he wasn't going to leave again but that didn't stop the thoughts in his head.

"_Fuck_ Blaine," Kurt whispered and then attacked Blaine's mouth with his own. This kiss was messy, sloppy, for they both knew what was about to happen. Kurt brought his hands down to the hemline of Blaine's tee-shirt, pulling on it, trying to fit his hands between their bodies when there was no room for them.

With a grunt Blaine got the hint and broke the kiss just long enough for him to pull way and rip the shirt over his own head. Kurt had his hands on the bare skin in the next instant. His fingertips tracing over the defined muscles, his palms pressed flat against Blaine's abs.

Kurt gasped at how Blaine's muscles had become more defined since the last time he had been able to do this. As well as how nice the contrast from his pale fingers looked against Blaine's darker skin. Running his hands up from Blaine's stomach he circled his fingers lightly over Blaine's nipples, making Blaine bite his lower lip and whine. Kurt only smiled smugly at the reaction, he knew exactly where to touch this man.

It wasn't long before Kurt started to tug at the elastic of Blaine's sweats. He had had no where near his fill of the skin that was already before him, but Kurt wanted more of it. He had been too denied of it for too long and he wanted to see Blaine, all of Blaine. Since Blaine didn't try and stop him, Kurt pulled the pants down over the swells of his ass and dropped to his knees as he exposed the rest of Blaine's legs.

Helping Blaine pick up his feet to step out of the pants Kurt ran his fingers over the bones of his ankles. Slowly he ran his hands all the way up Blaine's muscular legs. The coarse hair feeling wonderful against the flats of his hands. He could feel the muscles twitch under his touch and this time it was his turn to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

Kurt was startled when he reached the bottom of Blaine's boxers, he thought he had taken his time... But it didn't matter now. He looked up at the shorter man under his eyelashes in question. Blaine was panting shallowly and his eyes were full of lust, but he understood Kurt's silent question and nodded his head. Kurt smiled victoriously.

Slowly he traced his fingers up the sides of Blaine's thighs before curling his long fingers under the waistband. Kurt inched the fabric down, staring, breath hitching at every inch of glorious skin he uncovered. Blaine's cock was hard, straining up towards his stomach, the tip of it already moist in arousal. For some reason, Kurt wasn't surprised as his mouth watered as he continued to drag the boxers down. When Blaine's balls came into view Kurt had to turn his head away, the desire too great. Without watching he slipped the boxers all the way off and helped Blaine step out of them once again.

As soon as Kurt had tossed the fabric away he stood up to his feet before he wasn't able to control himself and sucked Blaine until he spilled down Kurt's throat. Once he was on his feet Kurt met Blaine's eyes which were dark with arousal. Kurt loved this man so much. Loved that Blaine was so trusting with him, never having hesitated for a second. It hit Kurt hard in that moment just how much they cared for each other. No...not cared. How much they _loved _each other.

"Your turn," Blaine's voice was wrecked. Kurt's cock twitched in his pants at the sound and the low moan couldn't be stopped as it bubbled from his lips. He couldn't find it within himself to be embarrassed though, not with the way Blaine was looking at him. Nobody but Blaine had ever really looked at him like that, like they loved every single inch of him inside and out.

When Blaine's hands started to tug on Kurt's shirt it was enough to pull him out of his own head. He stared down at Blaine's fingers, quickly undoing his buttons and itched for him to move even faster, wanting Blaine's hands on him. Kurt's whole body was trembling when the last button was finally undone and Blaine brought his hands up to shrug it off his shoulders. His fingertips traced over the muscles there and it raised gooseflesh on Kurt's skin.

"You never change with the layers, do you?" Blaine laughed as his finger traced down to the top of neckline of his undershirt. Tracing his finger over the length of it Kurt whined from the back of his throat, just wanting Blaine to take the stupid thing off.

"No. Just take the damn thing off already. Stop teasing me!" Kurt snapped at him. All Blaine did was chuckle lowly and Kurt almost moaned with how turned on Blaine sounded, even through such a small sound.

He didn't have a chance to however because in the next second Blaine had grabbed the bottom of the tank in his fists and had pulled it roughly over Kurt's head, leaving him stunned. The shirt hit the floor within moments and Blaine didn't waste anytime dropping his hands and starting on the button and zipper of Kurt's pants. Blaine made quick work of them, not taking the time to trace up and down Kurt's legs. For which Kurt was grateful, he didn't know if he could have handled that. Instead as soon as they hit the floor Kurt kicked them across the room.

An amused smile spread over Blaine's face before stepping away from Kurt. He stared at Blaine disbelievingly until Blaine started to sweep all of the clothes off of his bed. When the last dull thud of clothes hitting the carpeted floor had sounded, Kurt bounded over to Blaine and threw his arms around him.

Blaine, not expecting the sudden embrace let out a loud squawk, lost his balance, and fell onto the bed with Kurt still attached. Both men looked at each other in surprise before bursting out into a fit of giggles. That was until Kurt's still clothed erection came into to contact with Blaine's naked one and the giggle turned into loud moans. Instinctually Kurt ground down onto the warm body pinned under him and Blaine's whole body tensed before starting to writhe on the bed.

Warm hands started to claw at Kurt's ass, trying to pull the boxer's off when there was no room for the thin fabric to be pulled down with how close their bodies were. Kurt lifted his hips up just long enough for Blaine to pull them off. As soon as they were down around his knee's, Kurt let his hips fall. The sound that came out of Blaine could only be described as animalistic, and then that snap happened in Blaine and it happened in Kurt at the same time.

"Scoot up," Kurt gasped out as he detached himself from Blaine's body yet again. Blaine whined, but he did what Kurt asked, scooting up the bed that way his head was resting against the pillows. For a moment, Kurt was mesmerized but the sight in front of him. The man on the bed was already falling apart, legs slightly spread his cock twitching a little under Kurt's intense gaze.

In his head Kurt was having a bit of a disconnect. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Kurt had never thought that he would even see Blaine again, let alone seeing him like this. Never had he thought that Blaine would be back in his arms, back on a bed, waiting for him. But Kurt knew the time for waiting was long over, they both had been waiting for this moment for far too long. The fight to get to this moment was over, and it was time for it to happen.

Slowly Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, careful to keep their hips apart for now, not wanting to get caught up in the wonderful friction again. Instead, he just leaned down and brought his lips to Blaine's. He smiled into the kiss when Blaine sighed contentedly. Blaine brought his hands into Kurt's hair and pressed Kurt's upper body closer. They kissed slowly, for now they didn't need to rush. Wanting to enjoy this moment, how close they felt to one another. Basking in the love that was rushing around the room and into and out of them.

It didn't take long for Kurt's body to start to shake. Not just because he was holding himself up in this position, but from the intensity of the emotions that he was feeling. Kurt figured that now was the time for things to get going, they both were aching for it. Gently Kurt pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at the man below him. Kurt knew Blaine was strung out but Blaine smiled sweetly up at him and Kurt stared to slowly slide down Blaine's body.

Once settled between Blaine's legs Kurt ran his hands up and down the inside of his thighs. Blaine groaned loudly and automatically spread his legs as far as he could get them, inviting Kurt to do whatever he wanted.

"You are so beautiful," Kurt whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Kurt watched in fascination as the sparse hair on the inside of Blaine's thighs raised as his breath ghosted over them.

"Please Kurt. I need you. I love you so much. Please..." And with that Kurt couldn't deny this begging man that loved him any longer.

"I-I need lube and a condom," Kurt was surprised when his voice stuttered, but at the same time he wasn't. This was huge, this was something that he thought was never going to happen again. This was right.

Blaine rolled halfway onto his side to reach into the bedside table, feeling around for the lube and a box of condoms. He cried out happily when his hand finally came into contact with the objects he was looking for. The box was unopened and Blaine quickly ripped it open and tore one off of the strip inside. As soon as he had what he needed he passed them down to Kurt who had been watching them him the whole time.

With a shaking hand Kurt reached up and took the small objects out of Blaine's. He laid the condom down on the bed for later while he opened the lube with his other hand. Kurt quickly slicked his index finger, rubbing it to warm it. It was only then he realized just how badly his hands were shaking. Deep down inside he knew this was right though. That this was the body that he was supposed to be loving. This was it.

As to not to surprise Blaine, Kurt slowly brought his shaking finger up to Blaine's entrance. It was tempting to tease Blaine, to rub his finger all around his hole without sinking in. But more than that Kurt wanted to give them what they both needed. So he slowly pressed his finger inside of Blaine.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed as soon as Kurt had pushed his finger in as deep as it would go.

"I know," Kurt whispered back as he started to move his finger. And he did know. He knew exactly what Blaine was feeling. It was something that he couldn't put into words but it was the most right but scary thing that he had ever felt. There was no doubt that he wasn't making a mistake because something that felt so right and perfect could never be a mistake.

"M-More. I need more," Blaine choked out and Kurt pulled his finger out to get more lube and spread it over his middle finger as well. Keeping the same slow pace Kurt worked Blaine open with two, and then three fingers. When he had three fingers moving deep inside of Blaine he finally found what he had been looking for since that first push in.

"Kurt!" Blaine practically yelled as his back arched high off the bed. His fingers scrambled over the blanket, trying to find purchase in something as Kurt continued to stroke over that small, oh so sensitive spot, deep inside of him. "Please. I'm ready. Please, Kurt. Please!"

Kurt moaned at how absolutely wrecked Blaine's voice was. He had done that. For the first time in seven years Kurt had made Blaine sound like that again. Quickly Kurt removed his fingers from inside of Blaine and found that his hands were no longer shaking. With no trouble he was able to open the condom and roll it onto his erection. He took more lube out of the bottle and hissed in pleasure as he pumped his own cock a few times.

Once Kurt knew he was as ready as Blaine was, he scrambled into the right position. Blaine helped him by putting his own hands behind his knees and pulling his legs up and more open. Allowing Kurt to rest the very head of his cock against Blaine's hole. Just that feeling was enough to make both men moan and Kurt waited for Blaine's eyes to open before he asked, just like Blaine had asked him their very first time.

"Are you ready?" Kurt's voice was steady as he smiled down at the man he loved.

Blaine's was just as steady, with no hesitation as he clearly said, _"Yes._"

That was all Kurt needed and he slowly, so slowly, allowed himself to sink into Blaine. Every time he paused Kurt bit his lip, trying with everything to not just thrust into Blaine as deep and as hard as he could. Knowing how much that would hurt Blaine he was able to keep himself in check.

Groaning deep and long when he finally sunk all the way in Kurt dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder. How he had ever thought that this wasn't exactly right? Kurt's head was rising and falling with Blaine's panting and he knew that Blaine was going through the same thing he was. That everything was right in the world again.

"Kurt. Kurt, look at me," Blaine panted out and Kurt raised his head to meet Blaine's eyes. He felt Blaine drop his own legs and then hands were framing his face, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt choked out, suddenly filled with so much emotion. He saw his own tears shining back at him in Blaine's eyes and that was when Kurt finally started to move, knowing that it was okay now.

He pulled his hips out that way his cock was almost all the way out of Blaine before sinking back in. Not fast, but not as slow as that first push and Blaine groaned loudly at the feeling of being full again. The sound spurred Kurt on, allowing his hips to thrust in faster and harder. Not fucking, but making love to Blaine. Kurt knew that Blaine could feel the difference as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. This is what they had been fighting and waiting for. This love, this was as real as it got.

Soon Blaine dropped one hand from Kurt's face, but only to find one of Kurt's hands that had fisted into the blanket beneath them. Blaine's fingers interlaced with Kurt's and that was when Kurt found that spot inside Blaine again for the second time that night.

"Yes! Kurt! Right there!" Blaine yelled but Kurt already knew. He pressed his hips in faster and harder yet, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Blaine had pressed his eyes closed and he licked over his lips as the waves of pleasure traveled through his whole body. Kurt had to kiss those lips.

Dropping his head down once again Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's. The man under him responded quickly, even though the kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue and panting breaths. But it didn't matter, Kurt just wanted to be connected to Blaine in one more way. Together they brought each other closer to their ends until it started to become too much for Kurt.

"Close Blaine!" His hips had lost all of their rhythm as his orgasm started to build more strongly inside of him.

"Together," Blaine whined and with the last amount of effort Kurt had he brought his other hand down and closed it over Blaine's erection. He quickly stroked Blaine and as soon as Blaine started to come, Kurt did too. Kurt pressed deep inside of Blaine as his come filled the condom and Blaine's spilled over his hand.

Kurt knew that his mouth was forming words, but his brain didn't know what he was saying. The pleasure and the emotions running through him was consuming everything. He couldn't remember an orgasm that had ever been this intense, but he couldn't remember when sex had ever meant this much to him.

It seemed like forever when Kurt finally started to come down from his high. Blaine was just staring up at him in wonder a small smile on his lips and Kurt smiled back sleepily. Slowly he slid himself out of Blaine, who winced at the now empty feeling. Kurt's movements were sluggish as he pulled the condom off and tied it off, flinging it in the direction he thought was the trash. Only then did he allow himself to flop down next to Blaine.

Blaine slowly rolled over onto his side that way they were facing each other. They had their nose's and forehead's pressed together as they shared the same sleepy smile between them. Kurt had never felt so complete and happy in his entire life and this was just the beginning. Everything that had happened had been so worth it. Worth it just for this moment and he was going to be able to have Blaine for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he rubbed his thumb across Blaine's shoulder.

"Forever," Blaine said softly holding Kurt's other hand between their bodies.

"Forever."

* * *

_Phew... So that was my first attempt at writing smut and I hope that it lived up to any expectations any of you had of this final chapter. I'm going to save my overly-long, overly-emotional A/N for when I post the Epilogue. Which will be up Thursday (September 13th) before 12:30 EST. I cannot say thank you enough to every single one of you that has read even any part of this story. You all have far exceeded my expectations of my little story. Thank you for sharing this adventure with me as well as Kurt and Blaine. I love you all. See you Thursday! ~Abigail_


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Can you believe that we are already on the very last installment of this story, because I sure can't. Honestly, I couldn't have timed this any better with tonight being the season 4 premiere. This Epilogue was what I was looking forward to writing during the whole story. Many times I would say I was going to skip ahead and just write this first, but I refrained. However, I did get a little bit carried away and this is over 7,000 words. I hope you all make it through to the end one last time! Enjoy.__  
_

_I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

A Year and a Half Later

_After it was over, Blaine had slowly pulled himself out of Kurt who had winced at the feeling of not being connected any longer. However, he could deal with that because he had never felt anything like what he was now feeling. The emotions that had traversed his body, that he was still feeling were indescribable with words. Kurt had never felt more in love and he never thought that he would again._

_ Smiling a little to himself he watched as Blaine made quick work of the condom and then all but flopped down on the bed next to him. He couldn't help but chuckle a little because he new how tired and content he was. Kurt could only imagine what Blaine was feeling. Blaine looked at him with a question written in his eyes but Kurt just shrugged it off, smiling even bigger. The other boy didn't seem to mind as he rested his head against Kurt's chest and took a big content sigh._

_ "We should clean up," Kurt suggested softly, running his fingers through Blaine's sweat dampened curls._

_ Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest before saying in a sleepy voice, "Don't wanna."_

_ All Kurt did was chuckle and continue to pet at Blaine's head. He didn't want move either and was not going to start a fight with Blaine right now. Let them take a short nap first... He was just starting to doze off, with the same smile plastered on his face when Blaine's voice called through the air._

_ "Thank you."_

_ Kurt made a small noise before asking, "For what?"_

_ Blaine lifted his head off of his chest and locked eyes with Kurt before saying, "For everything. For what just happened, and all that has. For all that will. For always sticking with me. For loving me even though I can be a bit clueless sometimes. For being mine..."_

_ It wasn't the first time that night that Kurt felt tears prickle in his eyes. "You never have to thank me for any of those things Blaine." He softly ran his hand over the side of Blaine's face and smiled as Blaine's eyes closed and he leaned into the embrace. _

_ They stayed like that for a few moments longer until Kurt spoke up again, "I will always love you."_

_ "And I will always love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said with a smile before reaching forward and placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Still smiling Blaine rested his head on Kurt's naked chest again and they both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Kurt smiled to himself in the mirror as he adjusted the black tie around his neck. He let the memory of the dream he had woken up from fill his body and watched as his smile grew even larger. It had seemed like such a short time ago that he had woken up in a panic from a dream of the same night. Yes, it had been over a year since the last time a dream like this had surfaced, but it seemed oddly fitting that it would come back today.

As he continued to adjust his tuxedo, which he had designed himself, Kurt silently wondered what Blaine was feeling right now. He knew Blaine was stashed away in some other room in the same building, but he hadn't seen him since yesterday. It had been their first night apart in a year and a half and Kurt longed to see him. See those eyes, bright with excitement of what was going to happen in a short amount of time. It had been a long and rough time getting to this moment, but it was here now and that was all that mattered.

Thinking about this day as a child Kurt had always thought he would be a nervous wreck. Hustling about trying to make sure every little detail was perfect. And while he had done his fair share of that, today he was perfectly content. No, content was not powerful enough a word. Elated maybe, ecstatic... Though Kurt figured if his younger self knew he would be marrying Blaine, then he would have never feared the nonexistent nerves.

Marrying... Kurt watched his eyes crinkle as the word bounced around his head. It hadn't been very long since the night that Kurt had gone back to Blaine, and that Blaine had dragged Kurt to that damn Olive Garden again. They had been laughing and joking about the last time they had been there when Blaine had suddenly gotten very serious and dropped down to one knee, presenting to Kurt the ring that was now fitted on his left hand. Kurt's thumb ran over it, a habit he had gotten into, trying to convince himself that it was really there.

A part of him thought that he would never really believe that it was there or that he was here, and Blaine was waiting for him somewhere. Kurt never thought that he would be able to get married to the man of his dreams, not when it had taken so much to get here. But today wasn't a day for bad thoughts, today was the celebration of two people that loved each other, and would be able to spend the rest of their lives together as husbands.

The wedding itself had been fairly simple to organize. Kurt having had this day planned since the age of five and Blaine willing to do most anything to have it live up to Kurt's expectations. They had both agreed that a church was out of the question, choosing a tasteful and elegant hotel ballroom. It had also been easy for them to decide that they would walk down the aisle together. Having been forced apart for so long, they were doing to do everything together from now on.

Kurt had taken it upon himself to design the clothes, not only for himself and Blaine but the rest of the wedding party. He and Blaine were wearing the same tuxedo but in reverse. The outer garments of Kurt's were black as Blaine's were white. The shirt that Kurt had on under it was white finished with a simple black tie and Blaine's once again, were opposite. Blaine's only demand was that he wear the white because he wanted Kurt to stand out.

Cathy, who was acting as his best man, had wanted to wear a tux that matched Kurt's but Rachel (who was one of his 'groomsmen') had flat out refused. So instead they both had on white jackets, black undershirts and white skirts. Bringing together both the masculine and the feminine and fitting into the wedding perfectly. Wes, who was Blaine's best man was wearing a tux with the same color scheme as Kurt. The yin and the yang finally becoming one.

All of the people in the wedding were wearing a simple red rose on the lapel of his or her jacket. Bringing in the fact that Blaine had repeatedly given Kurt roses while trying to win Kurt back. Wes' daughter, Emily, was acting as their flower girl. Her dress was the same deep red as the roses, the only spec of color in the entire wedding, pulling every last detail together.

The seats were filled with all of Kurt's and Blaine's extended family and friends. Blaine had wanted to keep their guest list to a minimum and Kurt had assured him that this was as small as they could get. All Blaine had done was rolled his eyes and agreed, the actual wedding meant little to Blaine, and Kurt used that to his advantage. Actually, the wedding meant less to Kurt than he was expecting. All he wanted out of it was the end result, to leave and be able to call Blaine his husband.

Kurt was able to recall with a certain fondness the morning he called to tell his family about the engagement. Blaine had to talk him into it, Kurt being terrified about what his father's reaction might be. But as soon as Blaine had said that it didn't matter then Kurt was actually able to pick up his phone and dial the number.

It had actually been Finn to pick up his house phone and Kurt had told him to get Burt and Carole and then to put him on speaker. It had been amusing to both Kurt and Blaine to listen to him stumble around the house yelling as he had done in high school. It had been with a shaking voice that Kurt had announced to his family that he and Blaine were now engaged. Finn had let out something like a victory yell while Carole had squealed girlishly. Both men on the other end of the phone call waited with baited breath for Burt to finally say something.

Finally he had sighed before asking, "Does he make you happy, kiddo?"

Smiling widely while looking at his fiance Kurt had quickly said, "More than anybody. Blaine's the one, Dad. He always has been."

The smile on Blaine's face could have broken it, but Kurt had just giggled a little before Blaine had leaned over and pressed a dry kiss to his temple, waiting for Burt to say, "Well, then congratulations you two."

Still looking at himself in the mirror Kurt didn't think that his smile would go away today. He seemed to be doing a lot more smiling now that he had moved in with Blaine. They had come to the conclusion together that Blaine's apartment was a lot nicer than the one Kurt had been living in. Plus both of them wanted to spend time alone together, re-learning each other, away from Rachel's constant blabber.

Blaine had made it his personal mission to wipe Kurt's memory clean of any other times he had been with another man. Especially any of the times that Kurt had been with Bill. To say that Blaine hated the man would be an understatement. The only real argument they had about the wedding was when Kurt had told Blaine that he was inviting Bill. Blaine had suggested that he hijack a cab and run him over instead.

But Kurt remained immovable about it. He kept insisting that he didn't know if they would even be planning a wedding if it wasn't for Bill and for that reason he had to be invited. Kurt didn't think that Bill would even respond since he hadn't shown up for work again and when Kurt had questioned other people in the building about it, none of them had any idea where he was. So it came as no shock to him when the invitation was returned to them, saying that the tenant had moved written on the envelope. Blaine still stood by running him over with a cab.

Chuckling under his breath at his fiance's behavior Kurt shook his head at himself. Being on the other side of everything that had happened, Kurt was more than appalled at his actions. He couldn't really blame Blaine for saying what he did, even though Kurt knew he was completely joking. Kurt was just glad that the murderous thoughts didn't extend to him... But Blaine had made his very clear on more than one occasion.

"You know, I normally hear more about the blushing _bride _at weddings," someone called from just inside the doorway.

"Oh like you won't be!" Kurt smiled into the mirror, making eye contact with his best friend. Just within the last month Greg, the one night stand from the club, had proposed to Cathy. It was funny how things sometimes worked out...

"Hush you. How are your feet doing?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, knowing that Cathy was not talking about his shoes. "Burning up, care to take a feel?"

"Gross," Cathy scolded before getting more serious, "Just checking though."

"No need to check, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Kurt..." She trailed off, "Kurt I need to tell you something before you walk out there and marry Blaine."

Instantly Kurt felt the color flush out of his face, a cold sweat beading up on his hairline. He whirled around and stared at Cathy in shock. What could she possibly have to say? How could this happen?! Not after everything they had been through!

"What?" He managed to whisper.

"I lied to you!" Cathy spoke in a rush, "The day I hired Blaine, I knew who he was!"

Kurt felt a wave of relief flood through his entire body. Okay, so no big deal Cathy had just hired Blaine when she knew how much Blaine had hurt him...wait, what?

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I lied, but I'm not sorry for what I did. From that first time you said his name I knew you were still in love with him. So I took it upon myself to go to that stupid coffee shop and together we came up with the whole plan."

For a short moment Kurt's brain stopped working. The whole thing had been Cathy. In that weird little head of hers she had devised a whole elaborate plan that had lead him to this moment. If Cathy hadn't done what she did...Kurt shuddered to think about where he would be. And this whole time he had been giving the credit to Rachel...wait, what about Rachel?

"And Rachel?"

"In on the whole thing from the start of course."

Kurt scoffed, "Of course. But both of you knew what he had done to me. Yet you went behind my back and looked for him so you could hire him? Then convinced my roommate to lie about it as well," Kurt said, thinking out loud.

"I did it for your own good. You can thank me later."

Snorting Kurt looked down at the floor. While he understood the motivations for her actions he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the whole thing. Both Cathy and Blaine were better at acting then he had been giving them credit for. Being able to pull something like this off, especially with the whole scene involving the contract and everything... Wait...

"What about the whole thing with the contract?"

"What?" Cathy questioned.

"That stupid contract that Blaine had to sign to work for me! If you knew he was Blaine then why the whole show and everything?"

"Oh," Cathy started to giggle then, "I made it up. I knew you would just fire Blaine as soon as you found out I hired him, so I had to make it so you couldn't. If you had actually read it you would have seen it was just a bunch of legal sounding words strung together in no real order. Plus I had to convince you that I didn't know that he was Blaine. Pretty clever, huh?"

"Clever indeed," Kurt said lowly as he nodded his head. He wasn't exactly angry with what his best friend had done. Just very taken aback. And extremely grateful...but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that yet. But Kurt knew that if she hadn't done what she did, he and Blaine would probably never have even became friends again. He owed a lot to Cathy.

"You're not mad right?" Cathy's small voice pulled him out of his reprieve. She looked like she had sunken on on herself, honestly concerned that Kurt was furious. Knowing he shouldn't laugh at his friends obvious discomfort he just let the smile play with the edges of his lips, trying to contain a laugh.

"If I were mad would I offer to design your wedding dress completely free of charge? And the bridesmaid's as well. Nobody that pretty much saved my life will have an ugly bridesmaid dress in her wedding." A full blown smile stretched across his mouth as he watched Cathy's eyes relight and a cocky smile appeared on her face.

"You mean you weren't gonna do that anyway?"

This time Kurt didn't stop the full blown laughter that wanted to come out of his body. "Don't push your luck!" He said through his chuckles before opening his arms. Quickly taking the hint Cathy sprinted into his arms, and would have knocked him over if she wasn't so small.

"Thank you," he allowed himself to whisper into her hair. She looked up at him before going up on her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"I just wanted you to be happy, Kurt. You're too wonderful a person to be dead inside like you were. It sucked for all of us that saw you suffering."

It was still early in the day but Kurt felt the first tears of happiness start to prickle in his eyes. Somehow he had forgotten how much his friends cared about him. And how much he cared about them in return. Never again, never again would Kurt be dead to the world. Not when he had Blaine to go home to every night...

"Wait, there's still something I don't understand..." Kurt trailed off as Cathy broke the embrace and took a few steps back to look at him.

"Go on," she waved her hand for him to continue.

"Why was the whole Joshua...fiasco needed? You knew he was Blaine all along..."

"Oh! We came up with that just to throw you more off course. It was simple really. I didn't think that you would ever fall for it but Blaine convinced me that you would. I almost couldn't believe it when you did. But all we did was switch his real middle name and first name and-"

"Wait! You mean Blaine's first name really is Blaine? Not Joshua?!" Kurt sputtered, just when he thought this whole thing couldn't get any more complex.

"Of course not!" Cathy laughed.

"But-But he had a birth certificate!"

"Kurt, honey, I went to the coffee shop the day after I found out why Blaine cheated. It takes some time for fake documents to be made..." She shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the fact she had forged a legal document.

"Why you sneaky little bitch..." Kurt whispered while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay...remember how just a few seconds ago I made you cry because you were so happy with me? Yeah, rewind to that. And don't forget you have to make a Maid of Honor dress too!" She demanded quickly, a grin over her face, before turning on her heel and running over to the door.

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped him before calling, "I thought I was the Maid of Honor!"

"Doesn't bother me if you wear a dress," she said over her shoulder before dashing out of the room.

A few more chuckles escaped Kurt's lips as he looked up to the clock above the doorway. It was 2:15. Deep inside his stomach Kurt felt a whoosh of excitement and just a touch of the nervousness that had been absent. In fifteen minutes the ceremony would start. And if Kurt figured right, within an hour he would be married to the man of his dreams.

Their wedding procession wouldn't be long. The first person to walk down the isle would be the officiant who would take her place at the end of the aisle. The next would be Blaine's mother, who had finally divorced Blaine's prejudice father. She herself supported the two them wholeheartedly. His mother Lily would then take her place at the single seat reserved for her on the right side of the aisle.

Following Lily, would be Burt and Carole. They would take their seats on the opposite side of the isle. Next, Emily, would dance down the aisle, most likely throwing her red rose pedals at people rather than scattering them down the carpet as Kurt, Blaine, and Wes and explained more than one time. Kurt just shook his head at the memory of her asking over and over again why she couldn't throw them at the guests instead. Someone would have to tell him how that went...

The next people who would float down the aisle would be Cathy and Wes. It had been Blaine's idea to have them walk down together and then match up the rest of the 'groomsmen' since they had an even number. And since Cathy and Wes were acting as the best men they would go first. Followed by Rachel and David. Mercedes would be next, with Hunter on her arm. Blaine had called Hunter for the first time in years to personally invite him to the wedding and he had just flown in two days previous.

Meeting Hunter had been hard for Kurt to do. But Kurt knew how much it meant to Blaine. Plus, Kurt understood that none of what happened really had been Hunter's fault. So Kurt had put on a smile and went with Blaine to the airport to pick Hunter up. In reality, Hunter seemed more nervous to meet Kurt than Kurt had been to meet him. As soon as he had seen Kurt his smile had wavered. Kurt had chosen to ignore it and when Hunter was standing before them had instantly stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

Hunter had looked like he was going to be sick. Even his husband, Justin, was looking at him funny. Just when it felt like the reunion felt like it couldn't get anymore uncomfortable and apology had burst out of Hunter's lips. The four men had all looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of giggles. From that moment on Kurt and Hunter had been friends.

Bringing up the last of the procession before the two grooms would be Finn and Santana. To this day Kurt couldn't understand how Santana and Blaine had hit it off so well in high school. Since the break up the only person from McKinley Blaine had kept in contact with had been Santana. Even Kurt had fallen out of contact with her and was surprised to hear that she and Brittany were also engaged. Their wedding was in a few months and it would be the first that he and Blaine would attend as a married couple.

The rest of the New Directions and Warblers had flown into town of the occasion. Kurt had actually lost count of how many squealing phone calls he had gotten as people had received the invitations. Apparently, everyone that they had gone to high school with had wanted them to get back together. The most surprising call they had received was a weepy Noah Puckerman who claimed to have bad allergies before hanging up on them.

People had been flying in the whole week leading up to the wedding. Kurt and Blaine's small apartment had quickly reached capacity and so had Rachel's. But their guests didn't seem to mind, breaking off into groups and renting out spaces at hotels. The couple had tried to pay for the rooms that were needed but nobody would hear a word of it. Jeff had actually been offended when Kurt had tried to hand him a check.

Shaking his head at the memory, Kurt cast another look at the clock. 2:28. Kurt's jaw dropped as he realized just how long he had been stuck in his thoughts. In just two minutes his father would come fetch him and he would take his place at the back of the line of people who would be standing on the left side of the officiant, his side. It had seemed all too easy that the venue had two parallel hallways that lead to the ballroom.

Each person would emerge from a doorway and then turn over their shoulder to meet the person they would be walking with in the middle. This was where the beginning of the isle started. There they would take each other's arm and walk down together. Each parent, or set of parents, would come from the door who's groom was behind it and Emily would come from Blaine's side that way she could stand with her father until it was time. No, their wedding was not traditional, but when had Kurt and Blaine's relationship ever been traditional?

Kurt jumped a little, startled, when the sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts once again. There stood Burt Hummel, with a look of nervousness on his face.

"You ready, kid?"

Laughing Kurt said, "You look like the one who's about to be married."

"Answer the question Kurt."

Slightly taken aback at the sharpness of his fathers question he quickly answered, "Of course I am. Blaine means everything to me. I've been ready for this moment since the first time he kissed me."

Once Kurt had given his answer the look of nervousness evaporated off of Burt's face. Kurt was relieved to see a big grin take over this mouth and the winkle return to his fathers eyes.

"I felt that way when I married your mum. Carole too. When it's the right person...you just know, don't you?"

"Blaine's my right person," Kurt's voice was thick with emotion from what his father had said to him. It wasn't often that Burt let the emotional side of him be seen, so Kurt knew that this wedding meant more to him than he had let on.

"I know he is, son. Let's go that way the two of you can finally start your future right."

Afraid if he tried to speak again he would choke up, Kurt simply nodded and followed his dad out the door. They were silent as Burt delivered Kurt to the end of the line of people waiting to walk out into the ballroom from this hallway. Once they reached it though, Kurt took a deep breath and turned to look at his father with a big grin across his face. Burt returned the smile before pulling Kurt into a big hug.

"I love ya Kurt," Burt whispered to him while their arms were still wrapped tightly around each other. "Blaine is good for you. I'm glad...well I'm glad you're marring him."

"Me too, Dad," Kurt's voice was swimming with emotion as he felt tears start to prick in his eyes.

"No, no, none of that," his father said waving his hand at Kurt's eyes even though his own eyes had a lot of water in them. Father and son were interrupted in that moment by a scurrying Cathy.

"Yeah yeah, cry cry cry. Do you want to get married or not?" She demanded looking up at Kurt.

"Of course I do," he said, snuffling.

"Well then Burt here needs to take his place or this thing is never gonna start."

"Right," Kurt nodded, "go Dad. I wanna marry my Blaine now."

All Burt did was smile at his son before wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and going to stand in his place next to Carole. Cathy just shot him an exasperated look before running back to the door and sticking her head out. Kurt knew she was signaling the piano player to start. He took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

The music they had selected was something slow, and light. It was simple, nothing about it would stand out. People would forget the last note as soon as it entered their ears. But it would change when Kurt and Blaine finally started down the aisle. It would change to something that nobody but them had heard before.

This music was something that Blaine had written, the night that Kurt had said yes to marring him. It had been the first thing that Blaine had really been able to write since they had broken up. And it was a haunting piece, each note sticking into the listeners mind. Then it would change, filling you up, but in such a simple combination of notes. But Kurt couldn't have thought of something more fitting for them to walk down the aisle to. In his head he could almost hear it the very first time Blaine had held his hand and led him down that hallway at Dalton.

Kurt hadn't even noticed that the officiant had already left from his side until Finn, in front of him took a step forward. He hissed in another shaking breath through his teeth and took a step forward, misjudging and crashing into Finn's back.

"Whoa, dude, you okay?" Finn turned around and must have seen how Kurt was shaking and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Sometimes I forget how little we have all changed since high school. Especially you," Kurt poked Finn's shoulder but it did nothing as far as his nerves went.

"Tell me about it... But seriously, you okay? You're not gonna, like, throw up on me are you? Because that'd be gross but I could totally understand why you would because I probably would."

"Finn, just stop. I'm not going to throw up on you."

His older brother smiled a goofy smile down at him, "Good. But stop worrying. It's just Blaine out there okay? Forget about everyone else."

"Right. Blaine. Okay. Thanks." Kurt smiled, gratefully up at Finn.

"Anytime, man. Just help me out when Rachel and I eventually get hitched, okay?"

Laughing Kurt agreed and was silently thankful when Finn turned back around. Burt and Carole had already left and he knew Emily must be dancing down the aisle right this instant. The lack of nerves earlier were certainly being made up for now, and when Cathy left the hallway Kurt's heart took off into over drive. He wanted to run his palms down the length of his pants but knew better that to leave a mark.

But it was Blaine out there. Blaine who loved him, cherished him like nobody ever had and like nobody ever will. Blaine who's sun rose and set with Kurt. He knew as soon as he was able to see Blaine, everything would be okay. But until then, his knees would be knocking together and his hands would shake like leaves.

When Rachel walked out the door Finn turned around again. "As soon as I leave count to 30 and then leave. It will give Santana and I a chance to get into our spots and the music to change. Got it?"

"T-Thirty." Kurt was able to gasp out.

"Thirty," Finn agreed looking into his eyes before turning around and opening the door.

Now Kurt was alone. He almost forgot to count to thirty but then started up in his head. His mental voice was shaking just as bad as the rest of his body. The music seemed like it was ten times louder than it actually was as it bounced around his head. Kurt had reached twenty when the music came to a close and the first note played that Blaine had written. Three more seconds...another note...and again...once more... With shaking hands Kurt pushed the door open.

He heard the clothing ruffle that signified that everyone in the ballroom had turned around to face them, but Kurt just kept looking forward. He didn't want to see anyone else until he had finally seen Blaine. Kurt waited for the musical cue he knew was coming before he could turn and face the man of his dreams.

As soon as the note had been played, Kurt turned over his right shoulder and instantly met the eyes of his lover. Once he had Blaine's gaze everything else seemed to evaporate. Kurt could tell by the smile on Blaine's face that the same had happened to him as well, as if the whole world had disappeared and it was only the two of them left. He knew he had to slowly walk forward, to meet Blaine in the middle, when everything in him just wanted to sprint forward. Right now it seemed like days before Blaine had finally wrapped his arm around Kurt's.

"You look stunning," Blaine whispered in his ear, before they started down the aisle, arm in arm.

Kurt didn't want too look away from the beautiful man that was smiling at him, but he forced himself to look forward. He was grateful for Blaine's steadying arm. His wanting to run down the aisle as fast as he could, the anxiousness, and all nerves gone. This was _Blaine_ he was marrying. Blaine who was finally solid and warm beside him and leading them to their future.

The music came to a close as soon as they reached the end of the aisle. How Blaine had timed it perfectly he had no idea because if Kurt had gotten his way they would have sprinted down the isle. However it didn't matter now, because Blaine was holding his hands and Kurt was able to look at him.

In reality Kurt was aware that everyone had their eyes on them and that their officiant was starting the ceremony, but all that Kurt could hear was Blaine's deep breathing and his own heart beat. Kurt didn't have to look at Blaine's mouth to know how wide he was smiling, he could see it in his hazel-green eyes. He thought he had seen them sparkle before, but it was nothing compared to how they looked in this moment. Kurt couldn't help it when his eyes started to water at the intensity of the love he was feeling.

Blaine let go of one of his hands to trace along the bottom of his eye to wipe away the unshed tears before they could fall. As Blaine grasped his hand again, Kurt could hear the collective sniffles and 'awing' from their friends and family. Kurt just smiled goofily, drunk off the feeling running through is body, laughing under his breath.

This was so..._right_. Kurt felt like every thing that had happened had been leading them to this exact moment. It was the first time in Kurt's life that he ever really believed in fate. Only because there had been too many odds against them, but somehow none of it mattered in the big scheme of things. All Kurt could see in his future was Blaine, and the happiness he would create.

The rest of their life wouldn't be smooth sailing. Kurt knew they would have their fights and that one of them might walk out in anger. But he knew that he would always go back to Blaine. And that Blaine would always come back to him. And even though they hadn't talked about it yet, but Kurt knew they would have a family. A little son or daughter that they would love unconditionally.

When Kurt looked at Blaine, he could see all of these things. Blaine was his past, his present, and his future. Even if they had lost their way and missed seven years worth of memories. They hadn't missed 7 of being in love with each other, because neither one of the had ever really stopped. Kurt hoped that Blaine was seeing the same things when he was looking at him.

Kurt kept staring lovingly at Blaine until he felt him squeezing his hands and shooting him a look that said, 'pay attention.' Trying to pull himself out of his thoughts Kurt tuned into what the officiant was actually saying...

"...to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

It didn't take Kurt long to realize that his was what he had been waiting for. Blaine saying those two little insignificant words that held the key to their future. Looking at him Kurt could see that Blaine looked like he was about to cry himself.

"I do," the words from Blaine came out whispered, like it was the most sacred thing that he had ever said. Kurt's heart leapt into his throat.

"And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

Even though Kurt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, he said without a moment's hesitation, "I do."

As his tears fell out of his eyes he saw that Blaine's were spilling over as well. They were both gripping onto each other tightly as Blaine let out a loud laugh of happiness. At the sound, Kurt let out his own of pure joy. And without their cue, without caring that their all their friends and their whole families were watching, they were kissing.

Blaine was holding Kurt's face between his hands, so gently, as if he were made of the finest piece of China. Kurt himself had thrown his arms around Blaine's neck and was leaning heavily into the shorter man. He felt as if the world had dropped away behind them and nothing was left but Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine. _Blaine that was now his husband, sealed with this tear dampened kiss. The only thing that brought him back down to Earth was when he heard someone clear their throat, someone that sounded suspiciously like his father...

With a small laugh, Kurt turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss but keeping their foreheads pressed together. Other chuckles filled his ears as Blaine chased after his lips, pressing one single chaste kiss against them before fluttering his eyes open to meet Kurt's. Happily Kurt watched Blaine's mouth curl up into the biggest, toothy smile he had ever seen him wear. Without remembering deciding too, he was pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, once again.

"And with that," the officiant's words cut through the haze in his brain, "I can happily declare, the both of you as, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Congratulations!"

Silently Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt threw his around Blaine's shoulder. Slowly they turned to face the people that were sitting in the seats before them. Proud to finally, officially, belong to each other.

* * *

A few hours later Kurt was happily sitting with Blaine at their reception. They had already been passed from person to person, receiving hugs, handshakes and congratulations. They had already had their pictures snapped dozens of times, until they both saw spots when they blinked. They had sat through Cathy's 'best man' speech which had too many sexual innuendo's than necessary in front of anyone's parents. Of course Wes' was a much more appropriate one, and even Hunter had stood up and said a few words until he started to look embarrassed and quickly sat back down next to Justin.

But now it was Kurt's turn. Kurt had kept this a secret from Blaine so his new husband looked up at him in confusion when he stood up and the whole room turned to face him. Laughing just leaned over and pressed a dry kiss to Blaine's forehead. Slowly Kurt walked to the front of the room to where the small stage had been set up. A few people walked up as well, taking their seats behind the few instruments that had been on stage.

Climbing up, Kurt stood in front of the microphone, meeting Blaine's confused eyes before starting to talk.

"When Blaine and I decided to get married we agreed that we would not be getting each other wedding gifts, the gift of marriage enough for us. And unlike some of you sitting out there...we actually meant it." Kurt paused and smiled as people chuckled, Cathy hitting Greg on the shoulder playfully.

"That being said," he continued, waiting for the laughter to stop, "I arranged a little surprise for Blaine. However, it's free. So we won't be having our first fight tonight."

A few people laughed at this, and Kurt could hear Blaine's laughter mixed in there as well. However, he missed the look on Blaine's face because he had turned around to give the players behind him the go ahead. The familiar music filled Kurt's ears and he quietly waited for his cue. A smile dancing on his lips because of the look on Blaine's face.

Kurt had not had time to practice this. Not with planning his own wedding. And while he was nervous to an extent, he knew he didn't have to be. Not now. This would never be a problem now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally singing the words...

_"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you."_

He re-opened his eyes to see Blaine staring at him in wonder, like he had been blind and was seeing the sun for the first time. Kurt just smiled shyly under the gaze and flicked his eyes behind him. Silently saying for Blaine for him to join him onstage. The band keeping time behind him, waiting.

Finally Blaine seemed to come out of his daze and quickly stood up, all but running to the stage. Kurt laughed into the microphone, never moving his eyes from Blaine's. Even when Blaine grabbed the mic on the stand next to him and sang the lyrics that came next.

_"Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've to to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you."_

Together they sang through the song, becoming more and more misty eyed. And even though neither of them knew it, by the time they had finished their wasn't a dry eye in the room. By this point they were too wrapped up in each other to care. Blaine had let the mic fall out of his hand, in favor of throwing his arms around Kurt.

"How are you so amazing?" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Laughing, Kurt leaned away that way he could look him in the eye when he said, "Only because you love me."

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. You have no idea."

"I think I do, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. " Kurt said through his tears, reaching forward to press, one of many more kisses, to his husband's lips.

* * *

_Now for the long, emotional A/N that I promised last chapter, but first I want to link you all to the song that Blaine "wrote" in this story for them to walk down the aisle too. You might be surprised to find that you will recognize it... watch?v=Av3w2Fzl0yw_

_So firstly I need to thank the person who co-runs this account with me, Jess. Without her this story would never have been started, finished, or posted. If it hadn't been for her saying to me one day "I think I'm gonna write fanfiction today!" I would have never started either. And when writers block happened or when I was feeling very unmotivated, uninspired, or just really self conscious, she was the one to pick me back up and make me keep writing. I could not have done any of this without her. From checking my grammar before I post every chapter, to pushing me to keep writing, and keeping me motivated to keep posting, she is just much as responsible for this story as I am and I cannot put into words how thankful I am._

_Now to all of you reading this... I could have never even dreamed there were going to be as many of you reading, reviewing, and following this story. Every time I would get a new email from the site I would feel just a little bit happier and a little bit less self-conscious. You all blew me away with the enthusiasm you have shown every step of the way. Again, I don't have enough words to say thank you to all of you. This was the very first multi-chaptered story that I ever finished and I had a lot of nerves about posting it in such a public fashion, in such a popular fandom. But you all made this a very positive thing for me, and... I just... thank-you so much. Really._

_As of right now, I do not know if I will be posting any other stories here. I am not currently working on anything and this whole process has taken a lot out of me emotionally. That being said, I do hope to come back and write/post more. A few months ago I got a few chapters into a new story and I'm gonna try my hardest to get back into it because I want to keep writing. However, Jess is currently working on a new project that she is almost half-way through, which she will hopefully post here within the next year or so. _

_So until (hopefully) next time. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading all that I had to write. ~Abigail_


End file.
